


Just A Piece of Cake

by leonpaladin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 107,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a rich, intelligent, young bachelor. Niall is a college dropout with a magical hand in the kitchen. Their two entirely different worlds collide when Niall takes on the job of being the Paynes’ personal chef. With a rough and unpleasant start, will Niall fall in love with his neat-freak, close-minded boss? Or will it be the other way around? Only time will tell if it’s going to be hard or just a piece of cake.</p><p>[Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction or any real-life character present in this story. Any event or action (sexual, death, etc.) involving these real-life characters are pure fiction and did not happen. This is a fan fiction work involving the One Direction fandom with few elements taken from Downton Abbey.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Liam continued to read the book he was engrossed in since yesterday as he made his way down the stairs. His footsteps echoed as he made his way down the staircase and the 8 AM sun illuminated his slightly tanned skin as it passed through the glass panes of the windows. He made his way to the dining room where his father, Geoff, mother, Karen, and his sister, Ruth, was.

“Good morning, dear,” greeted his mother.

He noticed one of the chairs aside from his was empty. “Where’s Nicola? Did she have breakfast already?” asked Liam as if it was a shock that his sister woke up earlier than he did.

“Yes,” replied Karen as Liam sat down beside his father. “She already left earlier this morning to go to the farm. She’s assisting our land manager, Frank, with some plans and repairs being done there as well as the construction of a new barn.”

Liam took one of the forks in his spoon-free array of utensils arranged on the table and began with the French toast on his plate while glancing at the book he placed beside his plate for he was still reading.

“Karen, did you saw the news last night?” asked Geoff but Karen shook her head. “No?” Geoff frowned, “It’s about the retaliation of Israel…terrible…” Liam’s father shook his head and placed the newspaper he was reading down on the table. He turned to Liam and asked, “Isn’t Danielle coming tonight?”

Liam looked down on his plate and frowned. “Liam?” his mother called out and he looked up at her. She repeated her husband’s question, “Isn’t Dani coming tonight? You told us last week that she’s coming over for dinner. I already told Malik to look for another cook because Travis is retiring in a few weeks…”

“We called it off…” muttered Liam. His mother suddenly dropped the spoon she was holding into the bowl of soup causing some the contents of the bowl to spill onto the white tablecloth. “What?” said Karen, disbelief most prominent and present on her voice. “B-but I thought you were both sure! That’s what the dinner was supposed to be about, right? It was supposed to be yours and Dani’s engagement party. Everyone we know is attending because of that.”

Liam snapped, as well as the book he was reading snapped shut, “You went and told everybody we know without even asking if it’s alright?! God, mom, no wonder Dani was so angry! We’ll be ready when we say we’re ready but there you go telling everyone!”

“I was just–”

“Just what? Helping? Well, you’re not helping, mom! You’re the reason Dani and I broke up because she thought I was the one who told everyone that we were getting married even though there wasn’t anything like that yet! Is that what you wanted? Us breaking up?”

“Well, no, but–”

“Then why did you do that?! Why do you always have to meddle and go ahead and make decisions for me and for my future?! I can make my own decisions, mom. I have a brain for God’s sake and I’m not your little boy anymore! I’m not a child!”

Seeing that his mother was already crying, his sister was so scared, and his father was glaring at him, Liam knew he lost his temper again. He closed his eyes, feeling pained, and stormed out of the dining room, running up the stairs and straight into his bedroom. When he entered his room, he crashed onto his bed, tears forming in his eyes and he screamed into his pillow that was still wet from all his crying for the last two days.

His hands reached for the bedside table and grabbed the fortune cookie from the Chinese restaurant that bore the worst memory of Danielle breaking up with him. He sat on the edge of the bed and cracked the cookie open. He read his fortune written on the roll of paper and didn’t understand what the goddamn restaurant fortune cookie meant by: _the more you hate, the more you love_.

_________________

Niall finished cooking lunch in time. He already placed the three plates on the table and all the food were in the middle row. He smiled and thought of what Louis and Harry would say if they see this. Perhaps Louis would go and complain how none of Niall’s cooked meals never tasted bad and always tasted heavenly. Harry would most probably tease him again, getting all too close for comfort, and he will earn a glare from Louis, looking all jealous _again_.

“Ni, we’re home!” shouted Louis.

The lad from Doncaster appeared behind him, his chest pressed on Niall’s back and his head resting on Niall’s shoulder. Niall could tell that Louis was grimacing at the food on the table, “You’ve outdone yourself again, Ni. Harry and I are gonna have stomach aches again because of your flawless cooking… Ever considered taking a job so it’s not only us that gets fat?”

Niall chuckled, “No and don’t worry, Lou, you’re not getting fat – you’re still as sexy as ever.”

“Yeah, right,” Louis rolled his eyes. “You tell me that and then when I go to the weighing scale, the bloody thing says I’ve gained a few pounds.”

“We can always have leftovers for tomorrow…” Niall grinned but Louis just snickered. “Oh, please, Ni, with how you cook, even the leftovers don’t even deserve to be called leftovers. They still look like and taste like food rich people eat.”

“So…” Niall smirked at Louis, deciding to change the subject. “When are you going to tell Harry?” Louis quickly blushed pink. “I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about.” He sat down one of the chairs and then Harry suddenly appeared wearing only his boxers.

“Are you two deaf? The phone is ringing for more than a minute now!”

“Then why didn’t you answer it?” Niall shook his head and ran over to the phone in the living room and held it up against his ear. “Hello? Tomlinson residence…” Niall glanced back to the kitchen and smiled.

Harry dipped his finger into one of the sauces and dabbed it onto Louis’ cheek. Louis went and dipped his own finger into the sauce and began smothering Harry with it; the younger laughing as their sauce fight began. When they were sticky with the sauce, the two continued on with a tickle fight. Harry started tickling Louis’ sides and the older lad kept squirming and giggling. The two of them fell onto the floor, laughing as Harry continued tickling Louis until the older one pushed Harry, causing him to fall onto his back. Louis hovered over him and started his revenge tickle. Harry grabbed the older lad’s hands and pulled Louis towards him. The two got too close and the laughing died out, both of them deep red for their faces were inches apart from each other’s.

The caller answered, “To whom am I speaking to?”

“This is Niall Horan,” said Niall, side commenting on how sexy the caller’s voice was.

“Ah, Mr. Horan. I am Zayn Malik, butler of the Payne family. I called under the orders of my employer. Our previous cook retired – or is about to – and we are needing of a replacement immediately. We were looking over the list and you were part of the recommendations.”

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t think you’re calling the right number. There is no cook here. I don’t think I’m the right person you are looking for. I’m not a cook – I’m a college dropout.”

“Yes, I’ve seen that personal data but Mr. Payne insisted on taking you and decide, based on your trailed performance during the interview, whether or not to hire you. You can schedule your interview whenever within this week if you will accept, that is.”

“I-I don’t understand,” said Niall, having a hard time digesting all of this. “I have no experience whatsoever on being a chef and I’ve only taken part time jobs during the summer. I have nothing when it comes to recommendations but how come your employer even knows that I exist?”

Zayn chuckled a bit and then cleared his throat, “Have you ever wondered why one of your friends kept on insisting on knowing your personal data a few weeks back?” The butler paused to let it sink in and then continued. “Mr. Horan, my employer is giving you the opportunity to work and it will be a terrible waste of your talents if you don’t even try and impress him.”

“I-I’ll call you later…” was all Niall could say in reply.

“Don’t take long,” said Zayn. “Mr. Payne is expecting a reply from you within a few days. Think about it and I hope you won’t disappoint us. Goodbye for now, _Niall_.”

Niall placed down the phone and went back to the kitchen. He cleared his throat and the two boys on the floor scrambled to get up, the younger of the two blushing incredulously and Niall couldn’t help but let the playful smirk grow on his face. It’s mutual, he said to himself.

But before anything else, he quickly asked Louis, “You were the one who recommended me to the Paynes, weren’t you?”

“I just thought you’re getting bored here in the house…” said Louis innocently. “Seeing that you’re not studying indefinitely, I thought it would be better if you could use those skills of yours to earn money.” Louis’ eyes widened after speaking. “N-not like you’re being a burden! Cause you’re not, Ni! It’s just that I–”

Niall chuckled, “It’s okay, Lou, but seriously? The Paynes?”

Louis looked at him, confused, “Why? What about them? Have you met them before?”

The Irish lad quickly turned red. “I-I…Never mind that,” he stuttered. “You guys go and eat. I’ll be in my room…” He looked at Louis, “And no, Lou, I’m not mad at you.” He ran up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him.

Downstairs, Louis felt that was weird of Niall. From the way Niall talked, it was as if he had a bad encounter with them or an unpleasant meeting most likely. But that’s what confuses Louis. The Paynes were kind people. Rich, yes, but there mustn’t be a stereotype with being rich. They know how to treat their people. Their son was like them too but, well, let’s just say that when God made man, he accidentally poured a little bit too much of short-temperedness and neat-freak on Liam Payne.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice dissipated Louis’ train of thoughts. The older lad turned around and faced the taller younger lad who still looked hot wearing only his boxers. “Yeah?” said Louis. Harry sucked in some air and then grabbed Louis’ cheeks and crashed his lips onto the older one’s.

Upstairs, inside his room, Niall stared at the ceiling. This has got to be a joke, he said to himself. The worst kind of sick joke there is. Niall shook his head. There are many Paynes in the world… He groaned. But there’s only one Liam Payne. With the thought of that young lad’s face in mind, his cheeks heated up, remembering what happened that night three days ago which started with the two of them meeting in a bar nearby.

____________________

_Since Louis and Harry were still working late, Niall decided to have a drink. To be honest, Niall didn’t feel like drinking at all at that moment but something compelled him to do it nevertheless. He was getting bored watching all the melodramatic soap operas on TV that he feared that if he didn’t get up, he’ll end up miserable and forever crying whenever a show like that comes on._

_Niall left a note on the fridge telling his two housemates that he went out and that dinner was in the fridge if ever they were hungry. After he got everything fixed, Niall took a shower, got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt and a red jacket over it, went and shut and locked the door behind him._

_He was now sitting in the bar with a drink in hand when another guy sat beside him. Compared to Niall, the dirty blond haired cutey was knockered. Niall couldn’t help but glance at him – that angelic face, flawless slightly tanned skin, and a tattoo of four upward arrows on his right arm. Even though he found the idea of getting a tattoo repellent, it looked good on the guy next to him._

_Before he knew it, the guy caught him staring and Niall looked away, blushing. His heart was thumping really loud. What was happening? Niall took another sip of the drink he was holding and then a hand touched his shoulder. It was the guy next to him._

_Instead of asking “why were you looking at me?” he smiled at Niall, most probably because he was drunk, and then said, “Hi, I’m Liam Payne, and you are…?”_

_Niall reached out his free hand, “It’s Niall…Niall Horan to be exact.”_

_When their hands touched, it felt like electricity was passing through their veins – pleasant burning sensations inside each of their chest were building up – and their eyes locked. The icy blue ones found the darkened chocolate brown as they shook hands with Bruno Mars serenading them in the background with “Locked Out of Heaven”._

_“What brings you here, Niall?” mumbled Liam._

_“Me?” Niall was still at a loss for words. “Well, I was kinda bored ‘cause my housemates are working late so I went here to have a drink or two… How about you?”_

_“I went here to drink my sorrows away…”_

_“What sort of sorrows, if you don’t mind me asking?”_

_“My stupid parents…” Liam put down the glass he was holding. “They told all of their friends that me and my girlfriend are getting married. My girlfriend got angry and then she…she…broke up with me.”_

_“Ouch,” replied Niall, having the guilty feeling of even thinking that maybe he has a chance with this guy he just met. “I can totally relate to the stupid parents thing…”_

_“Really? How come?” Liam looked surprised._

_“A few years ago, my mom and dad got divorced because my dad was a jerk and an ass. My mom went and remarried but left me and my brother with my dad so…I guess I’m pissed off by the both of them.”_

_“I guess we both have something in common…” Liam said, his voice slurring and with a stupid grin on his face._

_“Yeah…” Their eyes locked again. “I guess so.”_

_Liam bit his lip, “Wanna get out of here?”_

_“W-why?” Niall’s eyes widened. He’s far too familiar from the shows on TV to know what a drunk person meant by asking if he wanted to get the hell out of the bar._

_“We have something in common so…” Niall found Liam scratching the back of his head incredibly cute. “I’m wondering if you could help me with something.”_

_“What kind of something?” Niall’s heart was screaming ‘yes, for heaven’s sake, just take him!’ but his mind was saying ‘you’ve just met him and he’s just drunk’._

_“You’ll see,” Liam smirked and grabbed Niall’s hand. “C’mon, please?”_

_Niall lost it._

_The next thing he knew they were at the parking lot, standing right in front of the coolest car he’s ever laid eyes on in his life. “Yours?” Niall asked. Liam nodded and then handed him the keys. “You can drive, right?”_

_“Yeah, but–” Liam held his hand over Niall’s mouth._

_“Don’t worry,” said Liam, “I just want you to help me with something…” The older lad traced Niall’s lips with his fingers and the younger lad suddenly felt weak and vulnerable. He found himself bowing to Liam’s request._

_Niall was amazed how even though Liam was drunk he could still tell him where to drive to. They drove for a good five minutes until Liam pointed at a large building – a five star hotel. They arrived at the entrance and Niall was just dumbfounded. It was huge…and so beautiful. Never in his life he imagined himself to set foot and enter such a place but he was going to._

_Liam pulled him and went to the receptionist. Niall was surprised when Liam spoke, “The penthouse, as usual, Thalia.” He didn’t sound drunk. He sounded…sober. The receptionist nodded and handed the green card to Liam, smiling. But after Liam took the card, Niall glanced back and saw the gaze of the receptionist, Thalia, following him as they entered the elevator._

_“She’s not used to seeing me go here with a guy,” Liam told Niall. “It’s usually my ex-girlfriend…or my sisters when we’re going to travel somewhere. Saves us time if we didn’t drive all the way from our house.”_

_They reached the penthouse and everything else just fit with Niall’s fantasies of the boy he just met. He remembered their lips touching for the first time and the older lad groaning his name over and over again. He remembered how the older lad carried him to the bedroom and the two of them got undressed. Niall remembered how he had his first time with a complete stranger on a night when he should be home, probably a bit tipsy, and eating dinner with Louis and Harry. He remembered how they did it again until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms._

_But the morning after, Niall woke up alone in the bed with his clothes folded neatly on the nearby table. Liam Payne was gone but his smell still lingered on the pillow beside Niall. On the bedside table, Liam left a note saying how sorry he was that he did that to Niall. He said he was just drunk and hoped Niall would forgive him for leaving him alone like that._

_Niall stared at the piece of paper for a while, some parts blotted and stained by most probably Liam’s tears, and stood up and took a shower. But as he was getting dressed, he started crying because he was so stupid. He thought everything would be fine even if Liam disappeared like that but it wasn’t. He admitted to himself that he liked Liam but unfortunately, the guy he had a crazy night with didn’t like him back._

_Niall was just a stress release…he was just a toy._

____________________

Niall became distracted by the moans and crashing pans from downstairs. He got up from his bed, with all the possible explanations to why his two housemates were moaning, and silently went down the stairs. He took a peek of the kitchen and found Louis pushed against the sink, naked, with Harry (who was naked as well) kissing the nape of his neck. The older lad’s eyes slowly opened and widened when he saw Niall leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

“Oh, shit! N-Niall?!” His mouth was agape and Harry stopped kissing him and turned around, cursing the same lines as Louis.

Niall licked his lips. “Couldn’t help yourselves?” he asked calmly, raising his eyebrow.

“Niall, it’s–” Harry started but Niall cut him off.

“I’m gonna go out and meet that butler of the Paynes. When I come back, the kitchen better not be messy and sticky or else you’ll be eating dinner that tastes like your cum…” he smirked and turned around, walking towards the front door and grabbing his jacket before closing the door behind him.

When he closed the door, Niall leaned his ear onto it and listened to what was happening inside. “It was what, Harry?” said Louis.

“Lou, I-I was just–” There was a pause then Harry spoke again, “Oh, c’mon, Lou. Please.”

“Admit it! You we’re going to tell Niall that that was nothing!”

“No! I wasn’t, Lou. Please, believe me…”

“I’m gonna go to my room…”

“Lou, wait!”

“Let me go, Harry! I said let me–” Louis’ sentence got muffled.

There were a couple of thuds until Niall distinctly heard Harry say “I love you” and then heard the two of them moaning again.

Then, it sounded like they were back in the kitchen. Amidst the pans falling and chairs shifting, Niall heard Louis moan out Harry’s name and then, after a few seconds or so, the Doncaster lad screamed, “Fuck, Harry–ah!”

Harry was cursing as well. “Shit, Lou, you’re so tight!”

Niall couldn’t help but giggle. It was finally happening and he’s happy for them. Since day one he’s been rooting for the two of them to just admit their feelings for each other and just go for it. Now that Niall has thought about it, maybe it’s his presence that has prevented those two boys from finally letting the chips fall where they may. But right now, as much as he wanted to listen some more to their love making session (not that he was horny or anything), he had business to attend to. He walked away from the house and fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number that called a while ago.

The phone kept ringing until someone answered. “I knew you would call…” said Zayn.

“Sorry I took so long.” Niall said.

“Actually, I wasn’t expecting a call until tomorrow.”

“Would Mr. Payne mind if I schedule the interview now?” He finally decided. Niall finally decided to see Liam again. He was dying to see him again even if it means to work for his family. He knows it will be awkward and risky but it was worth it – or so he hoped.

Niall could see Zayn smirking at his question. “No. He wouldn’t mind at all.”


	2. One || Master of the House

What Niall felt at first was excitement. But then, when he saw the mansion-like house of the Paynes (in fact, it _was_ a mansion – lawns, fountains, high fences and hedges, and, of course, the large building that looked like something they pulled out of imperial Britain in the nineteenth century), Niall felt like he was going to his very own execution as he waited until Zayn (or Mr. Malik to the guard and perhaps all the other workers in the house) appeared.

To Niall, he expected someone much older (and scary) but the Zayn that stood before him was so young…and (Niall had a hard time admitting it but eventually, he did) hot. Zayn’s black hair was styled to be going in one direction but some of it have minds of their own which made his hair messy and perfect. His hazel eyes gazed over Niall and the Irish felt like melting. So much for wanting Liam…

As if the butler can read Niall’s mind, he smirked and said, “Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Horan, but I’m not available.” The Irish lad began to stutter and turn red, “I-I wasn’t–!”

Zayn tried hard not to laugh out loud and eventually managed a weak chuckle instead, “It’s alright, Niall. You’re not the first one and a little heads up: I’m straight.” The butler patted his back and showed him through the gate, “This way, please,” said Zayn, “Master Geoff is in his study so you’ll meet him there.”

Niall just nodded and followed him inside the house. They walked by the living room in which he saw a girl not much older than him multitasking. She was sitting on the couch, watching television but at the same time, using her laptop and reading a book.

“That’s Ruth, Master Geoff’s and Karen’s second daughter.” Zayn said, checking if Niall was still following him. “While we’re at it, they have three children: Nicola, the eldest, you have met Ruth, and then there’s–”

“Liam, right?” Niall suddenly said and realized he made a mistake of saying that to the butler. Zayn eyed him suspiciously and stopped walking. “How did you know that?”

“Um…research?” lied Niall.

For a second there, he thought Zayn would drag him to some dark closet and start interrogating him but instead the butler said, “Fine then. It’s good to research sometimes…” But still, Zayn’s tone while he was talking to him turned from cheery to overcast and Niall wasn’t glad he managed to make the Zayn he was expecting at the gate to come out – the scary, suspicious one.

They walked up the stairs and down the hall filled with paintings and pictures of the family. A few of them featured an adult Liam which Niall found hard not to look at and not drool. The surroundings began to feel serene and silent and Niall saw they were heading towards a pair of large doors at the end of the hall.

Zayn opened it and the smell that wafted over to Niall’s nose was rather a mixture of intoxicating aromas and the smell of ancient books, slowly being decayed by time. The large windows’ curtains were dragged to the sides and the light just illuminated the room a bit to the taste of a figure standing over the nearest bookshelf, scribbling (Niall preferred to call it that rather than typing because Geoff was using his fingers) something on his iPad. He was wearing a black jacket over his orange turtleneck and Niall couldn’t blame him for it because it was a bit cold in there as it was outside. Geoff noticed the two of them standing by the door and smiled.

“This must be Niall Horan,” Geoff walked towards Niall, tucking his iPad under his arm, then held up his hand to shake Niall’s. “Zayn,” the master of the house turned to his butler, “Could you leave us for a moment?” Zayn nodded but before he left, Geoff said, “And could you bring something? I bet Niall here is hungry.”

It was only then that Niall realized he hadn’t eaten yet because he was busy reliving his night with the son of the man he was standing in front of. And, of course, how could he eat? Louis and Harry were _busy_ when he went downstairs to the kitchen. Speaking of kitchens, Niall wondered what the kitchen in this house looked like.

“How do you find the house?” Geoff asked.

Niall was a bit startled. “Oh…um…it’s nice, I guess.”

Geoff chuckled, “Don’t worry, Niall, I don’t bite.”

___________________

Zayn was hurrying up the stairs again with a tray of snacks in hand when Liam called out for him at the bottom of the stairs. The young lad seemed to have been in a hurry because his hair was blown away and he was panting a bit. “Have you seen dad?” asked Liam.

“He’s in the study with the new cook. I’m going there myself to bring these.” Zayn motioned to the tray on his right hand.

“Oh good. I’ll go up with you.” The two of them made their ascent up the staircase. “I’ll finally meet the new cook.” Liam said enthusiastically.

The two young men quickened their pace and Zayn opened the study doors. Liam burst in calling out to his father, “Dad, I want to talk to you about–” His sentence was cut short when he caught sight of the new cook his parents were talking about. All the color drained out of Liam’s face when he saw who the cook was. The Irish lad turned to face him and his eyes widened.

Geoff started to introduce Niall. “Ah, Liam, this is–”

“W-what’s he doing here?” asked Liam, fear apparent in his voice.

“What on earth do you mean, Liam?” Geoff replied, “He’s the new cook.”

“What?!” Liam started to stutter, his eyes couldn’t look at Niall. “N-no, t-that can’t be right! He can’t be the cook!”

“And why not?” asked Geoff.

“B-because! He’s–” Liam’s breathing began to hitch and he lost the ability to speak. His cheeks were reddening and his mouth started to taste sour. His hands began to shake and then he turned around and ran out the study door.

Geoff shrugged. “I’ll never understand that boy. He never tells me anything…”

“He’s afraid you won’t approve, sir.” Zayn replied.

“That’s just silly,” Geoff shook his head, “So long as it’s not bad, why wouldn’t I approve?”

Niall stood there watching the two people in front of him converse while he focused himself in keeping calm. It was obvious Liam was disgusted by him. The note at the hotel was just for decency because even if Niall wanted it, Liam was the one who made the first move and he just followed.

“Niall, are you alright?” Niall noticed that Geoff and Zayn were staring at him; the butler wearing a worried look on his face that made Niall blush. “I-I’m fine.”

“You look pale. Are you sure you’re okay?” Geoff just wouldn’t let it go so easily.

“That’s my complexion, sir,” Niall pointed out, “And to tell you the truth, I’m feeling a bit cold, that’s all…”

“Sorry about my son.” Geoff smiled apologetically. “He’s kind of a…you know.”

“It’s alright, sir.” But Niall knew that if he worked here, it won’t be alright. “He probably just has a lot of things in his mind right now.” Niall laughed at himself. Even if Liam made him his stress release and just left him there at the hotel and made him feel like a toy, he was still defending him. How ironic. Maybe he _was_ in love with him…

“Well, if you’re feeling cold, the kitchen’s a warmer place,” Geoff smiled at him again, “Shall we?” Niall nodded and followed him and Zayn out of the study. They walked back through the hall where he and Zayn passed and the pictures on the walls teased and tortured him again. Niall kept a fine composure for Geoff was beside him and Zayn was right behind.

They travelled down the stairs and through a door camouflaged as a wall. It felt weird, seeing Zayn reach out on what he thought was a wall only to reveal a concealed handle that when the butler turned made the door swing open.

The smell of food cooking quickly caught on with Niall’s nose. He could smell chicken being roasted…Garlics…Onions…Rosemary…Basil…wine being glazed…and when they reached the bottom of the steps and set foot on the basement floor, it was like a whole new realm.

Two ladies dressed in black dresses and white aprons walked pass each other – one was a brunette and the other had a darker hair color than that of the other – and then another woman appeared, having blonde hair and a different attire than the other two ladies.

“You should let Mr. Malik do that, Master Geoff,” said the blonde woman, her eyes unmistakably moved to Zayn.

“Oh no worries there, Ms. Edwards,” Geoff assured her, “By the way, this is Niall Horan.” Niall waved at her and she smiled. “The new head cook.” The Irish lad’s eyes widened when he heard Geoff utter those words.

“I-I beg your pardon, sir?” said Niall.

“Could you leave us to discuss things, Ms. Edwards?” The blonde woman nodded and left for upstairs. When she left, Niall followed Geoff beside a grandfather clock. The Irish lad waited until Geoff spoke. The master of the house turned to Zayn who was still at the bottom of the stairs, “Zayn, could look for Liam for me? See if he’s alright?”

“I’ll look into it right away, Master Geoff…” Zayn bowed his head and left.

When Zayn disappeared from sight, Geoff turned to Niall. “I’m terribly sorry that I had to tell Ms. Edwards that you’re the new head cook but the truth is that I really want you to be the head cook.”

“I don’t understand.” Niall said.

“It wasn’t just your resume that Louis gave to me. When I read your application, I called for him to secretly videotape whenever you cook. I’m the only one who has watched it. Zayn and Ms. Edwards haven’t yet because they’ll be the ones judging your interview for today.”

“So you knew how I cook?”

“Yes,” Geoff grinned, “It’s mouthwateringly amazing actually.”

Niall swore he blushed. “So Mr. Malik and Ms. Edwards will watch me cook today and taste whatever I create. And when they’re done, they’ll discuss with you, sir, if I get the job or not?”

“Exactly. But,” Geoff sighed, “I really hope you would get it. I don’t mean to sound biased but I do.”

“And why is that…sir?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I guess we’ll have to see why I get that feeling.”

_____________________

Zayn went to all the possible places that Liam could be inside the house but he just wasn’t there. He stopped for a moment outside the front door, the cobbles under his feet crunching as his feet shifted for he was thinking. “The oak tree…” he muttered.

He went off, marching to the back of the house, into the freshly mowed wide area of nothing but grass. The sun peeped through the overcast sky and the wind blew a chilling tide of air and far beyond stood a large oak tree and under that tree, sitting by its roots, was Liam.

The butler quickened his pace and soon enough, Liam’s full figure came into view. Zayn slowed down a bit and found Liam staring blankly into nothing while his fingers fumbled with each other, as if he was weaving something only he was able to see. His eyes were red from crying like it always looked like for Zayn in the past few days.

“Master Liam?” said Zayn.

Liam looked up, surprised a bit, and then smiled. “I thought I made it clear that you’re not obliged to call me that when it’s just the two of us, Z.”

“Sorry, Li. I thought you weren’t in a good mood.”

“I always call you Z…even if I _am_ not in a good mood.”

“Point taken,” said Zayn. “But…about what happened in the study–”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Liam said quickly.

“I take it you two already met and talked to each other before?”

“How did you–”

“The only way he could’ve known your name was if you told him. It’s pretty obvious something bad happened given how you reacted. Did he somehow did something…wrong?”

“No,” Liam shook his head. “I was the one who did something wrong.”

“I take it you don’t want to talk about that either?” Zayn sighed and Liam nodded, looking all apologetic at his best friend. “Just to remind you,” said Zayn. “I’m ready for anything. We grew up together in this house and no matter what you did, I won’t judge you.”

“You will if you knew about this one…” said Liam, his face grim.

“I won’t,” said Zayn firmly. “I promise you that I won’t. But whatever this is about, maybe you should forget about it. Niall seemed to have forgotten about it already and so should you. Move on…it’s probably not such a big deal so don’t put too much stress into it.”

Liam stood up. He looked down on the ground, hesitating for a while before glancing at Zayn and searching for his assurance. “You think so?”

“Yep,” said Zayn, nodding. “I really do and–why are you looking at me like that?”

Liam smiled, stepping closer as his smile grew to a playful smirk and Zayn backed off, knowing what will happen next. “No. Liam…don’t.”

The brown haired boy paused from stepping any closer. “I thought we were best friends?” Liam pouted his lips.

“Yes, we are, but,” Zayn looked back at the house. “The staff doesn’t know that, remember? They’re all new and it’s only your family who knows… It would set a terrible example if they saw me hugging you.”

“But I always hug you,” said Liam, his eyes narrowed. “Don’t worry, Perrie won’t see.”

Zayn blushed and looked away. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Oh please,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Stop pretending. Even dad knows…”

Zayn’s eyes widened. “W-what?!”

“Honestly,” sneered Liam. “Why can’t you tell us? Or even her? She’s practically the only girl you had a crush on since forever!”

“Not true,” defended Zayn. “She’s not the only one. What about Holly?”

“Doesn’t count. You were only being nice because she’s sick. And for heaven’s sake, we were only four back then and–” Liam’s grin grew. “So you _do_ like her…”

“That wasn’t what I meant! What I meant was that–” Zayn knew he was already caught. Liam got him this time. His face was deep scarlet and then a hiss escaped through his teeth. “Shit.”

“Imagine that,” Liam teased at Zayn. “The previous butler and housekeeper of this household fell in love with each other too and the result was you. I’m starting to see a pattern here…” He smirked, knowing how he was getting to Zayn already. “My father bear witness to their happily ever after. Maybe I’ll bear witness to yours and Ms. Edwards as well.”

“It’s supposed to be you that’s I’m interrogating!” Zayn whined which Liam found all too amusing to watch. The butler started stomping and crossed his arms with a threatening glare but Liam did was chuckle which made Zayn all the more irritated. “Why am I the one in the hot seat here?!”

“Because you’re so easy to read, Z…” Liam giggled.

“Oh yeah?” Zayn felt revenge was appropriate. “Well, then I’ll just go and find out what really happened with you and Niall…”

Liam turned pale after hearing it. And now, it was Zayn’s turn to grin.

“N-no…p-please, Zayn, don’t.”

“Fat chance, Li. You brought this on yourself…” Zayn strutted back to the house but Liam grabbed his arm, begging like a child wanting candy.

“A-alright! I won’t tease you about Perrie–ever! Just…” Liam’s breathing hitched. “Please don’t do that! Please, Z…”

Zayn sighed. He knows far too well that he can’t resist when Liam does that. “Alright already. Just please get up and don’t you dare cry…you had enough of that already.”

It may appear to Liam that everything was fine with Zayn. But in reality, in Zayn’s mind, it made him more curious. Liam was so afraid of anyone, even Zayn, finding out what happened that it only made Zayn more suspicious. He knew every little secret Liam has but not this one. Zayn knew that he promised not to but it was just so hard not to break that promise. He had to know and maybe (Zayn hoped not) it really was something that wasn’t easy to swallow.

Liam leaned on the trunk of the tree. “You know, for a butler, you’re mean and pretty childish…”

“That’s because I grew up with one,” said Zayn. “But you do know that I’m only like that with you.”

“They’d better lock me up in the tower of London then…” joked Liam.

“Yeah,” agreed Zayn, laughing. “They should because you’re a bad influence on me.”

They locked eyes for a moment. When they saw each other’s eyes, they saw the boy they grew up with and the times when all that mattered was that they had fun and that they would stay friends for the rest of their lives. But as they grew up, there grew the barrier as well. They would stay friends but not the easy way. One was the master and one was the servant. Even in a time such as the twenty-first century, and even with a family that stoops down into the humblest of forms, Liam would stay as the heir and Zayn would still be the butler who bows his head to his master’s wishes.

Zayn cleared his throat. “We better get going. You father’s waiting for you inside…Master Liam.”

“Zayn…”

“I might as well practice calling you that.” Zayn said forcefully.

“It’ll be a long time before that happens.” Liam assured him.

“Then, in that case, I’ll have plenty of time to practice. And practice calling me Mr. Malik too.”

“My dad calls you Zayn.”

“And it’s annoying because I feel like he’s treating me like a son.” Zayn replied with a hint of bitterness towards himself.

“But you _are_ like a son to him.”

“I know that Master Geoff loved my parents very much because they were such loyal and dedicated staff but,” Zayn sighed. “But I’m not them. When he treats me differently from the other staff, I don’t feel gratified – I feel spoiled. They’re normal to him while I’m something special. That’s just not fair to the staff. I want to feel normal, you get my point?”

“No,” Liam frowned. “I don’t get your point. What do they care if we treat you differently from them?”

“That reasoning is exactly the cause of the fall of the aristocracy…” Zayn shook his head. “Try not be too arrogant about what I said, Li. You know I’m right… You just don’t want to believe me. I know Master Geoff and Karen means well but if they continue to treat me like that, they have to treat the rest of the staff like the way they treat me too.”

Liam gave up. “You’re too kind, Z.”

“If there’s one thing living my whole life in this estate taught me, it’s to be humble and respect others. It’s what sets your family apart from all the others of your status. Maybe all the other rich families should learn from you.” Zayn smiled and Liam motioned to hug him again. “No,” said Zayn but despite this, Liam still tugged him closer and wrapped his arms around the butler.

“Alright then, I’ll stop being arrogant about that and start treating you the way you want. But if this is the last time I’ll be able to hug you,” whispered Liam. “I’ll make it worthwhile.”

“You’re an idiot,” said Zayn. “Do you know that?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

_____________________

Niall placed the last finishing touches on his third dish. “Can you please stop making everything so mouthwatering?” said Ed, the sous chef. He watched Niall as he drizzled the chocolate around the plate of profiterole with vanilla ice cream in the middle of the pastry.

“Don’t worry,” said Niall, grinning. “This is the last one.”

“I thought you were gonna make éclair?”

“I can’t make the crème de patisserie anymore.” Niall tilted his head, checking cheese puff. “What do you think?”

“If you’re asking about the éclair, I’ll say that you promised to make some.” Both of them chuckled. “But if you’re asking about the dishes, I already told you to stop making it all look so delicious.”

“It may look delicious but does it taste delicious?”

“There’s no doubt there.”

“You’re too kind.”

“I’m supposed to be,” said Ed. “You’re the head cook.”

Niall blushed. “Maybe. But not yet.”

“Then I’ll be rooting for you.” Ed grinned and dipped his finger on the chocolate sauce.

“Hey!” Niall took the chocolate. “Stop dipping your finger on everything I cook!”

“Can’t help it. Everything’s so delicious,” said Ed. “And don’t worry. You will be the head cook. There’s no doubt about that. Should I fetch Ms. Edwards and Mr. Malik?”

“Yes, please.” Niall arranged the plates on the table.

Ed left and Niall stood there sighing. He was all alone now. Maybe it _would_ be alright to work for the Paynes, thought Niall. He thought about what happened in the study upstairs and told himself to forget about it. This was a new start and he should forget what happened that night. That night was different. Liam was drunk and now, he isn’t.

From what Ed has been telling him, Liam seems nice and has a particular closeness to the butler. Niall wondered why that was so. He waved off the first thing that floated to his mind. Zayn already told him he was straight so he couldn’t possibly like Liam that way…right?

The kitchen door opened again and Ms. Edwards and Zayn went in. Ed was behind them, standing beside the two maids Niall saw before. Ed, being as friendly as he is, already introduced the two maids to Niall. The brunette was Eleanor and the other one was Amy. Ed told him they were quite the gossipers but were normal once you get to know them (except for Eleanor’s addiction to coffee).

“My, my,” said Perrie. “No wonder Master Geoff wanted you to get the job.”

The housekeeper’s and the butler’s eyes were trained to the three plates on the table. A smirk grew on Zayn’s face as he admired the food served in front of them. He wondered what happened with Niall and Liam. Maybe Niall gave him food and Liam just threw it away – that was a plausible explanation but still, somehow Zayn knew that wasn’t it.

“It’s not much,” admitted Niall. “Just a little something I saw on Food Network.”

“And making the exact same thing with the most heavenly taste is _not much_?” Zayn raised his eyebrow at Niall while taking a taste of the braised beef. “I’d pay a hundred pounds for this…or maybe all the galleons I have at Gringotts.”

“I’d do the same,” Perrie smiled at Niall. “Tell me, what did you take up in college?”

“Um…Music Technology at first then I shifted to Culinary Science before I dropped out.” Niall made it sound so casual that Perrie had to look up. “Well, I have no doubts you’re going to be a wonderful addition to our staff here. What do you think, Mr. Malik?”

Zayn didn’t answer immediately. He took a bite of the profiterole and then stared at Niall, examining him from head to toe. “On the plus side: young, talented, and I can feel that you’re a kind person – I like that in a staff member.” Zayn wiped the vanilla ice cream on the bottom of his lower lip and Niall wished this would be over soon.

“But on the minus side,” said Zayn. “I’m sensing a rift between you and Master Liam. I hope that wouldn’t be a problem in the future.”

“No,” said Niall quickly. “It won’t.”

Zayn smiled. “Then I suggest you go home and pack your things. Welcome to the house of the Paynes.”


	3. Two || Off Limits

Louis took another scoop of the ice cream into his mouth. He watched endearingly as Niall was doing the same – eating the same pistachio ice cream he was at a café in the bustling streets of London. After Niall told him and Harry that he was going to have to live with the other staff at the Paynes home, Louis had become emotional ever since. Now that he was spending his last afternoon together that Saturday, Louis was regretting he ever mentioned Niall to Geoff Payne.

“Are you sure about this Niall?” asked Louis. Niall looked up at him and smiled. “For the tenth time today, Lou, yes, I’m sure.”

Louis sighed. “Really _really_ sure?”

“It’s too late to regret it, Lou,” said Niall. “Don’t worry, I have breaks in afternoons. I’ll come and visit every single day if possible, yeah?”

“I’m gonna miss your cooking.” Louis finished off his ice cream and glanced around, searching to where Harry might have gone to. “You’ll call, right?”

Niall chuckled. “Lou, I’m just an hour drive away from your house.”

“I know but…” Louis whined. “You’re not there. That’s the whole point on why I’m not taking this very well. You’re. Not. At. The. House. Anymore. Please, Niall, say no to Geoff. There are plenty of other ways to see Liam.”

“Liam Payne is not the reason I’m taking the job, Louis.” Niall said as-a-matter-of-factly but still, the pale skin of his face turned pink. “And this was your idea in the first place.”

Louis gave up. “Fine. At least tell me now what exactly happened with you and Liam.”

“Louis, I can’t.”

“You’re leaving, Ni. C’mon…”

“No.”

“Why can’t you just tell me you had sex with him?!” Louis couldn’t take it anymore and snapped, finally stopped pretending not to know. “Why do have to lie about it, Niall?! Especially to me! I’m your best friend for God’s sake!”

Niall’s eyes widened. “Y-you knew?”

“You made the mistake of leaving that note on your bed,” explained Louis. “You were acting strangely so when you left, I went to your room and found the note.” The Doncaster lad sighed and sat back down his chair for the other people were starting to stare. “Why didn’t you tell us, Ni?”

“D-does Harry know?” asked Niall. “I’m sorry, Lou. I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Of course Haz knows. It took me an hour before I made him calm down.” Louis fished the note from his pocket and threw in onto the table. “This is exactly why I don’t want you out of our sight: you don’t tell us anything. When are you going to realize that it’s not good to keep these things to yourself?”

Niall was about to take the note but Louis swiftly grabbed it. “Promise me that you’ll tell me everything. The way they treat you, the way Liam treats you.”

“You’re sounding like my mom…”

“I don’t care. Promise me, Niall.”

He was going to argue further but something in Louis’ eyes told Niall he won’t let this go until he agrees with him. “Okay,” Niall gave up. “I’ll tell you – every single day – but I doubt there’ll be anything. They like me there.”

“That’s because they don’t know what happened with you and Liam.”

“Can we just stop talking about that ever again?” Niall pleaded. “I’m over it, Louis. It won’t be a problem. It’s just gonna be a weird experience in my life but nothing more than that, okay?”

“Fine,” grumbled Louis. “But I’m still gonna miss you…”

“I will too,” replied Niall. “The both of you.”

Soon enough, Harry appeared, carrying shopping bags from thrift stores.

_________________________

_Two Weeks Later…_

It was still just past four in the morning but Niall was already awake. The only lights on was at the staff’s dining table where he was, fumbling with his laptop. (Apparently, people who work here can bring even phones and laptops and whatever you may have. But you can only use them during night – after work – and on free periods. The wi-fi’s free too, much to Niall’s delight.)

He was chatting with Louis and Harry over Skype but can’t video chat because everyone else was asleep. Everything was so silent that Niall’s fingers hitting the letters on the keyboard gave off a slight ticking sound that was louder than usual.

**_Louis:_ ** _Niall, we’re dying here!! no delicious foooooood!_

**_Niall:_ ** _serves you right :P_

**_Louis:_ ** _no need to be mean… we miss you soooo much!_

**_Niall:_ ** _you say that EVERY single time we chat_

**_Louis:_ ** _any free time coming soon?_

**_Niall:_ ** _yeah on friday… me and the others are free for the afternoon since the Paynes are going to the ranch. picnic, I guess. Perrie told me to make sandwiches…_

**_Louis:_ ** _great! can you come over? Pleeaase?_

**_Niall:_ ** _no need to say please, Lou, of course I’ll come over :)_

**_Louis:_ ** _okay, Ni, see you then… gotta go back to sleep_

**_Niall:_ ** _hahaha. Alright, sleep tight, Lou. Love you…_

**_Louis:_ ** _love you too, Nialler. Oh and Haz says hi and he loves you too_

**_Niall:_ ** _tell him that I love him too_

**_Louis:_ ** _alright. night, Ni…._

**_Niall:_ ** _it’s already morning, Lou!_

**_Louis:_ ** _really? Hahaha. I didn’t notice. Good mornight then… bye._

**_Niall:_ ** _bye, Lou_

“You’re an early riser…”

Niall jumped out of his seat and turned around. Zayn was standing there, holding a coffee mug in his hands. His sleepy smile evident on his face and he sat down the usual place he sat during meal time. “No one ever wakes up earlier than me,” he explained. “Who was that you were chatting with? You seem happy.”

“My best friend,” said Niall. “He really misses me terribly. He wakes up early in the morning just so he could talk to me.”

“Mine’s still asleep,” mumbled Zayn. His eyes widened. “I-I mean–”

“I know,” said Niall, closing his laptop. “Ruth told me.”

Zayn eyed him, sipping some of his coffee. “You and Ruth seem pretty close.”

“Well,” Niall rested his back on the chair, unable to discover that it was wrong to say “She’s nice,” in front of Zayn. “She’s very kind too – even to me.” Niall added.

“The Paynes are off limits, Niall,” warned Zayn.

“No, not like that!” Niall chuckled. “I think I remember that she said it was something you said to Master Liam about treating the staff equally…”

“Oh,” Zayn blushed. “I thought you were hitting on her.”

Niall snorted. “Please, you know I don’t like girls…or have you forgotten?”

“Forgotten.” Zayn said. “I tend to forget little details like that.”

“Well, you shouldn’t forget that thing about me.” Niall reopened his laptop, checking the cookbook he just downloaded. “I know far too well that the girls are off limits.”

“Just the girls?” said Zayn in a serious tone. Niall didn’t reply. He knows that Zayn was beginning to notice his behavior whenever Liam was present or involved. Like that time when the butler caught him staring through the window at Liam, who was under the shade of the nearest tree to the house and reading yet another book.

Zayn placed his cup of coffee on the table. “Don’t think I don’t see it, Niall. You said you didn’t like girls…but you didn’t say anything about not liking boys.”

“What do you mean?” asked Niall innocently.

“Just a warning,” said Zayn. “Be careful or you’ll end up with no job _and_ a broken heart.”

“I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“Yet,” added Zayn. “So just to be sure that you won’t, I’m already telling you. If the girls are off limits, so is Master Liam.”

“But to you, he’s not,” answered Niall bitterly. Yes, he was jealous. He didn’t understand what Liam and Zayn had so he just assumed there was something there. Even if Zayn frequently tells him he’s straight, he just won’t believe it – not when he’s always so close to Liam.

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Zayn, holding back his almost snuffed out temper over Niall. God, what was with the two of them? Whenever it had something to do with his best friend, and Niall always all puppy-eyed with Liam, he and the new head cook always seem to bicker. And now, this was the worst yet with Niall biting back.

It kind of made Liam the bringer of squabbling. Zayn admits to himself that Niall was nice. He works hard, a good person, but this – every time the heir of the house is the topic of conversation between the two of them – was hardly what Zayn wants to do.

He had nothing against gay people but this was something else entirely… This was Liam. His soon to be master. His best friend. The heir. It always has something to do with being the heir.

“Then why are you always so close to him?” asked Niall. “Always so protective. Always so…selfish.”

That snuffed it out entirely. “What do you want? Share Liam?!” Zayn’s voice raised but didn’t startle the sleeping staff. He knows far too well to keep this quarrel between him and Niall. “Master Liam is not a toy!”

“Oh so he can’t _be_ one but he _can_ make me one of his?!” Before Niall realized what he just said, it had slipped out of his mouth.

Zayn’s voice went back to normal, his skin suddenly felt cold. “W-what?” There was unusual silence that enveloped the two of them. Niall, not wanting to say anything more. He remembered what Louis said that sooner or later, they would all find out his secret and that newly held fondness the other staff had for him would soon come tumbling down.

Zayn, knowing not what to say, talked to himself in his mind. _Oh so he can’t be one but he can make me one of his?!_ It was replaying over and over again in his head like a jukebox record, not entirely sure what to make of what Niall just said.

It was a sting to him as well. He knows that the reason it does was because it was true. Now, he knew what happened between them. _You will if you knew this one_ … The growing realization became too much to just retain it inside his head. Much as he didn’t want to talk to Niall, he did.

“What exactly happened to the two of you?” he blurted out.

Niall’s lips trembled. The day he feared had come and, he thought to himself, he might as well end this properly without loose ends. They were bound to know so he might as well tell his version of the story. And so, he retold that fateful and yet tragic night.

As the story escaped through his lips, Niall was already getting ready to pack his bags when he finishes and the one night stand tale comes to its bitter conclusion. He looked on the bright side: he’ll be back at Louis’ house, no more clamor of the busy kitchen and the never ending work to be done in the mansion, and he’ll be there again – with Louis and Harry who won’t judge him no matter what.

He recalled every moment, fighting the salty liquid that threatened to spill over and make him a crying mess in front of Zayn. The butler, however, can see those teary eyes of his and it reassured him that Niall wasn’t changing the story for his own sake and it was the genuine truth.

Still, every sentence came as a shock to him. But it figures that there’s always a different man hiding inside every person…if only that man could stay shut in there and never manages to get out. On this case, sadly, that man escaped. Zayn felt guilty by the fact that he didn’t tell Geoff or even Karen, for that matter, that Liam went out to a bar that night. He, himself, didn’t even bother to stop him at the front door and talk some sense into him. Liam was heart-broken and betrayed but Zayn did nothing and let him have his own way of solving his miseries. He was supposed to be his friend and now, his neglect has led to this.

It was already quarter to five when Niall’s story neared its end.

Silence resumed when Niall’s Irish voice dissipated into nothingness. They both sat there; Niall looking down on the ground and Zayn, staring idly at the farthest window, was deep in thought. It was only when Niall spoke that they were both brought back to the dining room which they have forgotten that they were in.

“When do I pack my bags?” asked Niall and Zayn looked at him, surprised by his question.

“Pardon me?”

“You’ve heard it now,” said Niall. “When am I leaving?”

Zayn shook his head. “You’re not going anywhere, Niall.”

“But–”

“Liam is my friend,” Zayn’s fingers drummed on the table. “But I don’t kiss the very ground he walks on. Just because he’s the son of the master of this house, it doesn’t mean those things are and will be forgotten. Yes, he was the one who did something wrong. I can see that.”

“Don’t you–”

“Niall,” his voice softened. “I already made the mistake of letting him go to that club and look where that got him – look where that got the two of you. I’m not making the same mistake of blaming you on what happened. But I can’t say you are completely clean on this because you _did_ let him and led him on.

“But no, you won’t be giving your notice and I most certainly won’t be handing one to you. I can see that that _experience_ is something not easily forgotten but you are trying to. I’m sorry if I’m being hard on you all the time but I have to even if I’m not very fond of myself being strict. I am still human, you know.”

“So…” Niall trailed off.

Zayn nodded. “Forgotten. This will only be between the two of us. But still, he is off limits.”

“I’ll remind myself constantly,” Niall smiled. “And maybe I’ll need you to remind me always as well.”

“Remind you of what?” said a woman’s voice.

Perrie came into the dining room, carrying the same identical cup Zayn had and the same coffee as well. Like Niall and Zayn, she was still dressed for sleep. Her beige silk night robe enveloped her in a way that left the butler staring.

Niall noticed and smirked. Zayn looked like he just saw an angel. His mouth was agape and color of his cheeks were slightly pink. Maybe there was no need for him to be jealous of Zayn after all. But Perrie didn’t seem to have noticed Zayn staring at her and still looked at Niall. The Irish lad tried to make the smirk disappear from his face and replied, “Oh, just some things…this and that.”

“Have you planned what they’ll be bringing to the ranch?” asked Perrie.

“Yeah,” said Niall. As always, keeping things as neat as possible were the first thing in Perrie’s mind…even at five in the morning. “I’ve gotten some nice snacks I’d like to try from a cooking site.”

“What do you think, Mr. Malik?” Perrie finally turned to Zayn. When the butler couldn’t answer immediately, she frowned. “Still sleepy?” she asked and with that, Zayn didn’t manage to answer anything at all anymore.

“I’m off to change,” Perrie announced. “You two should as well.”

Niall nodded but Zayn was too embarrassed of himself to even respond – something that got Perrie worried all of the sudden. “Mr. Malik?” she said.

“Huh? What?” asked the startled Zayn.

“Are you feeling sick?”

“I’m fine. Thanks for worrying though,” said Zayn reassuringly, casting a charming smile at Perrie that made the head housekeeper blush.

“I-I’ll just…um…go,” muttered Perrie.

She left in a hurry, most probably to hide the reddening cheeks of her face. This was the first (and Niall hoped it isn’t the last) time the Irish lad saw those two act like that. In his two weeks of staying at the mansion, he didn’t notice any attraction whatsoever between the butler and the head housekeeper.

There was none – no hint whatsoever – from Eleanor or Amy either. And if those two had told Ed, the sous chef would have blurted it to him by now. Perhaps none in the house knew, thought Niall. And now, it was evident – the mumbling, the reddening face, the speechlessness – that there was something going on.

But what Niall found most interesting was that it was if the two of them were completely blind of the fact that their feelings were mutual. Zayn obviously likes Perrie but he doesn’t know that Perrie likes him too and vice versa.

Niall snickered in his head. Wow, he muttered, I’m shipping the butler and the housekeeper…imagine that. An hour ago he and Zayn were completely fighting over Liam and he spent the rest of that hour telling his and Liam’s tale. Now, he’s focused his attention to whether Zayn likes Perrie or not.

Oh how things change so quickly.

“She’s gone,” said Niall. “You can stop blushing now…”

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Zayn, drinking his lukewarm coffee.

Niall rolled his eyes and stood up. “I may not like girls but I’m not naïve not to know when a guy likes a girl.”

Zayn nearly choked on his coffee and Niall chuckled. The Irish walked off, carrying his laptop, and went back to his room. He’s left Zayn to realize he’s too obvious when it comes to his reactions to someone he likes.

With a smile still etched on his face, Niall jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes for a moment. It’s only morning and a major thing had already happened. Now that Zayn knew, what now? Still, it was quite a shocker for him that Zayn was totally calm with it. He didn’t yell and shriek at Niall to get the hell out of the mansion, dragging him to the front door and throwing him out.

The Irish lad sighed. Maybe this was worth telling Louis. It could might as well calm him down a bit and assure him that these people are not those kinds of people his best friend from Doncaster ever so fears Niall would come across with.

He remembered Louis telling him when Harry found out what happened between him and Liam. Niall couldn’t imagine Harry so mad like that. Okay, Niall shook his head, he was missing the two of them again. It was so hard. Even if he _was_ getting along with all the staff and the family in the mansion, those two weren’t beside him.

They were just less of an hour away and yet Niall hasn’t had the time to visit them. This Friday, Niall stamped into his head, I will. He really hoped Zayn would let him…maybe he would as long as he keeps himself out of trouble.

A knock came from the door. “Niall?”

“Yeah?” It was Perrie. What did she want this time?

The door opened and Perrie stepped in, found Niall in bed, and sighed. “Niall, why are you in bed?”

“Shutting my eyes for a moment,” mumbled Niall. “Or maybe a quick nap before breakfast.”

“You’re the one cooking breakfast, silly. Now, get up.”

“I know,” Niall smiled with his eyes still closed. “Do you mind eating brunch?”

“Niall!” Perrie was laughing a bit, trying to be stern but failed miserably.

“Alright already,” the Irish chuckled. “I’m getting up.”

“Get dressed.”

“I can’t when you’re standing there,” said Niall, standing up and heading for the closet. “Now, shoo…”

Perrie headed out and Niall opened his closet, undressing his pajamas and changing to his usual attire every day. He stared at the mirror for a while and then headed out the door.

___________________

The kitchen was empty. All that’s left was cup of tea on the table and Niall, stirring it into eternity. Soon enough, with his consistent stirring, a black hole might as well spring out of it. He stared blankly at the wall, forcing himself to think of better things but Liam just keeps popping in his head. The insistent little fucker…

But still, he liked it.

His already getting steamy daydreaming was cut short when the kitchen door creaked open. “You seem bored to death,” commented Andy. “Maybe this’ll get you off your boredom.”

“What?” asked Niall uninterestingly. For all he know, it’s probably one of the shirts again or another grooming tip – which he needs the least.

“Master Liam wants some tea brought up to his room.”

Niall nodded. “Okay, where’s Zayn?”

“He’s off with Master Geoff on some business.”

“Why didn’t he bring you?”

“I don’t do those things. Besides, it’s just in the next town.”

“I guess Josh will have to bring it up.”

“He’s with Karen and Ruth in the garden. Helping with carrying the roses Karen has asked Paul to plant a few months ago, I guess.”

“You’ll have to do it.”

“I’m a valet! I’m not a waiter. Where’s Ed anyway?”

“Off with Perrie to the market.”

“Then you’ll have to do it.” Andy smirked.

“I’m head cook!”

“Well, you can’t have Eleanor or Amy do it. Maids aren’t allowed to a male’s room… Don’t worry, Master Liam doesn’t bite.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of…”

“Then what?”

Niall shook his head. “Never mind,” he sighed. “I’ll bring it up.”

“Good,” Andy smirked at him again teasingly. “Best of luck.”

Niall raised his eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” mumbled Andy before going off, leaving a trail of his smile behind.

After making the tea and placing it along with some biscuits on a tray, Niall ventured off out of the basement and up the floor above. He made his way to the living room and he remembered the first day he arrived.

Zayn was guiding him through the living room and he saw Ruth on the couch, multitasking with her laptop, a book, and the TV. It’s weird that she isn’t there right now but Niall continued on and climbed the steps up the second floor.

Of course, in case of emergency in the future, Zayn showed him around the house. Only the essential places though. As he traversed the route down to Liam’s bedroom, his heart started acting weird. It was thumping faster than usual like the time he and Liam were in the bar.

As he got closer, so did the nervous feeling got worse. When he reached Liam’s bedroom door, he knocked and waited for a reply. It seemed a long time he waited outside before he heard footsteps and then he heard Liam voice saying, “Come in…”

And so he did. When he went inside, the familiar scent wafted over to him and coated him completely. _Just like the pillow…_ He closed the door behind him and found Liam with his back on him, apparently just got out of the bathroom.

“Ah, Andy, I was beginning to wonder if you got lost…” Liam chuckled and Niall’s breathing hitched. Andy planned all of this. That frickin’ bastard was the one who was supposed to bring the tea up in the first place all along and now, Liam thought he was in the room with his father’s valet.

Niall pulled all the courage he could muster to say “It’s not Andy, Master Liam.”

Liam’s head cocked up, recognizing the voice, and turned around. “N-Niall!”

“I-I’ll just leave this here,” said Niall, placing the tray on the desk by the door.

Liam was an avid reader – there was no doubt about that. But the massive amount of books stocked and piled all around the desk instead of the nearly full bookshelf on the other side of the room finally created an accident.

Niall turned around but his foot got caught on one pile and he began to fall. He closed his eyes, feeling his body getting closer and closer to the floor but he did feel the carpeted floor on his face. Instead, something caught him.

He opened his eyes and brown orbs greeted him. Niall realized his face was inches apart from Liam’s. The brown-eyed boy’s eyes wide, his breath dampening Niall’s face and making the Irish lad’s pale skin turn pink and then red. A few inches closer and their lips would’ve touched but Liam pulled Niall up and let go of his embrace of the Irish lad.

“Be careful next time,” said Liam. “You could’ve gotten hurt.”

Niall nodded and got out of the room. He ran down to his quarters downstairs and shut the door behind him. His heart was still beating hard and he fell down to his bed and curled up. All of the sudden, he wasn’t feeling very well anymore.


	4. Three || Homesickness

_Soon enough, Zain, you’ll be the one standing beside the master of this house. Not me._

The air was cold. The sun was high in the sky but the meadows’ green grasses swayed to the never ending wind. Clouds had begun to gather themselves upon their heads but Geoff Payne didn’t pay attention to it. Instead, he gazed on the fields like he had ever since he was a kid.

Beside him, Zayn was wrapped in his own overcoat – charcoal black and flapping in the wind – and wondering why Geoff chose this place for them to stop for a while on the way home. It was one of the Paynes’ farms – one of three to be exact – and it was the one in which he and Liam spent most of the summer in whenever the Paynes decided to have a picnic.

And on Friday, after what seems like a long time, a picnic was happening again. Although, sadly, he and Liam won’t be running around in the fields with Nicola and Ruth, chasing butterflies and dragonflies and playing tag until Karen calls them for luncheon. He was the butler now. They were all grown up.

Geoff suddenly chuckled. “Do you remember, Zayn?” he asked. “When you were younger, you and Liam would run as fast as you two can so you could have Nicola and Ruth out of your hair and you two could play on your own. Your father and I used to spend the last remaining hours searching for the two of you and finally find you by the streams – clothes all wet and muddy.

“I would try and scold Liam and then you would try and put all the blame on you. Of course, no matter how you try and tell me that it’s all your fault, Liam would eventually tell the truth. Ha, how long has that been? Ten? Twelve years?”

“Fourteen,” replied Zayn.

“Ah yes,” said Geoff sadly. “And there’s not a single day that I don’t miss your parents.”

Zayn felt cold. “Same with me, Master Geoff.”

“I-I’m sorry, Zayn. I didn’t mean to–”

“It’s alright, Master Geoff,” Zayn smiled at him reassuringly, masking the little pain that just came up upon remembering his parents’ passing. “I’m fine.”

_“Z?” Liam called out to his friend hiding behind the tree. “C’mon, you gotta eat something…”_

_“I’m not hungry,” lied Zayn. “Leave me alone, Li.”_

_“I’m not leaving until you come with me and eat something,” said Liam sternly. He knelt down beside Zayn, not minding if his black clothes get dirty. All his mind wanted was to cheer his Z up._

_But Zayn wasn’t moving. He dared not to look at Liam with his reddened eyes. He was supposed to be the one protecting Liam. Since they were much younger, his parents made it clear to him that it was his job to protect Liam and, in turn, Liam was always there for him._

_The tears started trickling down his cheeks again and Liam’s thumb rubbed them off. All he could do now was bury his head on Liam’s chest and cry. The younger boy stroking his hair. It felt different. Now, he was the vulnerable one. He was older and yet, he’s the one needing Liam._

_It was supposed to be the other way around._

_“Soon enough, Zain, you’ll be the one standing beside the master of this house. Not me.” Those were the last words his father told him before he died, along with his mother, in a plane crash from their trip from Islamabad._

_“We’re still here, Z,” muttered Liam. “We’re still gonna be here for you. We love you…I love you. You’re my best friend, right, Z?”_

_Zayn nodded. “I love you too, Li.”_

_The two of them heard Karen calling out to them for it was starting to drizzle. Liam tugged his friend still rested on his chest. “C’mon, Z, let’s go inside.”_

_“Okay,” Zayn finally smiled._

The sky was getting darker and the winds blew a more forceful gust. The leaves of the trees nearby rustled loudly and Zayn muttered, “Master Geoff, I think a storm’s coming…”

Geoff sighed, turning away from the fields and heading for the car. “Very well, we better get home.”

They both boarded the car and as soon as they were up and running down the road again, rain started rapping down the windows of the car. Geoff sat on the backseat, reviewing the files they’ve gotten from the land manager. Zayn was driving, keeping himself focused on the road but still, those few moments staring at the meadows relived every single memory.

_“Zayn!” exclaimed Nicola, “Oh my God, what happened to your face?!”_

_“Gotten to a fight at school,” said Liam. “I-I tried to stop him but–”_

_“One of those dumbasses were picking on Liam,” explained Zayn._

_“You didn’t have to punch him on the face!” said Liam. “I could’ve taken care of myself, you know.”_

_“Oh really? You would’ve punched him if you had to?”_

_“I would have talked to him calmly, thank you very much.”_

_“Okay!” shouted Nicola. “Stop squabbling and just shut up!” She sat down beside Zayn on the couch and rummaged her first aid kit. The blood trickling down Zayn’s forehead stopped bleeding and Nicola wiped off the blood on his cheeks with a towel before dabbing some antiseptic on the wound._

_Zayn winced a bit and Nicola giggled. “Hold still, you big baby. Can’t believe you would go on and get yourself into a fight but just a bit of antiseptic makes you wince.”_

_Liam also giggled and Zayn gave him a glare._

_“Mom can’t know about this,” said Nicola. “She’ll freak out. What did they do to Liam anyway?”_

_“They called him a little prince,” muttered Zayn._

_“That doesn’t sound so bad…”_

_“Yeah until they said ‘Where’s your chariot little prince? Spoiled little brat prince’.”_

_“And you beat the crud out of them just for that?”_

_Zayn blushed a bit. Nicola rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Zayn, you don’t have to_ always _look after Liam.”_

_“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” said Liam, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“But why did you get a cut on your forehead?” asked Nicola._

_Zayn looked down on the floor. Liam decided to explain. “Well, you see there were three of them. One got him from behind and sent Z to the ground – that explains the cut,” He paused for a bit, wondering if he should tell his sister and decided to tell anyway. “So, in the end, I was the one who beat the crud out of them.”_

_“What?!” his sister exclaimed. “That’s it! We’re_ definitely not _telling mom about this!”_

_“Definitely not telling me what, young lady?” said the voice behind them._

_Karen was standing there with her hands on her waist._

The estate was within sight but the rain was just beginning to get harder and harder. They entered the gate and Zayn could see Josh running to the front door carrying an umbrella. He stopped the car in front of the door and Geoff got out.

Zayn drove the car all the way to the garage where Perrie was standing, waiting for him with an umbrella in hand. When he got out, Perrie came quickly to his side and asked, “How was your trip to the ranch?”

“Everything was fine,” said Zayn. “Master Geoff had Frank give him some of the copies of some documents. I’m betting he’ll be staying up late as always again.”

“And you?” she asked, blushing.

“Me?” Zayn looked at her confused. “What about me?”

“Nothing,” Perrie muttered, opening the umbrella. “Just asking.”

They both stepped into the not-so-spacious umbrella as they headed for the back entrance of the house. “Really…why are you asking about me?” insisted Zayn. Perrie didn’t answer and just continued to walk side by side with him, careful not to let the rain make her wet.

When they got inside, Perrie sloppily stuck the umbrella into the stack and marched off into the staff dining hall, grumbling “Men…” as she went, not minding the maids she was bumping. Zayn was left standing there, watching as Perrie’s figure got farther away and finally disappeared into her room in the ladies’ quarters.

_____________________

The rain went on for a couple of days and soon enough, it was Friday the next day. The picnic was almost cancelled until the early morning revealed blue, cloudless skies and the sun was peeking through the tip of the trees.

The air was still damp and cold but Niall was walking outside already, pacing back and forth in the backyard of the house. He hasn’t told Louis what happened yet and he bets Louis was already dying of frustration that Niall hadn’t Skyped with him for a while.

He just can’t. No matter how he tried every early morning, he would just hesitate and close his laptop again. Niall couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking about it and how he felt in that moment. One moment it was satisfying to get so close to Liam again but then, a few seconds would pass and it would hurt.

Liam’s arms were wrapped around him and the two of them were so close to kissing. Yes, that’s what Niall wanted: to kiss Liam again. To feel those slightly chapped lips pressed against his again was one of the daydreams that kept Niall awake at night.

But does that mean he liked Liam – like like him? Yes, it was childish of him to ask himself like that. Okay, he was attracted to him–period. That was the problem… Niall knew he was feeling something like that but he didn’t know if he _loved_ Liam.

That night was all they had – all they shared. A good fuck was all they experienced with each other and nothing more. How can you have sex with someone and tell yourself that you love him just for that? Liam was just his first time. Scratch that. Liam was just a self-proclaimed straight guy who had gay sex with him. A straight guy who goes and ruins Niall because he was drunk. And he was stupid enough to let him do that.

“Niall?”

The Irish turned around to the backdoor and Perrie was standing there, wrapped in her jacket. “Are you alright? Ed’s been telling me that you aren’t yourself lately…”

Niall just shrugged. What’s the use of Perrie being here? It’s not like she could help him. If he told Perrie what happened, who knows what she will do. And if he told her, she’ll be asking further questions and he might as well end up telling her the whole story. He can’t have that…can he?

“Perrie?”

“Yeah?”

Niall bit his lip. “I was just wondering. You’ve been in love before, right?”

Perrie eyed him suspiciously. “Where are we going with this, Niall?”

“No, not like that,” Niall sighed. “I was just asking.”

“Well, yeah, I have. Does this have something to do with what’s happening to you right now?”

“Maybe. I just wanna ask how did you know that you were in love with that person? How can I be sure it’s not just an infatuation?”

“Well, I cared about him – even now, I still do,” said Perrie. “I worry about him, I feel different when I think about him or when I’m with him. It’s not about how gorgeous his smile is, or how beautiful he is, not even how mesmerizing those hazel–I mean–those eyes of his are… It’s _him_. Well, yeah, okay, maybe a little bit about those things but even if you take those things away, I would still love him. No need to explain how or why – I just do. I just simply know.”

Niall sat down on the bench. “But how do you manage to keep it to yourself?” asked the Irish lad. “I mean, no one else knows except you. How can you manage to keep calm and act like you don’t feel anything like that even when Zayn is there?”

“Zayn?!” Perrie suddenly turned red. “Who said _anything_ about Zayn? I’m not talking about him…”

“You may not have said it but your reactions gave yourself away,” said Niall, starting to smile. “And, I mean, c’mon, even I had a little crush on him when I first got here… Don’t tell me that you didn’t.”

“A little crush?” Perrie was starting to get fidgety. “I do not have a crush on Zayn Malik!”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Well then,” Niall stood up and walked towards the back door. “Maybe I’ll ask him out some time. He doesn’t mind, right?”

“No!” shouted Perrie. “H-he can’t go out with you because…um…he’s straight!”

“Why not? So a straight dad can’t go and eat with his gay son?”

“You’re not his son!”

“Then maybe _you_ should go out with him!”

“I don’t like him like that!”

“You’re hopeless,” said Niall. “Can’t believe I asked your advice when you can’t even…” Niall trailed off and went inside, Perrie following him. “Never mind. Tell them that breakfast’s ready…” he said before going off to the kitchen.

____________________

The sun was up.

Not a single cloud in the sky.

And five Paynes headed down the staircase, ready for their picnic.

As expected, the kitchen was busy with Perrie helping along with the food. Ed did the preparing, Niall did the cooking, and Perrie…well, there’s been a slight distance between her and Niall after what happened the other day so she was just standing there and, in some cases, helping Ed pack the food into the baskets.

Zayn was coming along with the Paynes so Perrie was left in charge of the house. It was quick discussion they had last night. Because of what Niall told Perrie that morning, her conversation with Zayn about the things to attend to while the family was gone became more of a lecture than a conversation.

“…I want you to tell Amy and Eleanor have the rooms ready before we arrive late in the afternoon,” said Zayn, pacing around his small office while Perrie just sat there drinking a nightcap with him. “Oh and tell Mr. Higgins that Karen wishes more of the flowers he planted to be displayed around the house. Have the other maids get them from him and take charge of the flower arrangements yourself. You know Karen doesn’t like it when the flowers look like a creature from the Lost World or something suited for a first communion in Southern Italy.”

Zayn paused, thinking what else he might have forgotten and then sat down his chair. He took a sip of his nightcap and then said, “If Niall asks if he could take the afternoon off, you can tell him that he can – provided he’ll be returning before six in the evening.”

All that Perrie did was nod and Zayn began to notice. “Are you quite alright, Perrie?”

“Yeah,” Perrie smiled weakly. “I’m fine. Why?”

“You aren’t talking…” said Zayn.

“But you were.”

“It’s just that it’s unusual that you’re just staring at me and listening to every word I say.”

“I’m fine, Zayn, and I’ve perfectly heard everything you said.”

“Anything you’d like to add? In case I’ve forgotten something.”

“No, nothing,” Perrie shook her head. “That was already too much for the girls to do in one afternoon.”

“Alright,” Zayn sighed and repeated his question one last time. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Actually,” admitted Perrie. “There’s this thing that Niall said to me…”

“Something bad?”

“No, nothing like that. Just…” Perrie shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m getting sleepy. I’ll just tell you in the morning.”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, okay, good night.”

“Good night.”

Back to the present, Ed and Niall were already done with the food so Perrie had the maids bring the baskets to the car. With a sigh, Ed sat down the dining chair. “It’s been a long time since a picnic happened. The last time was on Master Geoff and Karen’s anniversary and that was four years ago.”

“I wasn’t here yet back then,” said Perrie. “Now, I understand what it feels like to have the house all to the staff. Not a single Payne in sight.”

“Why don’t they do this very often?” asked Niall.

“Well, they do,” said Ed. “Before I worked in this house, Travis – the old head cook – told me that they would have a picnic every month. With an occasion or without. But…ever since–”

“I don’t think Zayn’s would like it if we told Niall about it, Ed,” said Perrie.

“Tell Niall about what?” Zayn appeared at the foot of the stairs which was just a few feet away from where the three of them were sitting. “Are you talking about my parents?”

“Your…parents…?” Niall had no idea what the three people with him were talking about but it seems Zayn had heard their conversation and wasn’t happy with it.

The cars up above them were running so Zayn withheld anything else he was about to say and went up the stairs. “You can tell Niall anything about this house’s history but not that one. That one was chosen to be forgotten and it will remain forgotten. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Sheeran and Ms. Edwards?”

The two nodded and the door slammed shut.

“I think you made him mad,” said Niall. “What was that all about anyway?”

“Zayn doesn’t like it when his past is brought up,” explained Perrie. “Especially if it’s something he chose to forget.”

“He’s very touchy…especially on that one,” added Ed. “As you can see – or heard – he called us in our last names which, as you know by now, he only does for formality or…when he’s angry.”

“But why would he mad about his past?” asked Niall.

Perrie sighed. “I don’t know. But all I can tell you is that it scarred him for life. It was a terrible thing that no one wanted to happen in their life. Let’s just say that when that _thing_ happened, a piece of this family left them and they weren’t complete ever since. That’s why they don’t go to picnics very often now.”

“So there’s no way that I can know now?”

“That depends on whether or not Zayn wants you to know.”

“Okay,” Niall nodded. “Oh, I forgot, I was gonna ask Zayn if I could–”

“He told me last night,” said Perrie. “And, yes, you can go for the afternoon – provided you’ll be back before six.”

“Jeez, it’s like I’m going on a date.” Niall grinned.

“Well, no one’s gonna cook dinner except you,” Perrie stood up. “So clean up all of this and you can go, Niall.”

The family already left along with Zayn and the kitchen’s all clean now. A few minutes later, Niall was in the usual attire he wore before he worked in the house – a red shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a black jacket on top because it was still windy. His sneakers squeaked as he got up the stairs after which he found Perrie with Amy and Eleanor carrying baskets of flowers.

“…so the tulips and the roses and–” Perrie noticed that the two maids weren’t listening to her anymore. “What are you two looking at–oh, Niall! Leaving now?” she asked and the two maids giggled after which she gave them a warning stare.

“Yeah,” said Niall. “You think I’m not overdressed?”

“Is this how you normally look?” Another giggle from the maids.

Niall bit his lip. “Yeah, sorta. I don’t go out much before working here. I prefer staying at home.”

“Oh, well, then no. You’re not overdressed.”

Niall nodded. “Okay, um, I guess I’ll be going…”

“You’re just walking?”

“No, I’m going to London so I’m taking the bus.”

“Okay. And you’ll be taking the bus again when you go back here?”

“No, Louis will drive me.”

“Who’s Louis?” asked Eleanor.

“Your boyfriend?” Amy smirked.

“He’s a boy…that’s my friend,” Niall chuckled. “He’s my best friend, actually.”

“Oh.” The two maids said in unison.

“Well then,” said Perrie. “You’d better be going, Niall. Me and these two are still gonna do the bedrooms.” Groans escaped from the two maids’ mouths and Niall chuckled as they marched up the stairs.

“You really don’t have to be _that_ mean to them,” Niall said, smirking.

“Zayn’s orders,” Perrie winked and patted Niall on the back. “Well, you better get going. Have a safe trip!”

The trip was shorter than Niall expected. He was on the bus, reading a book he borrowed from Geoff’s library, and all of the sudden, the busy streets of London were there already. Forty minutes into the journey and he could see and imagine Louis’ house so near in his mind. It was just eleven forty-five in the morning. Niall smiled. He’s got plenty of time.

His phone vibrated and he fished it out of his pocket. It was from Louis:

_Gone to fetch Harry from the mall…We have a surprise for you!_

_P. S. The key is in its usual place. Welcome home, Nialler! :)_


	5. Four || Choices

A stranger in a familiar place.

The bushy growth by the front door hid a small box that kept the key safe. Niall bent down, like he always had whenever he goes out and forgets his key in his room, and pushed the buttons on the lock of the box.

Two…Twelve…Nine. How’s that for a passcode? Of course, Niall was the one who came up with it. Harry suggested using the address, Louis went for the zip code. But who could argue with Niall when he suggested to use their birth months?

With a familiar _tick_ , the lid flew open and the key lay untouched inside. Niall picked it up and shoved it through the keyhole. The door opened and he returned the key inside the box, not forgetting to reset the lock. He slipped through the door, closing it behind him. The house was just like it was three weeks ago.

Although, it was evident that the two boys did some redecorating. The curtains had a different color, the furniture shuffled a bit but some things were still in place. The large bookshelf full of Louis books was still there but the armchair moved to by the window. He was still at the door but Niall already noticed so much.

His hand reached for the bolt lock and twisted it, locking the door again. He knew that Harry and Louis had their own keys. Niall hurried up the stairs, up to his bedroom where the door creaked as if welcoming him back home. The boys evidently cleaned the room. The sheets were different, not a single mess on the floor and it smelled like pine trees.

Bringing with him only his phone, wallet, and a piece of literature, Niall crashed down the bed, kicking off his shoes and then snuggling the pillows he haven’t hugged for almost a month. His eyelids started to get heavy and then he yawned. He felt like a kid – a kid back home from a long, horrid summer at boot camp. A smile crept on his face and Niall drifted off to sleep.

For how long he slept, Niall didn’t know. But when he did wake up, he felt being enveloped in something warm. His eyes flew wide open and saw the other blue pair of his best friend. His senses were awake as well perhaps because Niall knew he was in between Louis and Harry.

Louis smiled at him, the kind he hasn’t seen before and then, tears formed in his eyes. His eyes closed and Niall gave a slight _oooff_ and felt himself being crushed between the two. Harry had his arms wrapped around his stomach while Louis’ were around his neck.

The pale skin on his face were turning pink and then, he muttered, “Warn me first before you two drag me into a threesome…”

The two other boys cracked into laughter. Louis kissed his forehead and then whispered, “We could if you wanted to though.” The Doncaster lad smirked deviously and Niall let out a groan. “Lou, not funny. Not funny at all.”

Louis chuckled and the two got off Niall. Harry ruffled Niall’s hair, giving him that cheeky grin before kissing Louis on the cheek and heading downstairs. “You ruined my bed,” said Niall.

“It’s not like they let you stay here for the night,” Louis said, sitting up. “Right?”

“They’ll go hungry if I don’t go back there this evening.”

“Then we still have plenty of time,” Louis smiled.

“What time is it?”

“Quarter to one,” said Louis. “C’mon, I’ll show you the surprise.”

Louis jumped off the bed and pulled Niall towards the door. The Irish lad didn’t even bother to put his shoes on for even if he bothered, he wouldn’t have been able to anyway. The Doncaster lad dragged Niall down to the living room where Harry was standing by a small cage.

“What’s that supposed to be–”

 _Bark. Bark._ Something sounded inside the cage and Niall glanced at Louis; the Doncaster lad smiling comically at him. Harry knelt down beside the cage and retrieved a cute Golden Retriever puppy from inside. The dog wagged its tail and stared almost happily at Harry who made a funny face at the pet.

Harry got it close to his face and the puppy licked his cheek making Louis mewl a bit, pressing down onto Niall’s hand and muttering, “He can be a great dad.” After that comment, Niall eyed Louis suspiciously, wondering what he meant by that.

“So…” Niall grimaced. “This was supposed to be the surprise?” But the frown on his face was lifted off when the dog turned his head upon hearing his voice and then barking enthusiastically at him, replacing it with a smile.

“A part of it,” said Louis. “But not all of it.”

“Great,” mumbled Niall. “Is the other part a cat?”

“Nope.”

“Then what?”

The two of them went closer to the dog which made the puppy happier, its tail wagging more and more now that everyone’s attention was on him. “What’cha going to name the puppy?” asked Louis. Niall returned his question with a quizzical look on his face. “Me? Name the puppy?”

“Oh, come on,” Louis pleaded. “Please? Uncle Niall?”

Harry snickered and Niall’s eyes widened. “Uncle Niall?!”

“Take this seriously, Ni,” said Louis, smirking. “We spent too much on this dog.”

“Then why did you buy it in the first place?!”

“Because,” Louis bit his lip. Niall had no idea of what was going on until Harry stood beside Louis and held out his right hand. On the fourth finger was a silver ring. “That,” Louis said. “That’s why we bought the dog. It was part of the surprise.”

The three of them spent a few minutes in silence. Niall’s head was debating whether his interpretation of that ring on Harry’s finger was right or not. A quick pang of jealousy seeped through his veins. How can they not tell him? Of all the people to exclude when it happens, why him?

“You’re engaged,” Niall said coldly. “Aren’t you?”

The smile on Louis’ face was wiped clean. He thought Niall would jump up and down, go hysterical even, but his blank stare at them proved otherwise. On his face was a frown, not a smile. But Louis can’t understand why. Niall should be happy. He should be happy for him. Why wasn’t he?

“Ni, we wanted to wait until today but–”

“Then why didn’t you?!” Niall’s voice raised. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?!”

“We _wanted_ to tell you but weren’t answering my calls,” Louis whimpered. “Honestly, Ni, we did.”

“This is about Liam, isn’t it?”

“Ni, no–”

“You think I’d be so jealous that you two are together now that you didn’t want me to fuck things up because all I ever had was a one night stand with a guy who just used me!”

“Yes, Niall. WE DIDN’T WANT YOU TO FUCK THINGS UP!” Harry snapped. “That’s what you wanted to hear, wasn’t it? To hear, straight from us, that your life has been _so_ fucked up ever since you met Liam! Well guess what, Niall, you think we’re happy to see you like this?! Because we _aren’t_ happy, Niall!”

Tears started streaming down Harry’s face. “You’re like the brother I never had,” he whispered. “And no matter how much you hate yourself, we’d do exactly the opposite. So why can’t you forgive us for a simple mistake of not telling you? Of course we wanted you to be the first to know but you locked us out, Ni. You locked us out. During the time when we were dying to tell you, you just weren’t there…

“You brought up your walls. Even if we were the ones knocking, you didn’t answer. We thought you slipped away into the dark isolation you always go for whenever something happens. We thought you were…in pain again. That’s why we didn’t want you to go. We were always scared that when we weren’t there anymore, you’ll have no one to turn to. But, if you really want to hear it, then Niall, I’m sorry. We’re sorry we didn’t tell you… Will you still be our best man?”

As the question slipped from Harry lips, Niall was left speechless. More than speechless, embarrassed more likely. The sad faces of his two best friends in the world made it clearer to Niall that he was definitely losing it. He was starting to get different. He wasn’t the same Niall anymore. He never shouted at Louis before, only now. He never accused his friends, only then. What was happening to him?

And yet, even with that, they still wanted him to a part of it. To be part of one of the happiest days of their life, whenever that will happen, and be there to witness it. Harry still wanted him to be there and moreover, it was obvious Louis wanted him to be there too.

They still loved him even with what he’s going through. It wasn’t simple, what he’s feeling right now. Neither was it easy to explain. No mere words could summarize or even project how he wanted to be with Liam but still see him as a stupid git for leaving him once he was done with Niall, how he wanted everyone else to end up happy but he, himself, can’t be happy at all.

It was maddening. Enough to tear him apart from those who loved him the most.

He’s seen Harry get angry before. It was scary. Most of the time it would be because of something that has to do with work and sometimes he would be fighting with Louis about some things – constant whining, things Louis wanted to have but Harry didn’t want, and most recently, Harry getting jealous over the single time when Louis was flirting with another guy at work. But, as always back then, Niall would be there to extinguish the flame of anger before it burns the whole house down.

But now, he was the one insinuating it. He was the one rekindling the flame instead of the one attempting to contain it and extinguish it out.

But Harry wasn’t angry. His face bore a worried look – that look he always had whenever Niall got sick and whenever he goes too much on fighting with Louis and the older lad starts to cry. He wasn’t angry at Niall, he was scared for him.

“I’m sorry…” Tears started falling down Niall’s face, falling down like waterfalls of emotion that, once started, will never stop until it all dries up. “I-I didn’t meant to–” His breathing hitched and was forced to end up a whimpering mess in front of Louis and Harry.

All the tension was gone like a puff of smoke. Louis ran towards Niall and caught him in his arms before the Irish started to break down and crumble to the floor. “Louis, I-I’m–” Niall tried to speak but Louis cut him off, making him rest his head on the older one’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Ni. It’s okay…everything’s fine now,” Louis muttered in attempt to calm Niall down. But it wasn’t enough. Niall was still crying. That was until Harry knelt beside them, as they were sprawled on the floor, and wrapped himself around Niall as well from the back. Only then did Niall stop crying. He was just sniffing now, crooning on Louis’ shoulder.

They could stay like this forever, Niall thought. Just the three of them sharing each moment of their life with no strife against each other. It was like at the bedroom once again and Niall didn’t want it to be over. If he could just repeat time, he’d do it. If only he could…

Then would he change the fact that he left the house that night and then, he wouldn’t have met Liam. He wouldn’t have accepted the job offer from the Paynes and he would still be staying with Louis and Harry. He would have seen when Louis proposed. He would have been so happy. He wouldn’t have felt lonely. They wouldn’t have fought with each other. Everything would have been fine.

Aside from blaming himself for being stupid, he blamed Liam as well. His mere thought and face, whenever it shows up in his head, made him feel different and slowly _did_ make him different.

The puppy began to bark, perhaps begging Niall to think about what he was about to do and was about to decide. But there was no holding back. He wasn’t gonna risk changing to another person and losing the two people in the world who, he knew, truly loved him for someone who would never love him back.

The decision was made.

The puppy was still barking.

And Liam Payne’s face slowly faded, disappearing into nothingness like Niall’s feelings for him.

The puppy whimpered, knowing it was already too late.

__________________

The engine roared to life. But then, after a few seconds, the sound retreated to a small hum, like the wind blowing in a midsummer’s eve. And Niall can’t help himself on glaring at the car, marveling on how nice it was. Screw that, it was bloody cool.

“Remember how we were all fascinated by the same car?” asked Louis, getting out of the driver’s seat.

“You just had to buy it,” said Niall, failing to give Louis his planned jealous look and ended with raising his eyebrows instead. “Show off.”

Harry grinned. “Is it too much?” he asked. “It’s my pre-wedding gift for Lou.”

“How come you buy him things like this and I don’t get any?” asked Niall, now managing to execute his jealous look. “I mean, I’m the one who cooks here.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, you never asked. And it’s a _pre-wedding gift_ , Ni. Why would I give a pre-wedding gift to you?”

“Not as a pre-wedding gift!” said Niall. “As a birthday gift! You just gave me a bloody teddy bear on my last birthday for heaven’s sake!”

That made Harry laugh. “I know, sorry about that. I didn’t know what else to buy so I grabbed the first thing I saw at the mall…”

“In the children’s section,” hissed Niall.

“Yeah,” said Harry, wiping the tears off his eyes but kept on laughing. “In that section.”

The horn of the car blared at them. Louis rolled down the driver’s seat window. “Ni, are you going back to Wolverhampton or not?”

“Yeah, yeah…” muttered Niall. “Coming.”

He settled on the back seat while Harry went shotgun, glancing back at him. “You okay back there?” asked Harry. Niall nodded but didn’t talk any further.

The car started moving and the door of the garage went up automatically. Niall caught sight of Louis’ other car, now used by Harry, illuminated lightly by the pin lights at the other side of the garage. When they got out, Niall turned over to look back at the garage door slowly going down until it completely closes and settled back to his seat, finding a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue ones looking at him with their grinning faces.

They drove in silence, listening to The Fray with Louis humming each and every song, making both Harry and Niall smile without reason. Just like old times…just like the best times.

Niall didn’t even need to tell Louis directions. Apparently, Louis already went to the Paynes’ mansion at Wolverhampton before. What was more surprising was that Louis had already seen all of the farms the Paynes owned. Already met every single member of the family and even met Zayn.

Perhaps – Niall thought – that was why Zayn happily gave him permission to go back to London. And, apparently, the long month of October had already made his mind forget that Louis and Harry worked at Geoff’s company. Niall mentally snickered. How could he forget that? That was the reason why Geoff knew him in the first place.

They passed the bus stop where Niall was at that morning after only an hour of driving. The sky outside was already darkening. To the east, the darkness gave rise to stars twinkling like jewels across the night sky. To the west, the setting sun blared reddish orange, making the mood feel like Halloween already even if it was a week away.

Clock ticking, no time wasted. Louis sped up, reaching the city center in no time at all. They drive around, the Doncaster lad seemed familiar with every nook and cranny, every road and intersections of the West Midland city. They pass through the statue of the founder of Wolverhampton and Niall caught a glimpse of a man scribbling something on a piece of paper, folding it up and then leaving it on the foot of the statue.

He found it odd and somewhat familiar but he disregarded it and looked at his watch instead. Twenty minutes to go until six. The mansion wasn’t far now though and soon enough, the wrought iron gates appeared; towering over them until they gradually opened and Louis drove through, not even reacting to the beautiful garden they were driving through.

The same went for Harry – unfazed and silent – as the car went further, the cobbled driveway to the front of the house crackled under the rolling tires of the car. They stopped directly at the front of the door. It cracked open and Josh poked his head out.

The footman tilted his head, wondering who it might be because it wasn’t his master’s car. When Niall stepped out, he instantly disappeared only to come back with Perrie with him. Niall greeted them with a grin. The head housekeeper smiled back, the keys clipped to her waist swayed as she walked.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Niall, smiling shyly.

Perrie shook her head. “Not late at all, Niall. Still eighteen minutes to spare.”

She glanced back in the car, waiting for someone to come out but none did. She cleared her throat and said, “Zayn called.” Perrie paused for a while, still waiting for someone else to come out of the car. When none still did, she continued, “Master Geoff was wondering if Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles would like to stay for dinner. After which, he wishes to discuss some things with them. And if they finish late, they can stay in the guest bedroom.”

“I-I don’t understand… What’s this about?” Niall glanced at the car as well.

“Zayn didn’t tell me,” said Perrie. “Perhaps it would be better to inform them right now – your friends, I mean.”

Niall nodded. “Right,” he muttered and then, he went back into the car, closing the door behind him as if Perrie didn’t need to hear a word.

“Geoff wants to talk with you…after dinner, that is,” said Niall so quickly that all Louis managed to reply was “What?”

Niall repeated what he said and Louis frowned. “I have no idea what this is about,” he said. “Harry?” The two pairs of blue eyes turned to the curly haired boy who called shotgun but Harry just shrugged, having no idea as well of what was going on.

“Well, whatever it is, we might just go on with it,” said Louis. “Besides, it might be important.”

“But what if you _did_ end up late and stay here for the night?” asked Niall.

“What about it?” Louis smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll behave ourselves.” His smile turned into a devious grin but Niall just shook his head. “That’s wasn’t what I meant.”

“Then what?”

“Well,” Niall bit his lip. His decision _was_ certain but he wasn’t worrying about Liam, he was worrying about the awkwardness when Louis and Harry will have dinner with the Paynes. The two know Liam’s secret that the dirty blonde boy’s family didn’t know. “Can you handle being in the same room as Liam?”

Louis smiled calmly at him. “Relax, Ni, we aren’t gonna do something we’ll regret. And don’t worry of us not standing of being in the same room as him. We experience most of that at work as well, remember?”

“Right,” said Niall. “Forgot about that.”

With that, Louis drove the car to the parking space and the three of them got out of the car. As they reached the door leading to the living room, their paths divided. Louis and Harry went with Josh to the living room to await Geoff while Niall went down to the basement with Perrie.

As usual, Amy and Eleanor flocked towards Niall, much to Perrie’s annoyance. “You’re lucky, Niall,” said Eleanor, her eyes twinkling. “You lived with two handsome guys. How do you contain yourself?”

“Eleanor!” barked Perrie.

Niall glanced at Perrie, telling her silently that it was alright. He returned his focus on Eleanor. “How? Well, for starters, they’re my friends. I don’t feel anything romantic towards them. They’re family to me – the best family I could ever have.”

Amy _aww-ed_ and Eleanor continued, “Who’s the tanned one? The one with blue eyes?” Niall smiled after hearing that question. Obviously, she was attracted to Louis but even so, he has to break her heart before it’s too late – before it becomes more than an attraction.

“Louis,” said Niall casually. “And before you say anything else, he’s engaged.”

Both Amy and Eleanor gasped. The brunette, looking heartbroken but Niall feels that it won’t be for long. Surprisingly, Perrie decided to join in to the question and answer session.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” she asked.

“Lucky guy,” Niall corrected and another gasp was produced. “And you’ve already seen him, Perrie.” The head housekeeper’s eyes widened. Niall continued, “They just told me this morning when I arrived there.”

“And you weren’t surprised?” asked Perrie.

Niall shook his head. “Surprised? Of course not, I’m the one that got them together.” There was some truth in that but not entirely. Of course, he knew, even perhaps when the other two didn’t feel the attraction yet, but they came out to each other without his help. But still, some credit to getting them to their relationship stage right now couldn’t hurt.

“You must be very proud,” said Perrie.

Niall grinned. “Very.”

A few seconds after their conversation has concluded, Niall took flight to the kitchen, moving like a breeze and dashing through and fro. Within a matter of minutes, pots were boiling, pans were searing, and the whole room went from kitchen to the smell and feel of being in a spice market in Istanbul.

Ed, being with Niall for a month now, didn’t need to be told what was to be done. With enough experience on being a sous chef and enough experience to know how Niall works in the kitchen, he worked fast paced as well and everything was almost done when they heard the cars arrive.

Perrie poked her head through the kitchen door. “They’re here. Are you done?”

“Almost,” said Niall. “Still have dessert.”

“Right,” Perrie nodded. “I’ll tell Zayn.”

“Perrie,”

“Yeah?”

“You still not gonna tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

Niall blinked. “You know,”

Perrie turned pink. “Really, Niall! Of all the times!”

“You could just say no, you know.”

“Argh,” Perrie huffed. “Just stop it, Niall…and finish that dessert!”

The head housekeeper stomped out of the kitchen, the doors swinging wildly after she left. Ed eyed Niall, not noticing the kettle already whistling furiously behind him. “What was that about?”

Niall shrugged. He bent down to check on the soufflés in the oven, humming something he heard from Louis’ collection of songs in the car. The chocolate had already risen but he hoped it won’t utterly fail like the last he did it on Harry’s birthday. It was a disaster but remedied the situation by changing the dessert’s name from chocolate soufflé to lava cake.

This time, if it fails again, he’ll be doing the same.

“Nothing to concern yourself with,” said Niall as an answer to Ed’s question. “Just a little something Perrie still denies even now.”

“And what’s that supposed to be?”

“As I said,” Niall breathed out as he opened the oven door and retrieved the dessert. “Nothing to concern yourself with. Now,” Niall quickly placed the tray onto the counter. “Put these in the refrigerator after cooling it off. We’ll serve these later.”

Niall paused for a moment, wondering if he has forgotten anything else. When there was nothing he could think of, he left the kitchen and went to his room. He was at the door when he heard giggles inside. Niall thrush open the door, thinking it was Eleanor and Amy, and found Louis and Harry sitting on his bed.

“This place is lousy compared to your room at my house,” said Louis, smirking. “It’s like the pantry with a cushion.”

“Yeah, well, working isn’t exactly lavish, isn’t it?” replied Niall, crashing down his bed beside them. He curled up into a ball and the other two scooted over beside him, essentially enveloping him with their warmth again.

Niall frowned. “We can’t exactly cuddle here,” he reminded the two of them. “If someone walks in finding two guys beside me in my bed, they’ll go crazy – most especially the two maids.”

“You mean that brunette that has been staring at Louis since we got here?” asked Harry jealously. Louis chuckled and squirmed closer to Niall. “Yeah, that one, Haz,” said Louis. “But seriously, you’re getting jealous over that?”

“I’ve told them you two are engaged, by the way,” said Niall. “So, basically, she’s given up all hope and all interest on Lou…so don’t worry Harry.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Haz,” said Louis. “You know I won’t swap you for her…or anyone for that matter.”

“I don’t know,” mumbled Harry. “What if she puts a love potion on Lou’s drink?”

“Honestly, Harry!” Louis’ voice raised a bit.

Niall got up. “Okay, if you two are gonna fight, get out of my room.”

“Sorry,” muttered Louis.

The only thing that could be heard for a while was their breathing and the random creaking of the bed whenever one of them shifts. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door and the three of them jumped out of the bed and Louis headed for the door.

It was like a suspense movie how the door creaked as it opened only to reveal Liam already changed for the evening. Louis kept his face on check, glancing at Harry and Niall behind him.

“Dad wants to talk to you before dinner,” said Liam. “My sisters are still getting dressed.”

Louis nodded. “In the library, right?”

“Yeah, the large doors after your room.”

Harry left with Louis to go upstairs and Niall was left with Liam blocking the door out of the room. They stared at each other in silence until the dirty blonde haired boy chose to break the deafening silence by clearing his throat.

He inched closer towards Niall, like cautiously approaching an untamed lion with golden blonde hair. The air in the room thickened and Niall felt tingly all of the sudden, feeling all his efforts to suppress the thumping of his chest has been for naught.

Warmer and warmer.

It was when their faces were inches apart that a zap of whatever it was ran through both of their spines, making the both of them shudder while being drowned by the color of each other’s eyes. Liam swallowed thickly before hoarsely saying, “I’m sorry about this…”

Before Niall could ask what he was saying sorry for, his lips were caught by something he has felt before. Something he had tasted before. Something he should have wanted but he felt nothing now, only how nice it was to be kissing Liam again. But aside from that, there were no sparks at all.

When Liam broke the kiss, backing out slowly before running out, afraid to look into Niall’s face, the Irish lad walked out casually as if nothing happened. He hummed another tune – a song that wasn’t on Louis’ playlist but still reflected what just happened.

_Goodbye, the sun rises here; there’s no more you and I…_


	6. Five || Lingering in the Past

Everyone was asleep aside for Niall.

_I don’t even know how_

_But I feel responsibility_

_To do what’s upstanding and right_

_It’s kinda like a code, yeah_

_And you’ve been getting closer and closer_

_And crossing so many lines_

_And it would be a fine proposition_

_If I was a stupid girl,_

_But honey, I am no one’s exception_

_This I have previously learned_

He was staring at the dark ceiling with fading streaks of light from the night lamp by the bedside table. The music from his earphones essentially blocked out any sound from the outside world; Niall was just drowned into it, humming a bit of it and trying to memorize every lyric.

_So don’t look at me, you got a girl at home_

_And everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

_Uh-uh_

_Don’t look at me, you got a girl at home_

_And everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

_I see you turn off your phone_

_And now, you got me alone_

_And I say, “Don’t look at me, you got a girl at home_

_And everybody knows that, everybody knows that.”_

Niall wondered how it felt like to be turned down. Wait, he was turned down. The bitterness started sinking in again but he figured where it was all coming from. The Irish lad knew it wasn’t good to let the bitterness mold him but he just lets it flow, not wanting it to stop.

 _You’re bitter_ , a voice told him. He was simply bitter because he didn’t get what he wanted. He was scared to try again, to love him again. He was scared that he might lose his two best friends in the process although he never really tried. _You’re acting cold-hearted because you’re scared_ , the voice mocked again. _But you know that you still love him. You’re just lying to yourself. And that’s just sad._

_I just wanna make sure_

_That you understand perfectly_

_You’re the kind of man that makes me sad_

_While she waits up,_

_You chase down the newest thing_

_And take for granted what you have_

_And it would be a fine proposition_

_If I was a stupid girl_

_And yeah, I might go with it_

_If I hadn’t once been just like her_

The chorus repeats and Niall wasn’t able to hear someone knocking on the door and calling out his name. He continued to hum as he was already starting to memorize the chorus. The music drowned the succeeding knocks as well and the person on the door, apparently, was slowly losing patience.

_Call the cops, lose my number_

_You’re about to lose your girl_

_Call the cops, lose my number_

_Let’s consider this lesson learned_

“Niall?” Zayn’s voice was starting to raise. “What aren’t you opening the door?”

_Don’t look at me, you got a girl at home_

_And everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

_Uh-uh_

_Don’t look at me, you got a girl at home_

_And everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

_Wanna see you pick up on your phone_

_And tell her you’re coming home_

_Don’t look at me, you got a girl at home_

_And everybody knows that, everybody knows that…_

_It would be a fine proposition_

_If I hadn’t once been just like her_

The music died and faded away and that’s when Niall was able to hear the constant rapping on his door and Zayn finally shouted, “Niall, I know you’re awake! Open the door!”

The Irish lad jerked upward, the pillow beside him fell down to the floor and he wondered what this was all about now. He paced quickly to the door and opened it. “Bloody hell, Zayn, there’s no need to get angry…” he muttered sleepily.

“You were deliberately not opening the door!” said Zayn.

“I didn’t hear you,” said Niall as-a-matter-of-factly. “I’ve got earphones in my ears.”

“I was literally yelling!”

“And you still are. Calm down,” Niall reminded him. “What’s this about anyway? It’s nearly eleven.”

Zayn moved forward, making Niall back up into his room. When they were both inside, Zayn shut the door behind him. He looked far from peaceful, on Niall’s point of view. Still he was wondering what he did now. Niall swore he did nothing…oh, wait.

“What did you do to Liam?” Zayn growled.

“I’m not doing anything, alright?” hissed Niall. “Why don’t you ask him what _he_ did…?”

After what Niall has told him before, after learning the truth about the reason for Liam’s distance with Niall and vice versa, Zayn no longer questioned anything that Niall said. For all he know, Liam may be regretting what _he_ did rather than reacting to what Niall did – if Niall _ever_ did something at all which, to Zayn, was hardly ever gonna happen.

For nearly a month now, Niall never crossed the line. He never needed to be reminded of by Zayn of the lines that were to remain uncrossed and the things that were off limits. Considering that, Niall was innocent of anything. He’d been a good boy.

And maybe it was Liam who crossed the line…again.

Zayn stared blankly at Niall. He felt guilty all of the sudden for accusing Niall of something. It was weird being like this because even though he always gets into fights while growing up, he was reasonable most of the time and especially now that he was an adult.

Perhaps he’d become _too_ overprotective of Liam. But he can’t help himself of being so… It was how the two of them grew up and that will be near to impossible to change. “Some people never escape what they did in the past,” said Zayn. “While they are not free, it haunts them. And I think, as his friend, Liam is having a hard time finding himself and having freedom from you.”

“But _in freedom, most people find sin_ ,” replied Niall. “And I think it’s better to stay haunted than commit sin at all.”

Zayn raised his eyebrow. “Did Ruth lend you her book?”

“ _The Fault In Our Stars_ , yeah,” Niall nodded. “It amazing what things books can show you, can make you realize. And, I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think I’m Liam’s problem…it’s himself.”

They exchanged looks and stayed silent for more than what was supposed to be normal. Niall found the look on Zayn’s face rather unsettling and realized he had no idea what he was talking about. So Niall sat down his bed but Zayn remained unmoving from his spot by the door.

“Look,” Niall sighed. “Liam came down here a few hours ago to convey whatever message it was and tell us that Master Geoff wanted Louis and Harry in the library for a talk or something. I thought he was gonna leave with them but he stayed.”

Zayn’s expression stiffened. Niall rolled his eyes.

“If you’re not comfortable of me telling it because you don’t trust me…again, then why don’t you ask Liam about it? I’m sure it will be hard to get it out of him but you seem to trust his words more than mine. All I can say is that he wanted to tell me something. And I’d say he did fine job showing it without uttering a word except for saying sorry.”

“I don’t get it,” said Zayn.

“Not until you know what happened. But seeing as you don’t want to hear it from me and Liam doesn’t want to talk about it, you’ll never understand.”

Niall didn’t mean for it to sound bitter in any way but it still did, to Zayn, that is. The growing tension between them that laid dormant and silent ever since last week’s early morning revelations threatened to snap at any moment. Though the two of them succumbing into their mutual rivalry and hatred towards each other would inevitably just result to shouting at each other – an exchange of harsh, profane wordings destined to wake the whole house in the middle of the night – and conclude to not speaking, there was still the dark side that wanted them to strangle each other to the death.

But, as always, the dark side had never seen nor grasped any victory.

“Zayn? What are doing in Niall’s room?” Perrie knocked on the door again and the knob wobbled, the head housekeeper trying to gain entry. “Why is this locked?!”

Obviously, to Niall, she was having different thoughts at the moment she found out the door was locked and two loud males were inside. One cannot blame her, most especially because it was a late night visit – something she didn’t know happened frequently over the month.

The Irish lad brushed past Zayn who flinched after contact and unlocked the door, bracing himself for Perrie’s full force reaction and preparing a reasonable explanation without spilling everything out. He always comes clean, but perhaps not this time.

“What are you two doing?!” she whispered in an almost screeching voice. Perrie’s eyes were wide open, her hair a bit in tangle but Zayn found it hard not to look away from her blue, mesmerizing eyes. He didn’t do anything wrong. But Perrie didn’t know that.

“Perrie,” Niall started to say.

“Don’t try to reason out with me,” hissed Perrie.

Niall frowned. This was harder than he thought. “Perrie, if you would just listen–”

“No, Niall,” she said firmly. “I don’t want to hear another–”

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE, PERRIE, ZAYN AND I WEREN’T HOOKING UP!” Niall shouted.

The words that should have followed her last one in the sentence was lost and may as well have flown away to a thousand miles away, frightened by Niall’s furious Irish accent. She was dumbstruck, to say the least. There was clearly something she misinterpreted.

“Y-you w-weren’t…? I-I,” Perrie was still speechless but her blushing cheeks made it obvious that she was embarrassed by the situation. “God, I-I’m sorry! I-I thought you w-were–I’m sorry!” She ran as quickly as she could and Zayn’s gaze followed her until she disappeared into the kitchen.

“Go,” said Niall. “Talk to her first, then deal with me.”

Zayn’s jaw clenched but he still nodded in agreement. He ran after Perrie and the whole staff seemed to have been awakened. They came flocking towards Niall.

“Wha’s appnenin’?” muttered Ed, yawning after squinting.

“We thought we hea–” Eleanor yawned as well. “Heard you shouting…Perrie shouting too.”

“Nothing,” said Niall. “Perrie thought she saw something but turns out she was wrong so she got embarrassed and took flight and looked for refuge in the darkness of the kitchen. Now, go back to sleep.”

“But–” Amy tried to protest but Niall cut her off.

“Back to bed, now!” Niall raised his voice to the furious Irish one again but this time, gentler and still it had the same effect. The staff scrambled back to their rooms, a bit startled from Niall. The Irish lad smirked. He could get used to that… Ugh. On second thought, maybe not. He sounded like his mother.

He glanced into the darkness of the end of the hallway and squinted, waiting a bit if Zayn would show up with Perrie but never did. He smiled and chuckled at the same time. If this was the moment, it was too bad that he missed it. But then again, they wouldn’t dare have their moment in front of him.

____________________

The kitchen door squeaked as Zayn tried to gain entry without a sound. He winced because he just lost his element of surprise, not to mention that the moonlight coming from the window didn’t exactly make the room really dark.

“I’m sorry, Niall,” said Perrie although Zayn didn’t know where she was.

“It’s Zayn, Perrie…” said Zayn.

He thought he mistakenly heard a gasp somewhere in the kitchen. Zayn walked around the room, waiting for Perrie to pounce at him to the ground. But it would be nice though, thought Zayn, to have her so close to him and… Zayn shook his head. _Bad Zayn!_

Zayn walked around the room, looking for a hint of Perrie or her blonde hair but she seemed to have successfully and cleverly concealed herself in the darkness. When the butler was just about to give up, Perrie accidentally hit the sack of potatoes beside her and it gave her location away; Zayn immediately appearing beside her, muffling her startled scream.

“Shhh…” breathed Zayn. “You’ll wake the whole house if you keep screaming like that.”

They were in darkness but Perrie swore he saw Zayn smile after saying that. The sweet smile within those lips which she always wondered the taste of. “Sorry,” said Perrie after Zayn took his hand off her mouth.

_“So it says here that you graduated from a community college and then studied again at King’s College?” asked Zayn._

_Perrie nodded. “Yes… Is there a problem with that?” She wondered what went wrong with her resume. Should she have not included that? If she didn’t, the butler might think she’s a dropout or something. Aside from that, she wanted to impress him._

_From the first time they met, she has been utterly charmed by him and she can’t help but just let him. Perrie just want this over with – whether to be dismayed or approved of._

_Zayn shook his head. God, thought Perrie, the way those lashes move when he closes his eyes… “No, no,” he said. “There isn’t a problem with that. It’s just that…” He paused, thinking whether it would be insulting to say this to her or not. “Why didn’t you find regular work, you know, office or something like that…have you even considered teaching?”_

_“I’m not really good with talking to other people…most especially in a classroom.”_

_“Then how do you expect to lead a bunch of maids?”_

_“I-I’ll try…”_

_“You can’t just say ‘I’ll try’ and then, when you couldn’t, you’ll quit. It doesn’t work like that.”_

_“I’ll make it work,” said Perrie firmly._

_Zayn leaned on his chair. “What if I say no?”_

_Perrie swallowed thickly. This was it – rejection. “W-will you say no?” she asked, trying to be calm._

_She said it so innocently that Zayn had to swallow thickly as well. His hands, hidden beneath his desk, were starting to sweat up and curl up into a ball. It was like talking to the principal – a blonde, beautiful, angelic principal with breathtaking blue eyes. Master Geoff had no problems after seeing her resume, thought Zayn, so why should I?_

_What was this girl doing to him?!_

_Zayn cleared his throat. “There’s no reason for me to say no.”_

_A smile crept up Perrie’s face and she began tearing up. “Y-you won’t say no? Does this mean–”_

_Zayn smiled. “Welcome to the Paynes’ house, Ms. Edwards.”_

_She tried containing herself but the “Oh my God” continued as she jumped a little bit in Zayn’s office. The butler remained seated on his chair, watching her twirl around and smile. He felt like a stalker, a maniac, looking at her like that. If he just could resist…_

_Finally, Zayn cleared his throat, effectively making Perrie stop jumping and return to her seat. She was blushing extensively and Zayn can’t help but find it cute. “Sorry,” she muttered._

“It’s okay,” said Zayn in reply. It was _all_ he could say for he has never been this close to Perrie before. Maybe Liam was right. Maybe he should just tell her, then it would all be over. But he can’t…he just can’t. He can’t fall in love with Perrie. He doesn’t want her to end up like–

“Zayn?” Perrie’s voice called out.

“Y-yeah?” His lips started trembling for some reason. But it wasn’t because he was nervous with Perrie. This was different. It was a fear. It was a long forgotten fear that the thought of Perrie and him ending up together had awakened. _Soon enough, Zain, you’ll be the one standing beside the master of this house. Not me._ Zayn gasped.

“Are you alright?” asked Perrie.

The two of them stood up, their faces finally revealed by the silver moonlight. Perrie’s eyes twinkled with worry as Zayn avoided her gaze. _What’s happening to him?_ Perrie asked to herself. _One second he was so calm and now, he doesn’t even want to look at me_.

Zayn tried to mask the fear slowly escaping his face right now but it had already started. His hands were starting to sweat up and so did his forehead. It was like he was having a nightmare while he was still awake. Nightmare… Fear…. Death.

_“…now, primitive tools have been found by archeologists all over the southern tip of the African continent. These tools, as the archeologists suspect, have been used by the early man for gathering food – for example, fish and other seafood. Now, the data shown by the–”_

_The world history teacher, Mr. Barnes, winced when someone knocked on the classroom door. He walked off, muttering something angrily which the class found funny, and headed for the door. After opening though, he was startled to find out that the person he was muttering angrily about was the principal._

_“Ms. Keeves!” said Mr. Barnes, quite startled by her unprecedented appearance._

_“Can I excuse Mr. Malik, Will?” she asked softly but her voice was still tense. “For the rest of the period, that is.”_

_Zayn jerked upright from his near-sleep position and found the eyes of his classmates all trained to him when he heard his name. Great, he mumbled to himself. What did he do wrong now? Liam can’t be in trouble again, can he?_

_But his second question was quickly answered by the sight of Liam behind the principal. His eyes were scanning the room, looking for Zayn, and when their gazes met, Liam smiled weakly but tried to take it back by hiding his face._

_Weird. The first thought in Zayn’s mind was that. Although, he admitted to himself, he was feeling different since they got to school as well. He never slept in any of his classes before but now, in this class, it was like he trekked Everest three times and he was too tired to even care if humans_ did _come from monkeys._

_“What’s this about?” asked Mr. Barnes and mentally slapped himself for being so inquisitive. He knew it wasn’t his business but he still went for it. “Sorry,” he said suddenly. “I shouldn’t have asked that–”_

_“No, no,” Ms. Keeves waved him off. “You should know. As his teacher, you should. But I’m afraid this is strictest confidence, Will. I can’t tell you what it is exactly but I can tell you that this is an emergency…”_

_Mr. Barnes was expected by everyone, including the principal, to insist further but instead, he said, “Zayn, please come with Ms. Keeves. You’re excused. I will just…” He eyed the entire class. “Just catch you up, when you come back.”_

_Zayn stood up from his seat, grabbed his bag and slumped it over his shoulder lazily and headed for the door. He hated it whenever all his classmates’ eyes were following him every time he would be called out of the classroom. How they were jealous of him being treated specially by_ all _his teachers. Rich people perk – that’s what he decided to call it._

_It was simple, really. Because his parents worked for one of the richest families in the West Midlands, he was entitled, along with Liam, to every special treatment a school could ever give to the rich. He hated it. But he didn’t hate his parents, nor does he hate the Paynes – his second family._

_Zayn just hated being different._

_Without uttering a single word, he, Liam, and Ms. Keeves walked through the empty hallway. At nine in the morning, on a cloudy day, one would exactly expect the hallways to be empty. The principal’s high heels clicked onto the floor, echoing as they walked._

_It was like a time bomb ticking. A well-groomed fashionista time bomb walking with them on what seemed like forever. The silence remained and Liam glanced at Zayn who pursed his lips at him. The younger boy just shrugged, indication that he, also, had no idea what was going on._

_Alas, before long, it started to rain. The steady drizzle slowly developed into heavier droplets and a cold breeze brushed through their skin – like a spring rain gone bad. The droplets rapped the sliding windows along the hall and that’s when Liam caught sight of their car on the parking lot._

_He heard the engine start and his mother came out, carrying an umbrella and another hanging on her arm. She looked terrible, even with the rain – eyes red, puffy, and she seemed to have been crying. They stopped at the doors of the school where his mother met them._

_She pulled Zayn in for an embrace which startled both Liam and Zayn. That was a first, for the two young boys at least. Karen gave the other umbrella to Liam who took it reluctantly. He first glanced at Zayn who was blushing a bit before he opened it against the pouring rain._

_“Thank you for this,” said Karen. “I really do hope this wasn’t an inconvenience…”_

_“It’s alright, Mrs. Payne,” Ms. Keeves closed her eyes. When she opened them again, a frown was on her face. “My deepest condolences. You have this school’s condolences as well.”_

_Karen said thank you one last time before nodding and walking off to the parking lot with Zayn and Liam. When they got into the car, everything was silent again. Karen and Geoff were at the front while Liam and Zayn sat closely to each other on the backseat._

_Liam’s eyes went from Zayn to his parents and then back again. “Mom, what’s happening?”_

_He heard her sniff but didn’t answer. The car started to move but no one answered Liam’s question. The rain started pouring harder and harder and Liam commented to himself that it felt like the sky was crying. Like someone died… And that gave him the chills._

_Liam scooted closer to Zayn, resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder. Zayn placed his arm around Liam and the younger one wrapped his arms around the older one’s waist. “What’s happening?” Liam whispered lowly so only Zayn could hear._

_“I don’t know,” was all Zayn could reply before he rested his head on top on Liam’s. He shook his head as he nuzzled on Liam’s hair, humming modestly as they watched the rain continue to pour onto the car’s windows. “I just don’t know,” he repeated._

_Before long, their house was a silhouette in the rain. The light were all on and when they entered the front lawn, there were several cars parked – each of which Liam recognized to whom they belonged to._

_Bartholomew, along with Andy, ran with their own umbrella ready toward the car. The four of them got out and when they reached the door, Geoff paused and knelt in front of Liam and Zayn. “Liam,” he said. “Whatever you do, keep Zayn with you.”_

_“What?” asked Liam. This was all too confusing._

_“Just do it, Liam. Whatever you do, no matter how much Zayn protests, don’t let him go.”_

_Liam glanced at Zayn who was as confused as he was. “But–”_

_“Just do it, Liam James Payne,” his father ordered and so he did._

_He grabbed onto Zayn’s hand. “Yeah?” he asked permission. The older one smirked and nodded. “You don’t need to ask, Li.”_

_“I know, Z,” said Liam. “Just checking. Ready to find out what this is all about?”_

_Zayn nodded and they entered the house._

_But Liam didn’t do as he was told when they found out what it was all about._

_He was now frozen to his spot, eyes wide open. It was like a nightmare come true. Nicola was shaking him but he wouldn’t budge. He couldn’t move a muscle. He couldn’t run towards Zayn who was now with Karen, wriggling to get free of her, crying and screaming so loud._

_The other guests were crying too. He recognized some of them. One was that woman, Zayn’s aunt who came and visited on his seventh birthday. Another was this brunette girl on a wheelchair, Holly. She was sobbing, feeling how much Zayn was in agony right now._

_Geoff came in to take Zayn off from Karen whose hair was a little bit of a mess. Zayn started to calm down as Geoff talked to him which Liam couldn’t manage to hear. He was still crying, hiccupping along every few minutes or so._

_Zayn was finally convinced by Geoff to get up from the floor and sit down on the couch. Geoff left Ruth to it as he went to get some water. Liam’s feet began to unstick from the ground and he ran towards Zayn immediately. Ruth stood up upon seeing him because the couch only had room for two people._

_“Z?” said Liam as he sat down. Zayn was still crying. The younger lad slowly reached for Zayn’s back and rubbed it slowly. Before he could say anything comforting, Zayn flung himself towards Liam and started crying on his chest._

_That was only the time that Liam realized he was crying as well. He tasted the saltiness in his mouth and it tasted horrible right then. “They’re dead…” muttered Zayn. “What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I wanna fucking die!”_

_“Zayn, no–”_

_“Then tell me, Liam,” Zayn growled. “Tell me why their dead?!”_

_Liam just stared at his hazel eyes. Not knowing what to answer, he just frowned and shook his head. He pulled Zayn close and the older one closed his eyes. But as the darkness filled his vision, he could only see his parents drifting off and slowly disappearing from sight._

Zayn didn’t realize he was crying until he heard Perrie’s voice. They were still in the darkness with only moonlight as their source of illumination. Her face was still silver like before Zayn phased out and drifted into his past.

“Zayn?! Are you crying?!” said Perrie, panicking a bit.

It was now or never, Zayn told himself. Perhaps those fears he had were just holding him back. There was no sense for him to linger in the past and fear that it might happen again. He finally understood what his father told him. It wasn’t for him to be scared.

He was the one that was standing now beside Geoff. Not his father. He wasn’t his father, he was his own person. And Perrie wasn’t his mother. She won’t meet the same fate. All his fears were for nothing and Perrie’s panicking voice made him realize that.

All he needed was to take a leap of faith. If it won’t work, then it won’t. But he can’t just simply let Perrie go without even trying. His worthless fear was nothing but a childish thing that he never left behind, never threw away. And now, he just did.

“Do you trust me?” he said all of the sudden that Perrie stopped panicking.

“W-what?” she stuttered.

“After this, promise you won’t hate me,” Zayn licked his lips. “All I need is to try.”

Perrie blushed. She knew where this was going. Her heart was beating faster but all she needed to be right was a confirmation. “Try what?”

Zayn took a deep breath and wondered if Liam would be laughing at him right now if he saw this. He shook his head. It was now or never. He grabbed Perrie’s arm and pulled her close. Zayn was about to hesitate but told himself to get a grip and sealed the small gap between the two of them with a kiss.


	7. Six || Rivals

He heard someone walking through the hallway. Zayn’s eyes opened up and found himself in his bed. His blanket had fallen off to the floor and his pillow was by his feet. He grumbled in annoyance. So it was all a dream…

Zayn got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. The water ran through his body and he can’t help but think that all of that was real. I was so clear and when he kissed Perrie, it felt so real. Her taste still lingered in his mouth but still, sacrifice had to be made. So when he finished taking a shower, he brushed his teeth.

The bathroom clock told him it was six in the morning. This was the latest he’d ever woken up ever since that night he got wasted during his second year in college. Zayn smirked; just like old times. Staying up late, kissing girls, and then waking up late in the morning. Yeah, he was kind of a rebel back then before he became the butler.

Karen would always scold him much worse than his mother would but Liam would always stick up for him. Zayn shook his head. Of all the times Liam would stick up for him, it was weird he didn’t develop a man-crush on his best friend. He _was_ handsome, that he can give him. A sexy, tanned, rich guy with chocolate brown eyes to die for…

The butler blushed. Okay, that was too gay. Even for him.

After too much contemplating over his past life as a reckless teenager – the essence, he thinks, of being young, wild, and free – and staring too long on the mirror, Zayn dried himself up and changed to the proper clothes.

His hair was shaggy when he looked at it on the mirror. He found it nice and kept it so, wondering about the point of why he usually forces his hair into one direction only when this look, well, _looked good_ on him. His chin and jaws remained unshaven because, in his reasoning, he liked it being so.

Zayn looked at the mirror one last time. He looked younger. With his messy hair and unshaven face, he could be mistaken for a guy who smoked a pot. If it weren’t for the suit, he _would_ look like that. He looked like the time he went to the prom with Liam as his date because he was too much of a bad boy to have a girl as his date and Liam didn’t like it when a girl just swoons at him all the night long plus he knows his date would most likely be drunk of the juice punch before they could even have a dance.

Most especially, this was the look that earned him to be called by Nicola and Ruth as hot. And, perhaps, that’s what made him a little vain sometimes.

Six-thirty had passed when someone knocked on his door. He was putting on his shoes and he called out, “Come in,” to whoever it was at the door. Zayn stood up and Niall slipped through the door, closing it behind him.

As if his morning couldn’t be more disappointing, the first person he saw was the one he was fighting with (again) last night. “What do you want, Niall?” he asked, looking at the mirror again.

“What’s with the scruffy look?” asked Niall. “Are you going on a date or something?”

“At quarter to seven in the morning?” scoffed Zayn. “Of course not. You may not have seen me like this before but mind you, this is how I normally look…before I was the butler, that is.”

“Would you forget about our little quarrel last night if I told you that you look hot right now?” Niall tried asking innocently but a smirk crept on his face as he asked.

“Nice try,” chuckled Zayn. “But no. And don’t tell me that I’m hot. It’s kinda awkward, coming from you, and even if you’re in the same rank as Perrie and I in this house, you’re still not allowed to call me anything but ‘Zayn’ or ‘Mr. Malik’.”

“Alright, _Mr. Malik_ ,” replied Niall mockingly. “Have you asked Liam about it yet? Or were you busy snogging Perrie in the kitchen last night?”

Zayn turned red. “Y-you saw us?!”

“You think I’d miss the moment when you two finally admit?” Niall grinned. “Of course I saw the two of you!”

___________________

Breakfast passed on quickly like the swiftest car ever built ripped a hole through the fabric of time. The sun rose quickly on the horizon and settled at its peak for it was already noon. Zayn and Niall haven’t spoken to each other yet after their morning argument in Zayn’s room.

After finding out that Niall saw them in the kitchen, Zayn went off to how Niall was so immature, not respecting other’s privacy, and went on about how Niall was so terrible on pretending that he didn’t like Liam anymore. As usual, Niall retorts back like a cat, hissing at Zayn with his face scrunched up.

What followed was an exchange of words, more brutal than the next; the epitome of their worthless and pointless argument was reached when Niall asks, “So what if I still like Liam?!” and then, Zayn looked outraged at the question. Everything snapped after that – after the word “slut” left Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn tried to take it back but Niall had already left the room, running with watery eyes to his own quarters where he locked himself in for a good two hours. As he heard the door of Niall’s room slam shut, Zayn crashed back onto his bed; his hands covered his face as strings of “shit” were muttered until Perrie knocked on his door, asking what happened.

It was a good thing breakfast was already prepared – both for the staff and the family upstairs. As they ate, Perrie kept glancing at Zayn, throwing him a disgusted look, making the butler wonder if everybody on the table hated him.

Perrie and Ed kept on convincing Niall to get out of his room until after almost a half hour of repeated knockings every now and then, the Irish lad’s bedroom door clicked open and Niall’s blue eye peeked through the crack of the door. What met him were not the blue ones he expected but a hazel pair after which he closed the door but Zayn stuck his foot in between to stop the door from closing.

“Niall, I–”

“Forget it.” Niall was still forcing the door to close, crushing Zayn’s shoe but the butler never withdrew them. “You’re good at that, aren’t you? Forgetting things? Did you forget that I’m a human too or did you never consider me as one from the start?”

“I’m sorry…” Zayn said, pushing the door and eventually winning over Niall and gaining entry to his room. “Look, I never meant what I said.”

“Hard to believe that,” mumbled Niall.

“Niall, c’mon, I’m sorry–”

“I don’t want your fucking apology!” Niall growled. “‘Cause I’m a slut, remember? I’m a fucking slut for getting laid by you fucking best friend! And I don’t need your apology! I HATE YOU!”

Those three short words, that single sentence, stabbed Zayn left and right, front and back until he was bleeding all over. It came by a surprise that Zayn didn’t know what to do or what to say in reply. He even forgot how to move and now he was frozen, stationary in his position as the words kept playing in his head.

Hate was a strong word but, perhaps, it was all that was between him and Niall from the very start.

“Y-you don’t mean that…” whispered Zayn. Niall was never his friend but the words hurt just as much. “You don’t mean that, Niall…”

“And what makes you think that I don’t mean it?” Niall asked coldly. “Deal with it. I won’t let you change me. So what if I still have feelings for him? What’cha gonna do, throw me out? Go on, see if I care.”

But Zayn didn’t do anything like that. Niall didn’t expect it and neither did Zayn expect he would do it. With tears going down on both of their faces, Zayn went on his knees and looked up at Niall; the Irish lad’s eyes went wide.

“I’ll do anything. Anything, Niall,” said Zayn. “Just so you’ll accept my apology.”

Niall bit his lip. “Zayn, get up–”

“NO!” Zayn shouted. “I’m not leaving until you’ll accept my apology. I don’t care how long that will take but I won’t be standing up until you forgive me.” But the Irish forced himself not to be faltered by Zayn’s words.

His face hardened, and so did his heart. “Suit yourself.” Niall left the room but Zayn remained kneeling; he closed his eyes but the tears still fell, asking himself what went wrong with him that night when Liam left the house, that night when all of this mess started and when two lives were never the same again.

Just after lunch, Liam asked Perrie where Zayn was. He was eating alone in the dining room for Geoff left with Louis and Harry after breakfast, his mother and Ruth went to the mall to buy things for the Halloween party, and Nicola was with her fiancé in Liverpool.

Perrie didn’t answer and just cleaned up the table before going back downstairs. But Liam didn’t give up so easily and pestered Perrie again and again until the head housekeeper was caught by the stairs by a desperate Liam.

“Perrie, why are you avoiding me?” asked Liam.

“I’m not avoiding you, Master Liam.”

“Then why aren’t you answering my question?”

“And what question is that, sir?”

“Where’s Zayn?”

“Oh, um,” Perrie bit her lip. “He’s not feeling well. He had to lay down for a while…”

Liam nodded. “I-I’ll go check on him. See if he’s okay–”

“No!” Perrie stopped him. “Um, I think he said not to disturb him, sir. So…”

“Oh, okay,” Liam frowned.

Perrie started to turn around when Liam grabbed her hand. “Perrie, you’d tell me if anything wrong is happening with him, right?” The head housekeeper nodded but Liam’s doubts remained even though he forced a fake smile. “Good… and please, just call me Liam.”

The dirty blonde boy left and Perrie went down to the basement once more. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she sighed, glancing at the kitchen where Niall was busy talking with Ed while boiling something on the stove.

She watched Niall’s smile-less face as he talked, going around the kitchen and settling back to his seat beside Ed who was chopping some vegetables on the chopping board. Perrie didn’t know which side to choose. Was she gonna go with Niall or with Zayn?

Perrie sighed again and poked her head through the kitchen door. “Niall,” she called out. The Irish lad removed his attention from Ed and turned his head to the door. “When you’re done with that, can you meet me outside? You know, plans for this Saturday’s party.”

Niall nodded and Perrie left, heading off to the bench under the elm tree by the side of the house. As she sat there waiting, Perrie watched the tree’s leaves fall, slowly cascading to the ground to be trodden under the foot of men. The leaves had a simple life – that was what was placed in her mind.

They sprout from the tree after winter, grow through spring and summer, and as the year ends, slowly die and fall to the ground. No worries, no problems, just a quick life. There were no what ifs and why not in the equation of their life. They live, grow old, and die. As simple as that they’re gone from the world without facing any problems at all.

What if she had that kind of life instead of this one? Perrie shook her head. No, she wasn’t gonna exchange this one for another, far more perfect one. _Can we make this work?_ Zayn’s voice once again asked sheepishly in her head. Perrie closed her eyes and replied the same thing she said the night the question was asked. _Yes, we’ll make it work_.

“Perrie?” she heard Niall’s voice.

Her eyes shot open, slowly moving to Niall who was standing beside the bench; his eyes played innocent as a baby deer but Perrie knows far too well that that was just a trick. She just stared at him, making the Irish lad feel uneasy.

Niall bit his lip. “This isn’t about the Halloween party, isn’t it?”

Perrie stood up, and the keys dangling from her waist chimed. “Starting last night, I wanted to thank you, Niall,” she started; her breathing above from normal, “for making me realize things but I don’t think I can right now.” Perrie shook her head. “Not while you’re doing this to Zayn…”

“He did this to himself,” replied Niall bitterly.

“He made a mistake,” snapped Perrie. “Like any man in this world, he made a mistake. He chose to ask for forgiveness rather than let his pride rule him. He chose to kneel at your feet and you just left them there with his apology dangling like a wasted piece of crap.”

“Zayn only did that because he knew that if he didn’t, you’ll get mad at him and–”

“Nothing gets by you, does it?” hissed Perrie. “It’s like you’ve never committed a mistake your whole life! It’s like you’re this poor, miserable child that needs loving and kindness. Well guess what, life isn’t fair no matter how much you try and change it. No matter how you try to see it, it’ll still be black and white.”

“I’m just trying to point out that Zayn–”

“We’re not talking about Zayn here, Niall, we’re talking about YOU!”

“You don’t know _anything_ about me so just shut up!” Niall growled. “I thought you were different from Zayn but I can see now that you’re just like him! You don’t know what I’ve been through, how hard it’s like to see your parents get separated–”

“BUT YOUR PARENTS AREN’T DEAD LIKE HIS!” Perrie started crying. “You’re parents aren’t dead like mine…” She continued crying and then, she scoffed. “I guess it _does_ make me just like him, doesn’t it?” she said through her teeth. “I guess that’s why he gave me the job even though he doubted me at the start and throughout my first month here, I was just like you. I saw him as this irritating butler who did nothing but keep me in check.

“But you can’t punish him for that, Niall,” whispered Perrie, her voice cracking up. “You can’t punish him for being what he has become even though he never wanted to be like that in the first place. I know I’m just rambling on and on but I hope my ramblings get to you, Niall. I don’t want you, who I consider as my friend, sink into bitterness. You got me and Zayn together and I’ll do everything to keep you from falling apart.

“I want that cheeky Niall that cooked us those five dishes, not this Niall I’m seeing right now.”

“I-I’ll try, Perrie,” said Niall shakily. “I’ll try to–”

“No,” said Perrie. “Don’t try, do it. Not for me, that doesn’t matter, but for you and for Zayn.”

Niall felt disgusted with himself right now. So it was true that history repeats itself and it was also true that the history that often repeat are the bad ones. Louis and Harry. Zayn and Perrie. Aside from those he already hurt, who else was next? Ed? Eleanor and Amy?

His mood swings and terrible words were masks he used to hide his broken insides. All he needed to do was to fix it but all he ever did was make more damage to it. It’s like you jumped off a cliff and when you reached the bottom and didn’t die, you go up the cliff and do it again.

Perrie sighed and started walking, her keys started chiming again as she walked past Niall. Her hand brushed onto his shoulder slightly before fluttering off again. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said and headed back into the house.

Her touch lingered on Niall’s shoulder as he stood there, staring blankly at the elm tree which was a witness of his stupidity. The sky, light blue and cloudless, was slowly darkening, threatening another long-term rain in the coming hours. It was a calmness before the storm that Niall took in, inhaling deeply and marching off to his room.

The door of his room creaked open and Zayn’s drooping head jerked up as he remained kneeling on the floor. Niall slowly walked in, his eyes trained on Zayn who was unmoving. The butler’s hand twitched as Niall got closer, his shoulders went up then down, and his head cocked slightly to the left, following the trail of Niall’s footsteps.

“Niall?” he croaked, his voice sounded broken.

But Niall remained silent, circling Zayn before kneeling in front of him. As Zayn looked up, Niall saw that his eyes were red from crying and the drying up blotches on the floor was proof of that. The Irish lad gulped, feeling the weight of Zayn’s stare. Even after crying, his hazel eyes still looked beautiful.

“Zayn, am I an idiot?” he whispered.

The butler replied with a twitch on his lips before shaking his head and muttering, “I don’t know.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

“Niall, I don’t think–”

“I’m sorry!” Niall cried out, flinging himself towards Zayn. A sudden warmth spread across Zayn’s body as Niall’s arms snaked and coiled around him. But it wasn’t a bad warmth, it was a good warmth – the same kind he gets whenever one of the Paynes embrace him.

Still, it was the first time he’s ever been hugged by anyone outside the family. He let out a slight gasp when Niall rested on his shoulder, the Irish’s pale skin brushing with his. Before long, his hands involuntarily slithered around Niall as well. Zayn can’t believe he was doing it, that his body had betrayed him to this, so he just pretended it was Liam even though the smell he could take a whiff of had a hint of strawberry.

His breathing was getting heavier and so did his heart thump was faster. “Niall–”

“I’m sorry, Zayn,” Niall muttered.

“Niall–”

“I forgive you, okay? I hope you can forgive me too…”

“Niall, I can’t breathe…” Zayn groaned.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry!” said Niall, uncoiling himself from Zayn. “Just so you know,” he added, “I didn’t hug you maliciously, if that’s what you’re thinking…” Niall blushed a deep red. Zayn laughed, smiling slightly while regaining his normal breathing.

“I know,” Zayn smirked. “In that, I trust you.” The butler stood up, bending down again and offering his hand to Niall. The Irish lad reluctantly reached for it and when their skins touched, a swift zap of electricity passed through.

They stared at each other for a minute before Zayn raised his eyebrow. “What you felt was the-zap-of-rivalry. You know I still have my eye on you, Niall.”

Niall chuckled. “‘The-zap-of-rivalry’? What are we here, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak?”

“I was just kidding,” confessed Zayn. “I’ve been thinking about it, while I kneeled on the floor, and maybe I should let this business concerning you and Liam go…”

“W-what?”

Zayn smiled at Niall. “When I let Liam go to that bar that night, it happened for a reason. When the two of you met, it happened for a reason. If I’m gonna stand here and keep on pushing the two of you apart, then those things that happened for a reason would all be worthless.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Zayn scoffed before laying his eyes onto Niall again. “I guess I’m just too protective of Liam. But,” he added, “if he really does love you, in any way, Niall, then who am I to say that he shouldn’t? With that, I guess I have to ask: do you love my best friend, Niall?”

If this was the million-dollar question, then Niall wouldn’t have gotten the million dollars. Truthfully and honestly, he whispered to himself that he wasn’t sure. A part of him cried out loud, asking why of all times to be unsure, it was right now when Zayn was the one asking.

Niall’s head bent down, avoiding Zayn’s prying eyes and the look on the butler’s face that was seeking a yes as an answer to his question leaving Niall’s lips. All that was said in reply to the question was a quiet sob. Niall shook his head and whispered a painful “I don’t know” that wasn’t music to either of their ears.

“This is all my fault,” Zayn mumbled. “If I hadn’t been so–”

“No, Zayn, it’s not your fault. I–” Niall bit his lip. He hesitated to tell it but he forced himself anyway. Zayn was always the first to know and Niall was starting to wonder why that was. “I guess it started when I got into a fight with Louis and Harry.

“I felt like my feelings for Liam is slowly pulling me away from them that I was scared. I was scared of Louis and Harry disappearing from my life. Ever since my parents got divorced, they’re the only family I have. I haven’t seen my mom since she and my father separated, and I haven’t seen Bobby since me and brother decided to run away. Greg is in the States now but he can’t come and get me because he’s got a family there now too. So if Lou and Harry disappeared because of me, I don’t know what I’ll do… I was…scared…”

“I don’t blame you, Niall,” said Zayn. “If you’re too scared of loving him, then don’t.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Then why, Niall? Why don’t you have any idea if you love Liam or not?”

“You know that things between us aren’t _that_ simple…”

Zayn sighed. “Fine,” he said. “I won’t pester you about this anymore. But I’m glad,” Zayn smiled, “that the two of us are okay now.”

“Me too.” Niall smiled back. But he was taken aback with the sight of Perrie at the door, looking attentively at them.

“So that was your little secret,” she said calmly.

Zayn was taken by surprise as well. Perrie continued, “I heard everything, you know, and I don’t understand why you two have to fight about it…”

Both the butler and the Irish lad looked at her, confused looks evident on their faces. “Y-you don’t mind?” asked Zayn. Perrie shook her head. “Why would I mind? Is there something that’s supposed to be wrong with Niall liking Liam?”

The two males in the room didn’t reply and Perrie just smiled at the two of them.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” said Zayn.

Perrie grinned. “I know.”

__________________

Liam fought the urge to do it but his will to resist was starting to fade. You’re walking right now, he said to himself, you’re walking and it’s not good to do it. His nerves were twitching and he ordered his hand not to even think about it but his grip on his self-control was loosening and there, while walking, he reached for it with his hand.

The plastic wrap was stuffed back into the paper bag and Liam started flipping the pages of his pre-ordered copy of _The Casual Vacancy_. Oh God, he thought, the smell of freshly opened books…

There were several other books inside the paper bag. All of the other books were from the secondhand bookstore just a few blocks away. Despite his two sisters’ persistent demands that he buy newly printed copies of books, he still preferred the already-read ones.

He settled the red and yellow hardbound book on top of the others, the paper bag crumpling on the sides as he attempted to shove it back in without damaging his unscratched book. With a sigh, he gave up and tucked the hardbound novel under his arm.

Dark clouds started to gather in the sky and Liam quickened his pace. Soon enough he reached the gate and made his way to the living room before the rain started pouring, soaking everything in its path.

 Liam continued on to his room, reminding himself to check on Zayn downstairs after he gets changed. He propped the door open, the hardbound book tucked in his arm threatening to slip, and placed the books on his bed.

His eyes wondered around his room until he found the second bookshelf. Ever since the tripping-Niall incident, he had another bookshelf installed. But even if all the books were tucked away safely and their threat of being a literary hazard minimized, Liam’s desk was still cluttered with paperwork and doodles of whatever-things-that-come-into-mind-when-bored which annoyed him a bit.

He stood up, heading to the voice mail machine by his desk and pressed the button. Most of the voice messages were things to be done at the company, or reminders of things to be done in the company, or his college friends (which he hasn’t seen in three years) asking to hang out sometime.

It was all the same thing every single day until the last voice message sounded. Liam’s eyes widened as he listened to the woman’s voice – a voice he hasn’t heard of ever since the restaurant.

 _Hey, Liam, it’s…um…it’s Dani._ Even through the speakers, Danielle Peazer’s voice sounded like what she was going to say was urgent. _Listen, I know this isn’t a good time, but I need to tell you something, Liam. I can’t tell you over the phone so, please, can you meet me? This is important. You need to know. Can we talk at the coffee shop maybe? Call me when you get this. Bye._


	8. Seven || Halloween

“TRICK OR TREAT!”

Tradition.

The English always knew how to value tradition, they knew its importance. Some traditions were too old-style and resisted the advancements of humanity. A great deal might turn into a nuisance, and some traditions were vowed to be eradicated by futuristic visionaries which threatened the extinction of the distinction of one culture from the other. But some were just too fun to let go…

Despite Zayn’s continuous protests (in which Liam had to hold him down), Ruth and Karen had turned him into an undead pirate in no time at all. Of course, when he changed into his costume all of them had to leave the room, but the butler never attempted to wash off the prosthetic paint off of his face and arms.

He was now at the mansion’s gate with Ed; the sous chef wearing a bloody butcher costume with a fake meat cleaver stuck to his head. The children trick or treating wore big smiles on their faces as Ed graciously and plenteously filled their bags with candy.

“Now, remember to brush your teeth before going to bed, alright, kids?” reminded Ed, grinning kindly. The children nodded and left. One of them – the kid wrapped up in toilet paper and failed to make himself look like a mummy but excelled in making himself look like the nerd that was given a swirly in the school toilet – even waved back.

Ed went to get more candy stocked inside the guard house. “I kinda miss doing trick or treating myself…” he asserted, plucking one of the gumdrops out of his bag of candy.

“Those are for children,” pointed Zayn out before grabbing one as well and grinning. “But I guess one piece wouldn’t hurt, will it?”

Ed rolled his eyes, checking his watch afterwards and then leaning on the stone wall. “You’re a terrible example for the staff,” he said sarcastically, chuckling after saying it. “And not only that,” he added, “you also got the girl–”

“Ed–”

The sous chef cast him a disbelieving look. “You know, I don’t get it why it took you so long. Not that any of us knew, of course.” A smirk came across his face. “You were good at hiding it, I suppose. And Perrie was too…”

“I was good at hiding what, Ed?” Perrie came walking along, her blonde hair was gone and was replaced with a lavender color, matching her sparkling blue eyes.

When they saw her, under the moonlight, both Ed’s and Zayn’s mouths flew open. She was wearing the Cat Woman costume Ruth had been boasting about since late afternoon. Zayn never thought it was for Perrie but it looked _good_ on her.

“You can close your mouth now, Zayn,” said Ed, nudging him by the side.

Perrie giggled while Zayn continued to blush; the parts on his face where there was no make-up showing his skin turning pink. She flaunted her suit once more, twirling around that Ed raised his eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be helping Karen out at the garden?”

“Oh we finished half an hour ago,” said Perrie. “And besides, Niall sent me here. He wants your help with the cake. It turns out he can’t lift it on his own.”

Ed sighed. “That kid needs to build up his body more. He’s too skinny.”

“I don’t know about that,” mumbled Perrie. “He looked very sexy in the bloody butcher costume the both of you decided to wear.”

“Oh, really?” Zayn cut in. He had an annoyed look on his face that couldn’t be mistaken for anything else but jealousy. Perrie rolled her eyes. “Please, Zayn, all of us know that he’s gay… And for heaven’s sake, what’s wrong with me commenting on him like that?”

“Elton John had a wife…” mumbled Zayn.

“Cut it out, Zayn!” said Perrie. “Niall’s not stealing anything.”

“I think I’ll just go…” said Ed, in a hurry to get away and soon enough, he was in a safe enough distance to not hear a thing anymore.

Zayn shrugged. “Sorry, I-I wasn’t–”

Perrie sighed. “Zayn, if we’re to make this work, you’ll have to trust me. I just said that because Niall needs some defending sometimes. It doesn’t mean anything more than that. You know that I love you, don’t you? So please, Zayn, stop being insecure about yourself.”

“Was I?” asked Zayn out loud but he was mainly asking it to himself. “Maybe I was. I’m sorry.”

“From the first time I saw you, when you interviewed me, I wanted you to be the one,” said Perrie. “And I’ve told Niall this before when he asked me the difference between love and infatuation: it’s not just because of your face or your eyes, it’s you. I worry about you, I feel like smiling when you laugh and you always make me feel different – good different – and that’s not just a hopeless infatuation. I love you, Zayn.”

Zayn smiled and pulled Perrie close. “I know,” he whispered and placed his lips against hers, Perrie shivering a bit; half of it because she didn’t expect that action and another half because she never expected those two words could sound so much better than saying that you love that person back.

When they broke off, they could hear the laughs and chatter of children walking on the sidewalk. Zayn let go of his hold on Perrie and said, “You know,” a smirk forming on his lips, “We could do this every night…”

“Watch it, Malik.”

And the both of them laughed.

__________________

Liam reluctantly removed the mask of his Batman costume. After tripping over one of the chairs in the garden, he decided to reveal his identity to everyone rather than risk getting a broken leg. It was so hard to see through the eye slits that if Liam’s eyes could sigh, it would sigh in relief.

The guests started to arrive a few minutes ago and the weirdest costume he’d seen so far was Dr. Legolio dressed as an octopus (with that in mind, he wondered how on earth will the medical man get a drink with eight fingerless arms protruding from the hot air balloon shaped head).

The guests that came one after the other were dressed in different yet extremely fashionable and exotic costumes made Liam feel that this was like that Mardi Gras festival they attended in Louisiana when he was eight.

As the clock ticked by, he identified the more familiar faces that have arrived. Zayn’s aunt (who was there every year) wore the sort of thing psychics and wielders of the crystal ball would be wearing in movies. Her headdress was adorned with a sapphire stone at the center and out of it sprouted a feather of a peacock. Her robe flowed down to the ground and she was covered in pink and purple all over.

Then came the Blacks, Alexander and Maireese (both wearing what Liam thinks were Jedi costumes), along with their son, Owen (in boots and with a cape; a stock of arrows stuck out from the quiver strapped to him with the bow in his hand; and fake pointy ears and long blond hair that made him resemble Orlando Bloom as Legolas), and then there’s Holly wearing a long white satin dress with the sleeves reaching up to her hands as she sat on her wheelchair. Her ginger hair was braided into an intricate clump with two locks of hair dangling on either side of her face.

Finally, Liam caught a glimpse of the Peazers. But aside from her father, mother and sister, Danielle wasn’t there. That made Liam remember: he never replied to Danielle’s call. Has something happened? Maybe it _was_ really important and now, because he ignored the call he got four days ago, she didn’t make it to the Halloween party.

“The mask’s not working, huh?” Ruth suddenly appeared beside him.

“It’s not,” said Liam, a little bit started after Ruth snuck up beside him in her Gothic witch costume. “And, um,” he looked at her sister’s horrifyingly believable face that looked like the skin was cracking off. “I was wondering if you’ve heard why Dani’s not with her family…”

“She broke your heart and you still have the strength to worry about her?” Ruth asked bitterly.

“Dani called a few days ago,” Liam explained. “She said it was urgent and important and asked to call her back whenever I get the call but I didn’t.”

“Well…” Ruth hesitated and then she rolled her eyes. “I suppose I heard Mr. Peazer talking to dad a while ago. Danielle’s sick right now. If I heard right, she’s got the flu after getting rained on during her trip to the Philippines three days ago.”

“Why would she go there?”

“Well, they _do_ run a pharmaceutical company so I’m guessing one of their manufacturing plants is located there. She must’ve done an errand of some sort for his father and also, as I’ve seen in their website, they’ve been doing some medical missions in South East Asia for a few months now so maybe she was there to supervise.”

“How come you know so much?” Liam shook his head, smiling a bit at his sister’s brilliance. “You seem to always know everything.”

“I don’t know _everything_ ,” Ruth retorted. “I just read, that’s all.”

“Well, thanks.”

“Don’t worry, Liam. I’m sure whatever important thing she wanted to talk to you about can wait until she gets better…”

“Yeah,” Liam smiled a bit but doubt evident in his voice. “I guess it could wait.”

“Good,” Ruth smiled back. “Don’t beat yourself up with it, Li. Anyway,” she added, “I have this feeling that something’s gonna happen tonight.”

“Something’s gonna happen?” Liam raised his eyebrow. “I hope you’re not talking about yourself. Or are you planning on doing something tonight – crash the party, make everyone drunk?”

“You know I don’t do that!” Ruth glared at him. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen, Liam. I just have a feeling. If you don’t get the same feeling, then don’t bother lingering on what I said.”

“Are you mad at me?” said Liam.

“No,” Ruth sighed. “Of course not. Now, see you later.”

She walked off, trotting like a real witch in sleek black clothing without the pointy hat. Ruth was swishing her wooden wand she purchased on E-Bay a few years back when she got hooked up with Harry Potter and declared herself a Potterhead.

But despite his older sister telling him not to beat himself up thinking about what Danielle was supposed to tell him, it was very much bothering his mind, pestering him to no end up until Geoff welcomed all the guests and the party had begun.

___________________

After the creepy rendition of the song _This Is Halloween_ by the violinists, Zayn and Perrie stood by the buffet table, their watchful eyes prowling for anything unwanted and unwelcome. But aside from that, they whispered to each other without looking, planning something that took Perrie sometime before making Zayn agree.

“What if he says no?” asked Zayn.

“But a staff member must dance with one of the family members. You’re dancing with Karen and I’m dancing with Master Geoff,” said Perrie.

“But he’ll say that Liam’s supposed to dance with a girl.”

“He’s the heir and according to the hierarchy of the staff, he should be dancing with Niall.”

“He should be dancing with the head cook _if_ the head cook was a woman, but the head cook right now isn’t.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Zayn,” said Perrie annoyingly. “I thought we already agreed on this?”

“I agreed on letting Liam dance with one of the staff,” Zayn pointed out. “But you didn’t specify that it would be Niall.”

“I thought you and Niall are fine now?”

“We are,” said Zayn. “But that’s not the point. Niall’s unsure of himself right now and forcing him to dance with Liam would only make things worse. You heard what he said, didn’t you? If we try and force them into something that isn’t stable yet, it would only hurt the two of them.”

“Thank you for that, Mr. Malik,” said Perrie sarcastically. “But we’re not gonna find out if it’ll work or not if we don’t try. I mean, look at the two of us–”

“Oh come on, Perrie, please don’t use that analogy.”

“Why not? If the two of us can try and make it work, can’t the two of them do the same?”

“And who are those two that can’t do what?” Perrie almost jumped when Ruth popped up between the two of them. Her eyes shifted from Zayn to Perrie and back again as her fake cracking skin continued to show.

“N-nothing…” said Zayn.

Ruth rolled her eyes. “I’ve been eavesdropping the whole time, Zayn,” she said sternly but then a smirk slowly showed. “I never thought my brother had a thing for Niall. And, oh, by the way, why aren’t you dressed as a Shadowhunter?” The question was addressed to the butler.

“Shadow-what?”

“ _Shadowhunter_ ,” repeated Ruth but Zayn and Perrie just looked at her with confusion. “Nephilim,” her tone already had a hint of annoyance. “Half-angel, half-human–oh for heaven’s sake, why is it that Niall’s the only one who bothers to borrow and read my books in the library?!”

“I’m reading that John Green book Niall recommended,” Zayn tried to appease Ruth but it didn’t work.

It appears that Ruth, as of now, was very fond of Niall. Sharing the common interest when it comes to literature, Ruth was more than happy to have learned that there was something mutually growing between her brother and her favorite of the staff.

Ruth picked up one of the lollipops stuck into the cake. “Whatever,” she said, licking the red, round candy on a stick. “I hope whatever it is your planning would work though.”

“How come?” It was Perrie’s turn to ask.

The girl in a witch costume looked at them indifferently. “One, because if it didn’t, it’ll lead to something that will be harder and nearly impossible to fix and, two, I want Niall to be my brother – he’s different and I like that in someone. He’s confused sometimes but that’s what makes him special and I want Liam to have someone _that_ special.”

“But–”

“You didn’t see that coming, did you?” Ruth stuck her wand back into the pocket of her small duffel leather bag, full of stitches that formed almost a smile and two buttons that resembled eyes. The lollipop was far from finished so she still held on to it. “Well, good luck on making it work.”

She walked off, saying hello to the guest that recognized her. Something told Zayn that when she spoke that last sentence, she wasn’t pertaining only to their plan that night but with his and Perrie’s relationship as well.

_Unum qui cuncta conspicit_

Ruth may be silent most of the time – buried in all of her studies and novels, accompanied with the sideline of being an amateur internet writer – and undetectable almost always, but she realizes things faster than any in the family does. She doesn’t hesitate when it comes to deciding things and she proved just that when she announced that she wanted Niall to be her brother.

The last song that was requested finally ended, much to the relief of some of the guests. The music shifted to the lighter side and the dance began. Perrie glanced at Zayn who nodded in surrender. The head housekeeper smiled at the butler, somewhat saying thank you, and had their plan set into motion.

____________________

After the long search, Niall finally spotted Louis talking with Geoff. His hair was held up by either hairspray or gel and was a little bit orange in color and he wore a black leathery trench coat over his skinny jeans and black and silver long sleeves, a complete difference from Geoff’s medieval king costume.

In more difference, Harry was wearing the same attire except it was in grey. His curls had blonde streaks on them but his eyes remained green. The curly haired lad saw him and grinned. “I didn’t know your sous chef was a murderer,” said Harry, glancing at the cleaver stuck into Niall’s head.

“Yeah, it kinda took me by surprise,” Niall chuckled. “Let me guess, you’re a seraph and Louis is the fallen angel you fell in love with.”

Harry raised his eyebrow. “Were we too obvious?”

“Aside from the matching costumes? No,” replied Niall sarcastically. “You weren’t too obvious. And besides,” he added, “I’ve been reading those books Louis demanded me to read. Luckily, Geoff’s daughter had all of those books.”

“You mean Ruth?” Niall nodded. “Yeah,” said Harry. “Those two get along fine when it comes to books to be read. And so I take it you and Ruth are pretty close too?”

“Not that much,” said Niall, blushing.

“Why are you–” Harry stopped midsentence after realizing it. “You’re trying to get close to her so she’ll approve of you, aren’t you?”

Niall continued to blush. Harry just smiled, having the feeling that he wasn’t talking to a sulky Niall anymore. “Do you want it to be him?” asked Harry calmly.

The Irish lad’s eyes widened, taken by surprise by Harry’s question. “I don’t–I–maybe…” he stuttered, now completely red in the face.

“Why so unsure, little leprechaun?” Harry’s voice sounded sweet, without the hint of teasing.

Niall just shook his head, the fake meat cleaver threatening to fly off due to his constant shaking of his head. Harry bent down, leveling himself with Niall (it was hard being the youngest of the three of them and yet being the tallest at the same time. It was like you’re the oldest).

“Hey,” the curly haired lad tapped on Niall’s broad shoulders. “Whatever magic you did to get me and Louis together, you can do with yourself, yeah? And if he breaks your heart _again_ just tell me and I’ll beat the crud out of him.”

That made Niall smile. “You don’t have to do that, Harry,”

“Yes, I do,” said Harry sternly. “I may be younger but that doesn’t mean I can’t protect you, Niall,” Smirk. “I’m your guardian angel, by the way.”

Niall scoffed. “I thought you were serious!” The two of them started laughing. “I am!” said Harry “And I’m serious about the guardian angel too!” But no matter how he tried to bring himself to be serious, Harry ended up laughing all the way with Niall.

“What’s got you two laughing so hard?” Louis suddenly showed up, having finished his conversation with Geoff.

“Nothing,” said Harry. “Just Niall telling me that he’s reading those books you told him to read.”

Louis smiled teasingly at Niall. “Such a good little boy!”

Niall glared at him. “Whatever, Peter Pan.”

“Is it the hair color?” asked Louis. “Don’t worry, it’s washable.”

“I wasn’t asking,” said Niall snobbishly. “But I kinda like it though.”

“So, um, Niall,” Louis started, glancing at Harry and then back at the Irish lad.

“What?”

“We’ve set the date.”

“The date of what?”

“Our wedding–”

“Oh my God!” Niall started flailing, his eyes wide open. “When?! When is it?!”

“Told you he’ll take it well,” muttered Harry and then he cleared his throat. “On Louis’ birthday.”

The smile on Niall’s face could not be contained. He suddenly threw himself to his two best friends and pulled them close for a group hug. He didn’t care if there were people who saw them, he doesn’t give a fuck about what they’ll say or anything for that matter right now.

“We can still cuddle after you two get married, right?” Niall suddenly asked.

“Of course,” Louis and Harry said in unison before pecking their lips on each side of Niall’s cheek. The blonde lad returned their gesture with his pale skin turning pink again along with his ears. Louis placed one last kiss onto Niall’s forehead before Harry pulled Louis to dance like the other guests.

Niall watched as they trench coats swayed along with them, not noticing Perrie walking up to him. “Niall,” said Perrie and the Irish lad turned to face the head housekeeper in her Cat Woman costume. “You have to dance with Liam.”

The sentence echoed back and forth in his head a few times and before he knew it, he was looking up at Liam, blushing as much as he was while slowly moving his hand to Niall’s hip. As it settled there, Niall noticed Liam gulp. The older lad caught him staring and he looked down, turning red.

The music started and Liam put on his mask. “So you can pretend it’s not me,” he said. But it was no good. Niall could still feel his muscular arms wrapped around him as well as he could see the pair of brown eyes slowly darkening as it lingered on its gaze upon him.

They danced around along with the other guests. Niall could see Harry and Louis looking at him but their faces didn’t bore anything bad but instead, their faces had smiles on them as Louis leaned on Harry’s shoulder as if they were watching their little boy fall in love.

Though he never asked why Liam put on the mask in the first place, the older lad’s answer hung on his mind as their feet synchronized to the slow pace of the song. After staying silent for the last few minutes that they twirled around in the garden, Niall muttered, “I still know it’s you.”

Liam’s head tilted a bit, letting him know he didn’t get it. “The mask,” said Niall. “It’s not working. I still know it’s you.”

“You’re talking to me,” said Liam happily as if he didn’t hear what Niall just said.

“Is that supposed to be a miracle?”

“Right now, I suppose…yes.”

Blue found brown. Their sights fixed upon each other that the only thing that made their gazes from each other torn apart was the ending of the music. When they let go of each other, their hands went cold, aching to feel each other’s warmth once more.

Both in their minds lied the need to talk to each other, to sort things out between the two of them. They’ve been in a cycle of love and hate ever since they met each other that night and perhaps it would be time to end that cycle and settle with one or the other.

Liam tugged on Niall’s arm, urging him to follow the older lad. The Irish hesitated, trying to break free from Liam and, with all his will, suppress the want to come with him. “C’mon, please?” Liam begged just like the night at the bar.

And just like that night at the bar, Niall chose to follow him. “Where are we going?” asked Niall as they marched away from the garden. “Somewhere we could talk,” replied Liam.

The two of them disappeared from the garden and headed into the house. The music and the laughter of the guests slowly faded away only to be replaced by silence, the echo of their footsteps, and their frivolously beating hearts.

They headed up the stairs and Niall started hyperventilating. Liam paused and looked at him. “What’s wrong?” Niall shook his head. “T-this can’t be happening again…”

“Again?” Liam was at a loss until his eyes met with Niall’s. The sudden realization left him wide-eyed and red. “Oh, n-no! I-I’m not gonna do anything like that, Niall…” his voice softened, “I’m not gonna do it to you _again_. Trust me.”

Niall’s head cocked up, his look was different from before. “ _Trust you_?”

“Niall, _please_ ,” Liam squeezed Niall’s hand softly. “J-just give me this chance to explain to you.”

“ _Explain_?”

“Niall… _please…_ ” whimpered Liam.

The Irish lad felt defeat and the two of them found their way towards Liam’s bedroom. Niall’s heart was beating faster and faster and at last, the door closed with a _click_ and they were locked inside. Liam just stood there, contemplating on whatever it was he was thinking.

Niall marched off to the bed, taking off the fake cleaver off his head as well as his apron and shoes. The older lad took notice. “What are you doing?”

“Might as well get over it,” said Niall.

“I don’t–”

“Oh don’t try to act so fucking innocent!” yelled Niall. “Isn’t that why you dragged me all the way up to your room? Because you need my _help_ with something? Because the person you were waiting for didn’t come to that party?”

“What are you talking about, Niall?” Liam looked genuinely confused. “I wasn’t expecting anyone–”

“You were looking for Danielle, weren’t you?! You were _so_ disappointed that she didn’t come that you had me come with you so I could help you get over it!” Niall was in a rage. “I can’t believe I fell for it again!”

“Niall, will you please just listen–”

“No! You listen to me!” hissed Niall. “I don’t care if you kick me out of this house for this but I’m not gonna be your little toy for the second time!”

“Niall, this isn’t like that–”

“Then what?! How is this any different from–”

“Because I realized that I was being a coward when I left you in that hotel!”

“Damn right you were,” growled Niall. “But you should have realized that before you left me there! You should have thought how I would feel when you played me into your hands and then leave me there like some piece of shit!”

“I know that I was wrong–”

“Yes, you were wrong. So tell me now what difference is there between then and now? People like you never change no matter what.”

“But I have changed. You have changed me–”

“Oh cut the crap, Liam,” said Niall. “How can your _toy_ change you _–_?”

“BECAUSE YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU!” growled Liam. “Goddammit, Niall, why is it that when I started to fucking love you, your heart doesn’t want me anymore?!”

Niall fell silent. This was the moment he was waiting for, wasn’t it? The why was he trying to push Liam away again? Niall was never a masochist but he’s considering himself one as he stood there watching Liam tear up.

“Liam, I–”

“What now, Niall? What else will you point out?”

“Liam, I’m not gonna point out anything anymore,” Niall bit his lip. Did he really love him? Zayn asked him the same question but even now, when Liam confessed his love for him, he was still unsure. Being torn in half by the past he fails to forget and his need for Liam was making him more confused than before.

Liam walked closer and closer to him and Niall backed away until he bumped onto the edge of the bed. Blood was rushing through both of their veins, a feeling that was long gone had returned but it was different from before.

Everything seemed to have slowed down, every movement the two of them made seemed to have lasted forever – their hearts beating, their heavy breathing. Even sound itself seemed to have been void for there was nothing else Niall could hear than Liam’s footsteps.

The older lad’s eyes, despite how long he waited for him to tell Niall that he loved him, remained a subtle brown. Their faces were inches apart when time seemed to have returned to normal. Liam leaned down and connected their lips. Niall’s pupils dilated at the touch before he managed to close his eyes.

Liam broke the kiss, his eyes attentive and remained on Niall, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Niall just blinked, a little bit flushed for his breathing was not yet returning to normal. Liam was about to turn around when Niall wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and melded their lips again.

It grew to something needier as the tip of Liam’s tongue ghosted on Niall’s lips, urging them to part which the younger lad did. A groan escaped Niall’s throat after Liam’s tongue ran through his braced teeth before a tongue battle commenced. The heat was unbearable but Liam restrained himself.

The two of them broke the kiss, gasping for air, sucking it in to replenish their oxygen that was lost during their kiss. Liam’s hand trailed down to Niall’s hips but as they slowly trailed down, he paused. Niall bit his lip, his face screwed up, bearing that hurt and guilty look.

“Niall–”

“Now I’m the one toying you.”

“Niall, what are you talking about?” asked Liam, brushing off the dampened hair sticking onto Niall’s forehead because of the sweat.

“Liam, I’m not sure, okay?” Niall tried to look at Liam but he looked down again. “I’ve already hurt so many people, and I don’t want you to add up to the list.”

“Niall,” Liam urged him to look up. “Niall, look at me.”

Niall’s head cocked up, his eyes flashed open, darkened with anger of himself. The cerulean ocean of blue was gone and was replaced with something sinister that was neither crystalline nor beautiful anymore. “What?” The Irish lad was unable to hold back his tears. “I’m broken, Liam, and I’m not sure if I love you. Do you want to wait on something like that? Give up on me, Liam… _please_ …I-I don’t want to break you too.”

But Liam didn’t let go. Liam didn’t give up. His face was serious and yet something kind twinkled in his eyes. “After all that, after all you’ve suffered because of me, you just want me to give up on you?” His monotone voice sounded placid. “I won’t, Niall. No matter how much you’ll push me away, I won’t. I won’t let you go anymore…”

Despite all Liam said, Niall pushed him away, grabbed his shoes and fake bloody cleaver and ran out of the room. He was crying as he left but Liam didn’t follow him. Liam knew the Irish lad needed some space and he won’t force him into anything unless he’s ready.

The bedroom door remained wide open and Niall’s heavy footsteps and sobs echoed through the hall. Liam stared at the dimly lit hall, as if waiting for Niall to come back, and then whispered, hoping Niall could hear it.

“I’ll be waiting…”

And then the clock struck twelve and just like when Cinderella left her glass slipper on the stairs of the castle, Liam picked up the apron that Niall left and smiled not knowing why. But his sister’s voice whispered in his mind, _I have this feeling that something’s gonna happen tonight,_ and then Liam knew why he smiled.

“Why do you have to be so smart, Ruth?” he asked the emptiness of his room as he plopped down his bed; curling his hand onto the apron, he closed his eyes until he fell asleep with the door wide open, waiting for Niall to come back and sleep by his side.


	9. Eight || Unmasking the Plot

“ _…aspiring Parish Councillor Simon Price hopes to stand on a platform of cutting wasteful council spending. Mr Price is certainly no stranger to keeping down costs, and should be able to give the council the benefit of his many useful contacts. He saves money at home by furnishing it with stolen goods – most recently a PC – and he is the go-to man for any cut-price printing jobs that may need doing for cash, once senior management has gone home, at the Harcourt-Walsh Printworks–_ ”

Liam hadn’t realized he was reading the book out loud until the waitress cleared her throat in the most polite manner that she could. She had been standing there, calling out Liam’s name twice before she could get the most handsome costumer she had the whole day to remove his attention from the book he was reading (in which her comment was ‘too much of a bloody good thing’).

“Your order, sir?” she said, trying to not let the annoyance in her voice seep through.

The dirty blonde haired lad placed his book down the table. “Right,” his voice reeking with embarrassment. “Sorry about that…”

“I’ve seen worse,” the waitress smiled, seemingly flirting with him. “Waiting for someone?”

Liam checked his watch. “Yeah, a girl.”

“Your girlfriend?” the waitress asked, hoping he’d say no.

“No,” Liam shook his head. The waitress almost smiled but that was before Liam finished his sentence with “I don’t have a girlfriend. But I do have a boyfriend though.” She looked utterly surprised and walked away with disappointment in her face. It wasn’t everyday she gets to see hot guys in the café and it was terrible to know that the first one to step in and have a cup of tea was gay.

Hiding his smile, Liam took a sip of the tea. He glanced back down at his book and reminded himself to read _silently_ this time. Sadly, no matter how he tried, he still manages to mutter some words especially when the scenes become hostile (curses flying around the pages like arrows enveloped in fiery hot flames).

Even though Halloween was last week, and he has dedicated all of his brain activity to finishing the book, scenes from that party – more specifically the dance and the bedroom – flashed through his mind and then slips away before the instance that he could smile.

It couldn’t go more romantic than that, could it? Liam asked himself. Two people, born from different aspects of life have their worlds collide in one night of passion and then to simply have themselves hurled into waves of emotion, confusion, and (Liam hoped) reunion and salvation. It would all have a happy ending. Liam snickered; what he was saying sounded like something ripped out from a Nicholas Sparks novel (which his sister, Nicola, had plenty in collection in her room).

Liam distracted himself from further daydreaming about Niall by looking at his watch. It was already quarter to four but the person he was waiting for wasn’t there yet. He glanced out the window of the café but there was no one on the streets.

A few minutes later, while poring over his book, the door sounded with a greeting from the waitress from before. Liam looked up, felt something twitch inside but dismissed it as a simple response of his body for when he last saw her, they broke up.

“So sorry that I’m late, Li,” said Danielle, taking off her scarf. “I had to get away from the escort that daddy had following me every single day.”

“You have an escort now?” Liam raised his eyebrow and closed his book after tucking in the homemade bookmark. “Since when?”

“Since I got sick from that trip I had to Asia,” replied Danielle.

“You mean that medical mission of your company?”

“Yes…” Danielle narrowed her eyes at him. “How did you know that?”

“Ruth couldn’t help but overhear your dad talking to mine.”

“Figures,” Her fingers drummed on the table. “She was always sneaky but I admire her love for books…how you three had this love for books, in general.”

“It’s hereditary, I guess,” Liam smiled. “Dad has his own collection in the library.”

“I know, I’ve seen it and even borrowed some as well.” She tucked her dangling hair behind her ear, eyeing the menu on the table. “What surprises me is that he’s still collecting.”

“It’s his hobby, his safe haven,” explained Liam. “It’s the only time he could relax from all the work in the company and the farms.”

The fingers trailing down the items on the table menu stopped. Danielle stared blankly at the table, deep in thought that Liam mistook it as a want to change the subject of their conversation. Liam flipped the pages of his book lightly, waiting for Danielle to talk.

“Liam…” Her voice sounded empty, like some kind of guilt had sucked all the merry sounds therein. Danielle didn’t bother looking up but the silence they were making in between sentences was slowly killing Liam, his eagerness to find out what this was all about was at its peak.

“Dani,” he hesitated. Even though this was nothing more than a friendly conversation, and even though he and Niall weren’t officially together, Liam felt like he was cheating. It sounded preposterous at first but, what if Niall suddenly walks in and finds him talking to Danielle?

Liam imagined how Niall would react and it wasn’t pretty. If ever that happens, their relationship would go back to zero or even negative, if life wasn’t feeling kind at all. But he managed himself to finish his question. “What’s this about?”

Danielle finally looked up. She was biting her lip that it was turning red. Her nails were scratching the table but made no marks on it. As she stared at Liam, the Wolverhampton lad could help but feel that whatever this was, it had something to do with him.

____________________

“I still think you should’ve let them make the cake too, Lou.” Niall urged Louis as he was stepping out of the car. The Doncaster lad followed behind him as they walked towards the diner that Harry had called in for a reservation during lunch.

“And I still don’t think I should be eating dinner with you,” Niall eyed him worryingly. “It’s yours and Haz’s date after all.”

“Nonsense,” Louis brushed him off. “Harry wanted you to eat with us. Oh and by the way,” he added, “I’ve already called Zayn to tell him I’m stealing you until tomorrow. So, I guess, you’ll be sleeping in London tonight.”

“Oh how wonderful,” Niall said sarcastically. “I’ll be treated to creaking beds, cursing, and moaning all night. I’ll have a great night’s sleep.”

Louis ruffled his hair. “We’re not doing anything like that tonight _for you_ , Nialler.” The older lad’s eyes narrowed, accompanied with a smirk on his lips. “But is that really why you’re feeling so unhappy to sleep here with us? Or is it because Liam’s not here?”

“Louis!” Niall hissed. “Not now, please.” But he was still blushing nonetheless. The older lad laughed and connected their arms, pulling Niall closer to him. Niall was still blushing when Louis muttered, “So, where _did_ the two of you sneaked off to that night?” The younger lad’s eyes went wide and found Louis smirking, eyes darkening.

Niall gulped. “I–”

“Do you have reservations, sir?” Niall didn’t notice that they were right in front of the maître d’. The balding man in a waistcoat greeted them with a warm smile. “Yes,” said Louis casually. “Table 12, I think. We’re with the curly haired gentleman…”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Styles, this way please…” The man walked off the two of them followed him. “Mr. Styles?” whispered Niall. “Is he talking about Harry or you?”

“Me,” Louis grinned. “And don’t think you’ve escaped my question, little leprechaun. We’ll be continuing our little chat back at the house, after dinner.”

Niall groaned. “Could this day get any worse?” Louis chuckled but nudged his side. He eyed him seriously. “Don’t say things like that. It might become real.” The Irish lad blinked. There was something different with how Louis said it that he couldn’t really quite get.

Seeing his surprised face, Louis smiled at him. “C’mon. I’ll bet anything you’ll love dinner so much as we love your cooking.” The older lad gripped his hand and dragged him to the table where Harry was waiting with two empty seats on either sides of his own chair.

____________________

Miles away, in Wolverhampton, Zayn sat idly behind his office table while watching the pendulum of the grandfather clock that could be seen just outside the door swing back and forth. The clock was ticking and the sun was already setting but Liam wasn’t home yet.

Despite all the assurances that both Perrie and Liam’s sisters expressed to him, he was worried still. The last time he was gone this long while in London, he found himself in a bar, drinking even though it wasn’t allowed for him to drink, and ended up having a one night stand with their current head cook.

Perrie knocked on the door even though it was open to get Zayn’s attention. The butler didn’t notice her there and was startled upon hearing the knock. “Deep in thought?” she asked and Zayn just sighed. “You shouldn’t worry about him so much. Let him live a little.”

“The last time I did that, he ended up doing Niall in a hotel,” pointed Zayn out.

“But he’s not stupid to do that a second time,” replied Perrie. “He’s just meeting someone.”

“For the whole day?” Zayn raised his eyebrow. “I mean, he didn’t even inform me he was going to London today.”

“He told Karen.”

“But Karen doesn’t know what happened last time he went there alone.”

“But the last time he went there, he was depressed,” Perrie tried to reason out calmly. “And he’s not depressed now, Zayn. For all I know, he’s currently buried in books in one of the bookstores in the mall.”

“Or in a bar, drinking–”

“For heaven’s sake,” Perrie snapped. “You’re impossible! Why do you always have to make things so difficult?!”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Zayn stood up from his chair, towering Perrie. “I’m still feeling guilty about last time. It’s because of me two people’s lives were ruined…and if you don’t agree with me, maybe you’re far better off with someone else who has less insecurities.”

Zayn felt something hard hit him on the face and then, a sting of pain. “Don’t you ever say that again, Zayn Malik!” Perrie was crying. “And don’t ever blame yourself on those things!”

Zayn didn’t answer. He didn’t dare answer back. He hurt Perrie and that’s all there is. When the butler was silent for so long, Perrie stomped out of his office, bumping into Ed and muttering a hardly felt apology.

“What’s that about?” asked Ed, with the phone in his hand.

“Things,” muttered Zayn. “Nothing to bother you with…”

“That’s what you three always say.”

Zayn looked at him curiously. “Three?”

“You, Perrie, and Niall,” Ed waved Zayn off with his free hand. “Anyway, Frank’s calling.”

“Frank?”

Ed gave him an annoyed look. “Are you gonna asks questions or are you taking the damn phone off my hand?” The butler looked surprised. Ed never used the word ‘damn’ in front of him, neither in the work place. This was an odd day indeed.

Zayn took the phone and Ed left, leaving him with a beeping line. “Hello?” There was just a bunch of static in which he though he wasn’t talking to anybody at all. He was about to end the call when Frank’s voice came through.

“Zayn? Is that you?”

“Yeah,” said Zayn slowly. There was something different with Frank’s voice. “Everything alright?”

“No,” said Frank in a raspy voice. “There’s a problem. It’s–”

_Beep…beep…beep…_

The line went dead.

_________________

“Niall?”

_THUD._

“OW!” Niall retreated from under the bed while massaging the part of his bed that hit the wood.

“What are you doing down there?” asked Harry, kneeling beside him and checking the Irish lad’s head if he got injured. Luckily, he didn’t hit the bed that hard.

“I was looking for this,” Niall held up a blue bracelet covered with dust. “I thought I lost it a few months ago and then, I figured it must’ve fallen off to under the bed.”

“Took you a long time to figure that out…” said Harry, rather mockingly. Niall glared at him but the curly haired lad just laughed. “Okay, sorry, that was mean,” he said.

“Darn right you are,” grumbled Niall. “You made me sound like an idiot.”

“What was that groan I heard?” Louis came in with a stack of DVDs.

“Little Nialler hit his head on the bed because he was searching for his bracelet,” said Harry. Oddly, Niall felt a bit of unease while Harry and Louis talked like that. It was like they were talking about their son or something and it’s creeping him out a bit.

“Tell me the truth,” said Niall all of the sudden. “Are you two planning on adopting and you’re practicing with me?”

“Should we have told you sooner?” asked Louis.

“Nope,” Niall grinned. “Although I’m not so sure that myself is a worthy person to practicing with. Maybe it should be…um…I don’t know, a kid?”

“What are you talking about, Niall? You’re the perfect test phase subject!” said Louis.

“That makes me sound like a lab rat…” Niall grumbled. “But alright. Just stop being so mushy on me…it’s creeping me out.”

Both Louis and Harry smiled. “Okay,” said Louis. “Now, how about a movie marathon?”

_________________

All that Danielle had just said seemed like the most impossible thing to Liam right now. But as he stared at Danielle, unable to speak for her revelation had sucked all the voice he had for the time being, there was that glint in her eyes that told him she was telling the truth.

“Here’s your cappuccino, miss,” said the waitress. Her eyes were moving back and forth from Liam to Danielle as she set down the cup on the table. “Anything else?’ she asked.

Danielle shook her head. “No,” she said. “Thank you.”

The waitress nodded and left. Apparently, her intrusion in their silence revived Liam voice that probably had died. He blinked and stared at the coffee on the table before returning his gaze on Danielle.

“Why tell me now?” asked Liam.

“If I had known sooner, I would have told you then, Liam,” answered Danielle. “But never in my mind did I expect daddy to do such a drastic thing. Also, if I had known sooner, I wouldn’t have left you in that restaurant.”

“You wouldn’t break up with me so you could save my family’s company?” said Liam in a disbelieving tone. “What do you care if lose everything and become beggars on the streets?”

“I expected that you would react this way,” said Danielle.

“Did you now?” Liam leaned on the chair and crossed his arms. “Did you expect that I would just forget what you did to me, in front of all those people, and not doubt you one bit like nothing happened? It ruined me so much that I–”

Liam held himself back. He had almost divulged one of his deepest secrets. He closed his eyes and stayed silent; Danielle sighed. “You think Perrie and Nicola never told me anything? About what you felt after that?” she asked. “That was one of the stupidest things I did in my life and would you believe that I regretted that?”

“Not one bit,” said Liam bitterly.  “Look, Dani, if this is some kind of…I don’t know…sacrifice you’re doing so we’d be okay, forget it. It’s not as simple as it looks–”

“Oh, grow up, Liam,” said Danielle. She sighed again for this was proving a lot more difficult that she had expected. “If I _am_ doing this so we’d be okay, shouldn’t you at least try to hear me out? Whether you forgive me or not, I don’t care. You got that? I don’t care.”

She placed her hand over Liam’s; the lad wanted to get away but he couldn’t. It was like his hand was glued there for some reason he didn’t quite get. “But no matter what you say of how cruel I am to leave you there hanging in despair, your family is still a part of _my_ family. I know Ruth hates me right now and I can’t blame her but at least Nicola still talks to me–”

“–then why didn’t you tell her about this?” asked Liam.

“I think it’s better if I didn’t let her worry about this.”

“And you think letting me worry about this was so much better?”

“Don’t twist what I say, Liam,” said Danielle. “You’re the heir. I know you hear that word more than you want to but let’s face it, and I know you know as well, that my father only shared a portion of the stocks of the company only because he thought I would marry you.

“Now that we _aren’t_ getting married, not even by a long shot, for sure he’ll withdraw his portion of the stocks and the company will be bankrupt unless…”

“Unless I can find someone who can save the company?” asked Liam. “Is that what this is all about? A precautionary warning so we’ll be prepared and my family won’t go bankrupt when your father decides to take away his share of the company?”

“My family’s share of the company compensates a quarter of the stocks,” Danielle tried to sound less geeky but failed due to the seriousness of her tone. “If the other investors find out about it, for sure they’ll withdraw themselves as well. Not unless someone fills the void.”

Liam scoffed. “You tell that as if it’s so easy,” he said. “Like when you left me. It looked so easy to you, after all those years – ever since our last year in high school, to leave me there like I was nothing to you. And now you come here and think that your warnings will be of any help?”

“Liam.” Her grip on Liam’s hand tightened. “I am trying to help,” she said flatly. “Whether this will be my salvation from my mistakes or not, I don’t care as long as I did something right in the end.

“This is hard, even for me, to say but I think my mistakes have shown to both of us that even after all those years of saying we were meant for each other, we never were. It was an experience that showed us that not all happy stories have happy endings. But someday, and I’m wishing it will be soon, we’ll have our happy ending with someone else. I don’t know who they are but I hope you do find that someone who will love you better than I did – better than I still do.

“So believe me when I say that I’m trying to help, Liam. No matter what happens, you and your family are still a part of my life. I can’t just stand there and watch your life crumble down.”

“What if I already found that someone?” Liam whispered.

Danielle smiled. “Then I think I’ll sleep better at night knowing that someone makes you happy now. I’ll die a person with one less guilt.”

“Don’t say that,” said Liam.

“It’s just a figure of speech, Liam,” Danielle reassured him.

“No matter what you say, you still shouldn’t be saying that,” said Liam. “What if I say that to you and then something happened to me?”

“Nothing will happen, Liam,” said Danielle.

“You know I’ll still cry,” said Liam.

“But that person – that someone will comfort you if ever that happens,” replied Danielle. “Liam, no matter what happens, you will always be someone special to me and I hope I’m someone special to you as well.”

All of Liam’s anger seem to melt away. What was left was a surreal light-headedness like all the worries in the world have been thrown away. Right now, he really wished Niall could meet Danielle. He didn’t really know why but he feels that if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have gone to that bar and met Niall.

“Maybe you are,” said Liam. “Somehow, in some weird way, it’s because of your mistake that I met that someone.”

“I’d like to meet her sometime,” Danielle smiled and Liam did as well. As much as he wanted to tell her that is was a he, Liam didn’t manage to say it anymore.

Danielle finished her cup of coffee and checked her clock. “I better get going but…” she hesitated. “I’ll keep you informed, Liam. Whenever I learn something, I’ll tell you straight away.”

“You’d really be willing to do that to your dad?” asked Liam.

“His decision is based on business,” said Danielle. “Mine is based on the understanding that there are some things that money can’t buy.”

The two of them stood up from their chairs. The waitress said thank you and bid them goodbye as they left for the front door of the coffee shop.

The wind outside was breezing calmly and the sun had stained the sky blood orange. Nothing was ominous, nothing was strange. They walked together until they reached an intersection by then which Danielle said, “Goodbye for now, Li.”

She tiptoed a bit and placed a quick kiss on Liam’s cheek. Her fingers tangled with his for a moment and then, she was crossing the street. Liam turned around with a melancholic feeling as he hummed something that just popped in his head that moment.

There was screeching that can be heard.

Liam rummaged his bag and fished out his book. His phone started ringing and he fished that out as well but as he did so, his book fell to the sidewalk pavement. He bent down to pick it, not aware of what was about to happen.

His phone was still ringing.

The screeching became louder and louder.

Liam stood up and brushed off the dirt on the cover of his book. He checked for some creases on the pages and when he found none, he slipped it back into his bag and checked his phone. As he was opening his message, that was when it happened.

The screeching became louder and Liam checked what it was.

_CRASH!!_

Liam’s eyes widened for he just saw death with his own eyes.

____________________

Zayn was in the kitchen, watching over Perrie and Ed make dinner. It was so much of a fuss that he was starting to regret agreeing with Louis that Niall could stay in London until tomorrow morning. But alas, they were almost finished.

He couldn’t stop worrying about Liam still even though he already made Perrie cry and get angry at him because of what he said a while ago.

As he stood there, in the midst of all the clamor, Ed and Perrie busy with cooking and he was checking if all things were okay before letting the maids carry the food upstairs, he started to feel that something wasn’t right.

After a few minutes more, they were all done and the three of them were sitting on the kitchen table. Ed was talking about something Perrie took no interest in for Zayn was in the conversation when something crashed near them.

“Oh shit!” Ed rushed down to the floor to pick up the broken pieces of the blue mug that was left shattered on the floor.

“What happened?” Zayn rushed towards him.

“I don’t know!” said Ed. “This thing is supposed to be hanging there!” He pointed at the mugs that were all hanging under the cabinets.

Zayn recognized the broken mug and he became more frantic than before. “That’s Liam’s favorite mug!”

____________________

The movie was over.

Louis and Harry retreated back to their bedroom while Niall stayed in the living room watching some comedy shows he missed while being in the mansion at Wolverhampton. As he sat on the couch, laughing, his phone rang.

He picked it up. “Hello?”

After the call, Niall was knocking profoundly on Louis’ and Harry’s bedroom door. His face was full of worry and his breathing was uneven. “Louis! Louis!” he yelled and the door opened.

“Niall?!” Louis grabbed his arms, his face a little bit worried. “What’s the matter?”

Niall had a hard time answering and his pale skin became paler than before. He was panting franticly until Louis shook him a bit. “Are you sick? Do we need to take you to the hospital?”

As if the last word Louis said was a spark, Niall finally muttered the words he wanted to say. “L-Louis… I-It’s Liam…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First paragraph of this chapter comes from J.K. Rowling's adult novel, The Casual Vacancy.


	10. Nine || All About Love

_I’ll be waiting…_

Niall’s eyes cracked open and found the room he was in completely dark. A blanket was covering him, as he was sitting on a chair by the bed, and he noticed, after turning on the lamp, a note on the bedside table. He picked it up and read it. It was from Louis:

_Went home to take a shower, Nialler. You were asleep so Harry and I just left you there. We’ll be back with breakfast in an hour or two._

_Zayn brought the Paynes back home and Dani went home as well to tell her family. They said they’ll be back this afternoon._

_I left some food in case you’re hungry._

_\- Lou_

It was only then did the smell of antiseptic in the room started to waft over the Irish lad’s nose. It was only then did the unmoving figure on the hospital bed register in his eyes. Against the dim lights of the lamp, Liam’s face had cuts on it, his hair was a mess, and there was a tube stuck in his mouth which gave Niall all the more reason to cry again.

Niall reached for the only place in his body, aside from his face, that didn’t have bandages – his hands. They were still warm but that wasn’t enough for Niall. He needed for Liam to wake up for him to calm down a bit more.

The doctor said that if Liam survived through the night – which he had – he’ll be fine. But still, he was lying there, unaware of what’s happening for he was in a coma. It’s been thirteen hours now and Liam still wasn’t waking up. As much as Niall didn’t want to believe it, the doctor said there was no way of telling when Liam would wake up…or whether he would wake up at all.

Tears started streaming down Niall’s cheeks, failing his effort to suppress them. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, Liam…wake up…don’t leave me…” He tangled his fingers in his and bit his lip. “You said you won’t give up on me…you said you won’t let go,” he sniffed. “Please, Liam…I-I need you…”

But Liam didn’t answer. Not even a twitch of anything happened to let Niall know that the older lad was waking up. His crying stop and he rested his head on the mattress, not removing his attention on Liam. Fingers still tangled with Liam’s, he closed his eyes but not before muttering something that was inaudible to everyone but the two of them. It was something he never admitted until now.

“…I love you.”

___________________

The gloomy sunlight seeped through the crevices of the curtain-covered windows of the room and Niall was just beginning to wake up again. His hands remained clasped with Liam’s but the older lad showed no signs of movement still.

Niall’s phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. “Hello?” he muttered in a groggy voice.

“Y’okay?” he heard Louis’ voice over the phone say. “We’re on our way. Meet us at the lobby and we’ll probably eat in the cafeteria of the hospital.”

“I can’t leave Liam…” Niall said.

“I know you don’t want to,” replied Louis. “But you need to eat, Ni. _Please_? I’ve already let you stay there for the night, I’m not gonna let you starve to death because of him. You don’t owe him anything.”

“You’re mean, y’know that?” hissed Niall. “He’s unconscious for heaven’s sake.”

“I’ll always be mean to him,” said Louis. “And I’ll always be protective of you.”

“You sound ominous…and ghastly.”

Louis sighed. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again, that’s all.”

“He won’t hurt me,” said Niall firmly and surely.

“He’s bound to hurt you,” retorted Louis. “Whether intentionally or not, he will. Even if he doesn’t want to.”

“If I eat breakfast, will you stop biting Liam’s head off?” asked Niall angrily over the phone.

“Again, I’ll always be mean to him,” replied Louis. “But I guess I can restrain myself for a while in exchange for you eating something…”

“Fine,” Niall gritted his teeth. “Text me when you arrive.”

“Niall,” Louis’ voice turned soft. “I’m just worried–”

“Goodbye, Lou.”

Niall hang up.

He just wanted to kick something but the Irish lad knew it wouldn’t make anything better; it won’t make Liam wake up, no matter how loud he would be. Niall felt like the whole world was conspiring against him…against Liam…against the two of them. Even Louis wants him to stay away from Liam. And then there’s Danielle Peazer.

From the moment the two of them met, she didn’t take her eyes off Niall (or so the lad feels). She was always watching him, especially when Niall came by Liam’s side last night. But the strangest thing was that she never said a thing. Never asked a question. Never looked judgingly. It felt like she was the only one not conspiring against the two of them.

That’s when Danielle asked him to accompany her to the cafeteria…

 

“I’m sorry about Master Liam, Ms. Peazer,” said Niall as the two of them walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Danielle just smiled at first but when they passed a bunch of nurses, she turned her head and replied.

“Just call me Danielle,” she said with a smile. “It’s Niall, right?”

“Yeah,” said Niall, nodding. “I was wondering–”

“Why I asked you to accompany me?” she said in a flash. “I wanted to talk to you, Niall.”

“Is this about Master Liam?”

“There’s no need for formalities, Niall,” said Danielle. “Just call him Liam, like you always do.”

“I–” The Irish lad turned red.

“I know, Niall,” she said calmly. “Zayn has already told me…or I _asked_ him, if you want to put it that way. And don’t worry, I’m not here to take him from you…we’re just friends now – he’s just family to me.”

“I’m glad you’re still friends,” was all Niall could reply. She was nothing like Ruth described to him. But maybe Ruth only told him those things because she was a bit mad at Danielle for leaving Liam. It was reasonable that she would get angry but right now, Niall wondered how Ruth ever got angry at Danielle at all…

…when she looked like and felt like the most subtle thing in the world right now.

“I really wish we are,” Danielle grimaced. “Although sometimes I feel like it will take a long time before he could forgive me completely.”

“He will,” assured Niall although he wasn’t sure why he was saying that at all. “Or maybe he already has.”

“You’re sweet,” commented Danielle.

“I always try to be but most of the time I’m not,” said Niall. “You just so happened to manage to talk to me in one of the days when my aura is pleasant.”

“I’d blame it on the work,” said Danielle. “It can be stressful to live in the big house, much more stressful to work there. And I can’t imagine how you can manage – how all of you manage. I live in a much smaller house but it’s still stressful even if you’re the youngest daughter.”

“Big house?” Niall looked at her curiously.

They entered the cafeteria and while Danielle was looking at the food to eat, she replied, “That’s what the Payne mansion is called locally…at least when we were little. Now, there’s plenty more big houses in the county.” She headed for one of the stalls and Niall followed. “We used to play on the grass fields – hide and seek among the trees, chasing after each other until the sun sets – but now there’s only asphalt and bricks. It’s now dirty and noisy…and I wonder what it would be like after a few years.”

“So you live in Wolverhampton?”

“Used to,” she replied. “After I graduated from high school, we moved to London so that my parents can run the company more efficiently. But I always visit.”

“Sounds like a rather long history…”

“A long history, yes, but it was rather like a daydream and it’s good that the both of us had finally woken up. Now we can see the reality ourselves.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Danielle smiled. “And I’m rather thankful that we both woke up because it was slowly turning into something we didn’t want – a nightmare. For all I know, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have met Liam so I’m happy I did something to secure his future.”

“How am I supposed to secure his future?”

“I don’t know. It may sound stupid if I’ll say that I’m having this feeling – a good one – about you. I know it’s just a feeling but I’ve learned not to completely disregard them. You never know if they might turn out to be right.”

Niall smiled. “I can see why Liam had daydreams with you.”

“Thank you for that. No, really, I do appreciate what you said,” said Danielle. “And I can see too why they’re all so fond of you: you never talk to please. Whatever you’re thinking, you say…and I think that’s the difference between me and you.”

“I hope that difference doesn’t start a quarrel…”

“It won’t. I’m sure of that. Just promise me one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

The two of them bought some food and sat on one of the nearest tables. “Promise me that…” Danielle’s hands nervously fumbled with the juice box on her tray. “…you won’t leave Liam no matter what.”

“I can promise that for sure,” said Niall, taking a bite of the pizza.

“I mean it, Niall,” her tone suddenly sounded worried. “Promise me you won’t leave him. No matter what happens to him, to them, to his family, promise me you’ll stay by him.”

“Sounds ominous,”

“It is ominous, Niall,” Danielle said.

Niall placed the half-eaten pizza back down on his plate and that’s when Danielle told him everything. It was hard to believe at first but something in Danielle’s eyes told Niall that she wasn’t joking or playing with him.

Her voice slowly sounded more and more guilty and after a while, she couldn’t look at Niall anymore. But the Irish lad continued to listen and stare at her. He was taking in every bit, every single word with seriousness and it played in his mind until Danielle uttered her last sentence and something clicked in Niall’s head.

“…so that’s about it,” said Danielle. “Liam has to find a way – an investor maybe – that can fill the hole my dad will make if he finds out that Liam and I aren’t getting married anymore. But I think there are several other solutions the two of us haven’t discussed and exhausted yet, we’re not sure about them and whether they will work or not but–”

“Marry him.” The words left Niall’s lips in a break-neck pace that Danielle was unable to utter a reply at once. Instead, her mouth was agape, her sentence disrupted, and she was wearing a shocked expression on her face.

“Niall, I-I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can,” said Niall passively. “You say that there are other options that you haven’t exhausted yet. But why exhaust those options when you can remedy it with the two of you getting married?”

“I-I don’t understand,” Danielle was still in a shock. “I thought you loved Liam…”

“I do,” Niall bit his lip. “Desperately enough to let him go so he can have a better future – even if that future doesn’t include me.”

“He won’t agree with this, neither will I.”

“You will once you’re out of options,” said Niall. “And you said it yourself: you’re not sure whether they will work or not. So why wait for everything to start crumbling when you can fix it now. I’m the odd one in the equation that needs deletion…”

In the end, Danielle still hasn’t agreed.

“This will be our last option,” she said. “And I’ll make sure it won’t be our _only_ option even by then.”

 

Niall stood up from his chair when a message from Louis appeared. His eyes went back to the unconscious Liam, lying still on the hospital bed. The Irish lad sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He bent down and whispered, “I’ll be right back, Liam,” before placing a kiss on his chapped lips.

Niall stayed like that, waiting for Liam to kiss him back even though he knew it wasn’t possible. He had his eyes closed so he didn’t notice the twitch that came from Liam’s left hand. And as his lips left the older lad’s, he felt something warm hold his wrist.

Liam’s eyelids slowly opened and he muttered, “Niall? Where…are you…going?” His lips cracked up into a wary smile. “I thought you needed me?” All that Niall could do in reply was a small gasp and a low whimper to which Liam continued, “And who said I’m leaving you? I already told you, Niall, I’m not–”

His sentence got muffled by the fact that Niall was kissing him again. The younger lad pressed his lips eagerly onto the older one’s as tears started forming in his eyes. The older lad, even though still feeling a bit weak, trailed his hands from Niall’s neck up to his hair, tangling them there and pulling the younger lad even closer. Feeling a bit brave, Niall tugged on Liam’s lower lip, earning a growl rather than the moan he was hoping for.

The Irish lad parted his lips gladly and Liam’s tongue started running over Niall’s retainer, eliciting a moan to escape the younger lad’s throat. One more moan vibrated through Niall’s throat as Liam sucked Niall’s tongue into his mouth, the older lad’s hands clenching on Niall’s hair, determined not to let go. But eventually, after a few minutes of muffled moans and hand roaming, they broke apart, hot breath exuding from their mouths, and their lips swollen. Skins flushed to a deep pink, Niall rested his head on the older lad’s shoulder, nuzzling on Liam’s neck and planting another kiss there, much to the older lad’s delight.

“ _Ahem_ …”

Niall jerked up, his head turning to the source of the sound: a freshly showered Louis Tomlinson with Harry by his side and both of them had smirks on their faces. “I hope he didn’t force you to wake up that way,” said Louis teasingly to Liam. “Or am I to presume you enjoyed it?”

“I think everyone enjoys being greeted by a welcoming committee,” Liam smirked right back. “Especially when they have that good of a kisser.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Spare me the description,” he said, sounding annoyed. “I’ll text Zayn and tell him you’re awake.”

“Thanks,” said Liam.

“Oh and do you mind if I stole Niall for a while?” asked Louis, typing something on his phone. “He hasn’t eaten yet.”

“What am I? A baby?” interjected Niall.

Harry chuckled. “Maybe…”

“Most probably,” agreed Liam. “And sure, I don’t mind. I mean, Niall has to eat…”

“Alright,” said Louis, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Haz, you coming?”

“I’ll stay here,” replied Harry. “I’ll tell the doctor as well.”

Louis nodded and he and Niall left for the cafeteria. Harry called on to one of the passing nurses and asked for Liam’s attending doctor. The nurse returned a minute later telling him that the doctor won’t be there until an hour later. Harry thanked her and then returned to the room.

Harry smiled at Liam and the older lad smiled back. “You have to forgive Louis,” said Harry. “He can be overprotective over Niall most of the time – the both of us actually.”

“Especially against me,” Liam said, frowning.

“We don’t hate you, Liam,” countered Harry. “I know I don’t but yes, I think Louis is just being nice to you and putting on his nice face for Niall. But he doesn’t really hate you – he’s just scared that you’ll make Niall miserable again someday. And you won’t, right?”

“I won’t make that mistake again,” said Liam. “I–”

“Don’t you dare promise,” said Harry quickly. “Humans have the tendency to break promises. Just make sure you won’t hurt him, Liam, because we’ll always welcome Niall back if you hurt him again and we won’t give him back to you, no matter what.”

“I know you’re serious,” said Liam. “But isn’t the talk supposed to be before the two of us go out on our first date?”

Harry smirked. “I might not have the time,” he said. “Kids these days are very impulsive. There’s no telling if Niall might run away with a rich man like you without telling us anymore.”

“Don’t worry,” said Liam. “Niall’s not impulsive. If he were, we won’t be stuck with kissing, won’t we?”

Harry grimaced. “Not a very good example, Liam.”

____________________

During Liam’s stay in the hospital, it was either Niall or Zayn that visited him often. Danielle had been avoiding him but he didn’t know that the reason was because she has been contemplating on what Niall said.

“How’s things back at the house?” asked Liam.

“Fine. Everything’s fine,” replied Zayn. “Although there has been word of the flu spreading. People in the county getting sick often. Mostly children though.”

“Not an epidemic, I hope…”

“No. I guess it’s the weather. It’s been changing dramatically for the past few days.”

“So how are you and Perrie?” asked Liam. “I heard that you two had an argument…”

“It was something I said,” replied Zayn. “But we’re fine now…and I’ve been thinking…”

“What? Please don’t tell me you’re–”

“Not yet,” said Zayn. “I-I’ll see how long we can take this relationship and maybe I’ll ask her.”

“And you’ll wait for how long?”

“I don’t know…a year maybe?” said Zayn. “After all, good things come to those who wait.”

“But what if something happens to her while you wait?” asked Liam. “I know I sound terrible, saying that, but nothing in life is sure. You can’t have her forever.”

“Let’s not think about that right now, Li,” said Zayn. “I’d like to think that I’ve still got time. No matter how short that will be.”

 

A few days later, Liam got out of the hospital. The cast on his left leg was not helping so he had to make us of a wheelchair. It was difficult at first, with everyone so caught up in making sure he’s okay, but slowly he had the hang of it and that’s when Danielle decided to tell Liam what Niall told her before dinner on that fate-turning November evening.

“He can’t have meant that…” said Liam.

“To be honest, I thought he was joking,” replied Danielle. “But he’s got that look…”

“And you agreed with him?” Liam hunched over, trying not to be heard by the others in the waiting room. The others were busy at the moment – Karen and Nicola discussing something, Geoff talking to Zayn, and Ruth on one of the seats, reading a thick novel again – but he had to make sure that they were not overheard.

“I told him it will be the last thing we’ll try,” replied Danielle. “And by that I mean no. I didn’t agree with him.”

“He was still unwavering after that?”

“Apparently, yes. He was sure, no matter what I said after he made his decision.”

“Do you think I should talk to him?”

“If we find a solution to this that doesn’t involve us getting back again, I think there’s no need to talk to him anymore, Liam. But if we don’t – and let’s not hope it comes to that – find a solution, I think you _should_ talk to him.”

“And tell him what exactly?” asked Liam.

“You love him, do you? No matter what?” Liam nodded. “Then tell him that. Tell him that you don’t care even if loving him and not succumbing to the pressure of getting married to me would mean ruin for you.”

Liam smiled. “You deserve more than being my wing woman.”

“Finding a way to save you and your family would be my payment in kind,” said Danielle, raising her eyebrow. “And what’s the matter with it? I love being your wing woman… It’s so much better than being your girlfriend.”

“Touché.” Liam grinned.

The gong rang and they stood up; Danielle wheeled Liam off to the dining room despite Zayn’s insistence that he would do it. As they sat down, they discussed some matters, most especially Nicola’s recent engagement to which all of them had something to say.

It was only halfway through dinner that Karen took notice of something different. “Where’s Josh?” she asked Zayn who was standing by the door.

“I’m afraid he’s got the flu right now,” replied Zayn. “Amy’s not feeling very well either.”

“Dear me, it seems an awful lot of people in the county are getting–” Karen took notice of Ruth toying with her food. “Is there something the matter, dear?”

“I’m not feeling very well either,” she said groggily. Nicola stood up and helped her out. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs. Zayn,” she turned to the butler. “Could you spare me Eleanor to help?”

“Certainly,” Zayn nodded and left for downstairs.

Zayn made his way downstairs and as he was searching for Eleanor, he saw Perrie. “Have you seen Eleanor?” he asked.

“No, why?” asked Perrie, her voice a little frail.

“Nicola needs her upstairs. Ruth’s sick as well and–” Zayn quickly grabbed Perrie’s hand and then touched her forehead. “Please, don’t tell me you’re sick too…”

Perrie smiled weakly but she was burning up. “I’m fine. I’m just overworked that’s–” Her knees suddenly felt weak but Zayn managed to catch her as she fell. Eleanor showed up, carrying a basin and a towel.

“Oh no, not Perrie as well!” she said frantically.

“What’s happening?” Niall suddenly showed up.

“Could you do me a favor, Niall, and go upstairs and see through the dinner with Ed?” Niall nodded and called on Ed who rushed with him upstairs. Zayn turned to Eleanor, “You’re needed upstairs. Ruth’s also sick and Nicola requires your assistance. They’d be in either of the two’s room by now.”

“But what about the others here downstairs?”

“I’ll take care of it,” said Zayn. “Now go…”

Eleanor nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Zayn scooped Perrie up and carried her in his arms, heading for her room. Her breathing was shallow and she had become warmer than before. Zayn cursed lowly and prayed this won’t be Perrie’s last time in his arms.

_________________

“Niall?! Ed?!” Geoff sounded surprised as the blond haired cook and his ginger haired assistant came through the door. “What on earth in going on?”

“Zayn asked us to serve dinner, Master Geoff,” said Niall. “He’s downstairs taking care of the others. Perrie suddenly got sick as well…”

“This is getting serious,” said Liam. “I hope no one else will get sick.”

“I do hope so,” agreed Karen. “Now it seems almost half of the staff’s sick and your sister as well. We can’t bear to have another casualty.”

Danielle suddenly stood up. “Dani? What’s wrong?” asked Liam although he couldn’t stand from his wheelchair. Danielle leaned onto the table with her hand. “I’m afraid I’ll have to add to that casualty, Karen,” she said.

She tried to stand up again but failed. Niall quickly came to her side and caught her. “This is getting worse,” the Irish lad muttered. He slowly helped Danielle up and both Karen and Geoff stood up as well.

“I’m afraid this dinner wouldn’t be of any use at all anymore,” said Geoff.

Liam wheeled over to Danielle. “You alright?”

Danielle smiled weakly. “Can’t say I am. But I think this will be plan B…” she whispered. None in the room understood her and as they left the dining room, her words still lingered in Liam’s head until, after a long while of it playing over and over again, his eyes widened.

Danielle has found a plan…but it wasn’t a subtle one at all.


	11. Ten || Sacrifice

**FLU AFFECTS EUROPE, FEAR OF ANOTHER**

**SPANISH FLU PANDEMIC SPREAD LIKE WILDFIRE**

_In his appearance to the press Thursday morning, the prime minister calmed the public and told them that the fear of another global pandemic is far from being fact. He stated that the scientific community has pointed out that there are no factors that would contribute to the mutation of the influenza virus thus preventing another deadly strain from causing another case that would cause the same flu pandemic of 1918._

_The pandemic, that happened almost a hundred years ago, caused widespread victims and casualty all over the world with infected people making up 500 million and totaling to over 50-100 million death (1-3%) in the world’s population–_

Geoff Payne placed the over-read newspaper back on his desk where it has been sitting for a two days now. He’s been expecting a phone call all day and on that sunny yet unpleasant afternoon, the phone did ring.

“Hello?” he asked. The caller replied and Geoff nodded involuntarily as if the caller could see him at all. “Yes,” said Geoff grimly. “But she’s fine and she asked me to tell you not to bother coming home from the trip…yes, I see…so you’ve sealed the deal with them then? Ah, that’s wonderful…should I tell her you’re coming back from Johannesburg?”

___________________

 The door creaked open and Zayn removed his attention from the sleeping figure on the bed. Niall came in, giving a comforting smile. “How is she?” he asked, stopping on the edge of the bed. Zayn just shook his head and turned back to Perrie, heavily breathing and flushed red.

“Zayn, Master Geoff said you should rest for a while–”

“I’m not leaving her,” said Zayn. “Not until she’s alright…”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Zayn,” the voice said through the door. Geoff entered the room. “Ruth’s feeling better now and Eleanor can attend to Perrie. You’re worrying too much. Now, go to your quarters and rest for a while…”

“But–”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Zayn,” said Geoff, his tone was firm a little bit scary for Niall. He never sounded like that before (not that he has heard, of course). “I know you’re worried about her and we are as well. But don’t give her the guilt of tiring you out because you didn’t leave her side. Take a rest…for _her_ sake.”

Zayn wanted to say something again – something to make Geoff realize that all his thoughts right now were made of Perrie – but he shut his lips and nodded. His hand grazed over Perrie’s warm ones and he muttered, “I’ll go when Eleanor comes.”

“You know I’m telling you this for both your sakes, Zayn,” said Geoff. “I’m not trying to pull you away from her. And I won’t ever; even though I can, I won’t because there’s no reason to. She’s a lovely woman and you deserve someone like that.”

Geoff turned around, making a quick glance at Niall. The stare, whether intended or not, made Niall follow Geoff outside the bedroom. The Irish lad closed the door behind him, hearing soft sobs from inside before it completely closed.

“Danielle asked for you,” said Geoff.

“Me, sir?” Niall looked surprised. “Does she want anything to eat?”

“She just ate, Niall. Danielle said she wanted to talk to you…alone.”

“Alone?” Niall tried to play innocent. “I wonder what this is about…”

They were silent for a moment, the swinging pendulum of the grandfather clock the only sound besides the maids and hall boys rushing past. Geoff adjusted the glasses he was wearing and cleared his throat. “Is there anything you’re not telling me, Niall?” he asked. “Something I should know but you or maybe not just you but Danielle as well are keeping secret for my sake?”

The Irish lad forced his thick swallowing not to be much noticeable and shook his head. “Not that I know of, Master Geoff,” said Niall. “And you know I’ll tell you if it truly concerns you and, with that, this house.”

Geoff nodded slowly. “Yes…yes, of course, you will. Um, I’ll be in the study if anyone looks for me, alright?”

Niall smiled and nodded. The older man left and headed upstairs and so did Niall. They parted ways upon reaching the second floor of the house; Niall heading for the ladies’ rooms. As he approached, he heard someone grunt inside and then something thudded to the floor.

Niall opened the door and found Danielle reaching for the book that fell to the floor. “Sorry, I was trying to get into a good reading position…” she explained. Niall knelt down and handed the book to her.

“You shouldn’t be reading,” said Niall. “It’ll strain your eyes.”

“Yes, well, I was bored,” said Danielle. “A little bit. Although, I had a pleasant lunchtime conversation with Karen. She’s always one that’s up for chatting.”

Niall smiled. “You heard me coming…” Danielle slowly placed the book on her lap. “You wanted an ice breaker,” said Niall. “So you pretended that the book accidentally fell to the floor, I would have to pick it up, and you’d have a reason to say something at random.”

“I see you’ve been reading detective novels–”

“I try to keep my genre in reading assorted. Now,” Niall grabbed the nearby chair and sat down, bending over to Danielle and meeting her eye to eye. “What’s this talking to me alone all about? Geoff is starting to suspect something’s going on.”

“It’s not easy hiding anything from him,” said Danielle, placing the book on the bedside lamp table. “He’d appear as an innocent rich man but he’s got plenty up his sleeves. Though it isn’t in his nature to be unkind, because he is the kindest person I know of, he’s not one that can be easily fooled.”

“So he knew I was lying when I said I had no idea whatsoever on what was happening?”

Danielle smirked. “A bit, yes. And I’m surprised he doesn’t know yet that his company is standing at the edge of a cliff.”

“Maybe he already does…”

“Unlikely,” Danielle shook her head. “Geoff isn’t one who stays still, crouching in the dark, even if he already knew something was happening. He doesn’t like secrets nor him keeping one himself.”

“You’re shifting the conversation.”

“You asked a question so, naturally, I’d have to answer it. Even if it is really not connected to the main topic at hand.”

“So, back to the main topic,” said Niall, leaning back on the chair. “Why did you call for me?”

Danielle squirmed a bit on the bed, laying her head down onto the pillow that was on the headboard. Her breathing started to labor but returned to normal after a few breaths. She turned once again to Niall who seemed to be all eyes and ears on her. “To tell you I’m gonna win this.”

Niall scoffed, shaking his head. “Now it’s a game…” he muttered. “What are we? Cat and mouse? Spider and fly? Cloak and dagger? I get it that we’re two different people in one single person’s life but if you’re trying to tell me that I should treat this as some fucking game, I’d have to say that you’re insane–”

“Yes, I do think this is a game, Niall!” said Danielle. Her breathing labored again; she closed her eyes and continued calmly, “I know it sounds silly when I say it’s a game but it is one. We’re playing fate’s little game that every human has to go through. I’m trying to make you win, help you fight back, but all you do is give up so easily.

“You haven’t been well and truly beaten, Niall. You will be if you’re going to make yourself scarce in his life. All you have is one life left in this game and I have none. I’m giving you my weapon, my aid, but if you’re just gonna say that you’re the part of this equation that needs to be eliminated, then what the hell am I doing all of this for?

“Maybe I _am_ insane. I’m in love with the same person as you are and I love his family as well that I’d be happy to die for them. Because God knows if I’m gonna choose between them and my fortune, it’d be them. And of course, I have assurances of my own.”

“What assurances?” The chair shifted, creaking on the carpeted floor. Danielle smirked and picked up the book on the table again. “Why didn’t you mention to anyone that you took up law before taking a course in music and then in cuisine?”

“How did you know about that?” mumbled Niall.

“Well it’s obvious that I didn’t know about it from Louis and Harry because you only met them after that,” said Danielle. “I have my sources and I would’ve done a lot better if I wasn’t bedridden. You’re quite a genius yourself, aren’t you? Not only are you talented in the kitchen, you know a lot about music – once in a band during high school, it says here–” Danielle flipped the pages of the book.

“That’s not a book, is it?” Niall asked and Danielle nodded. “Who did you talk to?” he asked. “Not many people know about those things.”

“Specifically, only five people know about it, am I right?” said Danielle. “You’re two best friends back in Mullingar can be counted out because they’re nowhere to be found. You’re brother’s in the States so we can count him out as well. We can’t contact your mom at the moment so that’s her out of it as well. That leaves us with…”

“…my dad,” muttered Niall. “You went and talked to my dad.”

“That was why I was late for my meeting with Liam at the coffee shop. The flight back to London from Dublin got delayed.”

“Wait…Dublin? I’m from Mullingar.”

“He got a job in Dublin. Moved there a year after you and your older brother ran away. Never remarried after the divorce but he had a lot of friends there. They were all caring for him especially when he got a heart attack.”

“H-Heart attack…?”

“You’re dad has passed away, Niall. I’m sorry,” Danielle sighed. “I managed to talk to him during his last hours at the hospital there. He recalled every bit he could remember… He looked sad, Niall.

“And I think it’s because not a single one from his family came and he never got to see their faces one last time…he never got to see you one last time, Niall. He asked if I could tell you that he was sorry – sorry that he never was the best father he could be to you and Greg.”

Niall slumped back on the chair, his expression constantly changing. His hands began to tremble and his breathing hitched. “Fuck…” he muttered. Tears started streaming down his cheeks and his hands constantly went over to wipe them off.

“N-Niall?”

The Irish lad scoffed. “H-How about that? When me and my brother ran away, I hated him so much that I didn’t care if he died or not and now–” Niall started crying again, his hands continued on shaking. “I–” But he couldn’t get it out quickly as another wave of tears came. “I-I feel guilty that I never forgave him. T-That I never gave him another chance…”

“Niall–”

“W-Where did they bury him?”

“He got cremated…”

“One of his friends has it?”

“No,” said Danielle softly. “Someone else took it.”

Niall stopped crying and looked at Danielle with his bloodshot eyes. “Who?” he asked. But Danielle just shook her head and flipped to another page of her memo book. “I don’t know,” she said. “No one there knew. In fact, I didn’t see who it was. Apparently, that someone left in a hurry when they found out I was there.”

“They were watching out for you?”

“There were bodyguards,” said Danielle. “I pretended not to notice but I took a glance outside. Judging from the lavender car that parked, I’d say it was a woman though I’m not sure.”

“You took a lot of effort finding all those things about me…why?”

“Because I found out one other thing–” Danielle began to cough. She cleared her throat and rested her head on the pillow. “Sorry. As I was saying, I found out one other–” A short gasp escaped her lips and she closed her eyes shut. Her breathing started to labor again and Niall quickly rang the bell.

“Don’t try and talk too much anymore,” said Niall, grabbing her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know. One minute I was fine and then–” Her hands held tight onto Niall’s as she held back a whimper from her lips. “Stay with me,” muttered Niall. He can feel her skin warming up and her hand slightly trembling.

“N-Niall…”

“Dani?”

The curly haired woman smiled. “I win.”

______________________

_Five Weeks Later…_

Snow.

The perfect white to cover up the sadness that enveloped every living soul in the Payne mansion for the past few weeks. Everything was always so silent so often that it was as if no one lived there. The only proof that the house contained breathing human beings was the clatter of plates, footsteps of maids during early morning clean-ups, and the hissing of steam from the pots and kettles in the kitchen.

The funeral was a few days after Danielle passed away. Liam, as well as Niall, was expecting some dreadful blow from Danielle’s father but until now, in the coldness of December, Mr. Peazer has remained silent and it made the fear all the more dreaded.

But there was still one thing that hasn’t left Niall’s mind even after all that time. Danielle left something hanging in his mind. She found something about Niall that she was about to tell him but wasn’t able to. What’s more, he was still wondering who the mysterious person in Dublin was.

The wedding seemed to go like a breeze. Niall still managed to arrange everything despite a lot of things clouding and cramming his mind. As requested by the wedded couple, he made the cake himself which might have turned into a catastrophe if Ed wasn’t there.

Niall made a mental note to thank him later in the week…or even during Christmas.

As he stood there, staring at the darkness of the nearby woods, the voices of the guests can be heard inside the gorgeous white, large, electrically heated tent that stood at the backyard of the Tomlinson vacation home.

The wind was softly blowing and the hand-knitted scarf – made by Perrie on her strive to be a domestic diva (which Zayn saw no point of doing so in any way) – that was wrapped around Niall’s neck gracefully followed the path of the chilling wind. Snowflakes started to fall down to the earth and all Niall could do was smile and then sigh. He hummed a familiar tune before jumping in shock of the arms that snaked around his stomach from behind him and the warmth that pressed on his back.

“Freezing yourself to death?” Liam chuckled. “Are you punishing me for getting a dog by letting yourself die of a cold?”

Niall smiled weakly. “You talk of death like it’s a simple thing.”

“Sorry,” said Liam. “You know I don’t mean it that way.”

“I know but…you can’t talk like that in front of other people. They don’t know what the two of us knew.” The wind blew hard again and Niall felt his eyes beginning to sting. He exhaled, sending vapor out of his mouth. “She really _did_ win, Liam.”

“Dani wanted to set things right…do the right thing.”

“And she used her sickness as her way to get what she saw needed to be done.” Liam just nodded after hearing Niall’s voice. His head rested on Niall’s shoulder and his arms wrapped themselves even harder onto Niall. “She told me she still loved you, Liam. And yet she’s given up all claim on you… She’s a wonderful person.”

“You should’ve said that in the eulogy.”

“I wasn’t allowed to speak. Only friends and family.”

“That’s not a problem to me. At least I know she didn’t die with the two of you as enemies.”

“We never _were_ enemies,” said Niall. “The two of us are just two different people loving the same person.”

Liam sighed, snuggling a bit more on Niall’s neck. “What now?” asked Niall. The older lad’s face scrunched up and his eyebrow raised. “What do you mean ‘what now’?” Niall shook his head and placed his hand onto where Liam’s were.

“Now that she’s gone, do you think Mr. Peazer will continue with this plan if his?”

“There’s no doubt about it.”

“And you haven’t found a way to…you know…save the company?”

“Not that I know of,” said Liam. “But I will figure something out. Why did you ask?”

“Nothing. It’s just that…there’s this thing Danielle was going to say but she never did.”

“What kind of thing?”

“She said that she had her assurances. And I think Danielle was talking about something that has to do with me,” said Niall. “I have no idea what it is, honestly. But I have a feeling it has something to do with my dad.”

“What about your dad?”

“He just died a month ago.”

Niall felt Liam’s hands squeeze his hands tightly. “I’m sorry about that,” said Liam. “But are you saying that he left you something?”

“That’s the weird part,” said Niall. “He only worked as a waiter in Dublin before he died. And before me and my brother ran away, he just lost his job and we didn’t have any money at all…except for the money Greg has saved in the bank but that’s not much. It was just enough to get us plane tickets to London and buy some food while he went and found a job.”

“So it’s not your dad?” asked Liam and Niall shook his head. “It could be anyone,” said Niall. “But it couldn’t be Greg either because he’s in the States.”

“What about your mom?”

“I–” Niall bit his lip. “I don’t wanna talk about her right now.”

“Okay.”

Liam started planting kisses along Niall’s neck, making the younger lad squirm a bit. “Liam…what are you doing?” But the older lad didn’t reply and continued on kissing Niall’s neck. He started sucking on the skin, leaving light purple marks all over. “They’ll see us,” said Niall, holding back a whimper.

“I don’t care,” muttered Liam. The older lad moved a bit upwards and started nibbling on Niall’s ear. A soft moan escaped the younger lad’s lips followed by a hiss. “What the fuck are you doing?! Liam, we can’t do this here!”

Liam turned Niall around and melded their lips together. Niall kissed Liam back and swung his arms over the older lad’s neck. It was a soft and slow kiss but as they broke apart, Niall’s skin was still flushed pink.

“What was that about?” asked Niall.

“Ni, I–” Liam gulped, digging something up in his pocket. He swiftly pulled it out and hid it behind his back. “I wanted to ask you something…” Niall looked at him confused and Liam sighed. But as he was starting to kneel down, a bark come from behind them.

“There you two are!” the voice from behind them said. “I was looking all over for the two of you.”

Liam groaned and turned around. Louis was grinning at them happily with Harry by his side and their golden retriever (which Niall named Thor) continued wagging his tail, looking once in a while to his curly haired master.

Louis patted Niall on the shoulder. “Mom and dad were looking for you, Ni,” he said. “They wanted to thank you for the cake and the whole wedding, I suppose.” Niall smiled but Liam grimaced and Louis didn’t miss the lad’s expression.

“Ni, why don’t you go inside and talk to them?” suggested Louis. “I’m sure they’d love to hear from you…”

“But–”

Niall was about to protest but there was a look in Louis’ eyes that told him not to do so. It had a serious flare in them and with Louis’ arm around Liam so quickly, he understood that Louis wasn’t there for him but for Liam.

“O-Okay,” said Niall, kneeling over to Thor who licked his face. “C’mon, god of thunder, let’s go and talk to your grandma and grandpa…”

“Haz, you go too,” said Louis. All three of them looked surprised at Louis but the curly haired lad nodded and both him and Niall walked towards the tent that wasn’t too far away from where they were standing.

When they were gone, Louis muttered, “You don’t like my dog, do you?”

“Of course I like Thor…”

“No, you don’t. That’s why you named that Siberian Husky of yours Loki.”

“Are you sure it’s the dog I have a problem with?”

The two of them were silent for a while. Liam cleared his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that…”

“Of course you did mean it.”

“I didn’t mean–”

“You try to like me but you think I don’t like you,” said Louis. “Was what Hazza said to you at the hospital not enough for you to understand? I don’t hate you, Liam, I’m just scared about Niall. You think I don’t approve of you but in reality I do, Liam. All I have are sisters and not one single brother and you can imagine how much protective I can be.”

“If you just give me a chance, Louis–”

“I _am_ giving you a chance, Liam, and you’re doing fine.”

“I-I am?”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckled. “Except for that what might have been a cheesy proposal earlier…”

“Is that why you stopped me from doing it?” asked Liam, starting to blush a bit.

“Partly because of that and also because Niall would’ve said no.”

Liam frowned. “You seem so sure he would say no.”

“He has a lot on his mind right now,” said Louis. “Give him some time to clear everything else out and then do it.”

“And when will that be?”

“It all depends on the two of you.”

“Well, _I’m_ ready…”

“But he’s not so stop being so sulky about it and try and improve your proposal for next time.”

“Wait, does that mean you’re–”

“Of course I’m okay with it,” Louis smiled. “Take care of me and Haz’s little treasure, Liam. You know he means so much to the two of us.”

Liam smiled back. “Don’t worry, I will.”


	12. Eleven || What Happens in Dublin

“Harry, could you help me with this gigantic gift from the Paynes?”

Louis’ voice sounded downstairs. Harry stood up from his desk filled with stacks of paperwork. He was about to go out the room when he remembered that he was still holding something. The curly haired lad went back to his desk and opened the drawer and placed the light brown envelope with a crimson seal down beside the log book Danielle owned which he kept from everyone’s watchful eyes…even Louis’.

“Coming,” said Harry. He was about to close the door but he glanced back at his desk, feeling a little bit guilty of the secret he has shared with the late Danielle Peazer.

_____________________

_Two Months Ago…_

A three-day conference trip to Dublin. He doesn’t usually go to these kinds of things but this time, there was no excuse that he wouldn’t have to go. It was usually Louis who goes on trips like this – heading off to Paris, Amsterdam, Moscow, and so and so – with the executives at the Payne Company.

He just got off the plane and hailed a taxi. As they drove through the streets of the Irish city, Harry called Louis to tell him he’s already in Dublin. The phone was ringing but no one was answering so Harry terminated the call and just messaged Louis.

After a few minutes, the car stopped at the hotel he was staying, where the conference would be held as well. He got off the taxi and as he was walking towards the entrance of the hotel, he saw a familiar figure at the other side of the street. Danielle was pacing briskly and heading towards the hospital by the distance.

Harry checked his watch. It was barely noon and with only one travel bag with him, he decided to go after Danielle and perhaps have a nice chat with her. Honestly, right after the plane took off, he was already feeling lonely and could use someone he was accustomed to. Harry crossed the street, dragging his travel bag along with him, and followed her, careful not to get too close and risk giving himself away until the proper time.

As he got near the hospital, Harry felt like a lost boy, dragging his bag like that so he left it on the baggage counter in the lobby (he was surprised that there was one, in fact). Danielle was talking to the receptionist and Harry pretended to be checking his phone which he pulled out of his pocket when Danielle glanced near where he was standing.

Harry heard Danielle say thank you to the receptionist and he looked up, finding the curly haired woman hurriedly walking through the hallway. The curly haired lad’s black shoes squeaked out of no reason at all and he cursed and thanked silently at the same time that the hallway was bustling with people and hospital personnel that Danielle didn’t took the notice that someone was following her.

Danielle turned left to the other hallway which had less people in them except for the room nearby where Harry could hear some laughing ensuing. Danielle entered the room, greeting everyone who was surprised and wondering who she was. Harry pretended to pass through but settled on the seats outside the room, listening to everything that was going on.

They were just talking so casually that Harry took the risk of peeking and finding out who was confined in the room. Cords and beeping machines were all connected to the man in the hospital bed with the face easily recognized from the photos in Niall’s old wallet.

It was Niall’s dad, Bobby Horan.

He was smiling weakly at Danielle; his face was etched with wrinkles and he looked older compared to the photos he saw. Not surprising though, that was four years ago. His lips barely parted and his voice was inaudible outside the room but Harry could tell that he was talking as fluently as anyone in the room was.

They were just talking and talking and Danielle’s voice seemed to be secluded to the four corners of the hospital room because Harry couldn’t hear a thing of what they were talking about. The curly haired lad checked his watch and it had been an hour since he got to Dublin and he hasn’t checked in into the hotel yet.

Finally, he heard Danielle’s voice, saying thank you, enumerating every name of every person in the room until she mentioned Bobby’s lastly. Harry grabbed the newspaper beside him on the bench and pretended to read it as Danielle walked out of the room.

Harry’s heart was beating fast, even more when Danielle settled on the bench with him. He heard her dialing on her phone but all that was heard was some ringing and she turned it off. She sighed and Harry felt her resting onto the bench. Danielle started rummaging her bag, pulling out some kind of book.

Danielle started flipping the pages, muttering the things in it almost inaudibly. She closed the book and tucked it back into her bag.  She hung her bag over her shoulder again and stood up. As she was leaving, she paused. “I’ll be waiting at the café outside,” she said. “You should’ve told me you were having a trip to Dublin…Harry Styles.”

A trickle of cold sweat went down Harry’s forehead and Danielle left. The curly haired lad left the unfinished newspaper on the bench and started walking out the hospital. He claimed his luggage from the baggage counter and crossed the street to the café where Danielle was already waiting, lightly tapping her fingers on the table by the window of the shop.

“I didn’t know you were here in Dublin,” said Harry, sitting down on the chair opposite to Danielle. He placed his bag beside his chair and gazed down at the menu on the table. “If I had known, I would’ve called you.”

“Fair enough,” said Danielle. “So it seems they’ve decided that Louis had already circled the world and now made you do the same, or was Mr. Tomlinson too busy for another trip to Ireland?”

“Both at the same time, I suppose,” said Harry, smiling. One of the waitresses went to their table and took their order. She was smiling at Harry and the curly haired lad held back his giggle until the waitress had already left.

Danielle shook her head. “You should’ve told her. Better finding out the truth than hoping for something that will never come.”

“She’ll get over it,” Harry waved her off. “After all, I’m not that special. Just a normal curly employee on a business trip for his company.”

“Mhmm,” Danielle nodded. “Chief Financial Officer and Accounting Head to be exact.” She smiled, pulling out her somewhat book from her bag and reviewing its contents. “No wonder the board and the chairman loves you and Louis. The two of you practically keep the whole company in balance…in fact, the two of you _are_ the company.”

“It just a minor position,” said Harry humbly. “Not quite an influence instigator, if you ask me.”

“That’s what Mycroft Holmes always says,” countered Danielle. “Although at some point or another, he something that is indispensable to the British government; far greater in purpose and in value than the crown jewels, I suppose.”

“Now that is an overstatement and an overestimation of my talents,” said Harry. “Considering if I truly do have some. But that’s enough about me, what are you doing here in Dublin? Running little errands again for the research team of the company?”

Danielle closed the book just in time for the waitress to arrive with her coffee and Harry’s. “The research group of the pharmaceutical company hardly trusts me and besides, you know why I’m here in Dublin. You even brought the letter with you just in case Louis comes snooping around your desk back at home.”

“So it’s true then,” said Harry, sipping a bit of the coffee. “She has come and talked to you as well?”

“The name didn’t ring a bell to you at first, didn’t it?”

“Even now, it doesn’t. Who is she?”

“Isn’t that obvious to you yet?” said Danielle. “She’s–”

Danielle’s phone suddenly rang. After she answered it, her expression suddenly changed from normal to shocked. She said goodbye to the caller, placing the phone down onto the table, and glanced at the hospital at the other side of the street. Danielle closed her eyes for a moment before picking up her phone again and began typing.

“Problem?” asked Harry.

“That was one of Bobby’s friends,” said Danielle. “He just died of a heart failure. And she said that there might be someone watching them…”

Harry sighed and finished off his coffee. “Are your errands always this dangerous? You’d better stay away if someone is watching Bobby. You might get hurt.”

Danielle smiled. “A charmer _and_ a gentleman,” she said in an amused voice. “No wonder Louis has no plans of trading you for anything, you’re one big ball of worry and precaution. Don’t worry, I’m not a helpless woman and I most certainly am _not_ a damsel in distress.” She stood up, leaving a bill on the table. “I’ll pay. You’re free to tell Niall anytime about the letter, and have fun at the conference even if it’s always quite a bore.”

When she left, Harry was quick to check in to the hotel. He left his things in his room and swiftly headed back outside to the hospital. As he was heading there though, he caught a glimpse of a woman getting out of a lavender car. Harry didn’t recognize her at first but then, it all made sense.

_The name doesn’t ring a bell to you at first, didn’t it?_

The woman saw him and smiled. She headed inside but Harry didn’t follow anymore, his heart racing and his head reeling with so much thought. The name didn’t really ring a bell at first because it was a different name – different from the one he knew. He hasn’t met her before but Harry sure did see a lot of photos of her get burned.

And now she was back but her intentions were still unknown.

Harry remembered the letter from her that was in his travel bag. But as much as he wanted to ask her what she was planning, his feet were heading back to the hotel. _This is none of my business_ , he told himself as he crossed the street. Harry was having second thoughts and as he was going inside the hotel, he looked back to the other side of the street and the scenery changed.

The one standing there was Danielle Peazer, watching the lavender car as it drove into the distance.

________________________

“Harry, can you even hear me in that little head of yours?”

The curly haired lad snapped out of his trance and smiled sheepishly at Louis. “Sorry,” he said, heading down the stairs in a dash. “I was just thinking of something.” He tried to flash an _I’m okay_ grin but Louis wasn’t one to be fooled. The older frowned and played with the curls hanging by Harry’s right ear. “Something wrong, Haz?”

Harry shook his head. “Of course not,” he muttered, pecking on Louis’ lips. “Nothing’s wrong, Lou, really… I was just thinking of something. Now, what did you say you needed help with?”

For starters, the ones that helped them move the gifts had a hard time with the huge wrapped one from the Paynes. One suggested it was a statue, another suggested it was some kind of telescope to which Louis commented, “What the hell do we need a telescope for?” But as the wrappers fell to the carpeted floor, it revealed a silver tree made out of steel with frames hanging along the branches. By the bottom (or the roots) of the tree was a note:

_We don’t mind getting put in one of the frames too._

_\- Ruth_

“That girl is just bizarre,” commented Louis. “Thanks for the help, Ha–Haz? What’s wrong? And don’t you dare tell me there isn’t one because I’m gonna smack you on the head.”

Harry shook his head. “You can smack me all you like but nothing’s wrong, Lou–”

“I said don’t tell me that. I know that something’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong–”

“Goddammit, Harry Styles!” yelled Louis. “I’m your husband now so you can’t go and keep things from me. I-It’s just bloody unfair!” Harry remained silent and Louis sighed. The older lad’s hand made its way to Harry’s face and stroked the younger lad’s cheek. Louis tiptoed and kissed Harry on the lips, and afterwards, his head rested on Harry’s chest while his arms wrapped around the younger lad’s waist. “We’re supposed to help each other, right?” Louis asked in an almost broken voice.

“Louis…” Harry painfully closed his eyes. He hated doing things like this, especially to Louis _and_ Niall. But he was just scared of what might happen if he broke the silence that had been there and _would’ve_ been there for all eternity.

“I can take it, Haz,” whispered Louis. “No matter what it is and no matter how bad. Just tell me…”

“I can’t, Lou. I-I just can’t.” Harry’s grip on Louis’ hips tightened, the feeling that the one he loved the most would slip away because of one simple secret was growing more and more. He had put too much thought on it already that he had already failed to remember that Niall can live without knowing that secret and that it didn’t matter anymore.

“I won’t hate you,” assured Louis. “Whatever this is, I’ll never get angry. What’s this about, Haz?” The older lad looked up at Harry, his hands made their way to the younger lad’s arms, feeling the hard muscle as well as assuring Harry that he won’t let go.

In defeat, Harry finally muttered, “Niall…” Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, wondering what little secret his husband had about their blonde haired Irish best friend. Harry looked like some deep thorn was pulled out of his guts; without waiting for Louis to ask another question, he lifted the older lad and carried him up the stairs.

“H-Harry?” The older lad held on to Harry, his face full of shock by what just happened. The younger lad smiled a bit and brushed his lips on Louis’. “Before you ask, I just wanna show you something…” said Harry, pushing their bedroom door open.

Harry settled Louis on the edge of their bed while he went and fished out of his drawer the envelope and the book belonging to Danielle. He handed the envelope to Louis who quickly said, “Does this belong to Niall?” The curly haired lad shook his head and said, “She sent it to me.”

“She?” Louis looked at him confused. “Who’s she?”

Harry turned the envelope over and Louis’ eyes widened. Scribbled in ink – in a very feminine handwriting – was the name that pretty much rang a bell once Louis saw it. His fingers traced the writing because of his disbelief that the name written on the envelope would surface in their lives again. That’s when he noticed it was still sealed. “You haven’t opened it yet?” asked Louis.

The younger lad bit his lip and shook his head. “Why not?” asked the older lad. Harry shrugged and sat beside Louis. “I’m…” Harry sighed. “Scared. Maybe she’s taking Niall with her and we won’t get to see him again…”

“But that’s not why you haven’t told Niall or anybody else yet, am I right?”

Harry nodded, crooning over the base of Louis’ neck, “He might get angry with me.” Louis chuckled, feeling how ridiculous Harry’s worries were. “Niall will never hate you, Haz. He loves you.” But Harry still wasn’t convinced and continued to reason out. “But it’s _her_ we’re talking about here. We both know how much he’s angry at her and I don’t think Niall will be happy to know that I’vve been in contact with her recently and–”

“Bullshit,” said Louis. “Total and utter fucking piece of shit, Harry. We both know that Niall couldn’t care less if she is trying to regain his trust and reestablish her relationship with him. Ni would be angry at _her_ for trying to get to him through you. He won’t get mad at you, Haz…believe me.”

The curly haired lad lowered his head, blood gushing through his veins and staining his skin a deep pink. Louis cupped his chin, meeting his blue eyes with Harry’s green ones, and smiled adoringly at the curly haired angel that had eyes shimmering with worry. “So don’t _ever_ worry about it again, Harry,” said Louis. “We’ll tell Niall together, yeah? I’ll be there and I’ll _always_ be there because I love you, Harry, so much. And I can’t _fucking_ bear you feeling a guilt you shouldn’t feel.”

“I love you too, Louis.”

Louis smiled radiantly and Harry leaned down and pressed their lips together. The two of them crashed down the bed; a grunt escaped Harry’s lips as Louis grips on his curls, yanking him into a deeper kiss. Their hearts were beating fast as if it was like the first time their lips touched and Harry could taste the sweet wine they drank during dinner.

Maybe Louis had too much but still, he was the one who never gets knockered.

The two of them started unwrapping themselves from all the clothing on their bodies until they were naked, skin pressing against skin with friction sending a severely arousing sensation. “Shit,” cursed Louis as Harry started peppering his skin with hot, wet kisses; from his jaw, Harry traveled downwards, down Louis’ tanned chest and those abs that were slowly becoming defined again (because Louis had been to the gym lately with Niall – him trying to rid of the tummy while Niall trying to get more fit because Ed had been teasing him thoroughly about being so lanky), and stopping at the older lad’s semi-hard cock.

Harry kissed the tip and licked the veined underside while Louis bit his lips to hold back the whimper threatening to escape his mouth. “How about that?” Louis finally muttered. “We finally get to have our honeymoon– _fuck! H-Harry! Holy–_ ” Harry began shoving his tongue into Louis’ puckered hole and the older lad couldn’t help but moan in pleasure with streams of _shit, Harry, fuck-fuck-fuck_ spilling out of his lips. The younger lad gave Louis’ hole one last tease before climbing up and planting another kiss on Louis’ lips.

Louis whimpered at the contact of their erections, now hard and leaking with pre-cum. The older lad’s hips thrust involuntarily, earning a growl from the younger lad on top of him. Harry’s sparkly green eyes were no more and had now become a dark shade of emerald, staring hungrily at Louis’ blue ones. The younger lad leaned down and nibbled on Louis’ earlobe before whispering seductively to the older lad’s ear, “I want you to fuck me, Lou.” Louis groaned and Harry continued, “I want you to fuck me hard till I can’t walk. I want that big cock of yours inside me, filling me with your cum. I want you to fuck me senseless because I’m only yours, Louis. _Only yours…_ ”

Louis gulped; his heart was racing faster because of both lust and nervousness. Firstly, the older lad never topped before. He’d always let Harry fuck him and the younger lad never complained. Secondly, they did try once but no matter how much prepping Louis did, Harry was just so tight and Louis feared that he might end up hurting him.

“Haz, you know what happened last time–”

“I can take it, Lou…” Harry bit his lip, his cheeks turning red. “I-I like the pain.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Harry,” said Louis. “We can do anything else but not t–”

“ _Please, Louis, please!_ ” Harry whimpered. “I won’t get hurt, I promise.”

“No,” said Louis sternly. “End of argument, Hazza.”

“Fine then,” Harry gritted his teeth. “If you don’t want to give it to me, then I’ll just have to take it.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hands and just like that, the younger lad retrieved two crimson silk laces from the drawer beside their bed. Louis’ eyes widened and tried to struggle but the growl from Harry completely left him motionless.

After Harry tied Louis’ hands to the bedposts, the younger lad smirked and retrieved another thing from their drawer. The minute Louis saw what Harry took out, he bit his lips to stop the groan from coming out. It was the same thing that Harry used the last time they tried having Louis top: black kitten ears. Seeing Louis’ expression, Harry knew he just won. He perched the ears onto his curls and stared at the older lad with his green eyes blown wide.

The curly haired lad straddled between Louis’ hips, rolling his own onto the older lad’s erection, making Louis writhe in pleasure and grab Harry’s bum, giving it a squeeze. Harry mewled and began to kitten lick Louis’ lips, urging them to part and the older lad obliged. They spent the next few minutes kissing until their lips were swollen read and their faces pink-flushed.

Harry began to move again but Louis wrapped his legs around the younger lad’s hips. “H-Haz,” he breathed hotly. “W-why are you doing this?” But Harry didn’t answer and tilted his head instead, staring at Louis like a confused kitten. Harry kissed Louis again but the older lad groaned and they broke off. “You’ll get hurt,” said Louis.

The ties on either of his wrists tightened as Harry pinned him to the mattress with an animalistic growl vibrating in his throat. “Stop being so fucking mother hen-like, Lou,” said Harry. “I’m not a baby, I’m your fucking husband! Can’t you just give me this?!” The younger lad began to sob even though he was finding it stupid to cry in front of Louis while they were both naked and in the middle of sex but he couldn’t help himself. “You always help me get off but I-I never helped _you…_ I know I sound stupid but it makes me insecure, Lou. I know I have a problem, that I’m–” Harry turned pink, not finishing his sentence. The younger lad buried his flushed face onto Louis’ chest.

“Haz, look at me,” said Louis. He forgot that his wrists were tied to the bedposts and the older lad winced as the knot closed in tighter. “Harry, please stop crying…look at me.”

Harry’s head slowly rose up, staring intensely at Louis who was frowning at him. The younger lad’s hands slowly and shakily reached for the silk tied around Louis’ wrists and took them off. As they fell off, Harry settled on top of Louis’ body, nesting like a cat on a soft pillow. Louis moved his hands and then reached for Harry’s curls, threading his fingers in them and then smiling softly.

“Alright,” said Louis.

Harry stared at him, wide eyed. “Alright what?”

“Alright, we’ll give it a try again. But if it still–” Louis’ sentence got muffled as Harry pressed his lips onto the older lad’s. They started kissing again with Louis’ hands continually running through Harry’s hair, not minding the two soft kitten ears perched within the younger lad’s hair.

Right after they broke off the kiss, Harry grabbed Louis’ hips, turning them over and making Louis go on top. Harry pecked Louis’ lips and said, “I promise to tell you when it hurts,” before laying his head on the pillow. Louis nodded and gulped. He hated himself for the reason that even though he was older, he never wanted to take any risks. _Stop being such a wimp,_ he said to himself. _Man up, Louis Tomlinson_.

Louis slipped down below Harry and the younger lad suddenly gasped. Louis quickly spread Harry’s cheeks to reveal his puckered hole and started licking it, thrusting his tongue slowly inside. Harry moaned in pleasure, grabbing Louis’ hair and pushing downwards in time with Louis’ tongue delving deeper into his hole.

They both can feel their erections hardening again as Louis grabbed the lube by Harry’s hips and spread a generous amount over his fingers. As he inserted one finger into Harry, the younger lad bit his lips to stop himself from crying in pain. It was only one finger and he could already feel himself getting ripped from the inside out. But when Louis’ finger was buried inside of him and brushed over his bundle of nerves, Harry felt his guts tightening and his body literally boneless. Louis took the younger lad’s whimpers as a sign to keep going and so he did.

Louis added a second finger…then a third…then a fourth until Harry was mumbling incoherent words and a writhing mess underneath Louis, with his green eyes in a darker hue and staring lustfully at Louis. “You look like you wanna eat me,” said Louis, taking out his fingers from Harry’s hole. Harry growled, attacking Louis’ lips and moving down his jaw and neck. “Maybe,” said Harry. “Just fuck me already, BooBear…”

Louis groaned, unable to comprehend on why his name sounded so hot coming out of Harry’s mouth. He grabbed the lube and put some over his throbbing cock. Louis hovered over Harry, staring intensely at the younger lad. Harry nodded and Louis slowly pushed himself into Harry. The older lad could feel a burning sensation running through his skin as the head of his cock pushed into Harry’s tight hole; Harry’s breathing labored, his hands grabbing the sheets underneath them. Louis leaned down and eased Harry’s pain with a kiss.

Once Louis was all the way in, he stayed in the same position until Harry nodded and the older lad slowly pulled back until the head was all that remained and went back in swiftly, making Harry cry out in both pain and pleasure as Louis’ cock nudged his prostate. The older lad stopped, looking worriedly at Harry but the younger lad just hissed with the loss of friction. “Fuck, Lou, just keep going!” Harry pushed his hips down and buried Louis’ cock inside of him; keeping his kitten act together, Harry whined with high-pitched noises as he rocked his hips back and forth. The younger lad grabbed Louis’ neck and went in for an open-mouthed kiss, lapping the older lad’s tongue with his.

Louis hummed pleasantly into the kiss, finally mustering the strength to match in sync his thrusts with Harry’s movements, and thrusting into Harry’s tight hole relentlessly. All of Louis’ worries were gone – mother-hen Lou was gone – and was replaced with a rather animal-like desire and lustfulness that had him penetrating Harry’s already abused hole with his throbbing cock. The older lad could feel something coiling up inside of him, telling him he was close, so one of his hands started pumping Harry’s neglected cock, already leaking with pre-cum, and timed it with his thrusts. Soon enough, Harry came violently, coating his stomach with his own cum. Louis could feel Harry clenching around him and the younger lad’s kitten mewls did it; he came deep inside Harry, filling the younger lad with his hot, sticky cum.

Louis crashed down on top of Harry, breathing heavily on the side of the younger lad’s neck. Harry started easing off Louis by giving him kitten licks on his cheeks, moving slowly until he reached Louis’ lips in which he poked his tongue into the older lad’s mouth; but Louis didn’t seem to mind and just laid there, letting Harry lovingly kiss him.

“Best sex ever,” mumbled Harry. “You were so hot, Lou.”

“That was exhausting,” was all Louis could say in reply.

The two of them cuddled up; Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest while the younger lad purred and he nuzzled on Louis’ hair. Harry was so warm that the two of them didn’t need to cover up but instead tangled their bodies with each other and slumbered off to sleep.

__________________________

_Three months later…_

Niall had been thinking that maybe it was him that killed Danielle.

The Irish lad stared into nothingness as he sat there in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. With the rest of the staff at the fair that afternoon, he was all alone in the kitchen. No Ed to pester him to get some more muscle, no Eleanor and Amy to do intrigues about people around the city, and no Josh to ask him more about Ruth. They’ve only been gone for an hour but Niall felt like they had left him forever.

Zayn and Perrie were gone too. The butler had left to go off to do the Hajj and Perrie went with him. Although Zayn had made clear to Perrie that she will not be able to enter the city of Mecca, she still insisted in coming with him and both agreed that she would stay in Jeddah during the Hajj.

Niall suddenly felt jealous of the two. They were freely expressing their affections toward each other without worrying what other people might say. And although Liam was not ashamed of having Niall as his boyfriend, the Irish lad, however, still had the fear that Liam’s family might not accept him. Because no matter where you look at it, they were both guys and they can’t have kids the normal way (yes, they were already planning things like that) and for the fate of the Payne mansion to be secured, Liam must have a son.

Danielle should’ve been the perfect solution to that…but she wasn’t here anymore. She died with a smile on her face knowing that she saved not only a family that she deeply cared about but also a relationship she hoped and wanted to last. She let all of her will to live and to fight back fade away just so Niall and Liam could be together. Talk about selfless love…

…that Niall knew he can never do.

How the hell did he get himself into all of this? True enough, he never regretted anything but Niall could stop on asking why all of this had happened. Most people would say it happened for a reason and the Irish lad would just get frustrated. What exact reason? Because Niall was getting tired of being _just_ the cook with amazing cooking skills. Danielle was about to tell him the reason but she was cut short. It’s as if the powers of the universe conspired to make things all but full of suspense.

_Niall…_

The Irish lad groaned. Now there were voices whispering in his head. He was sure that soon enough he’d be driven to madness and then he’ll be nothing and then he’s going to be–

_NIALL!!_

The Irish lad jumped out of his seat and found Andy standing by the door, fixing his coat. “You seem fidgety,” said Andy. “Are you alright?” Niall just nodded and continued to stare at the taller lad with a lion mane for hair. “I’m going to the fair now,” said the taller of the two. “You sure you don’t wanna come? We won’t be back until this evening.”

“I can’t leave Liam here alone,” said Niall. “He’ll starve.”

Andy smiled and scratched the back of his neck. “Look, I’m sorry about the other day. I shouldn’t have laughed at you.”

“Don’t worry,” said Niall. “It _is_ funny, when you think about it. The eggs and the flour and all that…” Niall cleared his throat. “Have fun at the fair.”

“For the final time, are you sure you don’t wanna go?”

“I’m babysitting the twenty-three year-old heir of this house…of course I can’t come even if I wanted to go.”

“Okay,” Andy nodded, shifting his feet oddly as if waiting for Niall to change his mind. But when Niall just went to get the hissing kettle off the stove, Andy slowly closed the kitchen door and muttered, “Bye.”

After finishing making the tea, Niall went upstairs, bringing the tray with him, and went to Liam’s room. Niall balanced the tray on his thigh with his left hand and knocked on the door. Liam’s mellow _come in_ sounded and Niall opened the door and went in.

“I made some tea,” said Niall. The older lad looked up from all the paperwork on his desk and smiled at the younger lad. Niall placed the tea on the small table by Liam’s desk while the older lad coughed slightly. Niall looked at Liam and said, “Going down with a cold?”

“Apparently,” said Liam. “These papers are never ending…and I have to review all of them. Can you imagine that–” The older lad paused from his sentence and stared at Niall. His eyes trailed down from his tousled hair, to those cerulean eyes, to those pink lips, and then further down the younger lad’s body. Something seemed different and yet Niall looked the same except he looked like he was, in a sense, glowing.

“What?” Niall asked, wondering why Liam was staring at him as if he was some delicious food. Liam snapped out of his trance and looked at Niall with wondering eyes. Niall sighed and asked, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, Liam, what is it?”

“Nothing,” repeated Liam, chuckling a bit.

“Liam!” Niall whined. The older lad smiled and held out his hand. “Come here,” said Liam and Niall went closer, sitting on Liam’s lap. They both stared at each other for a minute before Liam went and attacked Niall’s lips, delving his tongue into Niall’s hot, wet mouth in one quick move. Niall groaned into the older lad’s mouth, his hands threading over the quiff that he hated and yet found ridiculously hot at the same time. The skin on his face was getting tickled by the sensation of Liam’s rough beard rubbing against his soft skin.

They broke off the kiss and Niall muttered, “Remind me again why you decided to stay here while they rest of your family is in New York.” Liam chuckled and pecked on Niall’s lips and said, “Because I’m busy _and_ if I did go, Ruth will just make me carry all her shopping bags. Nicola’s a bit forgiving but Ruth is just _horrific_.”

“Admit it, you just wanted to stay here with me,” said Niall, grinning profoundly. Liam smirked and nodded. “That’s the main reason, of course.” Niall hummed happily and dived in for another kiss; but his time, he decided to play a little bit dirty when he rolled his hips around Liam’s already showing erection. “Someone’s a bit horny today,” said Niall, smirking deviously at the older lad who couldn’t stop blushing.

Liam moaned as Niall rubbed harder against his clothed erection, creating friction that was already driving Liam mad. “N-Niall…stop…I’m gonna–OH!” Liam shuddered and gave a throaty moan as he came inside his pants. “Shit, Niall!” Niall smirked and hopped off of Liam’s lap and knelt down on the floor. With his heart beating fast in the process, Niall fumbled on the button of Liam’s pants, unzipping it and pulling it down to the older lad’s knees. He couldn’t understand where all these feelings were coming from but when he looked up at Liam’s flushed face, he knew they were both feeling the same thing. How long had it been, six, eight months, maybe it was already a year? After their first time at the hotel and up until now, they haven’t done anything more than just kissing.

Niall pulled down Liam’s boxers and the older lad’s ten-inched glory sprang out, already wet and sticky with cum. Niall licked his lips and started giving kitten licks on the underside of Liam’s cock, tracing his tongue on the veins trailing up to its head. The younger lad kissed the tip of Liam’s cock before taking it into his mouth, bobbing up and down; even though he was gagging a bit, Niall still forced the cock into his mouth, with its tip nudging the back of his throat.

Liam gripped Niall’s hair, making the younger lad groan. Niall continued bobbing up and down Liam’s shaft, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the throbbing red cock. After Niall had left Liam utterly weak, panting heavily on his desk chair, the younger lad stood up and kissed Liam again; the older lad tasting his cum as Niall’s tongue played around with his.

The older lad made a grunting sound which Niall took for granted. “Niall, I’m gonna– _achoo!_ ” Liam groaned weakly while Niall stared at him with a disbelieving face. “You did not just sneeze at me, Liam Payne.”

“Sorry.”

“Now I have to clean up…” said Niall.

Liam smirked and said, “I’ve got a better idea.” Liam lifted Niall up, grabbing his hips while Niall involuntarily wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist with a cry as the older lad shrugged off his pants and boxers completely. “I haven’t showered yet,” said Liam. “So why don’t we take a shower together?” Niall suddenly blushed as the images popped in his head: him and Liam stark naked in the shower, their bodies pressing against each other as the water trickled down their bodies; and, of course, himself driven up the shower wall as Liam fucked him senseless.

The smirk on Liam’s face grew even more as he saw Niall’s expression. He carried the younger lad to the bathroom and sat him on the tiled sink as he took his shirt off. The older lad didn’t miss Niall licking his lips as Liam’s muscles flexed. Liam kissed Niall again as he slowly and teasingly lifted off Niall shirt off; the younger lad grumbled, muttering to Liam to stop teasing and get to it already. Liam shook his head and whispered seductively into Niall’s ear, “I’m gonna make you pay for making me cum too soon. You’ll have to beg before I do anything to you…”

Niall whimpered and Liam took the younger lad’s shirt off completely and threw it somewhere in the bathroom. Liam went on to taking off Niall’s pants, pulling them of with one swift motion as Niall sat on the tiled sink. Liam leaned down and started mouthing Niall’s clothed erection, and then palming it harder and harder until Niall was mewling and begging for Liam to do something.

“Still not enough,” growled Liam. His eyes, from a hue of chocolate brown, turned a dark, muddy brown; his voice was hoarser and a bit deeper but Niall couldn’t understand what kind of begging Liam wanted. Liam pulled off Niall’s boxers, exposing the younger lad’s leaking cock to the air. Niall hissed but slowly turned into whimpering as Liam’s hand started pumping his cock. Liam was going faster and faster, ignoring Niall’s mewls and cries and soon enough, with one last stroke, Niall was spluttering white all over Liam’s hand and stomach.

Liam lifted Niall off the sink and carried him into the shower. He scooped up the cum dripping lazily over his stomach and coated his cock generously before muttering, “Lean on the wall.” Niall obliged and as he leaned on the wall, he raised his ass up, exposing his hole to Liam’s hungry eyes. Liam used the rest of the cum to coat his fingers and started teasing Niall’s hole which quivered to his touch. “You look so hot, babe,” mumbled Liam, pressing soft kisses onto Niall’s shoulder before pushing in one finger into Niall’s hole. “Can’t wait to fuck you.” Niall moaned dirtily as Liam’s finger continuously went in and out of Niall’s hole. After that, another finger added and then a third…and then, before Liam could even insert a fourth finger, Niall was already coming again, staining the glass shower wall with white, sticky cum.

“L-Liam…p-please…” Niall whimpered.

“Please _what_?” purred Liam, his finger teasing Niall’s hole.

“Please _fuck me_!” yelled Niall. “Just put your fucking cock in my ass and– _Holy shit!_ ”

Liam pushed his cock all the way in with one quick move. Niall felt himself being torn into half by the burning sensation surging through his spine. He felt himself grab on to something and it turned out to the shower switch; water started raining down their intertwined bodies. Niall pushed down onto Liam’s cock, telling the older lad to start moving. Liam started slow at first, feeling Niall’s walls clench around him every time he pushed back in as if it was sucking his cock and holding it deep inside Niall. Not able to mutter a complete sentence, Niall was left to mumble incoherent strings of words that sometimes didn’t make sense as Liam’s thrusts became faster and faster.

The shower was filled with Niall’s moans when Liam finally found the spot. He angled his position a bit and repeatedly rammed into Niall’s wet hole and hitting the younger lad’s prostate over and over again, and for the third time, Niall came again. Liam could feel Niall’s insides tightening around him and he feels so close but nothing was happening. He wanted Niall to do something but he was too embarrassed to tell the younger lad. Oddly enough, it seemed Niall read his mind when he screamed, “Daddy, please! I want you to come inside me and fill me up, daddy!”

Niall’s screams made Liam come and spill his white, sticky cum inside the younger lad’s abused hole. Liam shuddered as he emptied himself into Niall, drenching his swollen cock and Niall’s hole with his cum. Liam kissed Niall’s shoulders as he eased himself out of Niall, the both of them still panting. Niall winced as he stood up and faced the older lad with his face flushed red. “You’re amazing,” mumbled Niall, kissing Liam afterwards languidly. As they broke off, the younger lad smirked and moaned again. “Daddy, you were so good…”

Liam’s eyes went wide as he felt his softening cock harden again. Niall crooned on Liam’s neck, “Was I good, daddy? Did your little boy beg like you wanted?” Liam forced himself not to fall for it but Niall made his voice so innocently dirty (if there is such a thing as that) and so arousing that Liam’s cock twitched at the sound of his voice.

“Y-yeah,” replied Liam shakily. “You were so good, baby…”

“Daddy, I’m still horny,” said Niall with a smirk. He grabbed Liam’s hand and guided it down his bum and used a finger to tease his hole. “Maybe you can _help_ me, daddy.” Liam gulped and Niall winced as he forced Liam’s finger into his already sensitive hole. Niall hung his left arm around Liam’s neck while his right hand continued to push Liam’s finger inside him; the older lad was frozen and speechless as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself with the older lad’s finger. Niall threw his head back, forcing a choked moan out his throat when Liam took over and his finger brushed over the younger lad’s prostate.

Niall was whining but kept pushing himself down onto Liam’s finger. The older lad pushed in faster and faster, and finally, the younger lad buried his blunt nails onto Liam’s skin, leaving marks, as he reached orgasm again but he had already dried up and no cum came out. Niall whimpered and Liam took out his finger which Niall quickly grabbed and started licking. After the finger was licked clean, Niall knelt down and stared at Liam’s still hard cock. “Daddy, you’re so big…and so hard.”

“N-Ni, please…stop…” mumbled Liam.

But Niall still took Liam’s cock into his mouth and soon enough, Liam was coming down Niall’s throat. The older lad pulled Niall up and pressed his lips against his, the older lad tasting his cum inside Niall’s mouth.

After the two of them got cleaned and dried up, they crashed onto the bed and snuggled up, sharing each other’s warmth in the process. Niall rested his head on Liam’s chest while his finger drew lazy circles on the tattoo on Liam’s arm. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Liam muttered, “Have you been to the gym lately?”

Niall blushed and nodded. “Ed kept teasing me about being so thin…” he said and Liam chuckled. “No need to get insecure over Ed,” replied Liam. “But on the plus side, you look good.” Niall continued to blush and buried himself onto Liam’s neck, cooing shyly as the older lad’s arms wrapped strongly around him.

“I have to cook your dinner,” muttered Niall.

“If my dinner will make you leave me for a while, I’d rather starve,” replied Liam with a smile.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Liam,” chuckled Niall.

“Stay,” said Liam. “P-please…”

Niall blinked as he stared into Liam’s eyes which were now turning back into a creamy, subtle brown. It somehow shimmered whenever it was looking at him. “Alright,” said Niall. “I’ll stay.”

And so he did.

______________________

Miles away, a woman was sitting on an armchair beside the fireplace while watching the news on the TV when her phone rang. She picked it up and a familiar voice sounded. She smiled to herself and greeted the caller with warm pleasantries but the caller seemed so eager to cut the chase and get to the point of why he called.

“…so, will you join us in this venture?” asked the caller.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Peazer,” said the woman. “But I’m afraid I will have to decline.”

“Look, I know that your husband’s death has shaken you,” said Mr. Peazer sentimentally. “So I’m giving you time to think about it.”

“I will still say no,” replied the woman firmly.

“Is there some sort of interest you have over Geoff’s company?” Mr. Peazer asked curiously.

“That’s a personal thing to me right now,” said the woman. “But yes, I have some sort of interest over Geoff’s company.”

“We can leave that company and bring it to its knees–”

“But you need me to be in it, right? I’m sorry, Mr. Peazer, but if it was my husband you’re talking to, he would’ve said no as well,” the woman raised her voice a bit. “Hasn’t your daughter’s death brought any softening to that heart of yours?”

“Do not bring Danielle into this–!”

“Oh but I will because it seemed that your daughter found out about your plans and sought after a solution to save the Paynes.”

“You can’t scare me like that,” said Mr. Peazer with an audible laugh.

“But I’m not scaring you,” said the woman. “In fact, it’s the truth. We met at Dublin when I went there. I was afraid she was some kind of stalker at first so I avoided her but she immersed herself into the plot when she called me later that night. It seemed that our plans went well with each other so we decided to use both to achieve the same ends.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“As a warning. Your daughter was brilliant girl and her plan was as brilliant as she was. Even in her last breath, so I’ve heard, she was still playing with fate for the lives of not just one person. If you still go through this even without me, I guarantee your failure. Your daughter threw one last gamble against you that she was sure to win.”

The woman could hear Mr. Peazer gritting his teeth over the phone. “Mark my words, I shall be the one to win this game, Maura.” And the line went dead.

Maura Gallagher placed the phone down and fished out her mobile phone out of her bag. She texted her lawyer to meet her the next day and then returned her phone to her bag. As she turned to watch the news again, Mr. Peazer’s voice played over and over in her head and Maura smirked in reply to the voice.

 _No, you won’t_.


	13. Twelve || The Proposal

Though he could’ve stayed there forever, dinner was calling out to him.

Even if Niall tried to ward off Liam from getting entrance into his realm, the all-glorious kitchen, Niall has now found himself entertaining Liam while chopping away. He has found Liam’s lingering stares a bit embarrassing and couldn’t help but blush every time he meets the older lad in the eyes.

Niall turned around towards the sink and winced at the sharp sting in his lower part. He dropped the ladle he was holding and Liam rushed to his side before he could slip to the floor. “Careful,” said Liam worriedly. “God, if I knew it would be like this, I would’ve never–”

Connecting their lips, Niall effectively shut Liam up. They broke off the kiss and Niall stared intently at Liam. “Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself,” Niall whispered. “I’ll be fine. I’m just…a bit sore. And Liam,” the older lad raised his eyebrow. “No matter how it turned out, it was great. You’re amazing…and I love you.”

“I still wonder why I was so stupid to leave you that night,” said Liam. “And though I don’t blame anyone, I guess my stupidity was what brought us to where we are now. As Dani would’ve said, it all happened for a reason.”

Niall frowned and slipped away from Liam’s touch. He grabbed the ladle and went to the boiling pot of water, sprinkling some salt, and then pouring the pasta into the boiling water. Some of the water splashed onto Niall’s skin and he jerked away, spilling the rest of the pasta to the floor. “ _Fucking klutz_ …” he muttered while picking up the mess on the floor. Liam knelt down and started picking up the pasta as well. “Don’t help me,” said Niall. Liam chuckled and continued to help Niall. “What do you want me to do, watch you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” hissed Niall. “Do that.”

Liam stopped picking the pasta. “Did I say something wrong?”

Niall stood up and threw the pasta into the water and walked away. Liam grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the older lad. “What’s wrong?” asked Liam. “Tell me.” Niall shook his head, biting his lip while stopping himself from crying. But Liam was persistent and repeated his question, he could feel Niall trembling underneath his touch and he knew something _was_ wrong.

“Niall–”

“It all happened for a reason?” muttered Niall. “These past months I’ve been asking myself what was the reason – the reason everything has to happen, the reason why I’m here, the reason why you’re in love with me, the reason why Danielle had to die!

“I don’t know the reason, Liam, and now I’m scared. Every time Danielle comes to my mind, I feel responsible for her absence. I-I feel like I’m the one who killed her. You were there, weren’t you? She smiled at me and let go – she let go for _me_. The doctor said her body wasn’t able to withstand the flu. Why? Because she wanted not to _live_. She wanted to die because of me for she sees herself as a hindrance, as a nuisance, and it makes me–” Niall’s hands held on tightly to Liam’s arms. “–want to die myself.”

“Don’t say that,” murmured Liam. “Whatever Dani did, whatever sacrifice she made, she did it with all her heart. She did it for love and you shouldn’t question that, or even blame yourself for it. Dani may be gone but she wants us to stay strong – keep on going until we get out of this mess. And Niall,” The Irish lad looked up at Liam’s brown eyes. The way he says his name was the most soothing tone he has ever heard. “Don’t ever think of dying or being guilty of anything because…I can’t live without you.”

“Liam–”

The older lad shushed him up. His hands grabbed Niall’s hips and pulled him closer. It felt cold, not feeling Niall’s warmth and now, it was all Liam wanted. He was never gonna let go – he did _not_ want to let go – because he fears he will lose Niall again like before. Even the younger lad’s lips pressed firmly against Liam’s was not enough to make Liam lose the fear inside him.

Something was building up inside him and then, it went out. Liam pressed harder onto Niall’s lips, the younger lad started to squirm under him. Liam’s tongue brushed over Niall’s lower lip and the younger lad parted both of them, letting Liam’s tongue roam around inside his mouth. A short gasp escaped Niall’s throat as he felt Liam’s hands pressing harder on his waist and a sudden pain emanated from the older lad’s touch.

Then, they broke apart. Niall’s eyes were broken when Liam looked into them. “N-Niall, I’m sorry, I didn’t know what came over me. I–”

“What’s happening to us, Liam?” whispered Niall. “All we ever did was love but all we get is pain in return. I know that you love me and I love you too but if this going downhill from here, maybe we should–”

“No,” muttered Liam, his lips trembling. “Please don’t.”

Liam grabbed Niall, mumbling incoherent words and then, for a change, the younger lad kissed him on the cheek. “Calm down,” said Niall. “You thought I was going to tell you to stay away, am I right? Well, I’m not, Liam. I was gonna say we should think about this. Don’t worry, as far as I’m concerned…I’m not breaking up with you anytime soon.”

“I am so stupid,” said Liam. “I’m sorry, I was caught up in the moment and I–”

“Liam,” the younger cut him off. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

The older lad chuckled and grabbed Niall by the hips, hoisting him up onto the sink but not without a yelp from the younger lad. He swiftly took Niall’s lips into his own but this time, he let Niall do it his way. Liam felt Niall’s hands trailing down from its entanglement in his hair to his spine. Everything was fine before the kitchen door creaked and Niall let out a gasp, jerking away from Liam.

“Hey, Niall, I brought you some–” Ed stopped where he was; the paper bag in his hand was left dangling in midair. He stared in shock at Niall’s figure, sitting on the sink while his legs were wrapped around Liam’s waist. “ _Holy shit._ I knew it…”

“Ed, please, wait–”

“Niall Horan, how dare you not _fucking_ tell me–”

“Just let me explain–”

“I could’ve told you how happy I am for you,” Ed smiled.

Niall was about to say something but nothing came out because of what Ed said. It rendered him speechless, confused on why Ed would be happy to catch the head cook making out with the master of the house. “What?” was all that left Niall’s lips.

“I’ve been in a complete mystery this whole time,” said Ed excitedly. “Why you were so close to Liam, why it seems he looks at you in a different way, and of course, why you didn’t go to the fair with us! Look, I brought you an apple pie–” He held up the bag he was holding. “So now I know why. Although, the obvious question right now is: why haven’t you told anyone?”

“Zayn and Perrie know,” said Niall.

“And maybe Ruth as well,” added Liam.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” screeched Ed in disbelief. “How come you never told me?!” He pouted his lips. “That hurts, Niall. Really, it does.”

“Well, you did kept on teasing me…”

“Oh come on,” whined Ed. “That’s just concern mixed with a little sweetness. You know you’re perfect the way you are.”

“You shouldn’t have done it either way,” said Niall with a smile.

“Fine,” grumbled Ed. “At least now I know… When are you gonna tell, um, you know…”

Liam glanced at Niall. A lump formed in his throat, his hands curled up into fists, and his breathing started to get heavy. “I don’t know yet,” he breathed. “I-I’ll find the right time.”

“And when is that?” asked Ed curiously.

“I told you, I don’t know–”

“You’re not sure when or you’re too scared to do so?”

“I’m not scared,” said Liam. “I just need to–”

“Find the right time?” Ed scoffed. “That’s what they always say. How they’ll find the right time because they think that all they will hear is disgust and hurtful words. I made a mistake telling that to my brother – how my parents will hate him for being what he is. Don’t make the same mistake. Master Geoff is different, your family is different. Trust me, they won’t hate you…they love you.”

“I-I’m the heir…”

“So what? I don’t think your father cares more about his money that you,” said Ed. “Think about it. And, um…sorry for barging into your, um…moment.”

Ed placed the paper bag onto the table. “Hope you’ll like the apple pie, Niall.” He smiled and took off, opening the door and passing through it.

__________________

Raining in London wasn’t an unusual thing…and so was two men meeting someone in a café.

“I don’t see _why_ she can’t just go and talk to her son,” said Louis as he parked outside a café by the Thames. There were less cars passing by which made it easier to find a place to park. Beside him, Harry sighed and carefully reread the letter he received from work the other day. “Because she knows how much Niall hates her,” replied Harry.

“Exactly the point,” argued Louis. “If she really did have any love for her son, she would just leave him alone. Niall has his own life now. She’s just going to ruin it again.”

“The same reaction you’re had with Liam,” said Harry. “‘He’s going to ruin it.’ Enough with the overprotectiveness, Lou. It may have been alright while Niall was with us, but it’s different now. Niall doesn’t live with us anymore.”

“But he’s still _our_ Niall,” whined Louis.

Harry sighed. “Now you’re just being selfish. _Our_ Niall? Even while he was still with us, he was never ours. He can never be ours…” The curly haired lad sniffed and cleared his throat. “L-Let’s just get into the café.”

It was raining harder now but luckily Louis brought an umbrella and they huddled together until they entered the café. The shop wasn’t filled as usual but there was no woman in sight. Instead, a man in his late fifties was sitting on one of the tables by the window. Under his rimmed glasses, his eyes were clearly fixed upon Louis and Harry. “Mr. Styles?” he called out and Harry turned to his direction. Louis’ eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Frank?”

________________________

_I know things weren’t so easy between–Argh. No._

_From the first day we met…No. No._

_This is a special day–NO. NO. NO._

_Will you marry me…?_

_Fuck. Why is this so hard?_

It had been an exhausting flight for Zayn. Though Geoff was kind enough to put him in first class, the champagne wasn’t exactly helping him think straight. He checked his watch. It had been an hour since they left Jeddah and while every passenger was asleep, he wasn’t.

The sleeping figure beside him stirred and he glanced at Perrie. She had been exhausted, going around the mall in the morning just to cheer Zayn up. And Zayn wanted to strangle himself for thinking about it again – the airplane thing, the ‘same fate as my parents’ fear he thought was already gone. But her work was not in vain, of course.

He took out the small red box from his carry-on bag and took a peek inside. Something shimmered and it was the same thing Zayn had to secretly buy while he was in Mecca – a silver ring with the word _forever_ inscribed in Arabic.

When Perrie began to wake, Zayn quickly slipped the red box back into the bag and pretended to stare out the window. “Zayn?” called Perrie out sleepily. “You’re not sleeping?”

“I can’t sleep,” replied Zayn.

“Try to,” said Perrie. “We’ll be back in London by tomorrow morning.”

“I know.” Zayn smiled and pressed a kiss on Perrie’s forehead. “Go on, sleep. I’ll try to as well.” Perrie nodded and said no more and closed her eyes, her fingers slowly tangling into Zayn’s cold ones. The raven haired lad whispered something but Perrie was already asleep.

___________________

Frank smiled and shifted on the seat he was sitting on. “Are you looking for someone, Louis?” he asked and Louis nodded. “I see,” said Frank. “Would that person be Mrs. Gallagher?” He closed the menu folder and slipped it into the middle of the table.

“Yes,” replied Louis. His eyebrows furrowed. “How did you–”

“I’m afraid she left an hour ago,” said Frank. “She tasked me to talk to you instead.”

“B-But you work for the Paynes!” said Harry.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have _other_ clients,” said Frank, raising his eyebrow. “Don’t worry, every client I have are treated with utter discretion. You can trust me.” A waitress arrived and brought Frank a cup of coffee. “Please, do sit.”

Louis glanced at Harry who nodded. The sat side by side opposite Frank who was taking a sip of the steaming cup of caffeine. Frank set down the cup and rummaged the briefcase beside him. He took out an envelope and handed it to Louis.

“A short list,” said Frank. “Of things for Mr. Horan. I understand he is currently working at the Payne mansion in Wolverhampton…and I can’t help but ask Maura why.”

“Why what?” asked Harry, taking out the folded paper inside the envelope.

“Why only do this now,” said Frank, finishing off his coffee. “She has been married to Mr. Gallagher for more than eight years yet she never bothered bringing Niall with her, show him a life he could have had instead of working for the Paynes.”

“Maybe because she knows far too well how much pain she caused Niall,” said Louis. “Not having parents while growing up is one of the hardest things. No one to be there for you in your darkest times, or even be there to celebrate your greatest hours. And Niall experienced just that. Without his brother, maybe Niall wouldn’t be able to be where he is now.”

Frank cleared his throat. “Well, the fact is she never told me her reason. But Maura did tell me it was for a _good_ reason. She said Ms. Peazer was the one who made her realize that, for whatever reason, now is the best time for her to earn her son’s trust again.”

“Dani has left her mark all over,” said Harry. “Anyway, Lou, can I read that?”

Louis handed the paper back to Harry and the curly haired lad read through the items in the list. He shook his head and placed the paper down on the table. Harry glanced at Louis who bore a worried look on his face and then turned to face Frank again,

“I expected _something_ for Niall but,” Harry grimaced, “I’ve not expected this. _This_ , I’m afraid, is too much. She’s leaving Niall all that?”

“I don’t doubt Maura’s judgments,” said Frank. “Even though they are not as clear as they should be by this time. So, shall I tell Maura that you agree with her terms?”

“We never said–”

“Yes,” Harry cut Louis off. The older lad shot an angry look at Harry but the curly haired lad just continued, “Please tell Mrs. Gallagher that it’s alright though I doubt Niall wants to talk to her right now.”

“On the contrary,” said Frank. “Someone else has decided to step in and ease whatever tension there may be between Maura and her son.”

“Who?”

“Niall’s brother, Greg.”

______________________

_How awkward can this get?_

The entire staff was waiting for the car carrying Zayn and Perrie to arrive outside the front door of the mansion. As soon as Zayn saw it, he gave a groan of displeasure. Perrie giggled and peered outside the car. “What wrong with having a welcoming party?” she asked.

“Everything,” replied Zayn. “Or should I enumerate it all for you one by one?”

“It’s not difficult to take in,” said Perrie.

Zayn grimaced. “If you were in my position, it would be _very_ difficult.”

“I’m just a rank lower than you,” Perrie’s smile was sweet with a hint of poison. “And I’m taking this very well. So, you should at least pretend you’re happy that they went to the trouble of welcoming us home.”

“I’ll try not to graze them,” said Zayn with a sigh. “But that’s not a promise.” He stirred the wheel and entered through the front gates. As he got closer, so did Zayn’s heartbeat go faster. _We aren’t even married yet…_ Zayn glanced in the rearview mirror to get a glimpse of his carry-on that had the ring. _And there’s no surety that she’ll say yes…_

The first face he saw was that of Niall who was grinning brightly at the car. In fact, all of them had a smile on their faces and Zayn knew why. He made a call a few hours ago in the airport about his plan and, knowing Liam, he has probably told everyone in the house. Sworn into secrecy…until the right time is at hand.

And like a movie star stepping onto the red carpet, the Paynes flocked towards Zayn and Perrie as they got out of the car. Behind them, Josh and Andy rushed towards the baggage at the back. Andy smiled teasingly at Zayn but the raven haired lad just rolled his eyes.

“Why did you have to tell _all_ of them?” hissed Zayn as he pulled Liam close to him.

“Relax,” said Liam calmly. “They won’t tell Perrie. As much as they want to talk, I made them promise. Even Eleanor and Amy won’t tell a thing to Perrie, and neither will Ed.”

“And Niall?” Zayn raised his eyebrow. “He seems very eager to tell Perrie. Your boyfriend better keep his mouth shut–”

“Hey,” Liam glared at him, genuinely hurt of Zayn lack of trust towards Niall. “That’s _my_ boyfriend you’re talking about. And for the record, he’s the one who got everything ready for your proposal.”

“Sabotage–”

“Zayn,” said Liam warningly. “Is that rivalry thing still going on?”

“Until the two of you get _married_ ,” said Zayn with a smirk. Liam blushed pink. “But before then,” he added, “I’ll still consider the rivalry still on.”

______________________

Surprise proposal? All set.

Niall smiled as he got out of the shower and got ready for the hour when Zayn will pop the question. It seemed only yesterday that Niall first discovered about Zayn long-time secret crush on Perrie that morning when he told Zayn about his and Liam’s past. Now, Zayn would be kneeling in front of Perrie and asking for her hand in marriage. _If their parents could only see them now._

For a moment, the words echoed inside Niall’s head. Liam’s parents were there, right by his side, but Niall’s situation was entirely different. One had passed away while the other…he had grudges on. _I wonder if my mother was glad that dad died_. After all, his mother was less than happy with his father. The two of them parted with hatred in their hearts and left a wreck for Niall and his brother.

_She left us to fend for ourselves._

Niall’s hopes that their mother would take them with her onto a better life had been shattered the minute she left. Just like that, she was gone. She didn’t even look back…she didn’t even _come_ back. It was like she didn’t even care for Niall or his brother, Greg. They had to live on their own, trod the streets of London with only their guts and will to live to rely on.

 _She didn’t_ love _us_.

A knock on the door snapped Niall out from being consumed completely by his anger. He quickly got dressed as the second knock came and went to the door with his hair still in a mess. He thought it was Liam or maybe Zayn asking for last minute tips but instead, it was Geoff with his camera dangling from his neck.

“C-Can I help, Master Geoff?” asked Niall with surprise still evident on his face.

“Actually, I just came to see if you’re all set…” He caught sight of Niall’s messy hair and chuckled. Geoff turned around upon hearing his name being called from the kitchen. “But it seems you’re still going to do battle with that mane of yours.”

“Yes,” Niall smiled cockily. “Though it’s not quite elegant as a lion’s.”

“Mind if I wait?” said Geoff. “I’ll talk you through if you like. I’m still configuring this blasted camera Ruth bought me in New York.”

Niall awkwardly went back in front of the mirror and fixed his hair, having the feeling that Geoff was taking a picture of him. He glanced at him but found him bended over the camera while sitting on the chair by the door. His face scrunched up and then he looked up and caught Niall staring at him.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” asked Geoff. _Because I can see in your eyes that you do_.

 _Will I ask him? But how?_ “It’s nothing,” said Niall. “I was just wondering…”

“Yes?” Geoff eyes him eagerly. Apparently, ever since they got home from New York, Niall had been in a constant unease with the family. Geoff doesn’t think of anything malicious with Niall disappearing with Liam for long periods of time, though he _has_ been giving it a decent amount of thought. Now perhaps was the chance – a window of opportunity – which he needed to ask Niall what has been long stagnant in his mind.

Niall bit his lip and looked away a while before returning his gaze on Geoff. “Did you know I was gay when you hired me?” The Irish lad held his breath, waiting for Geoff’s answer that will dictate whether or not to pursue with his next question.

“Yes. Why did–” Geoff suddenly looked enlightened. “I see,” he smiled. “How long has been it lingering in your mind?” When Niall blushed, Geoff knew it was far too long. “I don’t mind, Niall. And I have nothing against people like you.” Geoff chuckled. “Would it be too simple if I told you that my reason is because you’re just as human as I will ever be?”

The Irish lad looked surprised. He first thought that if Geoff’s reply was positive, it would be easier for him to ask the question but unfortunately, it became harder than he expected. “Sir,” he started, his hands were starting to sweat and he could feel his heart beating faster. _I shouldn’t have drank that coffee_.

“What if–” Niall sighed. _Here goes nothing_. “What if it was Master Liam? What he was gay? Would that make any difference at all?” Niall fell silent after that. He waited for the inevitable but soon enough, he was answered with Geoff’s smile.

The inevitable didn’t happen.

“As I said, Niall,” he said calmly. “I don’t mind.” Geoff looked curiously at the silent Irish lad in front of him who was silent and still like a shadow. He heard someone call his name again and said, “You know, you’re the first one to ask me that question. Every business partner our company had ever had asked every single bit about my son – would his experience be enough, whether or not he was a strong leader…all of that fuss. But none, not one, asked what would happen if my son would rather want to be with another man instead of a woman.”

There was a glint in Geoff’s eyes that told Niall that he knew. _Does he?_ Danielle had once told him that Geoff had a lot of tricks up his sleeve and knowing whether or not your son has a relationship with the head cook would just a piece of cake to him.

Before the two of them could say anything more, the bedroom door opened and Liam’s head popped inside. “Ni-Ni, we’re all set–D-Dad! I-I didn’t know you were–” The older lad suddenly turned red but Geoff seemed unfazed and headed out the door. “Well, let’s go, shall we?” he said and Niall nodded hesitantly.

They headed out to the kitchen, the place was deserted and no one was there at all. After they ascended to the ground level, and after Geoff had disappeared, excusing himself while he went back to their bedroom to get something, Liam pulled Niall into a secluded corner. “God, that was close…” Liam sighed. “What was dad doing in your room?”

“He was checking if I was ready,” replied Niall. “You know, me being the one who prepared things and all… When I wasn’t ready yet, he waited for me to finish and…” The Irish lad looked away, steering his sight from Liam’s dilated brown eyes. “And what?” Liam’s tone was full of concern.

“I–” Niall closed his eyes and calmed himself down. “I asked him his thought about you being gay…”

Liam’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I know, I know,” Niall closed his eyes with a guilty look on his face. Aside from memories of his childhood days, this was probably the stupidest thing he ever did. “I’m sorry, I-I just can’t help it. I want to know, Liam–” Niall looked up. “–I want to know if everything will be alright… That I won’t just be left out because your family doesn’t want me–”

The older lad’s finger shushed Niall for talking any further. “Stop right there,” said Liam. “Niall, as far as reality is concerned, my family loves you – especially Ruth. She told me that she wanted a brother like you…she knows, Niall. Ruth knows about us.”

“That leaves your mother and Nicola then,” said Niall jokingly.

“My mother only,” corrected Liam. Niall’s eyes widened in surprise. He tried to say something but Liam cut him off. “Nicola made Ruth tell her while they were in New York. She talked to me about it yesterday night…”

“So that’s what you were talking about when I brought her tea,” said Niall. “She was looking at like…I don’t know.”

“Nicola’s okay with it,” said Liam happily. “In fact, she asked me when–” The older lad clamped his mouth shut. He was _this_ close from telling Niall about the proposal Nicola was discussing with him. Niall’s eyes narrowed. The Irish lad felt like Liam was hiding something from him. “Asked you when what?”

Liam shook his head. “Not yet,” he said. When they heard footsteps from the stairs above, the older lad hastily kissed Niall and dragged him to the back side of the mansion. “Never mind that now. We have a proposal to attend.”

 

Perrie didn’t know why she was blindfolded. One minute she was in her room checking out clothes with Eleanor and Amy and then the next thing she knew everything was pitch black and the two girls were guiding her up the stairs.

The first she heard were shushes and then she felt the grass beneath her shoes. Perrie heard the two girls guiding her giggling. “What’s so funny?” She tried to sound annoyed but Perrie sounded more worried. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” whispered Eleanor.

They stopped walking and then the arms around her were gone. Perrie felt empty and alone. That was until she heard Amy shout, “You can the blindfold off now, Perrie!” from the distance. _What is this all about?_ Perrie tried to feel the back of the blindfold and took it off. Light started streaming into her eyes and the first thing in her vision were the entire staff and family standing in front of her with smile on their faces. Everyone was there except…

“Zayn,” she muttered.

“I’m right here,” she heard Zayn’s voice behind her and Perrie turned around. Zayn was wearing a sleek black tuxedo; the bowtie was slightly turned to the right and there were creases everywhere. “Are we going on a date?” asked Perrie.

Zayn shook his head. “Nope, this isn’t a date.” The raven haired lad took out the little red box from his pocket. Perrie’s eyes widened even more when Zayn knelt down on the grass and held the open box showing a silver ring nestled on the red cushion inside.

“Perrie Edwards.” Zayn could see Perrie’s hands trembling as it covered her mouth. She was looking back and forth from the ring and Zayn. The raven haired lad found it a bit funny but continued on. “You can ask anyone in this house who have known me since my...parents passed away. Let me tell you, I gave Karen a hell of a headache while I was growing up–"

Their audience chuckled, especially Karen who was already crying. Zayn turned to them and then continued, "I was a problematic one - out all night, coming home drunk, getting it on with girls... all kinds of girls. Even when Geoff thought I would change when he made me butler, I still gave him a headache and actually added wrinkles on his face.

"But just when everyone was about to give up on me, you came along. You were something different - you made me different. It was like you were the solution to the problem but I failed to accept that. My fear that we would just end like my parents did hazed my sight but that night, under the silver light of the moon, you showed me that there was nothing to fear.

"And then you got sick and I was so scared that I myself was slowly falling apart. You made my world better and ever since then, the hole in my heart had been healing. And I want it to heal for the rest of my life because I want to spend that with you. So, um, Perrie, will you marry me?"

Everything went silent, everything was still.

Everybody had their breaths held.

The answer was on the tip of Perrie’s tongue.

Zayn could feel a headache coming because of all the nervousness.

And then…

“Zayn,” said Perrie in a soft voice. “I had no idea you were gonna do this…”

Zayn closed his eyes. _Oh God, she didn’t start with the answer. She’ll say no…_

“Zayn,” Perrie said again. “Will you stop looking so glum? You know my answer is yes.”

Zayn’s eyes shot wide open, his mouth was left hanging open. It was like a deep thorn had been pulled out of his throat, his stomach was doing flips that should have made him nauseated but instead, the raven haired lad stood up and enveloped Perrie inside his strong arms. Perrie couldn’t stop giggling. “Zayn? Can I have the ring now?”

“Oh, right!” Zayn face-palmed himself. He slipped the silver ring into Perrie’s finger, still can’t believe that she would say yes. “Sorry, I-I was just–I thought you were–” Perrie closed the gap between their lips and settled into the kiss with her arms hanging around Zayn’s neck.

As they broke apart from their kiss and everyone broke into applause, the sound of a car coming nearer can be heard. A lavender car stopped a few meters away and all eyes were on it. The car door opened and a quick gasp emanated from the staff.

It was Niall.

The person in the backseat stepped out. Maura went out of the car in a satin green dress with a black shrug. Her lapis lazuli necklace swayed back and forth on her chest as she walked. Behind her were two people which brought Niall more shock than seeing his mother. Both had worried expressions on their faces, their eyes going back and forth from Maura to Niall. _Insanity_. The Irish lad couldn’t understand what was going on.

He couldn’t understand why Harry and Louis were with his mother.


	14. Thirteen || Bitter Memory Lane

_Nine Years Ago – Mullingar, County Westmeath, Ireland_

It was just a simple fight.

But that simple fight led to more hatred and now, Maura Horan wanted a divorce and Bobby was glad to give it to her. Secluded in the comforts of the made-up fortress inside his room, Niall huddled in a corner, his arms wrapped around his legs as he curled into a ball, not wanting to hear any more of his parents’ fights.

The door of his bedroom suddenly opened and his brother stepped inside. Greg flipped the switch and the lights of the room went on, showing Niall expertly hidden inside his made-up fortress. The younger Irish lad looked up, his thirteen year-old self couldn’t handle the tension in the house anymore.

“Hey, Ni,” said Greg as he knelt down outside the make-up fortress. “What’s wrong?”

“Are mom and dad gonna be alright?” Niall asked.

Greg sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, Niall. But I hope they will be. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll sort this out.”

“What if they don’t?” sobbed Niall.

“We’ll find a way,” whispered Greg. “We’ll find some way…”

 

A few days later, Maura was already packing her bags. Niall slipped inside his mother’s room and watched as she took out all her clothes from the closet without even shedding a tear. As she finished, she finally noticed her son standing quietly by the door. “Niall?” she said softly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were there?”

“Mom,” said Niall. “Are you going away?”

Maura paused from what she was doing and sighed. “I’m sorry, Ni. It’s complicated – me and your dad. I know we both want to make it work but it’s just that I can’t take it anymore.” She knelt in front of Niall and held his hands tightly. Niall looked down at her with his eyes twinkling. “But I promise, I’ll come back. I’ll come back for you and Greg. Once I get everything fixed, I’ll take you with me…”

“Why not take us now?” asked Niall.

“I have to make sure, honey,” said Maura, a single tear fell from her eye. “If I don’t, it won’t be worth it.”

“Promise, mom?” Niall held up his pinkie and Maura intertwined it with her’s. She smiled; her son was now a teenager but there were some things that never change – some things that still make him her little boy. “I promise,” she whispered.

_________________________

_Six Years Ago – London, England_

It was Niall’s first day at Uni. More than three years had passed since their mom moved away but he was still hoping she’ll come back. Greg was in Ireland, working nightshifts while taking his master’s degree in the day. It wasn’t an easy life: living in a shabby flat with a leaky faucet and noisy neighbors above him, and that wasn’t even mentioning the heater that failed to heat up the two nights he had been in London. But he had no choice.

Ever since their parents separated, Bob had always been in the pub. Of course, they understood their father’s misery with their mother leaving him. But as the days and months pass, their father’s drinking habits were getting worse and worse, leaving them low on cash. Greg’s solution was the nightshifts. Though Niall wanted to work as well, Greg didn’t let him.

“You’ll finish your degree and then we’ll talk,” said Greg.

Niall protested. “But Greg–”

“We have no more to discuss, Ni,” replied Greg. “You’re _my_ responsibility now.”

Niall looked down on his class schedule. He turned right down the hall and as he was staring out the open grounds, he bumped into a curly haired lad. The sheets of paper went flying across the hall and Niall quickly bent down to pick it up. “Shit, I’m so sorry…” mumbled Niall.

The curly haired lad chuckled and helped him pick up the paper. Another lad went beside the curly haired lad and helped pick up Niall’s papers from the floor. “It’s alright,” said the curly haired lad. “Are you new here?”

“Yeah,” said Niall. “It’s my first day actually.”

“Welcome to London,” said the other lad with a smile. His figure made him petite compared to the curly haired lad’s oversized height. The smaller lad harbored a smile that was as bright as the sun. When he handed the papers to the curly haired lad, he blushed. He looked up at Niall and reached out his hand. “Louis Tomlinson, by the way.”

Niall shook his hand. “I’m Niall Horan.”

“And I’m Harry Styles,” said the curly haired lad. “I’m best friends with Louis.”

Harry glanced at his watch. “Bloody hell, I’m late!” he shouted. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Louis handed the last piece of paper and Harry ran through the hall cursing. Louis chuckled as they watch Harry run for his life to his next class. Niall turned to him and asked, “Do you guys live together?”

Louis’ eyes widened. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“No, no,” Niall shook his head. “I meant do you guys live in the same apartment? You know, share the rent and stuff like that?”

“Oh…” Louis blushed a deep pink. “Well, yeah, we live together but we don’t pay rent. We live at my house here in London.”

“You have a house here?” asked Niall.

Louis shrugged. “Rich parents perk,” he said simply. “Though I have to keep my academic standing as high as possible or it’s the dorms for me. I convinced my parents to let Harry stay with me since I’m almost graduating and he won’t be any trouble.”

“Lucky,” muttered Niall. “I live in a flat outside the campus…near the ramen shop.”

“No way! That’s just a few blocks away from my place!” Louis jumped up and down and grabbed Niall’s hand. “What’s your next class?”

“Calculus, why?”

Louis grinned. “That’s my next subject too.”

 

Louis proved to be the funniest guy Niall has ever met. After their class, they headed straight for the ramen shop and sat, talking about personal things that Niall was too happy to tell to his newly made friend.

“I’m glad my parents didn’t get divorced,” said Louis. “It must’ve been hard…”

“My brother, Greg, now works nightshifts while studying for his master’s degree,” replied Niall.

Louis slurped another batch of noodles into his mouth. After he finished munching, he cocked his head towards Niall, giving him a wondering look. “I thought the two of you stayed with your dad? How come he doesn’t work?”

“He got depressed ever since my mom left him,” said Niall, finishing off his bowl of ramen. “Now he’s at the pub almost every day and comes home completely drunk. I don’t expect any help from that kind of person.”

“You shouldn’t blame him,” said Louis. He felt like Niall was harboring many hurt in his heart and that kind of person had tendencies. Louis always felt responsibility toward people like Niall and he wanted to help him like he had helped Harry a few years ago.

_Harry had just broken off his girlfriend that day. He gave her everything but now, she had left him for someone else. Harry was completely broken that’s why he decided to do something reckless – kill himself. Harry was ready to jump off the bridge and plunge into the freezing water of the Thames when he heard a voice behind him._

_“Hey!” He turned and saw a blue eyed lad wrapped in a cocoon of scarves. “If you want to take a bath, you can come to my place. The water’s not fucking cold like the river.”_

_“Leave me alone!” shouted Harry. “You don’t what I’m going through!”_

_“You’re right,” said Louis. “I don’t. So why don’t you tell me? Maybe I can help.”_

_Harry stared at the smaller lad a few steps away from him. He looked like he just came from the supermarket judging by the paper bags on both of his arms. But what was most striking was his blue-green eyes and how they seem to truly worry about him. “Y-you can help me?”_

_Louis shrugged. “We can’t know if we don’t try.” The older lad bit his lip. “Do you cook? I’m not so much of a good one.”_

_Harry stepped off of the edge of the bridge and onto the road. “I-I guess,” said Harry, rubbing his arm._

_“Great!” Louis smiled and it almost melted Harry into a pile of goo. There was something about Louis that made him stop and think. It wasn’t his words…it was_ him _. Before Harry knew it, he had one of the paper bags around his right arm and Louis’ arm in the other._

_That was the day Louis saved a life, found a best friend, and fell in love all at the same time._

“I’m not blaming my dad,” said Niall. He swirled the soup with his chopsticks and watched as the onion chives made their way into a maelstrom of chicken broth. They weren’t trying to fight the current, they were just going with the flow. But Niall knew it wasn’t right. He had to fight against the world that was trying to bring him down and that was all there is to it. “It’s just that I feel like it’s time me and my brother should be on our own now,” he continued. “My brother shares the same views. If we were to sit back and let our lives fall to the worst, then it won’t be helping anybody.”

Louis bit his lip. _Should I do it?_ His parents weren’t so keen on having Harry around with him so more or less, they won’t be so happy if Niall was to stay with him as well. _Oh, what the hell…_ Louis stood up and said to Niall, “Do you want to come and live with us?”

Niall’s eyes widened. He only met Louis and yet now he was asking him to go live with them? Louis was like a sweet, petite stranger–no, he _was_ a stranger. Should he live there? Niall was having doubts. _Of course I’m having doubts…I just met the guy! What if they turn out to be killers only pretending to be students so they could lure in victims?_

“I don’t kill people, Niall,” said Louis and Niall realized he was thinking out loud. Louis smiled, taking Niall’s hand in his. “From your stories, I feel like I want to help you in any way that I can. This isn’t the first time I asked someone something like that and I hope this second time I won’t be disappointed.” Louis shrugged and turned to the street. He pointed at the tip of the Big Ben which was far away, concealed by many buildings. “You see that tower? It’s near the river, right? Well, that was the place I met my best friend…when he was about to commit suicide.”

The Irish lad was shocked. He felt like Harry wasn’t the kind of person to kill himself. But as much as he was trying to not believe what Louis said, he saw a shimmer in the older lad’s eyes. It was a shimmer that told him Harry was very important to him. “You love him, don’t you?” blurted Niall out.

Louis turned red. “H-how did you–I mean I don’t–”

“You’re betrayed by your eyes.” Niall smiled. “Every time you talk about him, every time you say his name, even when you handed him those papers, your eyes twinkle like he’s the most precious thing in the world.”

Louis sighed. “Would you blame me if he was the most precious thing to me?” he asked. “I fell in love with him the moment I met him but that moment was also the time when he was about to die. You can say I changed his fate all because I fell in love with him and ever since then, his life is like my own.”

The Irish lad couldn’t stop smiling. He has never seen something as precious as Louis’ love for Harry. It was perhaps a fairy tale come true for the older lad. “Have you told him yet?” asked Niall. But Louis shook his head. “I-I can’t… I feel like it’d be like betraying his trust as his best friend. I feel like he’ll hate me if I told him about my feelings.”

It was quite understandable what Louis was going through. The dilemma of being in love with your best friend was one of the hardest things to go through. You are torn, driven into a forked pathway in which choosing either sides would have dire consequences. “If I come live with you,” said Niall. “Will you let me help you with this Harry thing?”

He could see Louis’ fingers playing with each other, his eyes trained far elsewhere while he was deep in thought. Finally, Louis looked up and nodded. “So, when will you move in?”

_______________________

_Five Years Ago – Dublin, Ireland_

Niall didn’t know why Greg called and said it was an emergency. All he knew was that he was to meet him at Temple Bar in Dublin. He used the leftover money from his tuition to buy a ticket to Dublin and waited for his brother to arrive at the airport.

Finally, a car stopped at the waiting area and lowered the window. Greg’s head poked outside and told Niall to get in. As they drove to the bar, Greg had been unusually silent and was a little bit on the edge. His brother was usually chatty especially with him but right now, he felt kind of distant.

When they were at the bar, Greg ordered two margaritas. “So, how’s the new house you moved in last year?” asked Greg. Niall took a sip of the drink and nodded. “It’s good. I saved a lot of money because I didn’t have to pay the rent, just the school. Also, it’s nice to have company. Louis and Harry are really nice.”

“That’s good, that’s good…” muttered Greg.

Niall could see sweat forming by the sides of Greg’s face and he was starting to get worried. “Greg, why did you call me? What’s this about?”

“I–” Greg sighed. He took another sip of the drink and continued, “Niall, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I just–God, what have I done?!” Greg slumped onto the bar and started crying. Niall leaned closer to him and patted his back, rubbing circles on the leather jacket he was wearing. “What didn’t you mean to happen, Greg?” asked Niall. “Tell me.”

Greg looked up, his eyes already red. “I got her pregnant.”

“DENISE?!” Niall went wide-eyed. “Why? What happened?”

“I guess–well, it started with dad,” said Greg.

“What does dad have to do with this?”

Greg sighed, calming himself down. “I just came home from work that morning and was off to my room to study for my exams when the phone rang. It was the bank. The bank manager said that there has been a frequent withdrawal from the bank. It turns out it was dad who was withdrawing all the money since he has authorization. Now there’s only a small amount left.

“When he got home, I got so angry and got into a fight with him. He said some words and I said some too and finally, I couldn’t take it anymore so I packed all my stuff and went to Denise’s apartment. I asked her if I could stay for the night just until I figure something out and, of course, she said yes.

“The few days that had passed, I was so depressed and…I came back to Denise’s apartment drunk and…and…then it happened. It was only a month later when I found out she was pregnant. She didn’t want to tell me because she said she didn’t want to worry me any further.”

Niall smiled. “She doesn’t deserve someone like you, Greg,” he joked. “She’s too nice.”

“I’m lucky to have her,” said Greg with a chuckle. “So when I found out about it, I asked her if she still wants to marry me and she said yes. We’re planning to have the wedding in a few weeks’ time and I was hoping…will you be my best man?”

“I-I’d love to, Greg!” Niall almost splashed the margarita on the floor when he hugged his older brother. He let go and stared at his brother. “But promise me you’ll be my best man in mine.”

“I don’t know _when_ that is but okay,” said Greg. “Equivalent exchange it is then.”

“Don’t you go Fullmetal Alchemist on me,” said Niall. “You know I’m not a fan of that show…too much blood.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Oh right, I forgot. That show isn’t for kids like you…”

“I’m not a kid!” bellowed Niall, his face puffy red.

____________________________

_Present Day – Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England_

Niall was frozen in shock. After so many years, his mother finally shows up in a flamboyant dress and priceless adornments. The Irish lad could see that Maura has aged, the wrinkles on her face were more prominent now than they were when he was younger. But it was still the same face – the same person that left him and his brother for a better life on her own.

“ _You_ ,” hissed Niall. “What are _you_ doing here?!”

“Niall,” said Maura. “I just want to talk. I want you to know my reasons–”

“To hell with your reasons! You don’t even _care_ about us!”

“Son, please, listen to me–”

“ _Shut up_! You’re not my mother! And I’m not your son!”

“Niall, stop this.” Another voice sounded behind his mother.

The other figure came into view and Niall’s eyes widened. He felt betrayed somehow. First it was Louis and Harry, and now…

“Just calm down for a moment, Niall,” said Greg. “Let mom explain.”


	15. Fourteen || When A Door Closes

Greg was one of those people that Niall could’ve never hated but right now, as he appeared beside their mother, the Irish lad didn’t see him as his brother anymore. Upon seeing the rage on his brother’s face Greg Horan sighed, the wrinkles by his eyes creased as he stared lazily and frustratingly at Niall. When their mother left, Niall was the most devastated of all and Greg understood how Niall could be so loathsome to their mother…but it hand to stop.

“How can you side with _her_?!” screeched Niall. “She didn’t come back for us, took us for granted, and now you’re just gonna forget all of that as if it was nothing?”

“I didn’t forget about it, Niall,” replied Greg. “I _listened_ to what she had to say.”

“What is there to listen to?” Niall glared at their mother. “All she’ll ever tell me are _lies_. And you–” He turned to Louis and Harry. “–how could you do this to me? Is this some kind of way to get me back to you?”

“As much as I want to,” said Louis. “This isn’t about that, Ni–”

“So you do want me to go back to you?!” Niall scoffed. “I thought you were happy for me! I thought we were over this, Lou! You don’t have to babysit me every _fucking_ time like I’m a three year-old!”

“Niall,” The way Greg said his name mad him shut up and stare incredulously at the assortment of characters in his life that were now siding with his estranged mother. Niall just wanted to scream how the world was unfair and that everything and everyone was conspiring against him like he doesn’t deserve to be happy in his life. “The way you’re acting, you _are_ like a three year-old,” said Greg. “You’re forgetting all my reminders as you grew up that even though mom wasn’t there, she’s still our mother. Your bitterness is just wrecking you, Niall. You’re the best person I have ever met – the smartest, by my standards – and yet you’ve let yourself get buried in all this nonsense that the woman who gave birth to you is the most evil thing in this planet. And now you think we’re her evil minions? Niall, that’s some serious bullshit.”

“Leave me alone,” replied Niall bitterly. He wanted to say something else but it was already too much. The Irish lad walked away hurriedly back to the mansion without turning back to the people he left there standing. He could hear Liam calling out his name but he walked faster until he got inside. Niall could still Liam’s voice…and he wished it would stay like that because Niall felt like he’s already lost and he didn’t want to lose Liam as well in this parental war.

Back in the back lawn, Geoff was still speechless and more or less confused of what had just happened. It was all too much to process that it was not until Maura walked to him and Karen that he managed to speak. “What on earth is happening, Maura?” he asked.

“Niall feels betrayed,” replied Maura. “I don’t blame him. I understand that it’s quite hard to see someone you haven’t seen since you were a child and accept her to be someone she failed to be for you.”

“So that is why you have come here?” said Geoff. “Then that means…”

“Yes,” said Maura with a nod. “Niall is the heir to my husband’s company.”

_____________________

“Niall, open up!”

Under three sheets of blankets and a fortress of pillows, Niall could still hear Liam banging his quarters’ door. He was shivering and he can’t understand why. Niall felt like he wanted to cry but nothing fell out of his eyes. Suddenly, the banging stopped and Niall hoped Liam finally decided to leave him alone. But instead, the door creaked open and closed again. He heard the lock click and felt someone sit by the edge of the bed.

“You think that pillow fortress is gonna stop reality from coming at you?” he heard Liam say. The bed creaked and he felt Liam scoot closer and closer until–

_Poof!_

The sheets covering Niall’s pillow fortress got thrown to the floor and Liam tore down the fluffy pillows down one by one until he saw Niall’s face, pale and snow-like just how he liked it. Liam smiled and swiftly placed himself beside Niall. The younger lad willingly laid his head on Liam’s chest. “Care to tell me the whole drama I just witnessed?” said Liam.

“My two best friends, my brother, and my mother are plotting against me,” stated Niall. “As simple as that.” He shook his head and curled his fingers on the hem of Liam’s undershirt. “Though I don’t understand why now of all times,” he added. “By the way, how did you get inside?”

“Took the keys from Zayn’s office,” said Liam proudly. “Being master does have its privileges.” He thought that would at least make Niall chuckled but it didn’t. All it made Niall do was sigh and ease up a bit more on Liam’s chest. “Let me guess,” said Liam. “Maura Gallagher is your mother.”

Niall let out a disgusted sound. “ _No_ ,” said the Irish lad. “She _used to be_ my mother.”

“She still is,” pointed Liam out. He grabbed Niall’s hands and stood up on the bed, pulling Niall alone with him. The bed creaked noisily as Liam began to dance, urging Niall to do the same. When the rhythm was met, Liam had Niall twirling around and then finally took him by the waist and swayed him slowly. Niall was smiling and that made Liam smile as well. “One question,” said Liam, getting Niall’s attention. “Who taught you how to dance?”

Niall scoffed. “Of course, my mo–” He suddenly glared at Liam accusingly, tricking him into almost saying what the older lad wanted to hear. Liam just grinned at him. “Exactly. She still is your mother, Niall. No matter what you do, no matter how much you label her as ‘evil’, she’s already imprinted in there.” Liam guided Niall’s hand towards the younger lad’s chest, right over his beating heart. “And to be honest, Ni, I think you’re blowing this way out of proportion.”

“Not you too,” Niall groaned.

Liam raised his eyebrows. “Not me what?” he asked. “Niall, I’m not siding with anyone here.”

“This all seems so simple to you…” Niall grimaced. “And how did you know so quickly that she’s my mom?”

“That’s because it _is_ simple.” Liam scrunched his nose. “I knew because your brother, I think, mentioned it when he was giving you a lecture.”

“Please don’t mention him,” said Niall grimly.

“Oh so you think they betrayed you?” Liam laughed. He pulled Niall towards him and they both crashed down the bed which gave an agonizing moan. With Niall on top of him, Liam flipped them over until he had the Irish lad pinned underneath him. The older lad got ridiculously close and whispered on the shell of Niall’s ear, “If I dragged you back out there, just so you can end all this ‘I hate my mother’ crap, would I be betraying you too?”

“Why are you doing this?” whispered Niall.

Liam got off him and sat at the edge of the bed, facing Niall. “I’m doing this for you.” The older lad smiled and sighed. “Maura Gallagher,” he continued, “is the spouse of one of the company’s prime stockholders. They have their own company…in the food business. The reason I told you that is because of the simple fact of companies and riches: the heirs get to inherit those companies.”

“Okay,” said Niall, sounding a bit confused. “And the point is? She rich, I get that.”

“ _Heirs_ , Niall,” said Liam. “All those years that Maura had been married to Mr. Gallagher, they never had a child which, by default, makes Maura’s children from her previous husband uncontested heirs to the Gallagher company and stockholders on my family’s company.”

Niall was really quiet and Liam hoped he didn’t have a heart attack or something. But then, Niall swallowed thickly and shifted uncomfortably to the headboard. The Irish lad shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. “Maybe he has another…um…brother?”

“Only child or so my dad tells me.”

“Cousin?”

“Died in the Second World War.”

“Shit.”

“It’s an inescapable truth, Ni,” said Liam, crawling towards Niall. “Can’t you just accept that? Forgive your mother even? She’s willing to do anything, Niall. I bet she’ll even kneel just for your forgiveness…but don’t make her, okay, Ni?”

Niall hid his face. “I can’t do it, Liam,” he said. “At least not yet.”

“Then when _will_ you be ready?” asked Liam. He pulled off Niall’s arms away from his face and thumbed over the forming tears from his eyes. “When a door closes, another one opens but that’s the point – it’s not the same door, it’s not the same opportunity. You might never get the chance to ask your mom why if you let this moment pass.” But Niall seemed unfazed. “Ni,” muttered Liam. He cupped Niall’s cheeks. “Just try. Not for me…for yourself.” When Niall hesitantly nodded, Liam smiled and kissed him.

After they broke apart, Niall held tight to the older lad’s hand.

“Stay with me,” he asked.

“Always.”

_____________________

Karen Payne sat quietly beside her husband on the sofa of the receiving room oppositely facing Maura Gallagher and her son, Greg Horan. Louis was seated on the armchair by the window with Harry sitting beside him. Zayn had sent all the other staff to do their usual work as he and Perrie stayed with the family and their unexpected guests. Perrie held tightly on Zayn’s hand as they stood beside Nicole and Ruth, and can feel the unwavering amount of anticipation in the air.

At last, all heads turned to the door as it opened and Niall came in followed by Liam. Karen looked a little confused but her eyes widened when she saw Niall’s and Liam’s hands held tightly together. Geoff, however, watched as the two entered without a change in his facial expressions. Zayn glanced at Perrie who shrugged and shook her head.

“Looks like someone’s feeling brave today,” whispered Nicole, nudging Ruth by the arm. Zayn turned towards Nicole who just said, “I know about it, Zayn. I’ll admit, I’m surprised that Liam chose this time to tell mom and dad but it might as well be now or never at all.”

“We’ll have to back him up just in case,” reminded Ruth. “Mom can be unpredictable at times.”

Karen stood up along with Geoff; Liam’s heart was beating faster than normal which he thought was normal since this was something that wasn’t easy for him to say. He glanced back at Niall who was equally shocked as Karen was. The plan was for Liam to act as a mediator between Maura and Niall but this was entirely different and Niall didn’t know what to do.

“Liam?” called out Karen. “What’s happening? Why are you–”

“Mom,” said Liam, holding more tightly onto Niall’s hand. “Dad, I…I’m…Niall and I are together. And I’m sorry if I disappointed you but this is who I am and…I…I love him. Mom…Dad, it’s okay if you don’t accept me but I just wanna let you guys know that I love you but I’m not gonna let go of Niall. I’m not perfect and I’ve made tons of mistakes in my life, especially this past year, but this time–” Liam turned to Niall. “I wanna make things right.”

“Liam, honey,” said Karen, shedding tears. She went for Liam and hugged him tightly. Liam’s eyes widened in surprise and his mother sighed. “I’ve never told you this before but one of the reasons why I meddled with your relationship with Dani – especially with that wedding thing – was because I wanted all the people to accept you like you were normal like them. I had some…feeling that you were like this. I just didn’t want other people to destroy you just because of who you are. But I can see now that things are changing…and I love you, Liam. You _are_ normal and will always be my little boy.”

Karen turned to the Irish lad beside Liam and hugged him as well. She smiled and Niall waited expectantly at what she was going to say. “I knew you were something. Geoff and I knew that the moment we saw that video from Louis with you cooking in the kitchen. You have this…charm.”

“Irish charm?” said Niall.

“Yes.” Karen laughed. “An Irish charm. I just…I can’t tell you how I’m feeling about this. I’m both worried and happy that this happened – it’s all mixed up emotions all over – but I can say this one thing: welcome to the family, Niall. Please take care of Liam for us.”

“I-I will,” said Niall.

While the Paynes were all huddled together with Niall, Maura stood up and urged Greg to do the same. Louis noticed them and nudged Harry who stood up quickly and went towards Maura and Greg. “Where are you going?” asked Harry.

“Leaving,” said Maura. She glanced at her younger son smiling genuinely and her lips formed a somewhat Mona Lisa smile. “I’ll give Niall time to take this all in. This is very difficult for him, Harry. I need to prove to him first that what I did when he was younger was necessary and right now, I want Niall to first enjoy his new family before I plunge him into this life that has been waiting for him ever since I left.”

“Maura, maybe this _is_ the right time,” said Harry. “Make him understand now. The sooner you fix this, the better.”

“The only way I can fix this is to give him the reason,” replied Maura. “And right now, I don’t think he’s ready to understand the reason for it to be clear to him. I still have time and in the right moment, I’ll tell give him the reason. But not right now, Harry. I don’t think it’s the right time. Things must be taken one at a time and not all at once.”

“He’s been living with this grudge for _nine long years_ , Maura,” reasoned Harry. “End it…please.”

“Mom, he’s right,” supported Greg. “Niall has to see it–”

Maura held up her hand. “Perhaps nine years isn’t long enough for him, Harry. I knew that he’ll be the most broken from the events that sprung up in our lives and people have different rates of healing, of acceptance. I can’t force my son, Harry; he has to do it in his own time.”

“But–”

“Please excuse us from the Paynes,” said Maura. “Tell them that I’m sorry for that brief intrusion…and tell Geoff that I’ll discuss anything he would want to know in the office tomorrow.”

Before Harry could say anything more, Maura started walking towards the door. Greg followed her but not before handing Harry a card. “I’ll convince her to do it sooner,” he said. “But if anything comes up _here_ , please do tell us.”

“I will,” said Harry with a nod.

Just as the door opened and Maura and Greg made their way out the door of the receiving room, Niall caught a glimpse of them. There was a kind of rebelling in his heart that he couldn’t understand as he watched his mother walk away and somehow, Niall knew it was because she didn’t want to be a bother anymore – not with Niall having a new family now.

“Mom?” he called out.

Liam froze upon hearing the word. He turned to Niall who was making his way out of their circle and towards the door. It was like he didn’t care about anything else but the thing he was focused in. And for the fact that Niall called Maura his mom, it was definitely something.

The door closed behind Maura and Greg, and Niall’s pace quickened. It was like as he was moving faster, the farther away the door was. It seemed unreachable, unattainable but when he grabbed the knob, he felt a sense of security that his mother was within reach. As he turned the knob, Niall asked himself why he hated his mother so much.

_Niall was waiting outside the school gate when their car stopped. He opened the backseat door and hopped inside. Greg was driving so it wasn’t so much of a conversational trip. But his older brother would ask how was his day and Niall would reply that it was fine. With that, they would return into silence._

_“I’ve already rented the graduation robe you told me about,” said Greg, trying to establish a conversation._

_“Okay,” replied Niall._

_“Wanna go to the shop and take a look at it?” asked Greg._

_“No thanks,” said Niall. “I have…stuff to do. Homework.”_

_“Oh. Okay.”_

_They both knew that Niall was lying. It was a Friday and the younger lad only does his homework during the weekend every Sunday morning plus, school was ending in a week so the whole day in school was only spent with nonchalant activities and sleeping in the library._

_Greg drove and ordered some takeout food since it was a Friday. It was always like that – the best meals were on Sundays. Mondays through Thursdays were usually leftovers or, when Niall helps, something good enough to eat. Saturdays were fast food day in which Niall and Greg would go to Nando’s._

_“Is dad home for dinner?” asked Niall._

_“As usual, no,” said Greg. “He’s probably at the bar again.”_

_“I rarely see him,” said Niall._

_“Me too, sport,” said Greg. “So, you want Thai food or pizza?”_

_“Nando’s.”_

_“Nando’s is reserved for Saturdays.”_

_“Fine. Pizza.”_

_After dinner that night, Niall headed into his room and logged on to Tumblr. Ever since last summer, he’s been hooked up on the site. He’d been mostly reblogging all the post of the blogs he followed but sometimes, he posts stuff as well – some short stories that only manage to garner fourteen notes at the most. He recently reached seventy followers which he was proud of. That night, as he went through his posts, the inbox icon had a red bubble over it showing the number one._

_Niall raised his eyebrow. He’s never got any messages before. Most of the time, he would message fanfiction writers whose stories he liked but they never replied. Maybe it’s one of his followers? He clicked his inbox and checked his new message – a private message._

**_Hi there! I love your story, you know, the two friends who got lost in the woods? It made me cry really. That story reminds me of one of the books I’ve read. Anyway, I just wanna tell you that. BTW, in the end of that story, the girl was staring at the sunset and then someone grabbed her shoulder… Was it her friend or someone else? – mugglebookworm29_ **

_Niall couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Someone_ actually _messaged him! He didn’t actually know whether the message came from a boy or a girl but as soon as he calmed himself down, Niall typed a reply immediately._

**_Thank you for reading my story! So sorry if it made you cry though! It depends on the reader what they interpret the ending to be. It could be the boy but it could also be someone else. As I said, it’s up to you. – nandosmofochef_ **

_It had been almost an hour since he replied to the message but the other person wasn’t replying yet. After Niall finished reblogging a kitten in a cup, trying desperately to get out, he had decided maybe his first message sender was already asleep or maybe he or she was some place far from Ireland. But before he could close his browser, another red bubble popped over his message icon. Niall almost jumped for joy and quickly opened his inbox._

**_I see. That’s cool. Kinda like Inception. Have you seen that movie? It’s so cool with Leonardo DiCaprio and all those dream sequences. Sorry, I’m getting off topic. Anyway, I really hope you could write more stories like that. I appreciate and totally love them. Where are you from btw, if you don’t mind me asking? – mugglebookworm29_ **

_Seriously? This guy is asking him where he’s from? Niall felt his heart beat faster. Should he tell him? Maybe something less specific like…_

**_I’m from Ireland. And you? – nandosmofochef_ **

_Not more than two minutes later, his unlikely chat-mate replied again._

**_Anywhere specific in Ireland? I’m from England – mugglebookworm29_ **

_It went on like that for the next few hours. Every three minutes or so, the chap (the microblogger told Niall he’s a guy) from England would reply to Niall’s questions. Sometimes he’s extremely nice and other times, he’s somewhat flirty that Niall had the urge to tell him that he was a guy as well._

**_Aw, c’mon. Can you pleeeaaassseee tell me now where you live in Ireland? I really want to meet you in person! I promise I’m not a killer or something…but I’m extremely dashing XD – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_Getting full of ourselves, are we? First off, I don’t care if you’re a killer or the most handsome guy in this planet. I’m a guy too, if you don’t mind – nandosmofochef_ **

**_I know. What kind of girl would name herself “nandosmofochef”? Sorry if I sound like I’m flirting because I’m not. It’s just that – and I’m not trying to flatter you – your story was so good and I feel like you’re a great person. Trust me, living in a house where you’re the youngest, I don’t have much friends except maybe two – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_You want us to be friends? What if I’m some fat guy cooking meth? – nandosmofochef_ **

**_Are you? I’m pretty sure you aren’t. Okay, if you don’t wanna tell me, maybe we can talk about something else? Like, school or any family problems I could help you with – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_Yeah, I’m not a fat guy but I do love to eat. And yeah, I do have some family problems – nandosmofochef_ **

**_What kind of problem? – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_My mom and dad got divorced almost three years now and my mom left us with our dad while she went off with her new husband. Now we have to fend for ourselves since my dad’s got this depression thing and he doesn’t work anymore. Spends the whole day at the bar nearby. I know, I know, it sounds a bit too much but I’m not trying to sound tragic here…it’s the truth – nandosmofochef_ **

**_Ourselves? You have a sibling? – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_Yeah, an older brother. He works while he’s studying his master’s degree because in a few months’ time, I’ll be heading for uni there in England – nandosmofochef_ **

**_Really? Maybe we can meet sometime. So let me get this straight, your mom left you while perhaps she’s now living happily and now, you’re angry at her and asking yourself why she did that? – mugglebookworm29_ **

_Niall scoffed._

**_You should be a shrink sometime, I’d be your first customer. Yeah, you’re right. It’s just that I’m so hurt that she would leave us just like that as if were just a pile of garbage to be taken for granted. I mean we’re her children for fuck’s sake! – nandosmofochef_ **

**_Calm down. You know, I have classmates at school that are in the same situation as you are right now. Yeah, I guess you can get angry with your mom for leaving you but you should see the bright side of things instead of living in the negative. Question: what household chores do you do? – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_Almost everything, I guess. Cooking, doing the laundry, doing the dishes, cleaning the house…but I’m especially good at cooking :) – nandosmofochef_ **

**_My point is that there might be a chance that you wouldn’t be able to learn to do those things if your mom didn’t leave you. You can now fend for yourselves without relying on other people to help you and that’s something good. You get what I’m saying? – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_So you’re telling me that all of this happened for a reason? Gee, I’m still finding that hard to accept. But okay, so I get what you’re saying that our situation is somehow beneficial but can you tell me how I should handle my problem with my mom? – nandosmofochef_ **

**_That’s all up to you. If your mom ever came back and wanted to take you with her, will you come with her and maybe perhaps forgive her or will you ignore her like she’s nothing? – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_I don’t know. I feel like I should just forgive my mom and just face the future but there’s this part of me that’s still hurting. I wanna get away from that – nandosmofochef_ **

**_My mom always says that it’s not best to linger in the past – most especially those that hurt too much. Learn from mistakes but never linger, lingering leaves us hollow and numb. I’m not saying that you are but if you don’t rebuff these negative thoughts, you might as well end up hollow and numb like a dissected frog – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_Yuck, I hate frogs. But thanks… I don’t even know your name! Mine’s James – nandosmofochef_ **

**_You’re welcome :) Well, I can’t give you my real name so I guess I’ll settle with Z. Hey, remember not to linger on those bad things, okay? Gotta go for now. We’re leaving early tomorrow for a trip. Until next time, James! – mugglebookworm29_ **

**_Alright! Have a safe trip, Z! – nandosmofochef_ **

_Niall smiled and closed his laptop. Even as he fell asleep, he was still smiling at this person named Z whom he might or might not already have a crush on._

The Irish lad dashed to the front lawn but the car was already moving. Niall quickly went towards the backseat and banged the window. “Mom! Mom! Please!” he shouted. Maura turned to him, a surprised look on her face, and smiled. Where his hands were pressing against she placed hers as well.

“I’ll come back,” she said.

“No! Please don’t go!” Niall started crying. “I may not have a chance anymore!”

“You will,” said Maura. “I’m sure of it. I’m not leaving you again, Niall. I’m just giving you time to think about this.”

“But I have thought about this! I have, mom! Please!”

But the car drove away and Niall had no choice but to move away from the window and stare at it as it went farther and farther away until it disappeared outside the gates. Niall’s knees buckled and he slowly knelt to the ground with a lifeless expression on his face.

Niall felt a hand move over his shoulder and Liam knelt down beside him. He turned to the older lad and Liam wasn’t able anything at all, not with the broken look on Niall’s face. The younger lad buried his face on Liam’s chest and whispered, “The door closed, Li. I lost my chance.”


	16. Fifteen || Heirs and Saviors

_Two Months Later…_

Niall sat beside the oak tree in the Payne mansion’s back lawn and watched as the festivities commenced. The wedding day had already happened and time seems to fly by so fast. Niall loosened his bowtie and shrugged off his black tuxedo, hanging it over his shoulder. From this distance, he could see Zayn and Perrie dancing like Prince Charming and Cinderella, and all the people who attended their wedding looked so happy.

Niall sighed, rested his head onto the oak tree, and closed his eyes. It was definitely a tiring day and he was happy that there weren’t any misfortunes when it came to the wedding cake. Andy did a great job of helping them with it and so did Josh. Niall smiled while his eyes were closed, humming a song he heard a few minutes ago from the violinists at the reception.

“This is my spot, Horan.”

He recognized that voice anywhere and Niall chuckled, still keeping his eyes closed. “So what if it’s your spot? I’m using it right now and you’re not.”

“Don’t get all clever with me, Horan,” said the recognizable voice. “As your master, you must obey me.”

That was the time when Niall opened his eyes and gave Liam, looking all handsome in his tuxedo while grinning mischievously, an accusing glare. “Really? I go for the spot issue and you go all tyrant on me?” Niall scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Definitely a turn off, Liam. I thought you abolished tyranny back in the days when you weren’t madly in love with me?”

“I was _already_ madly in love with you by that time, Ni,” corrected Liam. “And yes, I abolished tyranny but that doesn’t mean I can’t still apply it with you. After all…you do love it when I get a little bossy.”

Niall laughed and stood up, placing a kiss on Liam’s lips afterwards. “Yeah, I do love it when you’re being so dominant. I think they call that a kink.” Niall smirked. “But I’m not the only one with a kink, am I?”

Liam blushed. They both knew what he meant. A few months back, Niall discovered Liam’s certain liking to be being called _Daddy_ by him. Of course, the Irish lad haven’t used that kink of Liam’s since then because, as awkward as it sounds, they’ve returned to “just kissing” after that shower sex. Not that the sex wasn’t good; but the two of them have decided to lessen their intimacy until they get a place of their own. Niall wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Andy walking into the bedroom during the morning while Niall was still there, naked in bed with Liam.

“Yeah,” replied Liam. The blush on his face began to subside as he looked seriously at Niall. “And this wedding got me thinking about _our_ future.” Niall just stared at him so Liam sighed and sat beside the younger lad. “Now that there’s no problem with my parents, I just keep wondering: If I ask you to marry me, will you say yes?”

Niall forced himself to say something but a pathetic whine came out instead. He cleared his throat and stared right into Liam’s brown puppy eyes. Was this really happening? He never expected this conversation to come up so quickly. For months now they’ve been talking about how they’ll adopt kids – a boy and a girl – and live somewhere in the countryside, and perhaps maybe get another dog so Loki would have another of his kind with him. But never – not even once – did the marriage thing come up. They’re been busy planning their life _after_ marriage that they seem to have lost track of the fact that they had to get married first. But when he heard Liam ask _the_ question informally, nervousness started coursing through him. All the insecurities started pouring right back in and Niall wondered if it was always like that when the man of your dreams pops the question (even if it sounded rhetorical).

Liam quizzically looked at Niall’s pale face. “Ni, are you alright?”

Niall nodded shakily. “Yeah, I’m…uh…I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“You can’t just bring that on a guy, Li,” said Niall speedily.

Liam frowned and grabbed his hand. “Will that be your answer too if it’s finally the real deal?”

“No!” Niall let go of Liam’s hand and moved towards him, sitting on his lap as he continued to gaze on him. “Li, I love you, and of course I’ll say yes! But…”

“But…what?”

“But all these questions get in the way!” whined Niall. “All these questions start popping in my head and it scares me sometimes. Like, um, will I be good enough?”

“Ni, you’re more than good,” said Liam with a smile. “You’re the best that I will ever have.”

“I’m not rich.”

“Technically, you’re richer than I am when your inheritance from your mother is concerned.”

“I’m broken.”

“You’re not broken just bent. But I can fix that… _we_ can fix that.”

“I can’t give you what you really want…” whispered Niall.

“It’s not all about making babies, Niall,” said Liam, caressing the Irish lad’s cheek. “And we’ve talked about this before: We’re going to adopt. You were even the one who said we can have two – a boy and a girl.”

“I–”

Liam cut him off, pulling him closer and kissing him firmly on the lips. Liam’s tongue gently brushed over his lower lip and Niall parted them, letting himself get a taste of Liam – sweet from the cake with a hint of the Peri-Peri chicken. When the older lad pulled away, he couldn’t help but stealing another kiss again before saying, “Stop thinking about the ‘what ifs’, Niall. As long as you linger on them you can’t move on. Lingering can leave you hollow and numb.”

Niall’s eyes widened after hearing Liam’s last sentence. After all these years, he was suddenly pulled back to the night after he closed his laptop and retreated to his bed. As he forced himself to sleep, he admitted to himself that letting his anger out of his chest while talking to Z was one of the best things ever. He also admitted to himself that he was starting to have a crush on Z, wondering what he looked like and what he sounded like. Now, he can see Z face to face – his brown eyes, his bushy eyebrows, his thick lips, and that puppy stare that makes him melt.

Did this all happened for a reason? Niall was glad to say that yes, it did.

“You’re Z?!” he almost screamed.

Liam raised his eyebrow. “Who?”

“Z!” repeated Niall. “You’re the one who I talked to six years ago on Tumblr!”

Realization dawned on Liam’s expression. “J-James?! You’re James from Ireland?!”

Niall nodded quietly, biting his lower lip before giggling. He hugged Liam tightly, digging his nails onto the older lad’s tuxedo and feeling his muscular back side. Liam slowly wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist more firmly, still a bit shocked of the most unanticipated revelation of all time. For him this was exactly the kind of confirmation that they were meant for each other, and as they had themselves wrapped around each other, sharing each other’s warmth, Liam smiled and whispered, “Still doubting, Niall? I told you, stop worrying about those questions. Stop being so insecure. We’re meant for each other like coffee and cream, tea and lemon.”

The younger lad hummed happily. “I’d prefer the coffee and cream.”

“What kind of British doesn’t drink Earl Grey?” asked Liam, chuckling.

“I’m Irish,” corrected Niall. “And I’m better off with potatoes.”

______________________

Greg was on the breakfast table with Maura, his wife, Denise, and their three kids when he nearly choked on his cup of espresso. The coffee threatened to spill but only managed to stain the edge of the newspaper he was reading. Maura and Denise looked at him as he coughed. Greg stood up and headed over to Maura, placing the newspaper headline before her:

**PHARMACEUTICAL MAGNATE CALLS**

**IT QUITS WITH THE PAYNES**

“He still pursued,” said Maura. She placed down her knife and fork, dabbing her lips with the napkin on the table, and read the rest of the article. Maura sighed and placed the paper down on the table. “Peazer is playing a game with his own daughter,” she mumbled. “A game he will never win.”

____________________

It was while he was parking that Louis heard the news. Harry crawled from the backseat and turned up the volume of the radio higher. The car came to a stop and Louis stared at Harry, still shocked of the news that morning. There were some analysts in the show, invited by the host, and they kept talking that if Geoff doesn’t resolve this gap – huge gap – in the stocks, then they might lose all their other investors. Mr. Peazer holds a major share of the stocks in the company and if Geoff won’t be able to find a way to resuscitate the amount of share drop Mr. Peazer left in his leaving, and then the company might declare bankruptcy.

“I thought Danielle had a plan for this?” said Louis. His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up from the dashboard of the car. He held it up to his ear and said, “Hello?” Louis stayed silent for a while, listening attentively to the caller before bidding goodbye and placing the phone back on the dashboard.

Louis turned the car engine back on again and turned to Harry. “Do you mind if we don’t come in the office this morning?”

“Why?” Harry looked at him curiously.

“Maura’s invited us over.”

________________________

“SON OF A BITCH!”

It was a good thing there was no cars on the road at that time otherwise it would’ve caused a massive road block. Frank’s car skidded to a stop on the middle of the road. He accidentally stepped on the brakes after hearing the news on the radio. He must’ve missed it on the telly a few hours ago on the morning news but the radio announcer was saying that the news was just in.

His phone started ringing but he was still in a state of shock and wasn’t able to answer it. It went into voicemail and he heard Maura’s voice. _Frank, I need you here at the house immediately. We need to discuss some things. Come as soon as you get this._ The line went dead and Frank gathered himself.

Frank stared at the empty freeway and glanced at his phone several times, waiting for Maura to call again. His fingers were drumming on the stirring wheel and flashbacks of several meetings with Maura and Danielle flashed through his mind. Danielle said it would take much of her father’s courage to face this venture and Frank thinks the man has lost his senses. He cursed some again before hitting the accelerator, driving towards Maura’s mansion in Oxford.

_____________________

Louis stopped the car and headed out quickly. Maura sounded urgent and he knew why. Harry was behind him, calling the office and telling them that something came up. Then Louis heard the words, “We need you here, Styles. Both of you. The company’s in a whole lot of turmoil right now. There’s a lot of people here worrying that they will lose their jobs!”

“Calm down,” replied Harry. “We’ll fix this…actually, we’re in the process of fixing this. We’re at Mrs. Gallagher’s house right now but don’t tell anyone about that, alright? Strictest confidentiality. Not. A. Word. Bye.” Harry hung up before the person over the phone could even reply. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and grabbed Louis’ hand.

“God, I hate rich people,” muttered Louis.

“Get used to it,” replied Harry. “Because Niall’s one too.”

“At least he’s not bred as one.”

“I wonder…” Harry trailed off.

Louis turned his head to him. “What?” Harry shook his head and fixed his gaze on the mansion in front of them. The front door opened and they were let in by the butler. As they walked down the hall, Harry began to say something out of the blue again. “This house must’ve cost a fortune.”

“What does that have to do with our current situation?” Louis asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

Harry smiled, clearly having an idea in his head. “You’ll see.”

 

Maura was closely monitoring the effect of Mr. Peazer’s recent act and the news spread like wildfire through a dried forest baked under the scorching sun. Of course, this was expected. Danielle had all the circumstances laid out to Maura: a plan A, B…and plenty more. She’s a genius, and there is no denial – a definite Dumbledore. It was now all down to plan B and though it happened earlier than expected, Maura was hoping to bring it all back to pace soon enough before the magnate could do any more damage.

As soon as the doors opened, Maura was made to turn around when Harry shouted, “Niall’s the solution, isn’t he?” Louis stared in surprise at Harry’s query as the curly haired lad smiled, the younger lad very intrigued by the notion. “In Mr. Gallagher’s will, it prevented you from incorporating the mortgage value of this whole estate,” continued Harry. “Therefore, your shares on the Payne company isn’t that much formidable. But, seeing that you have a _different_ will than him, you heirs – your two sons – _can_ allow the liquidation of this estate. And, based on the items shown to us by Frank, Niall owns half of this estate and the other half goes to Greg. If Niall inherits the company, your shares will double, and it will remedy the hole Mr. Peazer left in his wake.”

“That’s bloody brilliant,” said Louis.

“And it’s all thanks to Danielle, Lou,” said Harry with a grin. “It’s all thanks to her.”

Maura clapped him off, smiling from the armchair where she was sitting. “You truly are indispensible to Geoff’s company, Harry Styles.” She stood up and continued, “Yes, if Niall would inherit the company, the shares will double. But the problem here is that my husband’s will still has effect on my own will, stating that if I pass on the inheritance to my sons, they would have to be married first. Seeing that Greg already is, Niall is the only problem. My husband wanted to ensure that the family fortune must be able to move through the family and not through the company and in order for Niall to satisfy that, he has to be married first and produce an heir.”

“Niall has Liam,” stated Louis. “But they’re both male. I know for a fact that Niall doesn’t want a surrogate mother, if ever.”

“How about adoption?” suggested Harry.

“The will has nothing against that,” said Maura. “But we can’t force them to get married under such a short amount of time. It’s not good. Mr. Peazer moved faster than anticipated and with that, there isn’t much time.”

“Have you told anyone about this?” asked Harry.

Maura shook her head. “Not to anyone outside this room. I can’t tell Geoff or Liam about it and then rush a marriage between my son and Liam. Niall will feel like he is just being used in order to save the Paynes’ skins. Danielle didn’t want that. She knows, we know, that they are in love with each other but taking that huge step takes time and we can’t rush that.”

“So we’re stuck,” muttered Louis. “For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.”

_______________________

Niall shoved the key into the keyhole of Louis’ and Harry’s house. He knows that this looks like a break-in but they weren’t answering their phone so he let himself in seeing that this used to be his house as well.

Things at the mansion were terrible at the moment with Geoff locking himself in the study, working a solution out of the mess they were currently in. Liam spent the morning with Niall in the younger lad’s bedroom, lying silently beside him on the bed with just the sound of their breathing as it mingled with each other.

As Niall closed the door, he checked his watch. It was thirteen minutes past one in the afternoon. He paced slowly through the house, heading to the kitchen. Niall opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, and then went up the stairs to his old bedroom. As he made his way down the hall, he noticed the door of Louis’ and Harry’s bedroom slightly agape. He fought the urge – the curiosity – to take a peek inside but failed. Niall opened the door and noticed the box on the edge of the bed beside a simple brown log book.

He sat down beside the two items and picked the box up. The word _FILES_ was written in Harry’s handwriting on the lid of the box with Sharpie. Niall opened it and found several envelopes and a folded paper. He got all the contents out, picked up one of the envelopes, and turned it over to where the address was. Niall had his heart nearly stopped.

**_To: Harry Edwards Styles_ **

**_561A Horton Street, Westminster_ **

**_From: Maura Gallagher_ **

It was already open so Niall didn’t feel guilty in any way that he slid out the contents of the envelope. Again, it was a folded paper. Niall unfolded it and read the contents. He could recognize his mother’s handwriting and it was somewhat messy on some parts – especially the parts where she was apologizing. At the end of the letter, Maura asked Harry to call her in any convenient time to talk about what to do with Niall.

The letter just dropped out of Niall’s grasp as he read the last few lines:

_I’m dying, Harry. It might not be apparent to my physical appearance but I’ve been diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia a few months ago. I’m not saying this for you to take pity on me but I’m saying this so you could see that I don’t have much time. Danielle said you could be trusted with this, Harry. All I’m asking is for me to see my son, ask for his forgiveness, and give him something I never gave him after all these years before I die._

_Yours truly,_

_Maura Gallagher_

Niall covered his lips with both of his hands. The tears started streaming down his cheeks and flowed down to his lips where it tasted too salty; his stomach did a lurch, making him sick and want to throw up – sick of himself for being what he had turned into. His mother wasn’t bad, she made a mistake and in her last moments she wanted to make her wrongs right. But he didn’t see that, he was lingering too much in the past – he forgot what a younger Liam told him – and it had made him hollow and numb. Niall slipped off the bed, slumping on the carpeted floor and began crying hard. His mother was dying and she was going to die unhappy because of him.

He wanted to stand up, run for the bathroom, and empty his stomach down the porcelain bowl but instead he got back on the bed and picked up the brown log book. It looked familiar. Niall opened it and found journal entries and contact numbers and…plans. _I have my sources_ , he remembered Danielle saying. He continued flipping the pages, skimming through the notes written: calculations, graphs, and branching lines. Whoever owned this was definitely a detective. A piece of paper fell out and Niall read it.

**If found, please return to:**

**Ms. Danielle Peazer**

Niall felt his skin go cold. The reason why the book was familiar was because it was the same one Danielle had with her before she died. Then why did Harry and Louis have it? Niall continued to flip the pages until he reached the near end where an entire page was occupied by the huge _PLAN B_ written diagonally across the page. After seeing the previous pages, Niall didn’t even want to look what the rest of the entry contained. But once again, curiosity had bested him. The first thing he saw when he flipped the page was his picture and Liam’s. Under it was a detailed background of their lineage and at the bottom was a huge sum of money encircled with a red pen.

Before Niall could do any more snooping, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and speed-dialed Liam. The phone continued to ring for a few seconds before Liam’s voice could be heard at the other end of the line. “Hey, Ni. Why’d you call?”

“I found something,” said Niall shakily.

The worry on Liam’s tone was evident. “What happened? Where are you?”

“In Harry and Louis’ bedroom. I–” Niall bit his lip and glanced back on the open log book lying on the bed. “I can’t talk to you about it on the phone. It’s kinda hard to explain…it has something to do with what’s happening.”

“Happening?” Liam was apparently confused. “Happening where?”

“The company, Liam,” said Niall. He felt both sadness and happiness at the same time though he didn’t know why. “You were right. There was a reason why my mom wanted to say sorry to me and it _was_ because of the company. She…wanted me to save it.”

“So you’re saying that she–”

“Yeah, the heir thing. I get to inherit the Gallagher company.”

“Okay, that’s great but how does that help my family’s company? The only way I see that it could be put to good use it to–” Liam went silent and Niall knew that he finally grasped the situation. “Oh,” said Liam meekly. “N-Niall, listen, if you don’t want to go through this yet, don’t.”

“But I have to save you…” whispered Niall. “I can help–”

“We’ll be okay,” Liam reassured him. “Even if the balloons go up, we’ll be fine. This happened plenty of times to our family and it sure won’t be the last.”

“What saved the company the last time?” asked Niall, knowing the obvious answer.

Liam was silent for a while and Niall repeated his question, “What saved your family and the company the last time, Liam?” There was only heavy breathing on the other line before Niall heard Liam clear his throat and say, “My mother.”

“And how exactly did she save it?”

“Jesus, Niall, please don’t do this to me…” pleaded Liam.

“How?” said Niall insistently.

“She married my dad,” replied Liam, defeated.

“Exactly,” said Niall, knowing he already won. “And I’ll do the same thing. This is your family – your life’s – work and I’m not letting it all go to waste.”

________________________

Maura turned to the nearest table when she felt a pain in her stomach. Unnoticed to the other people in the room – namely, Harry, Louis, Greg, and the newly arrived Frank – she leaned onto the table as her knees started to weaken.

Greg was the first to notice. “Mom?” He hurried past the three other people, them not knowing what was happening. Maura slowly knelt down onto the carpeted floor, not being able to stand anymore because of the pain she was feeling.

Maura lost her grip on the table and crashed to the floor. “Mom! Mom, stay with me!” said Greg, pulling her up and onto his arms. “Mom, keep your eyes open.”

But she already closed them.


	17. Sixteen || Rings and Daffodils

_“The gods may throw the dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear…”_

_Honestly? An undergraduate, untamed, cooking staff member gets to inherit a multi-million dollar company? What has gotten into Mrs. Gallagher’s head?_

The cameras flashed.

Media reporters flocked.

Hell.

In Niall’s opinion, he should’ve stayed in Wolverhampton instead of at Louis’ and Harry’s flat but London was nearer to the hospital where Maura was. Now he knows what it feels like to be a celebrity – but a very controversial and somewhat hated one. The escorts quickly encircled him, keeping him under their protection as he walked towards the company car that was waiting for him and which was in the sea of reporters.

After the struggle of getting him in the car, Niall finally settled into the backseat, reporters rapping the windows of the car. It was like they want to skin and eat him alive, their eyes full of hunger and greed, each of them outwitting each other to get the best scoop on the business industry’s newest member. BBC, CNN, Fox, newspaper reporters, and plenty other networks – all of them made Niall want to scream and shout to leave him alone but they will never understand what he feels. All that matters to these news-gathering monsters is either to expose him for the weakling that he was or tell the world that he will never be good enough.

Either way, Niall, with his blue eyes turning dark, asked the driver, “Can you run them over?”

The driver smirked and said, “With pleasure, Mr. Horan.” He stepped on the accelerator and the car roared, forcing the reporters to back away like scampering street rats as the car huddled forwards and dashed through the street, threatening anyone who will get in its way.

________________________

Liam walked down a London street completely disguised under his shades and overcoat. It was the first week of June, with the sun supposed to be shining and the temperature quite warm, but the heavy rains the previous night made London relatively cold. He eyed the streets, checking if someone was on the lookout for him but he had found none.

As he passed through an array of expensive shops, his eyes got distracted by the sparkles of jewelry, shining like stars in the sky. Liam’s heart raced faster, remembering Niall’s ultimatum to him a few days before. He shoved his hand down his pocket, feeling the leather wallet inside, and then walked into the shop. There were several other people in the shop – two women huddling over a Bulgari necklace, a young man checking a gold watch displayed under the spotlight, and a middle aged man standing in front a glass case where behind it stood a sales lady.

Liam tried to appear to be interested at the gold watch the young man was very interested about while he waited for the middle aged man to leave. The glass casing that housed the gold watch reflected his face – his already paling face, dilated pupils, and nervous expression. Finally, the man left and he turned to the sales lady, the latter smiling at him like she was trained to. “Can I help you, sir?” she asked, obviously not knowing who he was because Liam’s face had been all over the news along with his father.

“Yeah,” said Liam, exhaling loudly. “Can I have a look at your engagement rings?”

“Certainly, sir,” the sales lady nodded. “I’m sure you’ll find a suitable one for your girlfriend…”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” stated Liam.

The sales lady paused, staring at him in utter confusion until realization appeared in her expression, seemingly embarrassed that she spoke too soon about the matter at hand. “Oh,” she mumbled with an apologetic face. “Um, this way please. I’m sure you’ll find something you’ll like.” She made her way through the store and stopped at the other end where rings were displayed. “I’m terribly sorry about what I said, sir.”

Liam smiled. “Don’t worry, miss. I get that a lot.”

Across the street, a man stared at the jewelry shop where Liam was. He took a sip of his venti Caffe Americano and leaned onto the wall separating him from the Thames. The man smiled as the young man in the shop exited and headed towards him. Liam was still at the jewelry shop, talking to the sales lady. The young man crossed the street and stood beside him.

“How was Mr. Payne’s venture?” asked the man before taking another sip of his coffee.

“The sales lady thought he had a girlfriend,” reported the young man, adjusting his eyeglasses. “She apologized and Liam–”

“ _Mr. Payne_ , Aldrin, it’s Mr. Payne,” corrected the man. “You cannot call him Liam. He doesn’t know you or me. Continue.”

“Well, um, _Mr. Payne_ said it was okay and that he gets that a lot,” said Aldrin. “After that, the sales lady showed him some designs.”

“Good,” said the man. “We’ll be checking on Mr. Horan now.”

“Um, sir?”

“Yes?”

“What about the media? They’ve been chasing Ni–I mean, Mr. Horan ever since they’ve found out.”

“We won’t have to worry about them.”

“We don’t?”

“We don’t,” said the man, smiling. “They only see what they are forced to see. They’re idiots.”

“So…it’s the hospital then?”

“The hospital,”

“Do you need the car?”

“Terrible waste of fuel. Let’s walk.”

__________________________

Daffodils were the first thing that came into Niall’s mind when he asked the driver to stop at a secluded flower shop near the hospital. He got off, his eyes scanning the surrounding for any paparazzi but the cameras didn’t seem to have been able to follow them. God, he felt like one of the royals right now. Maybe that’s why they were always so well dressed: Not to look so flamboyant and rich but presentable to the world press – the very critiquing and high-class media.

As Niall pushed through the windowed door, the bell tolled and a person, hidden in the masses of flowers, popped up. For a second, Niall’s heart stopped, his skin ran cold. The person – a young woman with tanned skin and curly hair – looked so much like Danielle.

The woman smiled. “Hello. How may I help you?”

“Um.” Niall calmed himself down. _That isn’t Danielle, that’s an entirely different person_. He looked up and returned the young woman’s smile. “Do you do bouquets?”

“Yeah, sure,” said the woman with a nod. “Will the flowers be assorted?”

“Just daffodils,” replied Niall.

“A special someone?” asked the young woman. She went behind the counter and retrieved a cutter and went to the daffodils which were near the back door of the shop. She gathered them up and started working on the bouquet. “You have a date?” the woman tried asking again.

Niall, not wanting to give away who he really was, said, “It’s for my mom. She’s at the hospital nearby.”

The young woman paused and frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is she okay?”

“I hope so,” said Niall. In fact, he really _did_.

“Not to be nosy of anything,” said the young woman, tying off a ribbon around the colorful crepe paper that was wrapped around the daffodils. “You mind telling me why your mom’s sick?”

“Leukemia,” replied Niall gloomily.

The young woman stayed silent for a while, finishing off the bouquet. After that, she insisted on not letting Niall pay for it but the Irish lad insisted otherwise. The young woman glanced outside and saw the beautiful car waiting outside. “Your car’s waiting outside.”

“Yeah,” replied Niall. “I’ll…um…I’ll go. Uh, thanks.”

“I’m Tatiana,” introduced the young woman.

“Thank you, Tatiana,” said Niall. As he was getting out the door, he looked back, hoping he wasn’t wrong to reveal himself. “I’m Niall, by the way. Niall Horan.”

“I know,” said Tatiana with a smile. She waved goodbye and Niall closed the door behind him. As he got into the car, his thoughts still lingered on how the young woman knew who he was. She acted like she’s never heard of him before. When the driver asked if they will be heading for the hospital, Niall said yes and slumped on the seat, his head looking back to the flower shop with Tatiana standing outside. He could almost see the smile in her face.

____________________________

Tatiana watched as the car in which Niall hopped into drove away to the hospital nearby. She was still smiling, remembering the conversations she had with her previous employer about the young lad.

Right from the moment she saw him in the flower shop, she recognized who he was. She had seen countless photographs, tucked away in Maura Gallagher’s collection in her office. Mr. Gallagher had some photos of Niall and his brother as well, and he always told Tatiana that he always wanted to have kids and he was sure that Niall and Greg were the kind of children he wanted to have. But then, he died a few months after she left the mansion in pursuit of her flower shop and never got to be a father to either boys.

The memories were sometimes too painful for her. They treated her like a real daughter, like family. And now, she was afraid that Maura will be gone soon enough. Tatiana scoffed and told herself not to think like that. She brushed off the tear on her right cheek and took a glance at the other side of the street.

She squinted, taking a good look at the two figures standing side by side on the edge of the street. They were both the same height and of perhaps the same age, but the other one was thinner; the thinner man adjusted his thick rimmed glasses and shrugged, wrapping his cardigan-covered arms around a tablet he was using earlier while the other took another sip of his beverage.

As soon as they crossed the road, Tatiana recognized who they were. About a week before, these were the two men who came into her shop and introduced themselves as friends of her previous employer. They talked to her, saying that they were in need of her assistance.

“Ms. Valdez?” said the man she couldn’t remember the name.

The other one, who she thinks was named Aldrin, smiled at her almost adorably, his cheeks a bit red and were almost touching his thick glasses. The other man cleared his throat and the smile on Aldrin’s face faltered, shifting to a mere poker face.

“Yes?” Tatiana replied, not so pleased with the other man’s strictness.

“How was Niall?” asked the man.

“You knew he was coming here,” said Tatiana.

“Mrs. Gallagher _does_ love daffodils,” pointed the man out.

“Is that why you brought me into this?” asked Tatiana. “I agreed to _help_ not spy on other people and then tell you what goes on in their heads. Hang on,” she paused, “you’re part of the media, aren’t you? I’ve seen the news and–”

“Not part of the media, Ms. Valdez.”

“Then what?”

The man sighed and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He showed it to Tatiana and the young woman’s eyes widened. She went back to viewing the man’s face but it was almost emotionless, a blank canvas, nothing. “Look, I’m ninety percent sure you won’t even consider this but here–” He handed her a card. “–call us if you’re interested.”

Tatiana accepted it, her fingers tracing the rough surface. “Why would I even work in medicine?”

“Turn it around,” requested the man.

Not sure whether or not the man was playing with him, Tatiana turned her head to Aldrin who was biting his lip while his finger glided on the surface of the tablet he was holding. “Did he put you up to this too?” she asked.

Aldrin looked up and shook his head. “I’m a friend of hers and so is he–”

“Aldrin!” barked the man.

“Sorry,” whimpered the lad.

The man turned to Tatiana. “Sorry, I got…carried away. Um, anyway, think about it.”

The young woman didn’t say anything so the man bowed slightly and turned to walk to the direction of the hospital. Aldrin waved goodbye to her and began to talk to the man whom she forgot to ask the name. The man paused from walking and then turned to face her again. “You look so much like her.”

And then the man smiled.

_________________________

“Sir, we need take the basement stairs. The media are waiting for you at the lobby.”

The hospital’s underground parking was almost full when the car pulled over. There was no one down there, of course, except for a doctor going into his car. Three men in suits encircled Niall quickly as he got out of the car and they led him to the stairs.

It wasn’t that long of a hike, only up to the third floor.

When they got out of the stairwell, the hallway was empty so they continued their down the hall in a brisk pace, heading down to room 318 where Maura was confined. When the door opened, Greg quickly greeted him with a hug so tight that he almost couldn’t breathe.

“You came,” said Greg, almost as if he wasn’t expecting Niall to do so.

“I’m sorry that I was a dick to you,” muttered Niall. “I was just–”

“It’s okay.” Greg smiled. “I can understand how you felt. Mom made clear of that.”

“How is she?” asked Niall.

“See for yourself,” said Greg.

He led him through the small living room of the hospital room and through a door by the window. Greg opened it and went inside. Niall followed him and when he caught sight of his mother, his heart almost broke.

Two small tubes were stuck to her left arm. Her skin was paler than his or Greg’s, white as snowflakes and ashes. With _Nights in Rodanthe_ in her hands and her glasses still resting on the crook of her nose, it was evident that she fell asleep while reading it. As Niall could see it, Maura looked so peaceful, making Niall not wanting to disturb her or wake her from her slumber.

“Denise, Zeus, and the two girls were here a few hours ago,” said Greg. “Hannah kept asking mom to read her that book and Zeus, being as he is, kept pestering her and telling her that the book was for grown-ups – with all the gross stuff included.”

Niall chuckled. “I haven’t seen them yet,” he said thoughtfully. “Nor have I seen Denise. I bet she’s as beautiful as ever.”

“Aged, as I have, but still beautiful,” said Greg with a smile.

Niall hummed in agreement, then settling for a laugh. “Don’t let her hear that first part.” His eyes scanned the room as his laugh dissipated and settled to the object on the bedside table. It was an urn. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Dad,” replied Greg. “She had it all this time. Mom asked to bring it here. I guess she was kinda hoping maybe, for one last time, our family could be together. She still hopes for that.”

“Do you mind if I stay here for dinner?” asked Niall thoughtfully.

Greg smiled. “Of course.” He looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were already watery but he just sniffed and turned to the window. He pretended to stare at the London skyline which met with the almost pinkish sky. “You can put those flowers beside dad.” As if he said a joke, Greg laughed. Niall just stared at him, wondering what was happening, and then his older brother hugged him again as tightly as before. This time he _was_ crying.

“Thank you, Ni,” he whispered to Niall. “You don’t know how much this means to me – to mom and even dad.”

“Greg…”

“You’ve been through so much alone and yet you still managed to forgive her…and even me, for that matter.”

“I was never alone,” replied Niall. “I had two angels with me all those times – one petite and one curly.” Niall smiled. “And there was no reason for forgiveness, mom did what she thought was best. It may not have gone the way she wanted but that isn’t her fault.”

“It’s amazing that you learned that on your own,”

“No, I didn’t. I learned it while we were still in Mullingar,” said Niall. “Remember that night when I asked you if we could have Nando’s instead of the usual dinner? I talked to someone that night – someone online. He told me something: wise words that I have failed to understand…until now.”

“I would like to thank this person then,” said Greg, grinning.

“You can, actually.” Niall blushed. “He’s Geoff Payne’s son. The boy I talked to that night on Tumblr was Liam.”

Greg took his younger into his arms again. “So you two truly were meant for each other.” He kissed his forehead and Niall hummed happily, knowing that his older brother had approved of his choice. When Greg let go, he took out his phone and dialed. “I’ll tell Denise you’re staying for dinner. I bet Zeus would be more than happy to see you. He’s got your smile, you know.” He held his phone to his ear and opened the door. “In the meantime, I’ll be just outside if you need me.”

And then Niall was all alone.

There were no beeping sounds or oxygen pumping that sounded like Darth Vader, just pure silence. Niall set the daffodils beside his father’s urn and sat on the chair beside the bed. Maura’s eyes were fluttering in her sleep, the afternoon light seeping through the blinds of the window created a halo of particles over her, as if she will be lifted from the bed anytime soon.

As Niall held her hand, she began to stir, apparently aware of her son’s presence in the room. Her eyelids cracked open and, as bright as day, she smiled at Niall. “I told you,” she muttered weakly, “you haven’t run out of chances…proof: here you are.”

“Mom, I’m sorry,” Niall started off but Maura squeezed his hand as much as she could to tell him there’s no need to delve into that topic anymore. Besides that, it was one of the familiar signs in Niall’s childhood – a sign which commonly told him that he wasn’t alone. It was a sign he always experienced during bedtime, during frightful storms when he ran to his parents’ room and slept in between them and his mother would hold his hand, and after that, he would fall asleep.

But it was _so_ different right now. Instead of him being in the bed, it was Maura. Now it was his mother that needed him, most especially now in her critical moments. In his heart, Niall doesn’t want her to die but his brain – that logical and sometimes so cruel mind – tells him it was almost time for her to say goodbye.

“Ever since you were little, you have always loved to sing.” Maura had started reminiscing and Niall didn’t want it to start because he knew how this will all end. “Of course, it was so much that your brother gets constantly annoyed. Sometimes he would make you cry but then, realizing what he did, Greg would go up to you and hug you tight, apologizing over and over again. It was always a cycle and neither of you bore any grudge to each other.

“Every song that came on the radio during weekend afternoons, you knew all of them. Then, as you sat there with Greg on the sofa, you would stand up and use the remote of the TV as a mic. You and Greg would start singing. A sing-off would commence then it would end in laughter when one of you gets the wrong lyrics to the song.

“Then your dad would come home, looking all angry, and then he would tickle you and you would laugh so hard. It was the cutest thing ever… Do you remember any of those songs, Niall? You loved those country cowboy-ish songs back then.”

“I haven’t got my guitar anymore, mom,” said Niall.

“It’s right there.” Maura pointed to the other end of the room. In the corner, a light brown guitar was leaning on the wall. The body, aged somewhat, were littered with stickers of Pokemon (most especially Pikachu), and letter stickers formed the word _COWBOY_ by the bottom.

Niall went to get it and returned to his seat, running his fingers down its spine and strings. He sighed, getting all melancholic at the feel of his old guitar back on his lap. Strumming randomly, the tip of his tongue poked out between his lips. Finally, he got the hang of it again and started strumming rhythmically.

_I’m five years old_

_It’s getting cold_

_I’ve got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up, smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs_

_And fall asleep on the way home_

_I don’t know why_

_All the trees change in the fall_

_I know you’re not scared_

_Of anything at all_

_Don’t know if Snow White’s house_

_Is near or far way_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I may not have the perfect father_

_But his strength keeps making me stronger_

_God smiles on my bigger brother_

_Inside and out he’s better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found_

_Round back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you’re talking to me_

_It’s the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy’s smart and you’re the_

_Prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why_

_All the trees change in the fall_

_I knew you were on my side_

_Even when you were gone_

_And I love you_

_For giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and_

_Watching me shine_

_I didn’t know if you knew_

_So I’m taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today_

Maura was left smiling as the song came to a close, watching Niall place the guitar on his lap with her sleepy eyes. The Irish lad just smiled back at her in response, seeing her reaction as enough compliment to what he just did.

After spending the next few more hours talking, whether it was serious business things or romantic discussions (in which Maura asked oh so awkwardly to Niall if he and Liam ever did it and he just blushed), Denise and the kids arrived.

Zeus, as predicted by Greg, had grown quite attached to Niall after just a few minutes. Greg continued to get frustrated explaining to Hannah, who kept asking (rather innocently) who the handsome blonde lad was, that the blonde lad was his uncle. Denise watched in the sidelines, sitting beside Maura and with the youngest, Hera, on her lap.

The hours that evening went by so fast. Soon enough, it was nearing nine and both Hannah and Hera were already sleepy. Denise excused herself and the kids to Maura and drove all three children back to the Gallagher house in London. Niall had to call Louis and Harry and told them that he’d be staying in the hospital.

“The family together at last,” said Maura. “I never thought this would happen again.”

Greg went out, heading out to the nearest convenience store to buy something, and Niall again was left all alone with his mother. Maura sat up in bed, taking a small box from the bedside table and placing it on her lap. “You remember what this is?” she asked.

“Lullaby box,” replied Niall.

Maura nodded and opened it. The soft tones emanating from the music box made Niall want to reminiscence the past, being just a child on his bed and listening to his mother sing the song that accompanied the tune from the music box. Maura was just humming at first until she reached forth for Niall’s hand and stroked it gently, supplementing the gesture with lyrics:

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

Somehow Niall remembered it and sang, in his deep Irish voice, a duet with his mother:

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers…_

The both of them smiled, Maura pleased that her son remembered the word. She stroke his cheek gently and continued on with the song:

_School bag in hand,_

_You leave home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Sleep already falling in Niall’s eyes, Maura slowly kissed his forehead and said, “Good night, Niall. I love you.”  Niall teemed in agreement with a smile and replied, “Good night, mom. I love you too.” With that, Maura closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

The next morning though was not what was expected.

Greg was awakened by a shrilling scream, nearly knocking him off the couch in the small area outside the bedroom of the hospital room. He quickly got to his feet, his hair a tangled mess, and burst into the bedroom only to find Niall crying and completely wrecked.

He nearly slammed his back on the door, watching Niall’s shaking hand still taking ahold of their mother. Greg felt the stream of wet, hot tears fill up his eyes and then roll down his cheeks. But he managed to force himself to stand. He went for the buttons on the wall beside the bed and pushed one of them. Niall was still continuously crying but he grabbed him by the waist, trying to pull him away as the nurses and doctors rushed in.

“NO! NO! NO! SHE’S JUST SLEEPING!” Niall screamed desperately. “DON’T TAKE HER AWAY! SHE’S JUST SLEEPING! MY MOM’S NOT DEAD! SHE’S NOT DEAD! NO! MOM! NO!”

Her eyes were closed but they all knew what was the truth. The doctor finally shook his head and turned to offer a sorry to both lads who were watching with their eyes both red. Niall, still wrapped around his brother’s arms, slumped to the floor, his voice suddenly went numb but his eyes were still locked on the figure on the bed – on Maura’s sleeping figure with the ghost of her last smile still etched on her face.

____________________

Outside, Aldrin cringed every time he heard Niall’s screams. His hands were shaking but he forced himself to calm down, resting the back of his head on the wall and then slowly but deeply. For more than once, Aldrin had met Maura. She was as ingenious as Danielle was and equally as feisty.

But now, her death, as that of Danielle’s has brought a new chapter to the story – a chapter never wanted but must always emerge through. He still struggled to keep his hands from shaking as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. Aldrin dialed a number, held the phone between his ear and shoulder, and waited. At last, after a few moments of just rings and beeps, the person at the other end of the line answered. “Aldrin…”

“Sir,” he said shakily. “It has started.”


	18. Seventeen || A Helmet for a Champion

“Goddamn media.”

Liam doesn’t always curse but when he does, it was in a funeral and both his father and Zayn couldn’t agree more. They all knew that the crowd in the distance weren’t people offering condolences, they were reporters and cameramen. Upon much discussion and compromises, the memorial park (which was much fancier than saying cemetery) manager agreed to close all the entrances, blocking the way of unwanted people.

Aldrin almost smiled when he heard Liam swear. He held it back but apparently, his boss was still keeping an eye on him. “No one will appreciate you laughing in a funeral, Al.” His voice sounded through Aldrin’s earpiece. He didn’t sound angry just calm with a hint of warning. “Of course, Mr. Payne has the right to swear.”

“Where are you, sir?” Aldrin whispered, hoping nobody but himself was hearing. He turned his sight to Tatiana who was in the distance near Niall and Greg, and then searched slowly the crowd.

“A few meters from the gate,” replied his boss. “They think I’m management. Seeing that they can’t get in, the media has made camp.”

“After this, sir?” he replied.

“Silent,” said his boss. “We are no longer needed for now. After the funeral, we’ll go radio silent. Until the time comes when Danielle’s theory becomes true, we’ll be back to our normal lives.”

“You as well, sir?”

“No,” his boss replied. “Normal life is not for me.”

“Then normal won’t cut it for me either, sir.” Aldrin smiled.

“You don’t want your old life back?”

“If we are to go silent for now, I want a temporary job – something similar to this one.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” He could hear his boss chuckle. “Fine. How good are you at cooking?”

“You already tasted my cooking,” replied Aldrin. “And so did Danielle.”

His boss didn’t reply after that but he knew he was smiling as well.

_____________________

A week, a month, more weeks passed and the investors in the company were still having doubts about Niall’s competence as Maura’s successor. Though in many occasions the Irish lad surprised them by handling what they called _minor_ events, they had the nerve of still not being convinced. Niall was patient though. With constant help from Liam (it was more fun learning about economic stability and market prices with your boyfriend teaching you) he knew that one day they’ll finally come to terms with him.

Mr. Peazer, however, had grown silent and Niall feared he had something planning – like a storm in the Pacific brewing into something ferocious – and he’ll strike when they were most vulnerable.

The first week of August has arrived and Ed was terribly flattered when Niall insisted that he should take Niall’s vacated position. Now that Niall had other things to do, a new life entirely, he can no longer be the head cook at the Payne mansion. It took a lot of convincing before Niall was able to make Ed accept the position. As humble as he was with his cooking skill, he made great food.

“God, I’ll miss you,” Ed sniffed. “I’ll miss your cooking, I’ll miss your laughs, and I’ll miss you bossing me around like you own the place!”

Niall rolled his eyes. Ed was getting overdramatic again. The last time he was like this was when he found out about Niall and Liam’s relationship. He did a good job at keeping the couple’s secret, of course, but with Liam and Niall’s relationship official to the family, the press was bound to catch word of it.

“I’ll still be here every day, Ed,” reminded Niall.

Ed snorted. “Yeah, you’ll be here all day, snogging the life out of Liam.”

Niall looked scandalized. “I’ve never! Anyway, how’s it going with the new kitchen staff member? Any promising candidates?”

“That’s that thing.” Ed looked worried, grabbing the folder on the kitchen isle and handing it to Niall. The white paper folder contained only a single resume. The lad on the photo – green eyes with glasses and a milky white skin – looked like he was too young for a job. “There’s only _one_ candidate, Niall. I don’t know why but all the others that Zayn and Master Geoff had interviewed backed out at the last minute. What’s left is this guy – Aldrin Fletcher.”

“He’s kinda cute,” Niall quickly evaluated. His eyes ran through the resume, checking out the details about the applicant until his sight wandered back to the picture. “His eyes remind me of Harry’s. Is he any good though?”

“In a score of one to five? Four.” Ed smiled. “No need to feel threatened though, Niall, you’re a five.”

“I’m not threatened!” Niall stuck out his tongue. He placed the folder back on the kitchen isle. “And stop flattering me for heaven’s sake. I’m not the head cook anymore – you are.”

A knock on the door sounded and they turned around. Zayn had his head popping out of the corner while the rest of his body was still hidden. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, fully pacing inside the room as Niall told the answer to his question.

“Nope, just talking about the _sole_ applicant,” said Niall.

Zayn grimaced. “Ah, yes, him. It’s a pity all those other applicants backed out but, on the other hand, he was the best among them.”

Just then, Perrie was next to come into the kitchen. She was slightly panting, carrying a small tray of flatware in her arms. “Um, Ed, you’re not busy are you?”

“No,” said Ed, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Good,” said Perrie with a heavy sigh. “Can you help us with the deliveries?”

Ed nodded and left the room with Perrie. In the silence that remained, neither Zayn nor Niall was speaking. The Irish lad’s fingers lazily did figure skating on the folder as he bit his lip. When Zayn cleared his throat, they eyes met and the older lad looked away, apparently blushing.

“Um, uh,” he started, rather clumsily and stuttering. Zayn scratched the back of his head, determined to make the next words to come out of his mouth meaningful rather that horrid idiocy. Finally, he sighed, breathing out the words with embarrassment shading his cheeks a rosy red. “I’m gonna miss you, Niall.”

Niall smiled which slowly turned into a stupid grin he cannot remove from his expression. Never did he imagine Zayn say to him that he will miss him. This was _Zayn Malik_ – his greatest critic and insufferable rival when it comes to all things concerning Liam. It was always the best friend versus the boyfriend though they’re quite civil now unlike on the early days in which they completely loathed each other. “Zayn–”

But his words were drowned as his face got buried onto Zayn’s chest, the older lad hugging him tight. His nostrils flared with the scent of the butler and though this was an awkward situation, Niall remained stagnant as the older lad continued on his ramblings about things he will miss. “I’ll miss the food…the laugh…and the fighting, oh God, _that_ one I’ll miss the most.” A smirk grew on Niall’s face. “We’re like fire and ice, sun and rain, light and dark. You will always be my _rival_ – the cutest blonde haired, pale-skinned rival of my life.”

“You’re not stealing my boyfriend, are you, Mr. Malik?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “He’s not,” he mumbled, though the words came out as _ees ot_. He pulled away from Zayn. “Zayn’s just trying to be sentimental, Li. Cheesy but adorably sweet.”

Liam chuckled. “Really now? Z’s never been sweet to me.”

“I have,” Zayn pointed out. “You just fail to recognize it, you twat.”

“Oh, so we’re name-calling now, are we?” Liam raised his eyebrow. “Prick.”

“Horny faggot.”

“That’s personal, you idiotic bastard!”

“Ladies, please!” said Niall with a smug face. “That’s enough bitchiness.”

Niall’s phone suddenly rang. He fished it out of his pocket and excused himself as he went outside to talk to the caller. For the second time that morning, the kitchen was filled with silence again. Whether or not this was a good premonition, particularly about Niall’s leaving, both Liam and Zayn let the muteness engulf them for a while. In the stillness, Zayn’s stomach still fluttered; the feeling was different yet almost like when he found out his parents died – except a sense of loneliness, the feeling of missing someone you know was still there. “Tell your boyfriend, I meant everything I said.”

Liam’s gaze remained fixed on the hallway beyond the doors of the kitchen. He successfully tried to hide the smile on his face, only giving out a loud sigh as a sign that he was listening to what his best friend was saying. “He’s trying to make himself look mean and unappreciative because he doesn’t want to cry in front of you or anyone in this house. But in truth, every word you told him will he forever keep in his heart. We’re all a part of him now – you, me, Perrie, Ed, my parents and sisters, the entire staff. Niall never had this many people love him his entire life, he never had this many people make him feel special and needed and missed when he was gone. He only had his brother, Louis, and Harry for comfort all those years. Of course he knows you meant everything you said, Z. And he loves it even if he doesn’t want to show it.”

“Your speech is killing me,” said Zayn, blinking his eyes furiously as if to prevent tears from coming out. “I swear, Liam, if I’m gonna cry, it’s all your fault.”

“Crying isn’t emasculating.” Liam faced Zayn, a smile lighting his face up. Those brown eyes of his were now bearing more emotion than it could handle – like a dam overflowing with water, like a balloon inflated too much that it’s about to burst. Finally, a single tear ran down Liam’s right cheek. “It just shows that you’re human. You experience hurt, joy, sadness, fear… There’s nothing wrong about it. But if it’s my fault then so be it. I’ll wipe it anyway.”

Zayn’s breath hitched. He couldn’t contain it anymore. He grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him in for a hug. That’s when the waterworks broke, the older of the two’s tears were now staining Liam’s red polo. “ _Fuck it, Liam!_ _I’m sorry!”_

“What for?”

“For everything…”

“I thought Perrie slapped those insecurities out of you already, Z?” Liam’s hands ran down Zayn’s back, drawing circles on the silky waistcoat that Zayn was wearing. “Listen to me, Z. You’re the _best_ best friend I will ever have. Those things happened because they were meant to happen. Come to think of it, if it wasn’t for you, nothing that has happened _would_ have happened. If you haven’t let me go to that club, I wouldn’t have met Niall. If I didn’t meet Niall, then we would be living in the slums now. You’re like a leaf – the most important leaf in human history.”

“Aw, this is sweet.”

Liam and Zayn broke apart, the older lad still sniffing. Niall leaned on the wall and tucked his phone back into his pocket. His lips puckered, staring intently on Zayn’s watery eyes. “You okay?” The butler just laughed, brushing off the tears still on his cheeks. He shook his head and motioned to Liam. “Your boyfriend made me cry.”

“You cried all by yourself!” countered Liam, glaring at his now grinning best friend. He then turned to Niall. “Who called?”

“Louis,” said Niall. “Called to remind me of the meeting this Wednesday…which I _totally_ forgot.”

“You ready for the meeting?” Liam asked, trying to hide the doubting in his voice. “You can excuse yourself… pretend you’re sick or something.”

“Stop babying me!” whined Niall. “If I don’t show up, the more they won’t like me!”

Liam’s phone rang. He ignored it until it went silent again. Niall raised his eyebrow. “Why didn’t you answer that?” The older lad just smiled and shrugged. “It was just an alarm.”

“An alarm for what?”

“Something.”

“You’re hopeless,” said Niall, walking out of the kitchen.

Before Liam could follow the Irish lad, Zayn grabbed his arm. He turned his head back to face the butler who was still blinking furiously his reddened eyes. Liam gave him a curious look when he didn’t speak at once, feeling a bit odd with Zayn just staring at him. “Niall doesn’t know, does he?”

“No,” replied Liam. “I’ll tell him when we’re there.”

“I’ll miss the two of you,” said Zayn.

“We’ll always be here, Z. It’s like we never left,” assured Liam. “But of course, Niall and I can’t stay here in the big house when we begin our life together. I know that mom and dad said they’re fine with my relationship but I know that they’re not _accustomed_ with how affectionate I am with Niall. Sometimes, I feel like mom’s closing her eyes whenever I kiss Niall…”

“She does,” confirmed Zayn. “Still, you think he’ll be okay with it? For all he knows Niall thinks he’ll be living here.”

“Niall and I _will_ be living here, Z, though not yet.”

“Fine. Just…tell him we love him.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “ _You_ love him. Why can’t you say that straight?”

“Because it’s awkward!”

“No, because you think Perrie might hear.”

“Shut up.”

“Is it because you won’t get laid if she hears you say that to Niall?”

“Fuck you.”

“I love you too.”

_____________________

Niall had to admit: He had _absolutely_ no idea where they were going.

They stopped to grab a quick snack in London but Liam insisted that they had a takeout which made Niall eat in the car. As he munched on the chicken burrito from Luardos, Liam’s Bhangra Burger – a Crazy Lamb Jalfrezi – sat idly on the dashboard of the car, being shined on by the two o’ clock sun.

“Where are we going exactly?” asked Niall. Liam just smiled and answered the same thing he did five miles back. “It’s a surprise.” Somehow Liam sounded like a recorded message, a broken jukebox, playing the same thing over and over again, and it was frustrating for Niall not to know _anything_ at all.

Two more hours passed and they were in Newport, passing by the Beechwood Park. Niall lazily grabbed his phone, checking for new messages but there were none. They steadily drove through the M4 and Niall was playing Kingdom Rush when he realized where they were going. He turned to Liam who was silently driving, still not eating his probably now cold burger. “I can drive, you know,” said Niall. “You should eat.”

Liam chuckled. “You don’t know where we’re going.”

“I do,” said Niall. “We’re going to Cardiff.”

“Okay,” said Liam, nodding. “Yes, we’re going to Cardiff but do you know _where_ in Cardiff?”

“No.”

Liam smiled. “Don’t worry, Ni, I’m not that hungry. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“I may not be hungry but the secrecy is killing me,” replied Niall.

“Don’t worry, just a half hour more,” said Liam.

In fact, it only did take a half hour more. Niall had been to Cardiff twice. The first was during his first year in college when his class went to the library there and the second time was when Louis and Harry brought him along, two years after his first visit, to eat at one of the restaurants there. They even managed to catch the festival.

Finally, the car stopped. “We’re here,” said Liam. Niall peered out the window and saw that they stopped at a very beautiful neighborhood. All the houses were huge and magnificent. Liam turned off the car engine and got out. Niall did the same, walking behind him as they marched up to a white house with a navy blue roof. Niall thought Liam was going to knock but instead, he extracted from his pocket the keys and shoved one into the keyhole. The lock clicked open and they went inside.

“Wow.” Liam smiled as he heard Niall’s surprised tone. The mahogany floor clacked underneath the soles of their shoes as Niall’s eyes wondered around the house, his feet leading him everywhere. It was like he never left Wolverhampton except the only difference was that this house was slightly smaller.

“It’s one of our family’s summer houses,” explained Liam.

“It’s beautiful,” said Niall exasperatingly.

“And it’s _ours_ ,” added Liam.

Niall chuckled. “Yeah, I heard you the first–” His eyes widened and left the panoramic painting hanging over the fireplace of the living room to Liam who was grinning profoundly. He wanted to say something, Niall knew he _wanted_ to say something, but he was at a loss for words. As Liam drew closer, Niall breathed a sigh before beaming.

“It’s a gift from mom and dad,” said Liam. “The last time I asked for a birthday present was on my seventh birthday. I got a life-size cutout of Woody. They were a little surprised at first when I asked them about it but, yeah, they said we could have it. After all, there’s still the ones in Liverpool and Brighton…and in New Orleans.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “You just love to show off, don’t you?”

“Why shouldn’t I be let to? After all, I have the rights to spoil you.” Liam grinned while Niall raised his eyebrow. The Irish lad turned his attention to the chandelier hanging on the ceiling and said, “You currently do not have the rights.”

“Is that so?” Liam smirked. “Well, let me change that.”

Niall chuckled. “And how will you do that–”

Liam knelt down in front of Niall and took out the red velvet colored box from his pocket. A certain chill ran down Niall’s body, his hairs raising up as goosebumps surged through him. His heart started beating faster. When Liam opened the box, Niall’s breath hitched.

The silver band, nestled on the cushion of the box, shimmered and gave such a lustrous appeal as it got hit by the afternoon sun. When Niall’s azure eyes met with Liam’s chocolate ones, the emotion was unstoppable and the words just tumbled out of Liam’s lips. “I wanted to do this with just the two of us hearing,” he said. “Niall, will you marry me?”

Beside the time Louis took him to a buffet and asked him which his favorite dessert was, this was perhaps the most riveting decision of his life. His eyes did not leave Liam’s, fearful that if he turned away for a just a second, it will all turn into a dream and he will soon wake up and find himself back in his room in London being woken up by his best friend on a rainy morning. The answer was at the tip of his tongue – that three-lettered word they both wanted to hear be uttered – but somehow, he was taken aback by the reality of the situation. This was what he was waiting for, wasn’t it? Then why was he having second thoughts? Maybe this was too much? Niall shook his head mentally. No, he won’t be frightened anymore.

“Ni?” he heard Liam call out to him. His eyes were now worrisome and Niall wondered if it was because the older lad could see the same expression in his own blue orbs. But still, Niall smiled and grabbed Liam’s arms, pulling him close. “Yes,” he said before closing the gap between them with a light kiss. “Yes, I will marry you, Liam James Payne.”

“I love you,” replied Liam, bringing their lips back together. Niall smiled as their mouths melded together, nipping Liam’s lower lip between his teeth playfully. The older lad’s throat vibrated with a low growl, his left hand pressed more firmly onto Niall’s hips while his right hand held on to the box, enclosing it within his fist to prevent it from falling from his grasp. “I love you too,” breathed Niall in between the kiss. “With all the faults in my stars.”

Liam chuckled, his low voice reverberating in his throat. He pulled away just so he could foolishly flash a smile to Niall. “You’ve been reading those stuff on the internet again.” Niall rolled his eyes and corrected him. “ _Fan Fictions_. Those things are called fan fictions. And no, that wasn’t from that – it was the title of the book I borrowed from your sister.”

“It cheesy,” said Liam.

“How dare you!” Niall glared at him. “John Green is never _cheesy_!”

“Alright, so it’s _not_ cheesy,” said Liam, trying to remedy his first statement. But Niall just grumbled at his almost apologetic statement. Liam quietly took the ring from the box, while both his hands were behind Niall, and slipped it onto the fourth finger of Niall’s right hand. After the Irish lad’s “sly dog” remark, Liam kissed him again, relishing every single moment as their lips moved lithely with each other with the occasional nipping from the Irish lad – a sense of teasing that he always liked.

Their faces parted slightly, letting a little room to have their breaths meld with each other – Liam’s minty while Niall’s was chicken with a hint of guacamole. Niall sighed, drinking in Liam’s stubbornly attractive gaze on him. “So, what do you think?” Liam decided to ask. As Niall just stared at him, obviously not understanding the question, he repeated it with more clarity. “What do you think of the house? Can we stay here?”

“Stay?” Niall’s troubled tone told Liam that the Irish lad was not taking this well. He shrugged, working on the suggesting quality of his next sentence. “Yeah,” Liam said with a smile. “Well, I just think that it would be much better if we had a place of our own. I mean, you wouldn’t want to bother them there would you?”

“Of course not,” said Niall. “But–I just–All this time I thought we were going to stay in the big house. I kept reassuring everyone that we will…”

“In time we will, love,” said Liam soothingly. “I’m sorry but though you were reassuring them that we will be staying there, they all knew about this plan of us moving here to Cardiff. That’s why they were all so glum, so clingy to you so often.”

“They kept saying that they’ll miss me,” Niall recounted. “And that was because they knew about this and I didn’t even had a say in it?”

Before Niall’s tone could sound more furious, Liam cupped his cheeks, calming him down effectively, but the hurt eyes were still there. “I know I should have told you and I’m sorry,” said Liam. “But I knew you wouldn’t agree on coming here with me if I already told you. I wanted to try and reason it out in the best possible way…” Just then, Liam blushed. “And there’s also the concern that mom wouldn’t be so pleased to see me carrying you up to our room naked.”

“Oh.” Niall blushed as well. “Well, you can at least try and be discrete…”

Liam chuckled. “Really? Look into my eyes and tell me that I’ve been discrete when we do it.”

“I can’t,” said Niall. “You’re always quite passionate…in bed. Like a charming little puppy turned into a very dominant alpha male.”

“There you go,” said Liam. “So, will you say yes?”

“I was going to ask about work but I know you’ll have a reason for that. Alright, I’ll say yes but…” Niall climatically paused his sentence to show off a smirk in his expression. He brushed his lips swiftly over Liam’s before whispering in the older lad’s ear, “I think I’ll need more convincing with your _skills_ , Mr. Payne.”

That’s when he left Liam still standing there, unable to react as fast enough to his swift motions. Niall dashed off to the stairs, keeping himself light on his feet, careful not to trip and fall back down below as he sped up, reaching the second floor of the house in less than a few seconds. He was laughing too hard to understand what Liam was shouting about. But as the older lad caught up to him, “You have nowhere to run!” was the first thing he heard.

“You’ll never catch me!” he retorted back.

Niall reached out for the first door but the handle won’t budge, obviously being locked. He set off to the other…and then the other…but still, each and every door was locked. Niall could hear Liam getting closer to him, the mischievous voice of the older lad taunting him. “I told you, you have nowhere to run…”

Before he could even reach for the fifth door, he was pulled away, strong muscular arms wrapping around his torso. The door was now beyond reach and Liam’s chuckle was all but by the shell of his ear, whispering in the most seductive manner. “I won’t let you go _that_ easily, my little snowflake. As for the skills, I do have them…” Niall gasped as Liam’s wet tongue traced the skin behind his ear. “And I’ll show you just how _good_ I am,” he continued. His left hand slithered down, snaking underneath the two layers of clothing enveloping Niall. “You’d like that, won’t you, Niall?” With Niall moaning weakly in response, Liam’s voice went an octave lower. “You like it when daddy’s pleased, right?”

Giving off a weak nod, the hand roaming underneath his clothes disappeared; the arm wrapped around his chest broke apart from him. It suddenly felt cold. He suddenly needed that warmth again. But, like always, that need was easily sustained. Liam turned him around, facing him and the innocent smile on his face. “You’ve always loved it when I do that, don’t you, love?”

Seeing that Liam’s eyes were clear and as beautifully brown as they will ever be, Niall nodded. The arms he needed settled themselves on his hips, with Liam’s hands idly resting too close to his bum. Niall could feel the beating of his heart going down to its normal speed but he knew his face was still flushed – that his cheeks were still pinkish in contrast to his pale alabaster skin.

“What do you want?” asked Liam. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You know what I want…” whispered Niall.

While Niall was still drowning in the chocolate hue of his eyes, Liam blatantly gave the younger lad’s bum a squeeze. Liam picked him up; Niall quickly wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist. Wound tightly together, their stomachs pressing against each other, Niall rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. His lips brushed over Liam’s pulse point which made the older lad’s breath to hitch. Nevertheless, Liam hauled him towards one of the doors as he opened it.

Niall’s hands reached out for Liam’s arms, his biceps coiled and firm, showing just how much strength the older lad was exerting just to carry him. It made him a little bit uncomfortable, thinking that he was getting heavier – meaning he was getting fat. He lifted his head up and saw that the entire wall encircling the room was full of books. Niall couldn’t hide the wonder in his eyes as Liam placed him down on the soft mattress of the bed in the middle of the room, his mind not lingering anymore on his weight.

The room was almost as big as the living room below them. Afternoon light shone through the large glass-paned sliding doors that led to a small balcony that looked over the other houses in the neighborhood. Painted baby blue, the ceiling was like an extension of the sky outside itself. The colors seemed to change as the orange light poured into the room. White clouds painted on the ceiling hovered over them and the bookshelves made of wood. Niall even wondered whether or not playful cherub hands would pop out from behind the painted clouds and reach out for them, bringing the two of them into their land of wind and clouds. It was Wonderland just for the two of them – enchanting and so beautiful.

“So, what do you think?” asked Liam, kneeling on the carpeted floor with his hands on Niall’s thighs. His curious tone grabbed Niall’s attention from the fresco above their heads. The Irish lad turned to face him again, and his eyes still twinkled with wonder. “It’s beautiful,” answered Niall. He grabbed Liam’s hands and clasped them tightly with his. “The only thing missing is what I need from you…”

Niall’s voice was soft and without a hint of sensuality but Liam’s guts still turned as the younger lad muttered those words. He got up, hovering over Niall’s slightly smaller figure. The younger lad fell onto the bed, kicked off his shoes, and crawled backwards to the headboard of the bed. Liam did the same, his shoes thudding loudly onto the floor, and scuttled towards Niall, their lips meeting in a slow collision, passionate yet tender.

Jaws relaxing, lips parting, Niall laid his head down on the pillow while letting Liam’s tongue move into his mouth. Liam pressed harder into the open-mouthed kiss, his left hand holding Niall’s waist while his right hand supporting himself, stopping him from crushing the Irish lad under him. Niall’s legs clung back onto Liam’s hips, locking themselves in place. The Irish lad cracked open his eyelids, wondering if Liam was watching him. As it turned out, two brown eyes were indeed staring at him but neither was dark as he expected them to be.

They broke apart for a while with Liam just staring at him, as if he was waiting for Niall to say something, as if he knew that something – a little request – was forming in Niall’s lips. The Irish lad blinked, also waiting for Liam to say something, curious of what made him pull away. Finally, Liam was the first to say something. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” Liam asked, a curt smile forming on his mouth.

Niall blushed, recounting the little memory that flashed in his head as he felt Liam’s tongue invade his mouth. Somehow, Niall found it embarrassing to tell Liam. It was the memory of the night they met – the memory of their first time.

“You can tell me,” assured Liam. “What is it, Ni?”

“It’s weird,” said Niall. “Kinda nostalgic really…”

“What?” The presence of curiosity cannot be denied in Liam’s voice and in his eyes. So Niall gave in, his cheeks reddening more before muttering, “I was just wondering if we could do it like…um…like back when we first met. Slow…kind of intimate and–oh, fuck that’s just _creepy_ , isn’t it? It’s creepy and weird and–” Liam silenced his with his finger, pressing it against the younger lad’s lips. “That’s okay, Ni. It’s not creepy at all. Kind of flattering actually–” Liam blushed. “–that I was good enough for you to like it.”

“Liam…”

With that voice, their mouths melded with each other again. Their clothes slowly got discarded, scattered on the carpeted floor. If the book had eyes, they were all witnesses to the two lads’ nakedness, their skins brushing against each other. Before the moment when everything is let go, Niall let out a soft murmur but it was lost in everything else.

_______________________

It was awfully quiet at the cemetery. A person stood in front of Maura’s grave, their hand clasped against each other. The wind blew subtly but the hood that hung over their head – which hid their face – moved a bit with every gust. It was undeniably quiet. But as the person laid down a bouquet of daffodils onto the grave, the silence was broken.

“Do you realize how many people cried?”

The person smiled, the one behind them was obviously blaming them. From their crouched position, the person stood up gracefully but did not turn to face the questioner behind them. Instead they spoke calmly, like a friend talking to a friend. “But you helped me, didn’t you, Aldrin?”

“A mistake,” replied Aldrin. “I never should have helped you. Everyone’s broken. Even me though I knew the truth. I’m broken because I’m lying to my friend. He trusts me and yet he doesn’t know that every word that pours out of my mouth is a lie.”

“How’s Liam?” the person asked. “They’re supposed to be in Cardiff, right? I hope Niall will like the house. I’ve been there myself quite a few times.”

“When will this cover end?” demanded Aldrin. “I can’t do this anymore. I know you’re worried about our _other_ friend, but the more you do this, the more he’ll be convinced.”

“The two of you’ve been busy?” asked the person.

“Yes, we’ve been monitoring everything,” answered Aldrin. “He told me to go back to normal life but I didn’t want to so I got a job at the Payne mansion.”

“In the kitchens, I presume?” The person sounded happy. “I’ve always loved your cooking.”

“Don’t flatter me, not now,” said Aldrin, his voice turning cold.

“I’m sorry,” apologized the person. “But I can’t do this yet, Al.”

Aldrin chuckled. “It’s amazing how a painting – a masterpiece – could inspire such a plan like this. You may as well be a detective.”

“Yes, it does inspire, doesn’t it?” said the person with a smile. “I’ll thank Turner some time.”

“Where are you going now?” asked Aldrin.

“Same place as I had been all this time.”

“And where is that?”

The person giggled. “Why? So you’ll tell him?”

“No, of course not,”

“Nice try, but no,” said the person. “See you around, Al.”

“I’ll never forget that painting.”

“You should never forget,” the person smiled, finally facing Aldrin for the first time. When the lad saw the person, he just wanted to run and hug them. But he couldn’t, he was bound to a promise that even the older lad he’d been working with didn’t know.

“Yeah,” agreed Aldrin. “Falls of the Reichenbach.”

___________________________

Their hair matted, their faces still a bit red, the sheets underneath them a mess, and their breathing still labored. Niall weakly looked up at Liam’s face while his fingers lazily drew circles on the older lad’s bare chest. Liam was silent, still gazing at the painted sky above them. When Niall shuffled, his softening erection brushed over Liam’s thigh, causing the older lad to move his attention to him.

“How was that?” asked Liam.

“Perfect,” replied Niall with a wary smile.

Niall winced when he moved again. Everything felt sticky and warm that he just wanted to cuddle up with Liam and fall asleep in his arms. Aside from being sore, he suddenly felt tired. But the wary smile on his face wouldn’t leave. He just wanted to feel what he had felt the first time but he got even more than that. Liam always knew what made him feel good.

“Wanna stay in bed?” asked Liam. “I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

“Let’s have dinner at one of the restaurants here,” suggested Niall. “It’s been too long since I have tasted anything from Cardiff.”

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Liam’s eyes were back to their worried selves. That look of concern was always there after they had done it and Niall was determined to take that worried look off of Liam’s habits. Niall nodded to Liam’s question and said with a chuckle, “We’ll be eating, Li. How can I not be okay?”

Liam smiled and stood up. He picked Niall off the bed and carried him to the bathroom. Liam settled Niall on top of the lavatory while he turned on the shower. “Alright, we’ll get cleaned up first and then we’ll go eat someplace, okay?” Niall just nodded, still preferring to remain silent, and Liam carried him into the shower with him.

After they had taken a shower and dried themselves up, Niall remembered that he didn’t bring any clothes at all. But as he was picking up his discarded clothes on the floor, Liam grabbed him and hauled him over towards one of the other doors in the room. Liam turned on the lights and the room flowed with color. Clothes were everywhere and Niall remained motionless.

“You didn’t think I would bring you here unprepared, did you?” said Liam with a smirk.

Liam explained that the clothes on the right were Niall’s while the clothes on the left were his. As Niall browsed over the assortment of clothes, he asked if Liam bought all of the clothes. The older lad chuckled and replied that Ruth and Nicola bought them in London. Niall blushed, flattered that Liam’s sisters would waste time buying him clothes.

“You like it?” inquired Liam.

“Definitely,” replied Niall with a smile. “Though I need you to get out while I’m getting dressed.”

“What?” Liam laughed. “We’ve seen each other naked all the time! We just took a shower together!”

“I know. Just…please…”

“Alright,” Liam sounded defeated. “I’ll change outside.”

“Thanks, Li.”

But right after Liam closed the door, Niall sat down on the floor. His back pressed onto the wall of the closet while his legs curled up, getting wrapped around his arms. At first he laughed, smiling like an idiot, but then the tears started falling. His eyes roamed the closet – through the clothes, the shoes, and all the other things in there – and he felt something. He felt lucky and yet why was he crying? Because this was all too much? For much of his teenage life, he only had his brother, a drunkard for a father, and two best friends who were in love with each other. Not much if you look at it in Niall’s perspective. And perhaps this was the reason why he was just so overwhelmed at that moment. People now know him, people now miss him…and people now love him.

As the tears continued to stream down his cheeks, the door opened. “Sorry, Ni, I forgot to get my belt–why are you crying?!” Liam quickly knelt beside him, his shirt’s buttons still undone. Niall shook his head and Liam grabbed his hands. The older lad’s eyes were enough to convey a question to which Niall replied, “I’m fine, Li…”

“Is this too much?” asked Liam.

“No!” said Niall hurriedly. “God, no! It’s not too much, Liam. It’s just that I’ve never experienced anything like this before. Yeah I’ve got my brother and Louis and Harry but that’s just about it. I don’t have people I’ve only known for two years tell me that they’ll miss me or that they love me – or propose to me, for that matter! I’m not hurt or anything, Liam. In fact, I’m happy – so happy that my eyes couldn’t help themselves. You’re my helmet, Liam, my protection. That is so much true to me because not only is that the meaning of your name, but also because that’s what you mean to me as well. Without you I’m helpless…vulnerable. And I love you because of that, Liam. I love you so much…”

“I think that’s an overstatement of my abilities,” said Liam, grinning. That managed to make Niall smile. Though still sniffing, he quickly stood up, being pulled up by Liam who brushed off the tears on his cheeks before grabbing one of the coiled belts on his side of the closet. “I’m gonna leave you to get dressed. You sure you’re okay?”

Niall nodded and Liam left him to put on some clothes. The closet was warm but Niall could feel the cold air seeping through the gap between the floor and the door. He shivered and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans. He then grabbed a plaid red long-sleeved shirt and topped it off with a black hoodie jacket. Knowing how much women in general loved shoes, he wasn’t disappointed at the collection Nicola and Ruth had bought for him. After much debate with himself, he settled for the slip-ons and went out the door.

Liam was sitting on the edge of the bed, sporting a black leather jacket over his simple white t-shirt underneath. With Niall entering the room, the smile on his face could not be hidden. He stood up, like some proper gentleman, and walked slowly towards Niall. “You look dashing,” he commented. Niall raised his eyebrow. “I thought you were wearing a blue shirt?” asked the Irish lad. Liam just shrugged and held one hand on Niall’s hips. “I like this one better,” said Liam.

Without any more comments or questions involving their outfits for that afternoon, they made their way down the stairs and out the house. The sky was blood orange when they got in the car. Dusk was approaching fast and the city street lights were already lit. As they sped through the streets of Cardiff, in particular Cathays, they made their way to Queen Street. After Liam had parked, they went off to go walking there.

There were plenty of people that night. Children closely walking with their parents, teenager huddled around in groups, and couples sitting around tables eating dinner.

When Liam asked him where he wanted to eat, Niall couldn’t even choose. They eventually settled for one of the nearby restaurants. All the time they were eating, Liam tried his best to keep Niall from being bored. He asked questions (particularly about their lessons) to which Niall answered plainly, obviously too occupied with the food.

After dinner, they found themselves just sightseeing, going to wherever their feet led them. Finally, the moon shone above them. The city night life was just as bustling as ever. They settled onto one of the benches, watching people walk past. Liam pulled out his phone and groaned.

“Crap, mom has called me twelve times already!”

“Any messages?” asked Niall. “Does she know we’re here?”

“Yeah,” replied Liam. “Of course she knows but no, there aren’t any messages.”

Niall was about to say something when a figure a few meters away caught his sight. His guts started acting up all of the sudden. Niall knew who that person was. Apparently, Liam had noticed that he was looking at something in the distance. The older lad stood up, confirming Niall’s suspicions on who the person was. To make things worse, there was another person behind her, hidden under a hoodie.

Before the two of them could discuss it, Liam was already dashing through the street. Niall tried to keep up with him but he was too fast. He paused and watched as the two people were apparently talking. Liam stopped running and looked back at Niall, as if waiting for him to catch up. When Niall did, he asked Liam, “Is that–”

“Yes,” said Liam quickly. “What is she doing here?!”

“C’mon,” said Niall. “We won’t find out if we can’t catch up with her…”

They ran at a much slower pace, a pace that Niall could keep up. The wind started acting up, streaming cold gusts of air onto Niall’s face and sending chills down his body. It was freezing and yet his body was all fired up to find out the reason why this certain person was there.

Three meters.

Two meters.

One meter.

“Ruth!” shouted Liam with all his might. The person stopped and so did the other in the hoodie. When they were close enough, Liam grabbed her arm and as it turned out, they were both right – it was Ruth. She looked shocked like her secret had been found out, like the mystery surrounding her had been unveiled. “What are you doing here?!” growled Liam.

“I have my own life, Liam!” hissed Ruth. “You have no right!”

But Liam seemed to think otherwise. Even though his older sister was glaring at him, he still grabbed on to the person in the hoodie’s shoulder and turned him around. Liam’s eyes widened and Niall let out a slight gasp. They had thought differently. And this person truly did surprise them.

“You?!” hissed Liam angrily.

The person in the hoodie flinched away, his skin suddenly going cold. Not only because the wind was blowing its coldest breeze but because a pair of ravenous brown eyes stared murderously at him while behind the brown pair was blue ones that seemed to be asking him why.


	19. Eighteen || The Two Reflections

“Josh…”

Niall’s whispers stood out in the tension that was mounting. The chauffeur was frozen in fright with Liam’s eyes trying to kill him or perhaps incinerate him into nothing but dust. Luckily, Niall had a tight grasp on the older lad’s arm, giving Liam restraint from literally making a scene on that moonlit night in Cardiff.

The Irish lad couldn’t decide on which side will he be on. Niall recognized this situation far too well. The only difference was that it was between him and Zayn. It might not have been clear why they were together miles away from Wolverhampton but with their hand, previously clasped together, now torn apart, Niall knew this was _definitely_ the same situation.

Ruth wanted to choose a simpler life.

But romantic stories never go that way, they never go in reverse. The woman gets hurled into a fairy tale life, a life of elegance and luxury, and what Ruth was obviously doing was going backward. Falling from grace – removing yourself from the pleasurable life you already have – wasn’t an easy task. Oftentimes, the woman, who has read too many romance novels, dreams of how wonderful it must be to live an average life with the man you love but in the end, it’s a life in poverty that they trek through.

And in Liam’s eyes – Liam’s furious eyes – Niall can see the worry masked with rage. The older lad himself, having read many books in his lifetime, knew that happily ever after only happened in stories that exist in the imagination of a writer. Niall knew Liam was scared that his older sister will be reduced to nothing if she continued living off a dream that might become a nightmare.

Ruth was ready to burn her bridges but Liam was ready to douse them.

“Get in the car,” ordered Liam to Ruth.

“No,” said Ruth defiantly.

“Get in the _fucking_ car!” growled Liam.

In that moment, Ruth had faltered. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes but nevertheless, she grabbed the bags she was carrying and shoved them into the car. Liam turned to Niall who was silent; Niall knew better that to say anything before everything was clear. “Go with them,” said Liam. Somehow, Liam’s voice shifted back to the softness it was before in the restaurant. It wasn’t an order, it was a request.

Niall nodded and got into the front seat of the car. With both him and Ruth inside the car, Liam turned to Josh. “Follow my car back to the summer house,” he said coldly. “And don’t even _think_ of running away.”

“I won’t,” replied Josh.

Even inside the car, Niall could hear Liam’s low growl, the reasonable arrogance and distrust in his tone. He knows the older lad is just holding himself back from doing anything he might regret. But the doubt in his eyes were undeniable and Josh, not defiantly, replied to Liam’s cold stare. “I’m not going to hurt her,” said Josh, “not ever, if that’s what concerned with.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Liam before heading off to the car just a few meters from them.

Josh got settled in the driver’s seat. He couldn’t meet eyes with Niall and the Irish lad couldn’t blame him. He looked up to the rearview mirror to glance at Ruth who looked like she had lost everything in her life. “We’ll be okay,” said Josh. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry,” said Niall. “I shouldn’t have asked him to have dinner outside–”

“It’s not your fault,” replied Ruth. “You did nothing wrong. Honestly, I really thought we’d be found out way before tonight.”

The backlights of Liam’s car went on and Josh turned on the ignition. As the car in front of them left, they followed, tailing it through every turn. While Josh kept his eyes on the road, Niall turned to Ruth who was huddled in the middle of all the shopping bags. One of the items, a large box, was sticking out of a bag and Niall couldn’t keep his eyes away from it.

Ruth noticed his lingering stare on the box and said, “That was supposed to be my gift to Liam. Guess I’ll never get the chance to give it to him, not with all of this totally messed up.”

“Don’t say that,” whispered Niall. “You heard what Josh said. You’ll be okay.”

“You don’t understand.” Ruth picked up the box and held it on her lap. It was real-life model toy of Woody. By the look of the box, it was old, maybe dating back to the time when the first movie was shown, but the toy inside was in good condition, wonderful even.

As Ruth’s fingers traced the sides of the box, she said, “In a family like mine, no matter how good and wonderful and decent you think we are, leaving your life for a lesser one is kind of a taboo. You’d think after two world wars, advancements in technology, and, well, change in society, we would’ve change our views – our perspective – that rich can only marry rich. But rich people really are stubborn. You saw how my little brother reacted, that’s just how we are. That’s what I’m trying to escape from.

“I know you mean well, Niall. You always do and you’ve always been so graceful about us. But I know that you know the reason why Liam chose for the two of you to live here in Cardiff rather than in Wolverhampton. Because no matter how much they try to hide it, my parents are not comfortable with you being with my brother. They’re grateful that you saved our company, there’s no denying that, but that’s just it: They’ve been trying to accept you because you’re Maura Gallagher’s son. You have money, you have power, and, to be frank, that’s all we ever need from you. It’s a simple truth: our kind wants your money, not you.

“That’s not true for me, Niall, or my brother, but you know that my dad only married my mom to save the company. The good thing about that is that, somehow, love found a way to make that action worth it. They weren’t in it for the money anymore; they were in it for each other.

“I don’t want this life, Niall, and I have a feeling that you don’t too. I want to escape it and Josh…Josh is my ticket out of it. I have no reservations in this, Ni, because I love him and I’m ready to fetch the matches and burn every single bridge of mine.”

“But the problem is they want to douse it,” said Niall with a frown. “Even if I side with you, it’s us against all of them. Chances of winning this are very slim.”

“I don’t care,” said Ruth. “Slim the chances may be but I’ll take it.”

Niall smirked. “You’d make an excellent novelist.”

_______________________

Perrie didn’t know exactly what was going on. It was eight in the evening and all of the sudden the whole family, including Zayn, had rushed off somewhere. The ring on her finger slipped off (blame it on those oily rubs) and she didn’t even notice it until Aldrin picked it up and handed it to her.

“Thanks,” said Perrie with a smile as she slipped her wedding ring back into her finger.

“What’s going on?” asked Aldrin, wiping off his wet hand onto his apron. “There’s so much ruckus upstairs. They’d eaten dinner in such a hurry.”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Perrie rubbed her forehead. It had only been a whole day but she feels like she had worked for almost a week non-stop. There were many things that Zayn wasn’t telling him – especially things involving the family. “They just left with Zayn. I have no idea where but Zayn told me to expect a late night arrival and probably shouting.”

“Shouting?” Aldrin raised his eyebrow. “It must be bloody serious.”

“Hope that doesn’t scare you off,” said Perrie with a smirk. “I can’t imagine losing the assistant cook in just a few hours. The last record was two years…though that was the head cook, not the assistant.”

“I can see that all of you here are really fond of Niall,” said Aldrin. He took off his apron and hung it on one of the hook on the wall by the kitchen door. “I wish I had a chance to get to meet him, but on the other hand, I wouldn’t have gotten a job if he didn’t leave.”

“How’s Ed doing?” asked Perrie.

“Fine, I guess.” Aldrin shrugged. “Is he really that gloomy?”

“No,” said Perrie. “He’s actually quite jolly, normally. I guess he’s just upset that Niall’s not working with him anymore. He’s a big fan of Niall’s cooking…well, I am too.”

“Hard to live up to that reputation,” said Aldrin cheekily. “Do you wanna sit down or something? You look like you’re gonna faint any moment…”

“Yeah…” Perrie followed Aldrin to the kitchen. Ed was sitting on one of the stools and just twirling the knife with its point firmly pressed on the kitchen table as if he was deciding whether or not it would be nice to cut himself.

Perrie raised her eyebrow. “Don’t even think about it, Ed.”

“I’m not,” muttered Ed, still twirling the knife like a ballerina. “Just. Oh God…I _fucking_ miss him already!”

“Is this a bad time to ask about tomorrow’s breakfast?” asked Aldrin cautiously. Ed laughed, sticking the knife forcefully down on the kitchen table. He turned to Aldrin and smiled. “I guess that’s one thing I won’t have to miss about Niall: the constant up-to-date scheduling of the menu. I have you to remind me of that, Aldrin. I’m sorry if I’m kinda out of tune right now.”

“That’s okay,” said Aldrin. “I just hope I’m up for the task.”

Ed chuckled. “Don’t worry, you are.”

_________________________

There’s a reason why a butler’s job was different from a chauffeur’s.

Though right now, as they sped through the road, Zayn kept wondering how the night would end. Geoff was silent, Karen was silent, and Nicola, upon much insistence, was riding shotgun to him and drumming her fingertips on the dashboard of the car.

“I don’t get it why this is such a big deal, dad,” groaned Nicola.

“Your sister is having a relationship with our chauffeur,” replied Geoff, trying to contain himself. “Are you even thinking why you would say that this is not such a big deal?”

“Yes, I am thinking, dad,” hissed Nicola. “I’m engaged to my high school sweetheart, Liam has Niall, and Ruth is having a relationship with Josh. I can see that. And Ruth couldn’t care less about the implications of the difference.”

“Honey, please,” pleaded Karen to Nicola.

Nicola groaned again. “Mom, just don’t. For God’s sake, she’s twenty-six!”

“Do you not understand how much shame this is to our family if the whole world found out about this?!” huffed Geoff. After almost biting off Nicola’s unfaltering face, and also the utmost vague expression on it, he shrunk back to his seat. His nostrils were still flaring up comically. If looks could kill, his eldest daughter and child would have dropped dead by now. “You of all people should understand that. After Danielle’s and Maura’s deaths, the media haven’t let us live normally. And this – this reckless attempt of your sister to prove that her version of freedom can be justified – is only stirring them up more. They crave for things like this. They love it when people like us suffer. After the end of the day, it’s just good business to them.”

Nicola sighed. As she rested her head on the seat, she gazed out the window. The moon was shining brightly. In old times in meant something, and, right now, Nicola felt that it did mean something as well. Whether good or bad, she cannot know.

“She knows the consequences of her actions, dad.”

Her warm breath fogged up the window as she muttered those words. Nicola wasn’t in the mood to fight with her parents and even if she was, she knows she doesn’t want to. The moonlight seemed to ease her mind a bit, lulling her into slumber that never came. “Ruth does this not to tell you that you’re not of use to her anymore. We are all worth something to her. She loves us but there are just some things that she wants for herself.”

Geoff scoffed. “We’ll see about that.” His words seemed cold, distant even. He knew he can’t win against her daughter’s will. He knew she was old enough to have a life of her own. But there was a sinking feeling inside of him. Like all fathers like him, he has a hard time of letting go. There was always this feeling inside that murmurs, questioning why someone you nurtured and loved for so long would be plucked out of your hands by somebody else, by a total stranger.

Zayn could see the expressions in each of their eyes. They all looked so hopeless and yet still fighting; weary of the struggles but still urging on to the finish. They were the only family he had now: a family that loved him no matter how hard he was. Then he thought about Liam. He thought about his best friend now in the same kind of struggle Geoff was in. He’d do anything to protect his sister and that would mean even baring his fangs on anyone who tries to take her.

It was selfish and Zayn knows it. But as he sped towards that house in Cardiff that was slowly filling with anticipation and tension, he still wondered how this night would end and what being selfish truly meant.

___________________________

Within the fireplace, the light shone from the glowing embers. Tongues of flame flickered as three souls silently stared at the dancing fire, heating them up to good measure. But the coldness could not be entirely swallowed up by the inferno in front of them.

Not permitted to sit beside Josh, Ruth curled up beside Niall. The Irish lad had his eyes closed, resting his head on the couch. The older of the two, Ruth, shifted her gaze from the fireplace to his younger brother who was now by the window, gazing outside and waiting for their parents to arrive. He looked older as the pale moonlight showered on his skin: aged and wearisome.

Ruth’s lips parted slightly, her voice was barely a whisper but Niall heard it nonetheless. “Has he asked you yet?” Niall’s eyes cracked open and met with Ruth’s. He smiled and nodded. Niall looked up at the chandelier and then to the painting hanging over the fireplace. “Yes, it was in this room, actually. He can be a show off sometimes.”

“He can be.” Ruth smiled. “He likes to, especially with you.”

Niall blushed. “Thanks for the clothes, by the way. I’m not so sure about the boots though.”

“You can blame Nicola for that,” replied Ruth. “But either way, you never know whether or not Liam will decide to go spontaneous and sweep you off to Texas.”

“He’s too sensible most of the time for him to be spontaneous,” said Niall. “And really? Texas? That has Toy Story written all over it.”

“You never know.” Ruth shrugged. Her lips then turned into a smirk. “Maybe it’s not just horses you’ll be riding.”

“Behave.”

The redness was slowly creeping from the center of Niall’s cheeks all the way up to his ear until he was flushed deep scarlet in the face. Ruth let out a soft giggle, not apparently heard by Liam or Josh who was staring philosophically at the fireplace and most probably contemplating the events of the evening.

“Oh come on, Niall, it’s not as if I haven’t seen my brother naked before. I’m the one who gives him baths when he was little.”

“When he was _little_ ,” Niall pressed on. “That’s a huge difference from now.”

“Huge,” Ruth snickered. “Was that supposed to be a pun?”

If Niall could turn even redder, he would have but his skin doesn’t have that capacity. He ducked his head down but Ruth scooted closer to him like this was a slumber party and they were playing truth or dare. “Tell me, how many times?”

“W-what?” Niall stuttered. His eyes were blown wide in comparison to Ruth’s which were simply curious, no matter how the question is far from innocent. Niall bit his lip; urged by Ruth staring at him, he mumbled, “I don’t know. Six…seven?”

Despite thinking that Ruth may make fun of him or tease him even more, she didn’t. Instead, she smiled and said, “He loves you that much, doesn’t he?” To that question Niall had no reply, he remained stationary. Ruth sighed and muttered, “You know, I’d been thinking of running away for a long time now. Josh convinced me otherwise. He told me it wasn’t worth it.”

Ruth shifted, pressing her gaze harder towards Niall. “It’s not his fault, just so you know. He always told me it wasn’t worth it – that he wasn’t worth it – but I would reply otherwise. When Dani died I just felt even more strongly that we have so little time in this world that we should take the risk instead of sitting back and letting ourselves rot in our same old ways.”

“And let me guess,” Niall interjected. “Josh told you otherwise.”

“He’s too scared for my life more than his,” said Ruth with a smile. She paused as if the next rivers of memories now flowing in her head were too great to be described in words. Her eyes sparkled with a soft orange from the embers near them; her eyebrows furrowed, trying to come up with a sentence to sum things up. “I kept convincing him to help me get away from this life. He kept pushing me back. Until that time, in Louis’ and Harry’s wedding, I shut him up.”

Niall raised his eyebrow, thinking what the phrase “shut him up” would’ve meant.

“I kissed him,” confessed Ruth. Those eyes of hers turned to Josh who was still staring at the flames and her voice hinted a little bit of laughter.

But before she could even continue, yellow lights glazed over the window, staining Liam’s face with its color but the lad didn’t squint or even blink. “They’re here,” Liam said. Before he could head towards the door, Niall swore he heard Karen shouting Nicola’s name.

And so Nicola did come bursting into the living room. Her eyes quickly darted towards Liam. “Where is he?” she asked and at that moment, Liam motioned over to the fireplace. Nicola’s heels clacked over the floor and she was unheeding to Ruth’s cries.

Josh stood up, meeting face to face with Nicola, and expecting the worse. All of them were expecting the worse. But Nicola did none of that. She grabbed Josh’s arms and pulled him close. Nicola then whispered to his ear, “Take care of my sister. If you do anything to hurt her, I will personally send the hounds in the farm to hunt you down.”

Everybody was silent, everybody was shocked.

But Liam most of all.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” screeched the Wolverhampton lad. His eyes flared with rage and Nicola almost flinched because it reminded her so much of their father. But she stood her ground and spat back the same question at Liam. “No! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m protecting her!” countered Liam.

“You’re not protecting her! YOU’RE CHOKING HER!”

Liam flinched back; it can be assumed that he almost bit his tongue in the process, seeing how wild his eldest sister’s eyes were – eyes that now turned to Niall who was frozen beside Ruth. Nicola’s pupils relaxed and somehow, Niall understood what she meant when her eyes momentarily glanced at Josh. Niall nodded and took hold of the chauffeur.

“Nicola!” Geoff came bursting into the living room.

And then, Niall was off.

Though he pulled Josh with him swiftly, he was careful enough not to trip or bump into anything in the room. They headed off down the hall just as Zayn was entering the house. The raven haired lad’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “Ni–where are you going?!” The tone of confusion was evident in Zayn’s voice.

“Stay with Liam!” said Niall.

They disappeared out of sight and into the darkness of the house. That was until the moonlight found them in the kitchen. Trekking slower across the sea of silver, Niall led Josh past the island in the center of the kitchen, by the refrigerator, and through the back door that brought them into the backyard.

The cold air clung to their skin, giving Niall goosebumps and making him shiver. The backyard porch housed two armchairs which caught Niall’s eyes but as his vision stretch farther into the grass below, he saw the swings.

He didn’t even have to lead Josh towards the swings anymore. Under the pale moonlight, it seemed enchanting enough to lure both of them towards it, making them sit. With a creaking sound, the two of them settled on the two swings and looked up at the sky where their diamond hosts twinkled in the darkness.

“I’m sorry, Niall,” breathed Josh.

Niall turned to him, the vapor still escaping the chauffeur’s lips. Josh looked tired – in fact, all of them looked tired. Perhaps the agony of death clung to them, making them all more frustrated and unable to take in every surprising situation, causing division and strife.

But Niall was having none of that anymore. “Why do you have to apologize?” he asked. His eyebrows furrowed while his cerulean eyes stared at Josh, seeking the right answer for his question. But Josh wasn’t able to reply so Niall again looked up at the stars.

“You see them?” Niall pointed his finger up to the sky. “Each of those stars is different, my teacher told me that. Scientists name each of them differently too. But despite their differences, they give light and beauty to the night sky. Some may be small, some big, some may be bright and some may be dim but put together, they’re perfect. And so, back to the question: Why do you have to apologize? Because you’re different from us? Because _they say_ that you’re different from us?”

Niall chuckled. The swing creaked as he moved around. “Let me ask you another question: What was I when you first met me?”

Josh blinked and replied, “N-Niall, the head cook…”

“That’s right,” said Niall. “And what am I now?”

“You’re different now. You’re Maura Gallagher’s son and heir.”

“That’s where you’ve got it wrong.”

From under his feet, Niall picked up a stray obsidian rock that had been cracked in half. He laid it side by side on the palm of his hand and showed it to Josh. The chauffeur squinted. Niall picked up one of the rock’s half and held it up.

“What’s this?” asked Niall to Josh.

Josh’s eyebrow rose. “A rock…”

Niall put the rock down and picked up the other half. “And this?”

“A rock,” repeated Josh. “It’s still a rock.”

Niall sighed. “Do you see now where you got it wrong?”

When Josh shook his head, Niall rolled his eyes and held the rock halves together, fusing the two. “When I asked you what this is, you said the two halves were both rocks. Well, it’s the same with me. The first time I asked, you said that I was the head cook, and the second time around, you said I was Maura’s son. You said that like the me then and the me now are two entirely different people.

“Nothing has changed about me, Josh. I’m still the same person you met two years ago. And my point in saying that is this: They accepted me no matter how hard it was and they should treat you the same. You heard what Ruth told me in the car…

“She’s ready to take her chances. Ruth doesn’t want this life because, in a way, this life sucks.” They both chuckled. Niall let the two stones fall from his hand down to the ground, rolling near his shoes.

“You’re her ticket, Josh. But she wants you not only because she wants to get out of this life but because she _needs_ you. In one way or another, she had been miserable: locked up and sheltered by the books she had read and shows that she had watched. It masked what she truly wanted to be, hindered her from being what she could have been. Somehow, you gave her a way out – a light at the end of the tunnel – and that’s yourself.”

Niall smiled. “She’s worth fighting for, Josh. Though it’s not official yet, she had already been a great sister to me.” The swing creaked again as Niall kicked his feet off the ground and swung harder. He abruptly stopped, staring back at Josh who hasn’t left his gaze from the Irish lad. “I want her to be happy as much as I am. And you make her happy.”

“I’m scared for her,” admitted Josh. “I-I’m not–”

“–good enough?” asked Niall. “When is someone who is about to take something precious ever good enough? Let them beat themselves up for it, Josh. They can’t do anything about it.”

“Why?”

“Why…what?”

“Why are you helping me?” said Josh. “You keep pushing into account that my relationship with Ruth isn’t wrong. It seems like only you and Nicola understands that and then to the rest I’m just shit. I am nothing. Why are you insisting that the two of us aren’t different? I don’t understand, Niall, of all people you should be the one discouraging me that what I’m doing is wrong but–”

“But what?” asked Niall. “We _aren’t_ different, Josh. I’m just as whining and self-loathing as you are now. But that was until I found out that that isn’t right. When you lose the sense of dignity in yourself, you’re not the only one who’s hurting. You’re hurting those who love you as well.

“You have to make them understand that you want what’s best for her. You have to make them see the problem with their kind: They think they can monopolize anyone. Money’s just pieces of paper that shows how much humans value something, how much they want something. Money doesn’t make the world go round, it _is_ going around and it doesn’t care whether the people in it are average, rich, or poor. And the heck with the media! They’re just shit – delusional, idiotic, crazy people that don’t know anything but to bring other people down. When you’re not siding with them, when you don’t agree with them, they’ll do anything to get back on you…maybe even boo you on stage.”

In dawn of Josh’s reply, Ruth’s shouts could be heard from inside the house. The two lad’s heads turned to face the living room window which showed Nicola’s and Ruth’s silhouettes. They were standing beside each other, debating with the unseen shadows of the four other people in the room.

Niall stood up, followed by Josh, and began their way back inside. The enchantment of the swings and the night outside seemed to have been shattered by the loud shouts from inside the house. As they got closer, Niall could hear sobs which he assumed to be Ruth’s. And that’s when he grabbed Josh’s hand and ran inside into the kitchen.

Though not really his sister, Niall’s brotherly instincts started kicking in when the sound of Ruth’s cries got louder as they got closer. Adrenaline just rushed through his veins, the need to rush there and just comfort her was unbearable that he could’ve ripped Josh’s arm off if he had that kind of strength.

Sneakers sounding in a screeching halt, the eyes inside the living room all turned to Niall. The Irish lad’s chest was going up and down, and he was still catching his breath. His eyes met with those of Liam’s first and the older lad flinched at Niall’s stare. He saw in Niall’s eyes the look of disappointment and it brought back his old fears from the grave.

As soon as Ruth saw Niall, she stormed out of the living room, ignoring the constants shouts from her father (Liam was now frozen in his spot) and the pleads from her mother. She grabbed Josh’s hand and the chauffeur reluctantly followed her.

But when Josh saw Niall nod at him, he gained courage. The sinking feeling his chest and the twisting ache in his stomach subsided and was replaced with renewed hope.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, young lady!” said Geoff.

Ruth turned to face him. “I’m not your little girl anymore, Dad.” Expecting to hear defiance in her voice was proven a disappointment because there wasn’t any hint of her fighting. She sounded broken, worn out by the conflicting dreams in her head. Ruth sounded tired. “All my life I’ve been trapped in a manor of luxury and riches. Your want for me to be something else has overlooked who I truly am: I’m your daughter, not a prized possession.

“I don’t care if the whole world will laugh at me and neither should you. All you do is please everybody else but you can’t see that your own child has been choking, struggling to find a way out of the life that had been suffocating her. I want to breathe, daddy… That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

The word “daddy” echoed in their heads. In their hearts, something broke: their stands. The hands that seemed to have been holding Ruth, keeping her from taking off, had now set her free. Frozen just like his son, Geoff was looking at his daughter with teary eyes, and his wife, Karen, clutched his hand tightly, her lips were quivering and her eyes told an even deeper communication than her mouth would tell.

“I love you,”

With those words hanging in the air, Ruth and Josh went off into the darkness outside and headed for one of the cars. Nicola soon followed them, asking for her to be taken with them. She was finally let into the car and they drove off until the hum of the engine was no more.

“Zayn,” said Geoff weakly. “Take us home.”

The butler nodded and let both Geoff and Karen head off to the car first. He took a glance at his best friend who was now turned to the fireplace with his left hand seemingly covering his eyes – he was crying. Then Zayn turned to Niall, cupping the younger lad’s slowly warming pale cheeks with his two hands. “You okay?”

His lips may be uttering that question but as Zayn’s hazel eyes bore into Niall’s blue ones, the real message was clear: He was pleading. Zayn was begging for Niall to think rationally and in that few second stare – that seemed to have lasted forever – the butler was literally asking for Niall to stay strong with Liam because if its anything Zayn hated more, it’s when Liam cries, when his broken like he would never be fixed again.

“I can’t promise,” whispered Niall.

“I know you can’t,” whispered Zayn back.

“I love him,”

“I know you do,” Zayn smiled. “You always will. No matter what.”

After a short-lived hug, with Zayn now comfortable to be in Niall’s embrace, Zayn bid goodbye, not turning to Liam anymore, and left the house with the door closing behind him.

In the silence that followed, even the sound of the crumbling embers in the fireplace was unheard. Niall turned towards the stairs and started to make his way up. Each step bore a heaviness he couldn’t quite put his finger into but it did weigh him down. He glanced at the clock hanging at the top of the stairs – it was ten past one. To think only an hour has passed, it made Niall more tired. He just wanted to sleep.

As his hand turned the knob of the bedroom door, a pair of arms slithered around his waist, and Liam’s warmth breath was sending a burning sensation on his neck. Niall stood frozen, just letting Liam murmur on and on words that were incomprehensible. When he felt Liam’s lips pressed against the skin of his neck, Niall pulled away, citing, “I’m tired.”

“Should I carry you or–”

“I think I’d like to sleep alone…”

“Oh,”

There was no denying the brokenness in Liam’s voice, the hurt was unmistakable. But Niall just closed his eyes, restraining the tears that were threatening to fall down to his cheeks. He just wanted to kiss Liam but his mind was so confused at the moment that he’s thinking maybe that wouldn’t be a good idea.

The arms wrapped around his stomach vanished. “I-I’ll sleep in the other room then,” said Liam. Niall nodded, hiding his guilt-filled face from the older lad. He faced the door, hand still wrapped around the knob, and waited for Liam to leave and disappear into the room across the hall.

Niall quickly got in, collapsing to the floor after he had closed the door. That’s when he broke down, his hands quickly becoming wet from his tears, and he was crying silently, not wanting for Liam to hear his sobs.

He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Louis’ number.

It took a full minute before Louis answered, his voice sounding groggy. “You do realize I’m sleeping, right?” Niall tried to hide hoarseness of his voice but Louis seemed to have still noticed it since his sleepy tone changed into a worried one. “Are you alright?”

Niall shook his head as if Louis could see him. “N-No…” With a single word forcibly spoken, Niall broke down into sobs again, sniffing and taking in deep breaths.

“I kill that bastard–”

“N-No,” repeated Niall. “It’s not Liam’s fault…”

“Don’t try and protect him, Niall,” said Louis in an angry voice. “You wouldn’t be crying like that if he didn’t do anything–”

“Lou, stop. Just _please_ stop…” cringed Niall. “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything,” Louis’ voice turned soft.

“Can I stay – stay there in London, I mean?”

“I – yeah, God, yes – I mean, I miss – no, no – _we_ miss you so much.”

Niall could imagine Louis smiling on the other end of the call. Louis never stammered, only occasionally when he’s nervous or excited. The sound coming from Niall’s phone was now deep breaths with the sporadic giggles; Louis was _definitely_ excited and extremely happy about Niall’s request.

“Come and fetch me here?” said Niall. “I don’t have a car…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there as fast as I can,” replied Louis.

 There were some shuffling sounds, then an annoyed groan. “Wake up, Haz,” said Louis in a hushed voice.  Louis complained in frustration then Harry groaned again; after that, a loud thud. A lurid cry emanated from the speakers of Niall’s phone followed by some mouthy swearing. “Shit! What did you do that for?!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” with that, Niall stood up from his seated position on the floor and headed for the closet while still listening to Louis, “Harry pushed me off the bed – that bloody husband of mine…” Niall giggled, grabbing the pieces of clothing he quickly found. He took the large black trolley bag in the corner of the large closet and opened it; clamping his phone between his left ear and shoulder, he began folding the clothes and laid them into the bag.

“Haz is the exact opposite of the phrase ‘sleeps like an angel’,” said Niall.

“Definitely,” laughed Louis. “Hang on…”

Niall continued to fill up the trolley bag with clothes. He stood up after finishing and then headed to the bathroom. As he entered, he managed to glance at the shower, its glass walls foggy at the bottom half because of the steam from the previous shower taken. Niall shook the images flashing in his mind off and grabbed some toiletries; he found a bag in the small cabinet hanging on the wall at the end of the bathroom and stuffed at the items he took into it.

Still listening to Louis’ now muffled end of the line, he suddenly jerked when he heard Harry yell profanely. “WHAT THE FUCK, LOUIS?! It’s one in the morning!” Niall went back into the closet and dragged the trolley bag onto the bed, placing the toiletries bag on top of the clothes.

“He’s up,” said Louis mischievously.

“What the hell did you do?” Niall chuckled. “He sounded totally pissed off.”

“I kicked him off the bed,”

“What?”

“I know, I know – and I’ll probably get _punished_ for that in the near future – but at least he’s now in the bathroom getting ready.”

“Go quiet when you’re here, okay?” Niall smiled. “And _please_ don’t do your punishment thing while I’m at your house…”

“Stealth mode,” promised Louis. “Don’t worry, we can contain ourselves.”

“I don’t wanna wake up Liam,”

“ _That_ I can’t contain myself with,”

“Lou…”

“Yes, yes, fine,” grumbled the older lad. “I solemnly swear not to strangle to death Niall Horan’s one and only true love. There. Happy?”

“I’ll see you, Lou,”

“Over and out.”

Niall placed his phone on the bed, beside the trolley bag, and headed back to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed his face with the freezing water. The hairs on his arms stood up but he continued to wet his face. He looked at the mirror: the same blue-eyed young man with water dripping from his face was staring back at him, but he looked tired. His reflection was staring at him like it was a different person. In his eyes was the truth that he was lost, confused to the uttermost, and searching for a way to figure out.

He grabbed the towel hanging by the shower and dried his face up; his hair was a mess, sticking on all the wrong directions which he didn’t actually mind, and he went back into the bedroom. Niall sat on the bed and stared up the ceiling: The once blue cloud-filled fresco was now dark with patches of moonlight illuminating some parts of it. His phone vibrated and he read the message from Louis saying that they were on their way. Niall pocketed his phone and stood up, heading to the small balcony outside.

The air outside was frigid but Niall didn’t mind; it was actually quite pleasant, if you think about it. Cardiff was like a sleeping old town under the light of the full moon – its silver rays casting onto the roofs and trees, fighting with the darkness. Hands gripping tightly on the railings, Niall leaned forward, stretching his body outwards from the safety of the balcony and just feeling the soft cold breeze of the wind. He smiled. Both the moon and the wind were soothing his confusing endeavors of the moment. Niall closed his eyes, hoping that the man in the moon or the north wind would hear the question in his head and answer. But silence was all they could reply to him…and he knew that silence meant yes.

Whispering his thanks, Niall retreated back into the warm interior of the bedroom. He sat back down on the bed, his fingers trailing on the soft duvet underneath him.  It was hard to believe that he and Liam had grown adrift from each other in just a matter of hours – just hours after they were in this bed, whispering “I love you” to each other, and were a tangled mess of moans and fullness.

He eyed the silver band fitted snuggly around his fourth finger, his stare lingered while he made the decision. Niall knew the risks, and he knew that there’s a chance he will break Liam’s heart if he does this. But still, he took off his engagement ring and placed it on the nightstand beside the lamp. Niall bit his lip. Should he put it back on?

His phone vibrated again and the message read that Louis was close to the house. Niall stood up and dragged the trolley bag out of the room. He situated the bag by the stairs and turned to the next room where Liam was sleeping. Turning the knob silently as possible, he opened the door and slipped inside. Liam was on the bed, sleeping bare-chested, and turned to the right side of the bed. Niall paused when he reached the foot-end of the bed, staring at Liam’s sleeping figure, and how the prevailing silver moonlight was making Liam’s toned body look like an ivory sculpture.

Niall walked closer, his lips trembling. He knelt in front of Liam’s face – he looked so peaceful in sleep. Niall licked his lips and leaned forward, brushing his lips with Liam’s, letting his cold chapped ones take in the warmth in Liam’s. The older lad seemed undisturbed by the kiss and Niall stayed like that for a while, careful not to overdo it and risk waking Liam up. When his phone vibrated again, Niall pulled away, still aching for more warmth. Liam suddenly stirred and Niall stiffened, thinking he woke Liam up, but the older lad just snuggled harder onto the pillow. “ _Niall_ …” he murmured.

With his hands jerking upward and covering his mouth, Niall staggered backwards towards the door. Liam’s peaceful expression was now worrisome as he shifted restlessly on the bed – a nightmare was taking place. Niall wanted to wake him up, soothe his worries with his voice, but as he walked back slowly towards Liam’s his phone vibrated again and Niall heard a car stopping.

Liam cried out Niall’s name once again, this time more desperately, but the younger lad was already out the door, not able to take it anymore; and he was unable to hear Liam once again repeating his name, asking him not to leave.

Trolley bag in hand and tears soaking his eyes, Niall stealthily went down the stairs, and grabbed his coat from the hanger before locking the door behind him. Compared to the warmth inside the house, the cold blast of wind made Niall shiver; he headed quickly down the stone steps and towards the car while both Louis and Harry were getting out, deprived sleep apparent in their eyes.

“You got everything?” asked Harry in his husky, dry voice.

Niall nodded silently as the curly haired lad helped him in putting his trolley bag into the trunk of the car. After the trunk door closed, he just broke down in front of his two best friends. “Can I kill him now?” suggested Louis. “You’re obviously not okay.”

“I’m always like this,” Niall brushed off his tears, “even before – when I was single – I cry through every romantic comedy movie we watch. This is normal, Lou. There’s no need to murder my fiancé…”

“He’s your w-what?!”

Both Louis’ and Harry’s eyes widened at exactly the same time. The surprise in their facial expression would’ve made Niall laugh, considering how comical they were, but he didn’t feel like laughing, and maybe it was because he had no evidence to show them that he was indeed engaged…

“That idiot dared to make you cry right after he proposed?!” flared Harry, still comically that Niall had to wonder if they were doing it on purpose.

“Let’s just go home,” requested Niall. “You can cuddle and baby me all you want, just don’t pour out all your rage on Liam. The situation’s not as simple as you may think…”

After they got into the car, Niall explained to them what happened a few hours before. Often times during his narration, Niall could see some unpleased expressions on Louis’ and Harry’s faces (he was riding shotgun and Harry was driving; Louis was sitting in the backseat). He could see that they wanted to debate on some of the portions in the story, or perhaps agree and further elaborate, but they held themselves back, probably wanting him to just get out what he was feeling out of his system.

Niall didn’t know for how long he talked or when he fell asleep but all he knew was when he woke up, he was snuggling into Harry’s chest while the younger lad was carrying him into his old room in Louis’ house. After that, it was still a blur but he knew that both Louis and Harry were with him in his bed, enclosing him with their warmth and love.

It was all that was needed for him to fall asleep once again.

_____________________________

Liam woke up the next morning searching for Niall. His head hurt and the nightmare he had didn’t help at all. He stood up and got out of bed. Still just in his boxers, he crossed to the other room, knocked a few times, and when nobody answered, opened the door to find that it was empty – no sleepy head Niall.

But the orange sunrise did reveal something to him: On the nightstand was a glimmer of silver. That was when fear took over him, making him swallow thickly before advancing to the glimmering object on the nightstand.

Upon seeing what it was, his heart just broke. His ability to stand was broken as well as if the nerves on his feet just shut themselves down and forced him to kneel on the floor with a loud thud. Taking the engagement ring into the palm of his hand, he noticed the note that came along with it.

In Niall’s loop-full writing were scribbled three words.

Three words that made Liam stand up, with the ring still in his hand, and go to the bathroom. He settled the ring on the sink before turning on the tap and splashing water over his face; his hands furiously rubbed through his skin, wanting for this to be all but a dream – a part of the nightmare he had.

But when Liam saw his own reflection staring back at him with those helpless and confused brown eyes, he knew this wasn’t a dream – it was real. Niall was gone and Liam was sure his attitude towards Ruth was the thing that drove him away. He waited for the reflection to maybe smile at him, just so this would be a dream, but the three words were the ones that hung in his mind – three words that whispered in his ear, in Niall’s voice: _I love you_.


	20. Nineteen || The City of Light

Niall woke up to the smell of Harry’s signature breakfast: Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. It’s been years since he had tasted one of Harry’s infamous cooking, and for sure it would be as delicious as ever. It was, of course, Louis’ favorite breakfast.

His eyes cracked open, finding himself alone on the bed, but the creases on either side of him told him that both Louis and Harry stayed with him through the night. Niall got up, rubbed his eyes, and then headed to the bathroom to freshen up. After doing so, he walked barefooted to the closet and grabbed his blue slippers, and went out the room to the kitchen downstairs.

Louis was already at the table, having his morning cup of Earl Grey. When he noticed Niall walking into the kitchen, he smiled. Niall smiled back, sinking down onto the seat beside him. Seeing that Niall was still staring at him, Louis raised his eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” Niall giggled, “I just missed this…”

“You can move back here if you want,” suggested Louis. “We’d be more than happy.”

Niall chuckled. “I’ll think about it.”

“I’m serious,”

And that ended the conversation. Harry silently finished cooking breakfast and laid down on the table a plate for each other them. Louis was the first to grab his fork and start eating, stabbing the scrambled eggs rather diligently as if it was alive; Harry, on the other hand, took this opportunity to ask Niall of his plans, given the current situation.

“I honestly don’t know,” said Niall, digging into his plate; he started with the pancakes and then moved on to the scrambled eggs.

“Lou’s suggestion isn’t that bad, Ni,” said Harry, starting to eat as well. “Look, it’s not that we don’t like Liam or anything–”

“You don’t,” replied Niall. “I can really see that you don’t approve of him.”

“Niall, _please_ ,” hissed Harry. “Can’t you just hear me out without commenting on every negative word that I say? All I’m saying is that Lou’s suggestion isn’t half bad. You can stay here as long as you like – with you moving your things back here as just an option – until you and Liam could fix whatever the two of you are fighting about.

“We’re not trying to pull you away from him, Ni. He already has our permission.” Niall’s eyes widened a bit, mostly because of surprise, but Harry waved him off before the Irish lad could whine on about it.

“Now don’t you give me that look,” said Harry. “As your friends, we have every right to make sure he doesn’t hurt you. He’s hurt you once…and you can’t blame us on being precautious.”

“I’m not a baby, you know,” pouted Niall.

“Yes, you are,” Harry smiled, “and that being said, you’re something precious to us, Ni, and we’d do anything to keep you safe. Lou and I love you, and you know that.”

Louis’ phone suddenly vibrated on the table and he picked it up. He answered, “Hello?” to which the caller seemed to be asking for someone else. Louis’ eyes turned to Niall and handed him the phone. “It’s for you,” he said. Niall raised his eyebrow and Louis shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s Nicola,” he added.

Niall quickly took it. “Hey…”

“You have to go after her,” said Nicola.

Niall raised his eyebrow again. “Go after…who?”

“Ruth,” answered Nicola, her voice sounded worried. “Josh was trying to stop her from going but, as you know by now, she doesn’t like being told. And now she’s gone to Paris.”

“And no one’s with her?”

“She didn’t want Josh to come,” said Nicola. “Besides, Ruth only booked one ticket and I think it was better that she left alone because if Josh came, it might give mom and dad the impression that they’ve eloped or something…”

“How come you can’t go?”

“Dad had my credit cards frozen. None of them work. I’m not allowed to leave the country either. It seems they figured I might come with Ruth.”

“And you want me to go?”

“Please, Niall,” pleaded Nicola. “Ruth may be old enough but she can’t stay in Paris alone. Also, she will talk to you if you go there and maybe you can convince her to come back here to Wolverhampton, and perhaps settle things with our parents…and maybe you can fix things with Liam too.”

“Nicola, I’m–”

“Don’t apologize, Ni,” said Nicola. “My brother should’ve seen that coming. It’s not your fault.”

“I-I tried–”

“I know,” Nicola sighed, “But you have to deal with Ruth first…”

“Okay,” said Niall. “I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you,”

After the call ended, Niall placed the phone down the table again. He looked at Harry who was staring intently at him while Louis was busy with his laptop. “I’ve booked you a flight tonight,” said Louis. “It leaves at seven.”

“Lou–”

“Go,” Louis smiled, “I know you can take care of this. You’re a brave one, you are.”

_____________________

Clock ticking towards seven, Niall headed out the car with nothing in hand, followed by Louis and Harry. He looked like he was just going to school, sporting only a backpack containing some clothes and other things he figured he might need.

Even at night, with the lights twinkling, Heathrow was busy. Businessmen and travellers pass by each other, complete strangers exchanging momentary glances as they head to their flights that would take them to a different time zone. Niall was one of them now and his flight to Paris was leaving in an hour.

It was a few minutes past six and Niall still had time to stay with Louis and Harry before heading inside. They stopped by a café and had their dinner there. Harry was acting a bit nervous, as both Niall and Louis have noticed. He kept checking his phone and looking around as if someone was following them. Louis told him to relax and assured him that the media won’t be able to follow them there.

After they had eaten, it was time for Niall to head to the departure area. With exchanges of hugs done, Niall waved goodbye to a blue-eyed boy who looked miniscule compared to his green-eyed companion.

When both Louis and Harry had disappeared from sight, Niall checked his watch: He still had time – but how much time? Everything in his life changed so drastically that he hadn’t had the _time_ to even keep up with the change.

His eyes distracted from the path he was walking, Niall suddenly bumped into a young woman. The books she was carrying thudded to the floor while the small papers filled with doodles which were tucked inside sprawled all over the floor as well. “I’m so sorry!” said Niall, helping the woman with picking up the papers.

“It’s alright,” replied the woman.

Niall couldn’t actually see her face. Her eyes were hidden by her large sunglasses while, because she was ducked down, the rest of her face was obscured by her long curly hair. Even with that, Niall suddenly had the feeling that he had met her somewhere. He was even brave enough to think that maybe he met her in another life.

They stood up and the woman hurriedly left. Niall wasn’t even able to ask her name or mutter another apology. But Niall knew he shouldn’t just stay there and look for her. He had a plane to catch. With that, he hurriedly went through the airport, unknowing of the young woman still there, dialing her phone.

 

Louis was the one driving so Harry decided to stretch a little on the backseat of the car. As he lay there comfortably, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Tell Aldrin that I’ll be heading for Paris as well,” said the woman on the phone. “I will go follow Niall there…just to be safe.”

“Alright,” replied Harry.

The call ended and Louis inquired, “Who was that?”

“The office,” Harry lied. “I still have some reports to finish. They’ve been really persistent.”

“Would you like me to tell them to lay off a bit?” asked Louis sweetly.

“Don’t bother,” said Harry, now feeling guilty. He returned his attention to his phone, just so he wouldn’t be able to gaze on Louis and feel even more guilt-ridden for hiding something from him, and began to type a message.

**_Harry:_ ** _D is going to Paris to follow Niall. She told me to let you know_

**_Aldrin:_ ** _Copy that… Overheard from Nicola that Niall was going to Paris to go after Ruth_

**_Harry:_ ** _Keep me posted on Liam. I have a feeling he’s not okay_

**_Aldrin:_ ** _Don’t worry, P is on it. He just called and told me he’d left for Cardiff an hour ago_

**_Harry:_ ** _Thanks. Talk to you later_

**_Aldrin:_ ** _K. See you_

It was only after Harry had pocketed his phone that he noticed they’d stopped by the side of the road with Louis’ blue eyes staring worriedly at him. Harry’s green eyes widened in surprise, worsening Louis’ already gloomy expression, and making it even harder to push away his guilt bothering him over and over again.

“Harry, we’ve been through this,” said Louis. “You promised not to keep secrets anymore…”

“I’m not!” defended Harry. “I told you it was the office–”

“I’ve thought about that and _you_ don’t do the reports,” stated Louis. “We have auditors for that. You’re _lying to me_ again!”

When Harry didn’t answer, Louis closed his eyes and said, “Tell me what this is all about or take the cab home.”

“Lou, I–” Harry shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Get out,” hissed Louis. “You can sleep in Niall’s room for the meantime.”

“No!” groaned Harry. “Louis, don’t do this…”

“Then tell me,” whispered Louis, his voice cracking. “Even if I don’t want us to end up like what’s happening to Niall and Liam, you give me no choice… Harry, you _promised_ that you’d tell me everything. I don’t want to be left in the sidelines: I want to be there with you – to whatever this is…”

Louis didn’t know how Harry managed to slip his arms around him and pull him out of the driver’s seat, causing him to lurch forward and crash onto Harry’s chest. But before he could even regain any self-consciousness of what was happening, Louis was already seated on Harry’s lap and the younger lad’s lips were already interlocked with his.

When Harry pressed harder, his hands holding tight to the curve of Louis’ hips, the older lad couldn’t do anything but comply and kiss him back, parting his lips slightly and inviting Harry to deepen their kiss. And to this, the younger lad was happy to oblige.

Unable to move, for Harry had completely locked him in his grasp, Louis’ fingers crawled up to Harry’s curly brown mane, fisting a handful of hair and tugging hard, forcing a growl out of the younger lad’s throat. Louis doesn’t understand why that pleased him so much, given that a minute ago they were fighting, but still he pulled harder and was rewarded with Harry tensing underneath him.

Harry quickly shifted them, shoving Louis underneath him and pressing him onto the seats. Their lips were neither close from breaking apart nor was either of them running out of breath. Louis slung his left arm around Harry’s neck while the nails of his right hand clawed the leather on the seats as the younger lad grinded their hips together, eliciting a moan from the older lad.

Finally, Louis pulled away, his blue-green-grey eyes wildly a few hues darker. “Don’t think this changes anything, Styles,” he breathed, hitching a bit when Harry’s lips ghosted over his and heating them with his warm breath. “I’m not trying to change anything,” replied Harry. “I’m trying to calm you down…”

Louis scoffed. “I wouldn’t exactly called that ‘calming down’–”

“ _Boo_ ,” whispered Harry caringly, his fingers playing with Louis’ hair that had been stuck on his sweaty forehead. “I’m doing this for Niall.”

“Why can’t you just tell me that?” asked Louis as his cheeks burned into a pinkish hue.

“I know you,” Harry smiled, his dimples showing, “and I know too that if you knew about what I was doing, you’d try and stop me. You have this weird fear that I’m always trying to commit suicide, like I always want to end my life just as much as when you stopped me from jumping into the river.”

“But, Haz–”

“You see what I’m talking about?” Harry laughed, “You’re always so _scared_ for me and Niall, trying to fend off anything threatening as usual. But maybe you should try letting us defend ourselves from time to time, yeah? I mean, yeah okay, maybe Niall’s an exception, but _me_ , Lou, give me a chance to protect the two of you. You’ve already saved me and Niall many times, and I think I’m allowed to save you too.”

Their stare on each other’s eyes lingered for a moment, as if it was the first time, and the darkened state of Louis’ eyes receded, returning his natural blue-green-grey irises. In the recurring coldness of the night as August slowly faded into the autumn chill of September, both of the slightly visible vapors escaping their lips mingled and swirled all over the other in the most meaningful manner. Thankfully the car windows were darkly tinted or else the bustling city and the million beating hearts living in it would’ve been staring at the two of them as they took their time to drown in each other’s eyes.

Harry knew that a simple kiss wouldn’t make Louis understand that he didn’t want the older lad to involve himself in it, nor would it assure Louis that even with the risks he’ll be alright. Louis has clearly done too much for both him and Niall already and this was his way to repay what Louis had given him seven years prior – which is himself and his love.

“I _am_ scared,” admitted Louis in the faintest whisper. His hand cupped Harry’s cheek while his arm pulled the younger lad closer than he already was; their noses were pressing against each other and their lips barely an inch apart. “I’ve told Niall about this once: When I met you at London Bridge, it was like I found a missing piece of me. I found you and at the same time I fell in love with you. But seeing that I almost lost you that day, there had always been this feeling inside my chest, taunting me into the brink of paranoia that I might lose you. I don’t want that to happen, Harry – never.”

Louis’ eyelids fluttered when Harry once again shifted the two of them, this time back to their original position of him sitting on Harry’s lap. As Harry held him tighter, their stomachs pressed against each other (and both of them noted in their heads that they’ve never been this intimate in a while). The younger lad pressed a light kiss on Louis’ lips, settling his hands afterwards back on the older lad’s hips and kneading the sides of his bum in an almost playful manner.

“I love you, Louis,” said Harry. “Isn’t that enough to keep you from being scared?”

Though an answer was at the tip of his tongue, Louis failed to express it into words. Instead he whined and started crying on Harry’s chest, inhaling the musky scent of his husband’s perfume; his hands curled and tugged on the younger lad’s blazer.

Harry frowned and buried his lips onto Louis’ orange-scented hair, murmuring “I’m sorry” as his hands rubbed Louis’ back, drawing light circles as the older lad’s chest rose and fell because of his heavy breathing.

In what seemed like forever they just remained still until the phone in Harry’s pocket vibrated. Louis looked up at him, seemingly trying to tell him the already obvious, but Harry just shook his head. “It’s not important right now,” he muttered and the call went to voicemail.

To that, Louis smiled.

“Take me home, Haz,” he said tiredly but the smile on his face didn’t fade away. “I take it back. You can sleep with me again…”

“I’d love that,” replied Harry with a chuckle. “I really do.”

________________________

Zayn never felt happier to be married, even if he was there in Cardiff with Liam rather than with Perrie in Wolverhampton. It was only upon almost everyone’s insistence that he finally gave up his stand of not leaving Perrie which started when they returned to Wolverhampton:

_Upon arriving back at the mansion, Zayn, along with Geoff and Karen, were welcomed rather worriedly by the two maids, Eleanor and Amy, along with Aldrin. Karen was the first to notice their unsettled selves and asked what was going on._

_“Perrie,” said Aldrin, and Zayn’s skin immediately tingled. “She’s been in the bathroom for a while now. At first she was throwing up and then it got quiet. I tried knocking but she won’t answer–”_

_Before Aldrin could even finish his sentence, Zayn had already dashed past him and to the bathroom downstairs. By the time he was there, he had noticed that everyone in the house had followed him and were right behind him. He knocked cautiously and when Perrie didn’t open the door, Zayn tried calling out to her._

_“Perrie? It’s me, Zayn,” he said, his skin prickly with nervousness. “Aldrin told me that you were–”_

_The door immediately burst open and Zayn backed away by pure reflex. He was quickly met with Perrie’s embrace. She sounded happy when she told Zayn, “I’m okay…I’m better than okay…”_

_Her eyes were blown wide and a sweet smile was on her face. Zayn threw her a questioning look but the blonde only replied to him with the smile again before leaning closer and whispering in the shell of his ear, “I’m pregnant…”_

But even if he was away from her, the smile on his face from last night couldn’t be erased. In nine months’ time he’ll be a dad, just like his father was with him, and it was making him excited but at the same time nervous. And Zayn thinks it’s the same thing every about-to-be dads like him are supposed to be going through.

There weren’t _Signs to Make Sure You Are a Dad_ to tell him so – it was human nature, Zayn thought. His daddy senses were kicking in already, so early in time, and if it wasn’t for the chilling wind breaking his concentration on the bedroom balcony, or Liam’s voice from downstairs telling him it was time for dinner, he would’ve droned on and on about the only thing that was up in his head: his parenthood.

“Just a sec,” he said, closing the door to the balcony. Zayn jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Liam was. His best friend was never much for cooking but he knew Niall taught him a few things while the Irish lad was still the head cook at the mansion.

Liam was at the stove, boiling water for pasta (there was a box of linguini beside him), but the small islet at the middle of the kitchen already had plates and a bowl of salad on it. It was nothing fancy, not that Zayn could ever complain about. And he thought a nice casual conversation over dinner would set the mood for Liam not to be so gloomy.

“Do you even _know_ how to cook pasta?” said Zayn jokingly.

“Very funny,” replied Liam. “Just because I know how to cook only a little doesn’t mean you can insult me, Z.”

“I’m just sayin’ be careful,” laughed Zayn. “You might set the house on fire.”

Liam grinned. “We don’t want that now, do we? By the way, how’s the baby thing going?”

Zayn blushed. “How the _hell_ did you find out?” It was obvious that he didn’t want Liam to know about it so soon; knowing him, he’d make up lines and teases that would drive Zayn into insanity. That was the distinction between a friend and the best friend: a friend says nice things to you, but your best friend is always a complete ass.

“Mom, of course,” said Liam, opening the box of pasta and pouring its contents into the boiling salted water. Liam backed away as some of the water splashed, and then threw the empty box into the trash. “She was so excited,” he added. “My ears hurt because of her high pitched voice.”

“Of course she was excited,” confirmed Zayn. “She was hugging both me and Perrie for a whole minute! ‘We’re having a grandchild,’ she kept cheering. I’ve never seen her so happy like that in a while now…”

Liam chuckled. “I bet she’ll be just like that when me and Ni–” The cheeriness in Liam’s face quickly faded upon mentioning Niall’s name. He looked paler that a minute ago, his hands started to get clammy which he shoved into his pockets as he looked down on the floor.

In what was like an action imbedded in their bodies, a primeval instinct, Zayn was already by Liam’s side just in time for him to catch the younger lad and let him cry on his chest. Zayn couldn’t even remember the last time Liam needed a shoulder to cry on and, though he wasn’t supposed to feel that way, he was pleased that he was once more the less vulnerable one. He was back at his job as Liam’s protector, and it somehow felt right. He can now fulfill the promise to his father that he’d always be by Liam’s side.

Like they were little children again, Liam’s fingers curled on Zayn’s now tear-soaked shirt; in turn, the older lad threaded his fingers through Liam’s brown locks which were starting to get longer again. The nostalgia was on full force as Zayn closed his eyes, his senses focused only on Liam. It didn’t feel different anymore to have Liam so close to him... It actually felt like home.

“What am I supposed to do now?” mumbled Liam.

“You’ll figure something out,” replied Zayn soothingly. “And to be honest, I know Niall still loves you…”

“H-How can you be sure?”

“You’re an idiot if you think he doesn’t love you anymore, Li. He just needs time to think about things… You’ll fight over many things but it’s not like one mistake can change the way he feels about you.”

“But the ring–”

“–meant that he wasn’t ready as he thought he was.”

In the distance, the sound of the doorbell ringing can be heard, and both their heads shifted to the hallway which led to the front door. It was unusual to have a visitor at night but nevertheless, Zayn stood up and went to answer it.

A young lad as tall as him met eyes with Zayn. The lad’s eyeglasses were a bit foggy but the raven haired lad could see a hint of his dark brown eyes. The lad slightly combed his wavy black hair to the left, while his other hand had its grip on a cup of coffee, and said, “Are you Zayn Malik?”

“Yeah,” replied Zayn warily. “And you are…?”

“Peter,” replied the lad. “Peter Martin.” His eyes glanced at Zayn’s wet shirt and frowned. “I know this probably isn’t the best time,” he added. “But I really need to speak with Liam Payne.”

“What for…Peter?” Zayn’s grip on the door tightened. His mind was wheeling on who the lad was. He was most probably a novice reporter for one of the tabloids who just have enough buddies for him to find out that Liam was in Cardiff. But then again, he wasn’t carrying any notes or camera, for that matter. Plus he looked too young to work for a newspaper. “He’s busy,” pointed Zayn out. “And yes, you’re right, this isn’t the best time. So please, if you could come back some other time–”

“Just tell him who I am,” insisted Peter. “I assure you, I mean no harm.”

Zayn raised his eyebrow. “I already said this isn’t the best time…”

“He knows who I am,” said Peter, eyes locked with Zayn’s hazel ones. “Liam probably doesn’t remember me that well – it’s been five years after all – but to ease your worries, I’ll tell you exactly who I am: I’m one of his friends back at uni… and Danielle Peazer’s best friend.”

__________________________

The flight attendant was kind enough to wake Niall up and tell him, in her French accent, that they have arrived in Paris. His eyes cracked open, finding the lingering stare of the attendant on him; her impeccable smile and soft pink blush brought up the interest in her eyes even more – an interest or perhaps a two-hour developing crush on the Irish lad.

Thinking not to get her hopes up further, Niall was about to raise his hand only to remember that he wasn’t wearing the ring anymore. He tried to hide the frown on his face, knowing that it might be found rude by the attendant, and muttered a quick and sweet thank you to the young woman in front of him which caused her to blush even more.

If only she knew, Niall thought.

Even though the airport was easy enough to navigate through, and Niall didn’t get lost, hailing a cab and telling where to take him was a different story. As the sky turned cloudy and the thunder rumbled on, he had to text Nicola first on the details of Ruth’s address, waiting for a several minutes for Nicola’s reply.

During that time, he saw two girls – a Japanese girl along with a French girl (Niall could tell by her clothing choice and sun-kissed skin) – looking at him. The French one whispered to the Japanese something and the other giggled, the blush evident on her milky skin. Niall thought to smile, wanting to see the result, and the two girls looked at each other and started tittering happily like they’ve seen a movie star.

The two girls left, hailing a cab before Niall could.

A few minutes more, a young man approached him, asking if he would mind sharing a cab; his heavily French-accented speech matched perfectly with his tanned skin and sandy hair and blue eyes. Niall had to say no a few times, during that time the French was quite persuasive, before the man left him alone and went to ask another tourist.

With a sigh of relief, Nicola finally replied and Niall was able to hail a cab just in time before it started to rain.

Under the rain, the lights of Paris were like fireflies flying through the evening scenery. Only a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower could be seen from where the cab passed but luckily the Arc de Triomphe was in clear view. The clock on his phone registered the time at half past nine and it took a few more turns and streets before the driver told him, trying so difficultly in English, that they had arrived at the address which he gave him.

The rain had already stopped when Niall got out of the cab.

He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open, getting the time to behold under the light of the streetlamp the two-story building which, by what Nicola said, belonged to their late grandmother who loved Paris so much that she stayed there with her husband  more often than in England. It was pretty, even under all that rain, and its white marbled walls showed the sense of luxury that tailed older generations of rich families. The black _barandillas_ enclosed the balcony that stretched across two large oak doors on the floor above; down below, the door was creamy white with a knocker and a number _16_ nailed over it; and the glass-paneled windows of both the first and the second floor brought an even more ancient elegant feel to it.

Finally the door opened and Niall was met with Ruth’s startled expression, backing inside a bit before managing to keep still with her hands on the door. “N-Niall?!” she said, not displeased but just surprised.

“I thought a trip to Paris might be fun,” said Niall casually.

After an exchange of smiles and flustered mutterings, Ruth led Niall to one of the rooms upstairs. The house’s interior was much more impressive that its walls outside: Down the hall by the foot of the stairs paraded paintings that, in Niall’s mind, must have cost a fortune. Even the stairs was made of fine wood, the floorboards cloaked with red carpet. Upstairs, the hallway branched off to the left and right.

Niall noticed the inscription written in French on the door directly in front of the top of the stairs. “Granny’s study room,” said Ruth before Niall could even ask. “It says ‘Life is worth more than just being alive’,” she added. Ruth turned on the switch, flooding the hallway with soft orange light, and headed forward. “Granny was one of the best people I have ever met. She worked for the British military as an intelligence officer during the war. On the war’s final years, she met my grandfather and they’ve been together ever since.”

They stopped at the second door with a yellowing paper stuck onto it bearing a child-like drawing of two boys and two girls. Ruth turned to Niall, giving him a slightly worried look. “Nicola told me about Liam,” she said, her hands making their way to the door knob as if she was hesitating to continue on talking. “I’ve been sleeping in my room and Nicola’s here. This…this is…um…Zayn and Liam’s room. Are you okay with that? The other rooms are locked and I couldn’t find the key, but if you’d like, you can sleep in my room and–”

“It’s okay, Ruth,” said Niall.

“Okay,” she nodded with a faint whisper.

After Niall had settled into the room – a white-wallpapered chamber with a hand-painted map of the world on the side of the wall which was facing the foot of the bed – and Ruth had oriented him on the bathroom and the other fixtures, they headed back downstairs to the kitchen where a pot of water was already boiling.

“Still having trouble with the cooking,” explained Ruth, a blush growing on her face. “I had to go out for some food this morning.”

As it turned out, Ruth, as much as her siblings were, was inexperienced in cooking. She had been trying to make a fancy dinner (“Like the ones you used to cook,” she said to Niall) and it had only ended in disaster. Sure enough, Niall was able to remedy the situation with the boiling water and was able to whip up a simple pasta dish seeing that they lacked the amount of ingredients they needed to make the more scrumptious ones that Ruth preferred.

During their dinner (and Niall’s second one), the Irish lad was keen on keeping the real reason for his coming to Paris in the dark, seeing that it wouldn’t add any happy ambiance to the setting they were in. He therefore kept the conversation from going elsewhere by talking to Ruth further about her grandmother.

“She would always ask us – me, Nicola, Liam and Zayn – to come here to Paris when it’s summer. My sister was the one who usually wakes up early so she always gets to be the one to come with Granny to the street market. I’ve only went there with her once…”

“Any particular reason why she chose Paris?” asked Niall, already more interested on the grandmother than keeping the conversation from straying into the deeply avoided one. “I mean, sure it’s sunny, but there must be some other reason.”

Ruth nodded, taking another forkful of pasta. “You know that Paris has some nicknames, right?” To her question, Niall nodded. “Well, Granny was particularly interested with its nickname, The City of Light. Yeah, it’s called The City of Love, for some reason, but the first one drawn her even more.

“Granny, even after she married my rich grandfather, was still that bakeshop girl who graduated from Oxford. She was very smart, given her work in the military, but she didn’t like embracing the aristocratic standards and rules of my grandfather’s family. She was, in a sense, still part of the masses even after the war and getting married.

“So the reason why Paris appealed to her so much is because, as I have told you, of its nickname. Granny told me the title The City of Light stemmed from the time when Europe was in the Age of Enlightenment. Paris by then had been the center of knowledge and learning, every bright mind was keen on setting foot on Paris and continuing their learning here. And so the city was called The City of Light because it served as a beacon towards change. It challenged the traditions and standards of those days, that’s why Granny liked it so much…and the reason I chose to come here as well. She had been so keen on breaking the stereotype as I have been and Paris is a symbol of that – it’s a symbol for both of us.”

From the kitchen window, only the tip of the famous tower could be seen, but the lights surrounding it still made it stand out in the dark skyline obscured by trees. Niall had time to digest the things Ruth had told him – the reason why she chose to stay in Paris – and it gave him, both the reason and the tower, the answer he was looking for.

After the dinner had finished and the plates had been cleaned, they both retreated upstairs to their respective bedrooms. Niall was staring at the now dark ceiling as he heard Ruth’s bedroom door close. He stood up from the bed and began to make his way towards the wall with the hand-painted map of the world.

The wall had papers stuck into it, facts and doodles that were obviously written by childish hands. On the part of the African continent, there were things such as _There are no tigers in the Serengeti_ , _Coelacanths are found at the tip of Africa_ , and _Africa and South America were once a whole_. Niall found it too hard to imagine that an eight-year old Liam or Zayn could write such facts themselves, more or less, they clearly had some help with it.

There were very little things in the room. Apart from the large patched teddy bear on the bed, a small desk by the window and a lamp, and the huge cabinet that could conceal a boggart, the place looked empty. Whether it lacked furniture or the breath of a human soul other than his, Niall wasn’t sure which one was it.

But as he went back to bed, the seldom sound of cars passing heard from the window, Niall had one thing that he was certain. He covered up himself in a cocoon of the thick comforter and closed his eyes, sure of one thing in his life and that was that he missed Liam more than anything.

_____________________

It was obvious on Zayn’s face that he didn’t trust Peter, Danielle’s so-called best friend. Even if Liam recognized him vaguely, not even a drop of faith was added to Zayn. There was something about his calm movements that made Zayn uneasy; perhaps because he was thinking that calm may be thought of as a camouflage for a different intention.

Zayn excused himself from the kitchen where Liam and Peter were talking, and made his way up the stairs. He headed off to the east end of the corridor and to the last door which creaked when he opened it. The room was dark and had a hint of the smell of ancient paper; Zayn turned on the lights and the bookshelves came into view.

He searched the bottom half of the bookshelf nearest to the door, hoping to find another copy of Liam’s yearbook. He found it after a few minutes, in all of its dusty glory, and pried through its pages, searching for a picture of the Peter down below.

At last he found him, his wide smile apparent as he was joined with Liam, Danielle, and two others in the picture at the back portion of the yearbook. As his eyes scanned the smiles on the photo, he recognized the one who had his arm around Peter’s shoulder – it was Aldrin. His face didn’t change at all, like his appearance was already frozen in time. The last one, the one who was leaning towards Danielle, Zayn had a hard time remembering. He had met Liam’s friends during college (during which time they were senior to him) but only Danielle was the one that remained in contact, being in a relationship with Liam for almost four years.

In the silence of the small study, the last person on the picture’s name finally surfaced Zayn’s mind: Hansel Prisor. If this was to be put into analogy, Liam was the leader of the group – a meek and silent leader – and Hansel was like his lieutenant. Zayn never knew what happened to him, as he had never known what happened to both Aldrin and Peter. After college, the raven haired lad assumed, based on what Liam said, that the group had broken off, went to pursue their own careers.

The night droned on and Zayn remained there, looking at the photograph, trying to get a clear picture to why now, of all times, Peter had decided to show himself to Liam. But the yearbook proved unable to answer Zayn’s questions. It was until he heard Liam’s voice downstairs that he gave up his detective-like curiosity, placed the yearbook back on the shelf, and headed back down to the kitchen.

_________________________

In the light of a heavy breakfast, which both Niall and Ruth were in favor for, the two have found themselves bored and were now walking along the banks of the Seine; the boats docked there gave it a harbor feel, like the canal was the ocean itself.

At ten past nine in the morning, the overcast sky of yesterday was long gone and was now replaced with a clear blue sky and the sun shining its glowing warmth on every pedestrian’s skin. Ruth was determined to get the most out of the warmth (since it had been raining in Paris since she arrived there) and went for her turquoise sleeveless blouse, a white skirt, and a pair of brown sandals. Her eyes were masked by the reflection of the sun on her glasses. Tucked under her arm was, as usual, a book along with her small purse. Niall, following her example, sported his yellow and cream Raglan along with his beige-brown stripped shorts, exposing his pale legs (or as Ruth called them: ferocious chicken legs), and white sneakers.

They headed for Marché Raspail, one of the open-air markets in Paris, in search for some other ingredients that they might need of their stay in the city would be much longer. Making their way through morning buyers like them, vendors talking in fluent French to costumers on how much this and that cost, and teenagers just passing along and enjoying the last days of summer, they had stuffed their bag (which they had bought earlier in one of the first stalls they had encountered) with so much that Ruth had agreed that they should head back to the house, leave their groceries there, before heading off sightseeing for the rest of the day.

During their retreat back to the house, they had spotted an unusual person standing far away who seemed to have recognized them. Niall squinted, trying to get a better view of who it was, and found out what he was looking for. The person raised his camera and took a snap of them.

“Paparazzi,” hissed Ruth. “Niall, we have to go…”

“They’ll know that we’re here,” replied Niall, jogging faster with Ruth back to the house. “Once that guy calls his _friends_ it’ll be a media frenzy!”

True enough, a few minutes later after they had reached the house, Nicola already had a text on Niall’s phone: _Check the TV. Now._

And so Ruth did hastily and, as the large plasma screen brightened to life, their faces were on the headlines of every news channel, anchors and reporters alike questioning their sudden appearance on the streets of Paris, continuously insinuating, even without clear evidence whatsoever, that the two were somehow in a relationship.

“ _Bullshit_!” Niall screamed at the blonde reporter who obviously had Botox and surgery done on her face; her white bleached teeth smiled deviously at the camera along with the smirk on her large, cosmetically-colored pink lips. “What the _fuck_ are they trying to–”

The landline by the window rang.

“Hello?” answered Ruth. “Nicola! Yes, we’ve seen the news!”

“You have to find a way out of there!” said Nicola.

“There’s no other way out of the house but the front door,” replied Ruth. “There’s a whole bunch of people outside already.”

All of the sudden, there were screams outside. Ruth peered through the window and a thick fog of gas was blinding the reporters and cameramen; their sight limited, they were forced to back away from the house. A knock was heard on the door.

Niall went to cautiously open it, with Ruth behind his back. The woman from the airport was standing there and suddenly gripped Niall’s arm. The Irish lad, in turn, took Ruth by hers and they dashed off from the house.

“What are you doing?” asked Niall to the woman whom he still couldn’t see the face.

“Run,” she replied, pulling them farther away from the crowd.

“What?!”

“Just run, Niall!” she said.

Niall somehow recognized that voice, but there wasn’t enough concentration left in him to think of whose it was. All he could think of now was running away from the flock of reporters now stymied by an obnoxious gas through the streets of Paris on a warm, sunny day.


	21. Twenty || The Lady and the Trump

The river Seine seemed to follow them as they dashed father and father away. As Niall tried to catch his breath, slowing down to ease the pain on his feet, the pull of the woman in front of him became harder and tighter. The sun did no help on this matter for the shower of golden rays only burned on his skin. But he couldn’t say the same thing for Ruth who just looked like she was only focused on getting away, her grip on Niall’s hand never faltering. People on the streets had their eyes on them, wondering why a young man was in between two women, both pulling and being pulled.

“It’s Ruth Payne!” screamed a young girl, her face full of astonishment and her finger pointing at the three running figures. There was a bit of French after that, her friend, another girl, began arguing with her and the first girl’s speech reverted back to English. “But it is, Giada! That’s Ruth Payne and – oh my gosh! That guy! That’s Niall Horan!”

Several of the people in business attires turned their heads to where the girl was pointing. It did not surprise Niall that they knew him. He was, after all, subject of much discussion of corporate news shows since the Gallagher Company was passed on to him by his mother a few months prior.

“This is not good,” said the mysterious woman. “We’re attracting too much attention!”

“Maybe because we’re running in broad daylight!” Niall couldn’t help his voice from rising up. He was both confused and frustrated of what was happening that he didn’t mind if he came out rude, even to the person who just helped them get out of the media’s grasp. “Not to mention, we’re hand-in-hand,” he added. “How is this not attention-grabbing?”

“Niall, calm down,” interjected Ruth, trying to sound calm herself while already panting. “She _has_ helped us…”

“This way!” said the woman, changing course and heading for the bridge.

As they crossed, a policeman went shouting at them, trying to stop them from heading down the bridge. He blew his whistle, face reddening, then returned to shouting in fluent French, “ _Arrêter! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à y aller!_ ”

The woman turned her head back to him and replied, with quite a loud shout, “ _Nous sommes pressés!_ ” The policeman didn’t seem to falter to her words and she added, “ _Les médias nous poursuivent! Ce sont des gens importants!_ ” To that, the policeman halted and retrieved his walkie-talkie, calling his fellowmen of the force.

“What did you tell him?” asked Niall as they crossed the road and headed for the light traffic of cars on Pont Royal. They glided through the cars, some honking their horns angrily, and still the woman did not answer him. “Where the _hell_ are we going?!” insisted Niall.

“I told him you are important people,” replied the woman calmly. “As to our destination, it’s right there: We’re going to the Louvre.”

Across the Seine and beyond the bridge, Niall could see the tip of the glass pyramid, its crystal panels glimmered under the bright sun. The palace, the iconic house where the loving art of masters lie, pried on by hundreds if not thousands, was one of the most magnificent things that Niall had seen in Paris. As they hurried to it, the Irish lad couldn’t help but imagine himself following the footsteps of Langdon who, though fictionally, had found the Holy Grail underneath the starry skies of this Parisian land.

He wondered what _he_ was searching for himself.

Passing through ancient arches above them, their shadows casting down as they went through, and the golden markings on the ground with the word _ARAGO_ , Niall, Ruth, and the mysterious woman immersed themselves into the crowd of tourists in their traveler outfits of sunglasses and hats. They had refrained from running any longer and walked past the fountain, and made their way through the galleries, keeping themselves undetected by the museum guards.

“We have to get the two of you to the airport,” said the woman, not bothering to tuck her hair behind the ears and off her face. It was as if she was hiding her face on purpose. “The less we attract even more attention, the better,” she added. “This way…”

Another exit was in sight, they passed through it swiftly and casually as possible. Niall’s grip on Ruth’s hand remained as he didn’t want the other to get lost and lose a considerable amount of time. And though he was still bothered by the fact that he didn’t know who the stranger was, Niall had no choice but to follow her…and to trust her.

There was something odd about her, there was no doubt about that in Niall’s mind. The feeling that he had met her before which he felt at Heathrow hadn’t left since. But no matter how hard he tried to think of who she was, his head told him otherwise: That she was a stranger and that there was nothing familiar about her.

“Who are you?” asked Niall.

“Just someone,” replied the woman. They stopped under the shadows of one of the arched hallways and she turned to Niall, face still concealed and eyes still hidden underneath her sunglasses. “I know you’re trying to figure out who I am, and I know I remind you of someone who’s already dead. For that, I discourage you to think of me as that person. Danielle is gone, Niall, and she’s not coming back – not even by a long shot.”

“How did you–”

“You’ve reacted that way to me before back in London,” replied the woman. Finally, she took off her sunglasses; her auburn eyes shined. “I’m surprised you don’t remember me, Niall. You _did_ buy some daffodils from my shop…”

Realization sprang up in Niall. How could he not remember her? Even with her eyes hidden, he _should_ have remembered her. True enough, her likeness to Danielle had compelled Niall to think that the latter had risen from the dead. But now, Niall _does_ remember her and the flower shop he got those daffodils from, and the moment when she uttered her name–

“Tatiana,” said Niall, surprise evident in his voice.

“I thought you won’t remember,” Tatiana smiled, “It’s been a long time, Niall. I haven’t seen you since the funeral.”

“Y-You were there?”

“At the back,” said Tatiana. “I didn’t think it was necessary for me to make my presence known anymore. Besides, I wouldn’t want Liam to be surprised to see me and think I was Danielle. So I stayed quiet and left just as much.”

“You’re the Gallaghers’ head of house, aren’t you?” asked Ruth, the attention shifting to the question she just asked. Niall’s eyes turned from Ruth’s and back to Tatiana’s, querying if there was any truth in what Ruth said.

“I once was,” answered Tatiana. “I left a few months before Mr. Gallagher died,” Tatiana looked away into the distance, “and though Maura tried convincing me to stay, stating that I was too young for retirement, I couldn’t stay. It’s been my dream since I was a kid to have my own flower shop. My grandmother had one back in Brighton…”

“Mom mentioned you that day at the hospital,” said Niall, “but not by name. She was very fond of you…and that you were an irreplaceable part of their home.”

“But I can never be a substitute,” replied Tatiana. “She always liked having younger people with her. I think it reminds her of you and your brother. When I left, I think it saddened her a bit but I had assurance that you’d fix that. And she passed away a happy mother.”

Niall smiled.

They made their way across the street, blending with the pedestrians. After they had crossed the road, Tatiana began typing on her phone while keeping a sharp eye on every direction. When she was finished, she pocketed the phone again and placed her sunglasses over her head.

“This will now be the hard part,” said Tatiana.

Her companions both looked at her, Niall’s expression questioning while Ruth’s was curious. Tatiana smiled and placed back her sunglasses. “Right,” she huffed. “When I tell you to get in, do it.” In her riddle-like phrase, the other two were thrown into confusion only to regain a grasp on what her plan was when a silver car turned to their direction and stopped in front of them.

“Get in,” ordered Tatiana.

“Where are we going?” asked Niall.

“There’s no _we_ , Niall,” replied Tatiana. “From here on, it’s just you and Ruth.”

“But we don’t know where to go!” insisted Niall. “And what about you?!”

“The driver had already been instructed to take you directly to the airport. There will be a private plane waiting for you there to take you straight back to Heathrow,” explained Tatiana. “As for me, my job here is done for now. Don’t worry about me, I’ll handle the paps.”

Before Niall closed the door, Tatiana grabbed his arm. “One last thing, Niall,” she added. “Whatever’s going to happen, don’t hesitate. The media loves to pry on vulnerable people; it’s in their nature to be so. Don’t let yourself play into their hands… I find that being myself all the time is a nice way to break through their glamorous façade. They are full of lies and deceit, and the only way to confront them is with what’s real. Show them the truth – no more hiding, no more running.”

“Have I been running?” whispered Niall. “All I did was fall in love and become my mother’s heir… I don’t see why everybody seems to see me as something so strange.”

“They find you strange because you’ve remained yourself,” answered Ruth. “They expected you to be like the world. But you didn’t do that…”

“Take care, Niall,” said Tatiana. “I’ll see you again.”

“Wait,” said Niall. “You said your job was done. What exactly is your job?”

“To keep you safe,” replied Tatiana. “Someone employed me for it.”

“Who?”

“Someone you’ve mistaken me for,”

“D-Dani?”

“Yes, Ms. Peazer…and your mother.”

Before Niall could even react to her revelation, Tatiana closed the door of the car. “My mom–” The car lurched forward and sped through the road. But Niall managed to grip something and look back at Tatiana. Then something odd happened…

Niall was unsure whether it was the sun’s glare playing tricks on him or the fact that many things are playing in his head at the moment, but as he stared at the curly haired woman by the side of the road, they became two. Another one came from the shadows of a tree nearby. The new woman went towards Tatiana and the flower shop owner nodded. She looked familiar…

As they went farther away, and Tatiana and the other woman were only a few inches tall, Niall’s skin had gone cold. He turned to Ruth who gave her a worried look as soon as she had seen the Irish lad’s expression. Niall wanted to say something but he can’t get it out – he couldn’t tell Ruth that he’d seen a ghost.

Tatiana’s words echoed in his head: _She’s not coming back – not even by a long shot_.

If what he saw was real, then she wasn’t telling them the truth.

_______________________

Zayn woke up on a plane.

His left shoulder felt wet, like something liquid had settled onto it. When his eyes cracked open, he discovered that it was drool – he was literally open-mouthed and drool was dripping out. Totally disgusting, he thought.

He was suddenly taken back to his high school days when he felt out of his chair when he fell asleep in his class. Though this wasn’t high school, it was equally, if not more, embarrassing: All because Perrie was staring at him with her smiling face. “Good morning, honey.”

She grinned. “Rather, _bonjour_!”

“ _B-bonjour_?” Zayn looked flustered; he was confused of what was happening. The atmosphere wasn’t stuffy like the economy section of a plane but there weren’t any attendants who regularly ask those at first class if they would like more white wine.

“Yeah,” Perrie was cheerful – no, she was _glowing_ , “We’re almost in Paris!”

Zayn felt stupid when all he could reply was: “P-Paris?”

“You alright?” asked Perrie, cupping his face with her right hand.

“Yeah, I–” Zayn feel silent, just staring at Perrie before asking, “Why are we on a plane? Last night I was in Cardiff…with Liam and that friend of his from uni. I-I don’t understand. How did I get here? How–” His eyes widened. “–why are _you_ here? Perrie, you shouldn’t be travelling! You should be–”

“Zayn, I’m just a few weeks pregnant!” Perrie glared at him. “I can still travel.”

“Why did Liam– _who_ brought us here?”

“That guy you were talking about,” said Perrie. “Peter, I think. Why does Liam call him _trump_? It makes him sound like a dog…”

“You mean _tramp_ , Perrie,” said Liam, gliding over to their seats, “as in _Lady and the Tramp_. I call him _trump_ because Peter’s like one of those spies back in uni. You’d never really know what he’s up to until the final moment. Back then he’s like the deciding member of our group.”

Perrie’s eyes lighted up. “You have a group back in uni?”

“The _Fireplayers_ ,” muttered Zayn. “They were such a cool bunch…”

“Oh, come on, Z,” Liam pouted, “You’re not still jealous, are you?”

“Why would he be jealous?” asked Perrie.

“Because–”

“I’m not!” cut Zayn off.

“ _Zayn_ ,” glared Perrie.

“It’s okay,” said Liam. “Back in uni, non-academic groups were only allowed a maximum of five senior members. If that number is attained, no one can join anymore unless the seniors graduate. Unfortunately, Zayn was junior to us and we were all seniors at that time so the group disbanded even before Zayn could join.”

“Just say that I embarrass you back then, Liam,” huffed Zayn. “Nobody liked exotic.”

“I said sorry to you a million times, Z,” Liam crossed his arms, “for, like, the last six years and still you haven’t forgiven me for it.”

“It’s unforgivable,” retorted Zayn. “Like _Avada Kedavra_ …”

Liam rubbed his temple. “Why did you have to bring that up in the first place and _then_ get mad at me? It’s like I’ve never done anything right.”

 _May I have your attention please? This is the captain speaking. We’ll be landing on Paris in just a few minutes so please remain in your seats_ , said the voice on the intercom.

The plane shuddered a bit, blue skies the scenery that could be seen through the windows of the plane, and Liam retreated back to his seat on the front row of the plane. On the other side of the aisle, Harry was there curled up with his head resting on Louis. Behind Zayn and Perrie’s seats was Peter who was reading, and to the opposite side of the aisle was Nicola with her earphones on; and on the front on the left side was Karen and Geoff.

“Whose left to manage the house?” asked Zayn.

“Apologize to Liam,” said Perrie.

“No,” said Zayn with finality.

“You need to stop this mentality,” said Perrie, “that no one else could have Liam. I know you promised you father that you would protect him, but that’s exactly it: Protect him, not _own_ him.”

Zayn grunted and faced away from Perrie. He wasn’t like that, was he? Yeah sure, he’s over protective, but that doesn’t make him a selfish jerk, right? He’s just looking out for Liam, that’s all. And a shady looking character like Peter, no matter how much time Liam had spent with him at uni, really riles him up. Something doesn’t feel right…like there’s a bigger picture here that’s far greater than what they know.

“I really don’t know,” muttered Zayn. Perrie’s hand brushed softly over his arm, and Zayn turned back and faced Perrie with a lost look. “All that’s happening – it doesn’t feel right,” added Zayn. “This strange fiasco – all these events that had occurred – seems like it’s, I don’t know, staged? Like we’re just the pawns and the puppets of an even larger theatrics…and that scares me _a lot_.”

Perrie kissed him. As the plane made its slow descent on Parisian soil, she pressed harder and so did Zayn. It had always calmed the raven haired lad down (and of course, that one-time slap on the face also made him snap back into reality). She pulled away and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” replied Zayn, brushing their noses together. His hand slid down to Perrie’s stomach and he smiled. “And you too…”

“It’s a boy,” whispered Perrie.

Zayn chuckled. “That’s a little too early to know…”

“I know it’s early,” said Perrie, “but I just feel like it is one.”

“Why?”

“Because the baby’s going to be very handsome if the baby’s a boy… Just like his dad.”

“Are you saying that you’re not pretty?” Zayn raised his eyebrow. “The baby’s going to be inheriting from both of us. Maybe he or she might have your eyes, or maybe my raven black hair, or that fair complexion of yours – the possibilities are endless. But in the end, whether it’s a boy or a girl, it’ll be _our_ baby.”

“And I’ll tell you now to stop being scared,” said Perrie. “I know that you don’t want anything to happen to the Paynes because they have been your family – both before and after your parents died – and I can see that you’re worried about _this_ family that you’re starting too. But stop worrying about it. You’ve already been through so much in your life and I think the happy endings are reserved for those kinds of people… People like you deserve happy endings.”

Words were not enough to express things at that point. So as the plane lowered down through the clouds, the city of Paris just below them, the two locked their lips together once more just like they’ve always have many times before. But as always, the kiss felt so wonderful just like the first.

___________________________

The car stopped at the entrance of the airport and all Niall could ask was: What now? They’ve swiveled through the streets of Paris, the driver careful not to go through the main roads so very often and risk the duo being spotted by the press.

But there was no escape now, and as the car drove through the airport, an entourage of news vans tailed them a few meters away. “We’re almost there,” said the driver who sounded more English than French, and Niall hoped he was right and the media didn’t catch up with them; he hoped this wasn’t going to be the moment where he fails and messes things up.

“I certainly hope so,” croaked Niall.

“If they believe you can do it,” said the driver, “then you can. They see potential in people, no?”

“They?” Niall’s eyebrows furrowed. He glanced at Ruth but she just shook her head, not knowing as well who the driver was talking about. “Who are they?” he asked. “And what do _they_ want with me?”

“Ms. Valdez told you who she works for, did she not?” Niall could almost see a grin on the driver’s face. He turned right and they entered the tarmac where a plane was just landing. “Do not let their hard work all go down the drain, Mr. Horan. They want you to prove yourself to those who doubt you. Those cameras lie all the time…but what could those petty lenses do when faced with the truth?”

The car stopped.

“You are free to go,” said the driver. “Just–” He paused and then smiled. “I wish you all the luck, monsieur.”

_______________________

After the plane had landed on the tarmac, Liam bolted up, anxious on what Peter had been planning. Back in Cardiff, he had made a surprise visit in the middle of the night. He expressed some concerns on the events that had happened in Liam’s family and their company, as well as Maura’s will of having her two sons inherit much of hers and her husband’s fortune.

“We’re here, Trump,” said Liam, turning to Peter. “You might as well tell me what this is about.”

Peter chuckled. “I’m full of surprises, Wolfer, have you forgotten that?”

“Always keen to amaze, aren’t you?” Liam grinned. “Fine, don’t tell me then.”

The plane door opened with a hiss and Liam fought the urge to just run out the plane and meet whoever or _whatever_ Peter’s surprise was. Wind breezed through Liam’s face, hitting it with warm air on this noonday arrival. When he stepped out, Liam’s eyes widened upon seeing the surprise. His knees felt weak like it always had whenever he caught sight of what he was seeing now.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” whispered Peter behind him.

“I-I don’t know what to say…” Liam inhaled. “He might reject me.”

“And why would that happen?” Peter patted his shoulder. “For all we know, he might’ve missed you so much as well.”

As Liam went down the stairs, his palms began to sweat. The heat coming off from the tarmac as it was being baked under the sun wasn’t helping settle the butterflies fluttering around his stomach and giving him a painful stomachache. He slipped his left hand into his pocket and felt the silver band get heavier under his touch and with each passing second.

__________________________

Niall froze.

But whatever had frozen his feet solid didn’t even bother doing it with his heart – which was beating harder and faster in his chest. His pupils dilated to the sight which was upon him: quiffed hair, tanned skin, and those brown eyes which bore the same surprised look which Niall was sure he had in his eyes as well. He could see him visibly gulp and fiddle with something in his pocket. Could that be–?

“Go,” he heard Ruth say behind him. “This is your chance, Niall.”

“To what?”

“Fix this,” replied Ruth. “‘ _No more hiding, no more running_ ’, remember? You’ve been hiding your relationship with my brother in the shadows for far too long. Tell them the truth – show them all what the truth is. Just be yourself…and no one else.”

“Ruth…”

“There was a reason why you came into our lives. Danielle, you mom, and all those other people we may never meet – they knew what that reason is. They’ve risked their lives and did what they could to give you what you have now. They’ve made their gamble and it’s time for you to make them win. This is no piece of cake, Niall, I can tell you that. But you and my brother? I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t see the two of you end up together.”

All things were conspiring now to make this happen. Why run away again now? That was Niall’s question to himself. He took a deep breath, the press’ cars and vans screeching to a halt ringing distantly in his ears, and headed to meet Liam.

Even when they were just a few steps apart, Liam hadn’t removed his finger from his pocket. The older lad bit his lip and stared at Niall. “Hi,” he croaked. Niall couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Liam sounded like a _fucking_ six-year old…and it was so _cute_. “Hi,” breathed Niall, and his rendition of the word wasn’t much better either.

Liam turned pink. “I-I…um…I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Niall. The way I acted that night – I know my attitude didn’t please you at all and it had hurt you too and–” Liam closed his eyes and sighed; the next string of words came out in a rush. “ _Please_ , Ni, just…just _please_ forgive me. Even if you don’t want to be with me anymore – which is fine, it’s okay, I can live with that – I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much and I don’t want anyone else but you so if you could just–”

“Idiot,” whispered Niall, tears forming in his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I want to be with you anymore?”

“But–”

Niall walked closer and leaned forward. Time slowed down as Niall hung his arms around Liam’s shoulder. He tilted his head a bit and pressed his lips eagerly onto Liam’s. The older lad let out a sound of surprise but nevertheless grabbed Niall by the hips and pulled him closer. Niall grunted, slowly parting his lips and letting Liam lick his way inside. It wasn’t the most romantic of kisses, but it was one they both liked the most.

As they parted, Niall chastely nibbled on Liam’s bottom lip and stared at the older lad’s brown eyes. “Niall James Horan,” breathed Liam, his hand retrieving the ring from his pocket, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” said Niall quickly, “and I’m not planning on taking that thing off again.”

___________________________

On the flight back to London, Niall stared through the grey clouds below. Even with much insistence from Karen, and to some extent, Liam, Niall still chose to make use of his round-trip ticket. He was seated beside Liam -- the older lad still feverishly trying to finish the novel he just bought a few days prior -- and the smile came unanticipated, the feeling of somehow being normal, even just on this flight, was undeniable.

Seeming to have noticed, Liam tucked his bookmark between the pages where he was reading and settled the book on his lap. His head turned to Niall who quickly returned his gaze out the window.

"You were smiling," said Liam. "And don't try to deny that."

"I wasn't going to be in denial," mumbled Niall lazily, still not looking at Liam.

"Why then were you smiling?" insisted Liam.

Niall shrugged. He leaned back onto his seat and turned to Liam. "I don't know. Maybe because it somehow feels good to be normal once in a while. The time when I'm not an heir, or engaged to you..."

"You don't think our relationship is...normal?" Liam frowned.

"I don't think it's normal," confirmed Niall. "But I think it's the best one I'll ever have. To trade this – you and me – for something utterly boring and normal would be unorthodox. It's like thinking of the Il Duomo di Firenze in Florence while having a one-night love interest's fingers fucking up your arse in a fancy villa there."

Liam's eyes widened, scanning the other seats in search for heads that have turned to look at them. "Language," he hissed. "We're on public transportation, love."

Niall grinned up at him. "And yet you dare lecture me on my mouth's profanity while still calling me endearingly... I'd say that's a definite touché."

"Never mind," sighed Liam.

As his eyes shifted from Liam to the window, Niall yawned. It had been a tiring day – with all the dealings with the press and reconciliation between the family – and it had sapped Niall of all his strength, not to mention he hadn't slept much the previous night – in fact, he didn't sleep at all. But his staying up wasn't for naught. Now, everything was alright and that, in some way, was a good enough repayment for Niall.

Liam caught Niall's sleepy eyes and, with his arm, pulled his closer to him as much as their seats would allow. Niall rested his head on Liam's shoulders, feeling the older lad's muscles tense up and then relax after Liam had his hand clinging tightly on Niall's waist.

"I might drool," giggled Niall.

"I heard both gnome and leprechaun saliva are extremely beneficial," said Liam. "And besides, you've drooled on me before. Not to mention the numerous times I've kissed you... You taste heavenly."

"Alright, I'll let you pass with that leprechaun joke," chuckled Niall. "But if this is your way of trying to get laid, then you're not getting any from me."

"I was trying to be romantic,"

"Not romantic. Not even sexy, by the least,"

Liam scrunched up his nose and gave Niall a light kiss on the forehead. The younger lad hummed happily, snuggling closer to Liam's chest. "Sleep now, love," murmured Liam.

"You'd wake me up, right?"

"I'll always be here..."

______________________

Niall yawned, getting up from his bed. He still felt tired but he got up and headed for the bathroom. The most wonderful dream came to him last night and he couldn't wait to tell Louis and Harry.

After changing his clothes, he went down the stairs of their house and headed for the kitchen. The house was silent. With Louis and Harry still sleeping, probably had a fun night, he was off to cook breakfast. And making a meal, in this familiar kitchen, was just a flash. Before long, the table was ready, filled with the usual choices for a breakfast, and Niall went up to wake his two best friends.

"C'mon, you two! You'll be late for work!" he bellowed.

"Fuck off, Ni..." he heard Louis groan, "I'm still sore..."

"Well, it's not my fault you're always horny…" mumbled Niall, fiddling with the blue bracelet on his wrist.

"I heard that!"

"GET UP! NOW!"

"FINE! You'd better have breakfast ready..."

Niall shook his head and headed back downstairs. The phone rang and he answered it. “Hello?” he said, glancing as Harry made his way down the stairs as he carried Louis. The older lad giggled, cooing as he rested his head on the younger lad’s chest.

“Where are you?” asked the caller.

“Still in London,” Niall smiled, “I’m in charge of the wake-up call and the breakfast.”

“Well, hurry up,” said the caller impatiently.

Niall chuckled. “Fine, I’ll hurry,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “Bye.”

As they ate breakfast, Louis told Niall that he and Harry were going to be working overtime. Niall, pleased by the idea, told them that he’ll be making dinner that night. Both the other two boys groaned. “Not again!” they said in unison.

Niall watched them go off to work and he smiled to himself. It’s been a while since that certain thought came inside his head. After he closed the garage door, he remembered the call he just got and went back inside, fiddling with the blue bracelet on his wrist as he walked.


	22. Twenty-One || Smokes and Laces

“Louis and Harry can’t always have you as their cook, Ni.”

Niall smiled. “I know.”

“I mean, it’s not like they’re paying you or anything,” Liam shrugged, steering left towards the highway. “Plus, I’m not comfortable with them stealing you all the time…even when we’re already married.”

“I _know_ , Liam.” Niall rolled his eyes, patting the small white wrapped-up box with a playful pink ribbon. He’s been wondering what was inside. They’ve only passed through London and he was already _dying_ to know what was inside it. Nicola gave it to him – and he knew it wasn’t something ordinary. “You know, I had that dream again,” he said casually, trying to keep his attention and curiosity away from the box.

“ _The_ dream, Ni,” Liam chuckled, “was I too good for you not to stop remembering that?”

Niall blushed. He bit his lip and looked out the window – which was, sadly, just trees. “It’s not _my_ fault you were so horny,” he mumbled, trying to sound a bit annoyed, “and the lady caretaker said that my screams weren’t _that_ loud.” His fingers twirled around the ribbon. “Not to mention it was our honeymoon…” he added. “…and you were a bit tipsy. If it wasn’t for your friend, Anxela, I couldn’t have brought you back to the house.”

“That I have to agree with,” Liam nodded. “The tipsy part, I mean.”

He steered to the right and met the light traffic on the highway. “But on the lady caretaker account, I’m not entirely sure I could agree. Esmeralda was just trying to be nice…and I think she’s already accustomed to that seeing that my mom and dad also had their honeymoon there in Spain.”

Niall groaned. “Please stop trying to paint a mental picture in my head!”

“Oh come on,” said Liam. “If it weren’t for those lovey-dovies, Nicola wouldn’t be born!”

“I’m glad your sister was _conceived_ through that honeymoon,” Niall flailed, “but _please_ , I don’t want to know the details of it! I have enough of that from my Biology class back in sixth grade!”

To that, Liam _had_ to laugh. “We do it all the time, Ni…”

“But parents’ sex is just–” Niall made a gagging sound “–not something their _children_ should be discussing.”

The way Niall gagged was too cute for Liam. He looked so innocent – the way he scrunched his face while flailing – that Liam just wanted to take it all away and make a mess upon his already messed-up innocence. Okay, so yeah, maybe Liam’s kind of getting carried away but that’s just it when Niall’s around him: he can’t get enough.

When he saw that the road was clear enough, he took another glimpse of Niall. His golden hair was being played at by the breeze passing through the open window, and his cheeks were still stained a light pink. He still couldn’t believe that after a rugged start and a completely bumpy relationship, Niall was _officially_ his and he has a ring to prove it. “I love you.” Though it was not an unusual thing, Liam’s eyes widened when it escaped his lips.

Niall turned to him, looking surprised as well. But then he smiled. “I love you too.”

“It’s hard to believe I’m married to you for eight months now,” mumbled Liam, blushing.

“Yeah,” answered Niall, his eyes taken back to the white boxed gift on his lap, “only a week more before the day I officially became your boyfriend.”

“The hospital, you mean?”

“Mhmm,” Niall nodded.

“I remembered always hearing your voice while I was unconscious,” said Liam. His hand slowly trailed down towards Niall’s. The blonde’s hand stiffened and then relaxed as he let Liam’s fingers intertwine with his. “Your voice was the only thing keeping me awake. Then I heard you say you were leaving me…” Liam’s grip on the wheel tightened, “…and I began to feel scared. I wanted to tell you to stay. So I forced myself to say something – and it worked.”

Light and blue, Niall’s eyes glanced at Liam. With the older lad’s eyes fixed on the road, the Irish lad continued to examine him, trying to find out more of his features that Niall had already memorized: subtly tanned skin, slightly thickening stubble, sensually toned structure, and serious terracotta-colored stares. Liam was definitely as manly as he could get. Niall smiled inwardly, closed his eyes, and hoped for the remainder of the journey that his mischievous thoughts concerning Liam would simply stay in his head.

After roughly almost an hour, Niall felt the car stop and he opened his eyes. It had been a long time since his first visit to the Payne house in Cardiff but even now, he was still unable to accept that the house was now his and Liam’s. Its windows and oak front door greeted him with nostalgia, plunging him for a moment to that morning when he left Liam and went back to London with Louis and Harry – he _never_ wanted that to happen again.

Niall felt Liam’s hand in his and he snapped back to reality.

“You hungry?” asked Liam sweetly. “It _is_ a quarter past two…”

“I know how to cook, you know,” Niall tried to sound a bit offended.

“True,” agreed Liam. “But _you_ always strive for perfection when you cook and I don’t know if your stomach – or mine, for that matter – has the kind of patience it takes to wait for another hour.” Liam kissed Niall’s forehead. “So how about it, Ni? Does seafood sound okay with you? I could get some in a jiffy.”

“Alright,” grumbled Niall.

Liam chuckled. “Don’t worry, babe, you can cook our dinner tonight – and everything after that, if you want to.”

Liam held his hand tightly for a second before retreating back to the car. Before long, Niall was left on the sidewalk with a box in hand, and he headed into the house. Inside, it felt silent – it _was_ silent – without Liam blabbing and muttering stuff about the house. He headed upstairs to change when his phone rang just after entering the bedroom.

“Can I open the present now?” asked Niall.

“Sure thing,” replied Nicola (and Niall could imagine her grinning), “I hope you’ll be surprised.”

Niall laughed nervously, tucked his phone between his shoulder and ear, and untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. He cautiously lifted the cover and almost dropped it when he saw what was inside. “Shit–what the _hell_ is _this_?!” he gasped.

“It’s lingerie…” said Nicola innocently.

“For _what_?!” Niall was still shocked. “It’s not as if–” his eyes widened and Niall shook his head, “I am _not_ wearing this!”

“It might make things interesting for the two of you,” argued Nicola.

“You and I don’t even know if Liam will… I can’t even imagine it!”

“Maybe he _will_ like it, Niall. Just try it on…”

“No.”

“Okay, fine,” said Nicola, giving up, “but at least keep it if you’re not gonna wear it. I hate it go to waste. I had to battle that out with that modeling agent from Bristol.”

“Thank you,” Niall sighed. “Alright, I’ll keep it here.”

“Bye, Ni.”

“Bye…”

Nicola’s voice hung in the air, even though he was the only one who could hear it, and it kept pressing him on and compelling him to consider the blue laced underwear in the box which had a partnered see-through, thigh-length silk nightgown. Niall traced his fingers onto the laced panties and bit his lip.

_____________________

When Liam got back with the Chinese take-out and found no one in the living room and kitchen, he left the food on the dining table and headed upstairs. The door of the bedroom was slightly agape and it was only when he pushed it open did he call out Niall’s name which was met with a loud gasp.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of Niall. Liam felt the fabric of his pants tighten, and a strong urge sprung out of him and was seeping through his pores. The Irish lad was staring back at him, eyes blown wide with equal shock or perhaps even more.

“ _Niall_ ,” Liam growled, “ _what the fuck are you wearing_?!”

The Irish lad blushed as his lips quivered. “L-Liam…I-I can explain…”

But before he could even utter out a word of explanation, Liam had dashed towards him, grabbing his hips and leaning forward to have their lips meet. Niall whimpered when he felt Liam’s grip on his waist tighten for a moment, and then the older lad pulled away, eyes already darker than usual. “Jump,” he growled huskily, and Niall complied, quickly wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist.

Liam carried him to the bed, laying him down gently before getting off. He stripped off all of his clothes, except for his boxers, all the while keeping his lustful stare on the Irish lad on the bed whose pale skin was stained a rosy pink. Liam climbed back onto the bed, hovering over Niall.

“Explain now,” said Liam.

“This was the thing in the white box I was carrying,” whimpered Niall. “The one Nicola gave to me. She thought it might make things interesting…”

“ _Shit_ ,” snarled Liam. “Do you have any idea–?”

“I-I’m s-sorry–”

“No,” said Liam. “I–”

Niall’s eyes widened for the most unusual thing happened.

Liam bent down and pressed feathery kisses on Niall’s neck. The Irish lad almost couldn’t feel it but Liam’s warm breath on his skin was a constant reminder. The older lad kept muttering, “Is this okay?” and other sentences that were intangible and incoherent to Niall, but the younger lad knew that there were a lot of things going on inside Liam’s head. And when there’s a lot going on inside his head, it meant either he was stressed out or he was scared.

Cupping Liam’s cheeks, Niall forced him to level with him again. Liam’s eyes were no longer dark but watery and vulnerable. “Li, what’s wrong?” asked Niall. But Liam just shook his head and tried to go back to kissing Niall’s neck but the Irish lad stopped him. “Even though you don’t tell me, I can tell that you’re upset, Liam,” he added. “I’ve been with you long enough to know that, and you can’t hide anything from me now.”

“W-What if I’m not good enough anymore?” whispered Liam.

“Liam, I’ve asked you the same question before,” said Niall, “and I’ll answer the same thing you said to me: Liam, you’re more than good. You’re the best I’ll ever have and there will be no limit to how long that will be. There’s no one else for me, Liam, only you.”

“But–” Liam sighed, “I can’t always please you, Ni.” He kissed him chastely. “Maybe for now I can, but there’ll come a time when I can’t do it anymore. You’re always up for it, and this,” Liam’s hand slid down Niall’s side, feeling the silky nightgown, “made me realize that. There will be that moment when you’ll be turning to someone else because I can’t–”

“Shut up,” Niall cringed and his voice was broken and frail, “For fuck’s sake, Liam Payne, _just shut up_. I married you because I love you, not because you’re a phenomenal shag. You have the right to be scared because you _are_ in a relationship with someone like me – one who’s spontaneous and has a troubled past – but trust me when I tell you that you don’t have to be scared of that anymore. You’ve saved me, Liam     , and I don’t require any saving from anyone else anymore. I’ve grown so much as a person when I am with you – with all of you, for that matter – and when people like you come into my life, Li, you never leave. Not ever.”

Niall tried his best to suppress the cry forcing itself out of him. The way Liam stared at him with his brown eyes glassy and looking tired, and his hold of Niall which felt so weak and distant, it didn’t feel like the strong man that always carried him when he was too sleepy or when he got drunk after a late-night hangout with Louis and Harry. He could tell that Liam’s mind was whirling, and his was as well. He wanted to throw up, his insides churning as the nervousness and sadness slowly fell upon him.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, asking Liam to meet with him, and the older lad did. In the silence, they shared a kiss, and in that hush, Niall’s voice was the only thing that can be heard when the two of them parted. “Take me.”

_________________________

It was around four in the morning when Niall woke up naked, in unease by the faint smell of smoke wafting to him. He groggily got up, finding the right side of the bed empty and no Liam. The smell was stronger when Niall got off the bed and walked down towards the small balcony. Liam was leaning on the rail, grey puffs of smoke curling out of his lips, and a shortening stick of cigarette between his fingers, its end glowing red.

“Liam,” said Niall, “w-what is that?”

The older lad, startled by Niall’s sudden appearance, tried to hide the cigarette. “N-Niall!” His brown eyes were blown wide. “T-This is just–”

“Are you…smoking?” Niall’s voice sounded broken.

“I-It’s just a one-time thing, babe,” explained Liam. “I promise.”

Niall’s eyes narrowed and he turned away from Liam, stomping back into the bedroom. He made his way towards Liam’s table, hearing Liam shout to him, “W-What are you doing?!” Niall glared at him and hissed. “You _know_ what I’m doing.”

He pulled the drawer open and pulled out an almost full box of cigarettes. “A one-time thing? Now I know why you never let me touch that drawer.” Niall’s fingers coiled tightly around the box, crushing it slowly. “How _long_ has this been going on, Liam?! Do you want to end up in the hospital again just like back when you were in uni?”

Liam’s eyes widened. “How did you–”

“When your mother and I talk, we aren’t just chatting, Liam James Payne,” said Niall. “I _know_ about the drinking, Liam, and that the night we met at that bar was the first time in years that you ever drank alcohol. Your mum told me all about it right after we got back from Paris ten months ago. She said she was worried that it might start off again given what we’ve been through at that time. I told her not to worry, but I can see now that Karen was right.

“She told me how Zayn was keeping your drinking habit a secret from them. Then one night, a few days before your finals, Zayn called your dad to tell him that you’ve been taken to the hospital and was in the emergency room because of alcohol poisoning. Danielle came along a few hours after that and then she and Zayn started fighting because Dani blamed him for tolerating it. Then, of course, the rest of your group came and sided with Dani. That’s why Zayn hated them so much and that’s why he blamed himself when you got drunk and pulled me along, and why he’s always so scared for you.

“After that, one of your kidneys failed and you had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks for dialysis before the doctor deemed it alright for you to be brought out of the hospital. The day you got out of the hospital was the same day Danielle became your girlfriend because she wanted to make sure you’d never go back to drinking again.”

“Ni, you don’t understand,” reasoned Liam. “I just need this to–um–to–”

“To what, Liam?” asked Niall. “What could you possibly need from that piece of fag?”

 “God, you’re impossible–”

“Yesterday afternoon, when you were kissing me and fucking me senseless, you were so selfless and all you ever wanted in those moments was to please me, whispering it to me every single fucking time! I _did_ believe that, Liam,” Niall sniffed and brushed the oncoming tears with his free hand while the box of cigarettes was dying in a death grip of his other hand, “but now, I don’t. I _fucking_ don’t. Because I’m right here, trying to convince you to _stop_ , but you keep on reasoning out that the way you’re slowly killing yourself is right – that you need it. You don’t _need_ this, Liam…please…”

“Ni, just stop,” pleaded Liam. He can’t even look straight at Niall in the eyes. The older lad wanted to get angry at his mother but he knew – he _knows_ – that she only told Niall because she was worried, because she was scared. “Please just–I can’t–”

 _SLAP_.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE, LIAM!” screamed Niall. “Seeing you on a hospital bed in a limbo is already too much for me!” He crumpled onto the floor, kneeling in a sobbing mess. Niall looked up at Liam. “If you need some kind of stress release, use me… Use me, Liam. I volunteer.”

“Ni, get up.” The cigarette was thrown out the window, forgotten already by the fingers that once held it. Liam crouched down and met with Niall, whose cheeks were drenched with tears. He felt disgusted with himself, and his fingers gently curled around the Irish lad’s golden locks.

Liam tried pulling Niall up but the Irish lad was too caught up to even let Liam pull him up, and as Liam tried to heave him into his arms, the two of them staggered back down to the floor. Niall fell down back-first and whimpered. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Ni… I’m so sorry.” Liam pressed his lips onto Niall’s forehead, continuously muttering the apology as the Irish lad continued whispering “Use me, Liam. Use me,” over and over again.

The two of them stayed still just like that for who knows how long. Liam didn’t even want to count down the minutes and the seconds. He had Niall there wrapped up in his arms, shielding him from the cold early morning air breezing through the open balcony window, and that was all that mattered at that moment – nothing else. Not the cigarettes, not the alcohol, nothing.

As the sky turned from dark to a light morning orange, the stars fading and the clouds stained in a watercolor-like way, Niall shifted and tried to ease himself of off Liam. But the as soon as the older lad felt him pull away, his arms tightened around Niall and he nuzzled onto the Irish lad’s blonde hair. “L-Let go of me, you _twat_!” Niall groaned, pushing hard on Liam’s chest. “You _fucking_ smoking, drinking twat–”

“You drink too,” retorted Liam but he wished that wasn’t quite offensive.

“Not as much as _you_ did,” hissed Niall. “I drink for fun – and I’m Irish for heaven’s sake! You simply _cannot_ take that away from my blood. If pumpkin juice and butterbeer were readily available, I would chug down the lot of it. But you drink because you liked it…and you were addicted to it. And then there’s the smoking–”

“Okay, okay, yeah. I said I’m sorry, Niall.”

 “Promise me you’ll never do it again.”

“But–”

“ _Promise me_.”

A deep sigh: “I’ll need you to help me.”

“I’m always here, Liam.”

Liam thumbed over Niall’s lips and the Irish lad looked up, leaned closer, and closed the gap between him and the older lad. Niall’s tongue ghosted over Liam’s lips, asking them to part, and Niall pressed harder against Liam, inhaling through his mouth. Liam tasted like menthol and tar and gum with a certain aftertaste that Niall chose to ignore.

“Plus, I won’t be alone,” added Niall.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been thinking about it and I think it’s time. Besides, you’ll need some incentive to make you stop.”

“Niall, what is it?”

The Irish lad’s lips curled, and he chastely kissed Liam. “We should adopt… Two, if that’s okay?”

Liam smiled. “Sounds perfect.”


	23. Epilogue || Two Years Later

 “Zarif!”

On the fields, made golden by the summer sun, Zayn chased after his son. Zarif was running gleefully, chasing the two elder kids in front of him. The older kids turned around, coaching the almost-two years old Zarif to follow them in his stroller.

“Leo, Jane, slow down or your cousin won’t keep up!”

“Yes, daddy Niall,” said Leo, grinning.

Under the shade of the large oak tree, Niall and Liam watched as Zayn chased down the three kids. Perrie was with them, chatting along with Nicola about the baby shower which was a week away. Geoff and Karen were off to see one of the barns with Frank, and Ruth…well, she was off seeing the world with Josh for over a month now. The couple got married a few weeks after Perrie gave birth. She phoned Niall the other night to tell him that they were in Marakesh.

Louis and Harry were most probably in Los Angeles by now, thought Niall. Ever since Harry’s adventure with Danielle Peazer in Dublin, Louis has never let Harry travel on his own. It’s not that he didn’t trust Harry – as Louis had told Niall – but he’s just been worried sick every time since then. Niall wanted to call them, but he decided otherwise.

It was hard to listen to what Perrie was discussing to Nicola – with the only words he heard being “pink” and “fabulous” – because he had to put a lot of effort to stop himself from moaning with Liam nibbling the skin on his neck.

“I can now see why Louis despises you,” mumbled Niall, letting out a short gasp when he felt Liam’s tongue trace his skin. “You’re just downright cruel.”

Liam chuckled lowly. “Then maybe you can punish me later, teach me a lesson so I’ll never do it again.” He nibbled just underneath Niall’s earlobe which made the Irish lad jump. It was his sweet tickle spot. Liam laughed but was suddenly replaced by Nicola’s teasing voice. “Get a room, you two. We’re here on a _picnic_ , not a love-fest.”

“Tell that to your brother,” said Niall.

“How can I when you’re letting him?” said Nicola. “Honestly, Ni, control your man.”

Liam snorted. “I’d like to see him try…”

Niall raised his eyebrow. “Watch it, Li. I might as well try on that lingerie again.”

“ _Shit_!”

All their heads turned towards the meadow where Zayn went stumbling after Zarif and the older kids. “Uncle Zayn!” cried Jane, rushing towards the raven haired lad along with Leo to help him get up. Zarif, on the other hand, began to cry, obviously not accustomed to his father falling to the ground like that. Zayn picked him up. “Hey, c’mon, don’t cry,” cooed Zayn. “I’m okay, little guy. See? No scratches whatsoever,” he grinned, “because though I may be skinny, I’m tough. Daddy’s tough, Zaree, don’t cry…”

“Don’t act so flustered, Z,” said Liam.

“Am not!” Zayn pouted. “And besides, it’s not like your kids are as young as Zarif is.”

Zayn felt Jane tug on the hem of his shirt so he knelt down on the grass and sat down with her. Zarif made grabby hands towards Jane and Zayn gently placed him on Jane’s lap. Zarif started playing on Jane’s dirty blonde locks while Leo sat down beside his sister and mumbled, “How come I never get to carry Zaree?”

Niall sat down beside Leo and ruffled his curly ginger hair. “Because you might turn him into something more than a baby, you little tinker.” To that, Leo frowned and Niall chuckled, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, Leo, someday he’ll be able to play with you too.”

“Can’t we have a baby too, daddy?” Leo asked impatiently. “Can you and daddy Liam make one?”

Nicola and Perrie tried so hard to suppress their giggles but still a few fits of laughter escaped their lips. Zayn was staring at Niall, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing as well. Niall blushed and glanced at Liam, asking him to do something.

Liam crossed his arms. “Ni, he’s too young to have _the talk_ with us.”

“No, silly!” Jane interjected, playfully punching Leo’s arm. “They can’t make a baby because daddy Niall isn’t a girl! I learned that from our Science class.” She smiled proudly and Zarif shrieked with laughter, jumping on her lap like he understood what they were talking about.

“Well I guess _someone’s_ not gonna have the talk when she’s older,” said Nicola.

Liam kissed Jane on the cheek. “That’s my girl.”

After which the laughter had died down, their joyous conversations coming down from their high, and was replaced by occasional giggles and plain smiles, they settled underneath the old oak tree, hidden from the noonday sun’s bright shine, for lunch courtesy of Niall.

Karen and Geoff returned from the farm not long after that, discussing some things with Liam as they joined in for lunch.

The afternoon seemed to go by so quickly. Liam and Zayn had to scout the nearby river for Leo and Jane who went out to look at the fish. As the sun went down, the burning orange orb painting the sky a bloody red-orange, they headed back to their cars, ready to go back home. And after the flash of the camera, a moment – all of them sitting on the grass and watching the final minutes of the sunset – now captured and frozen in time, they drove home.

The trip for Niall and Liam was a silent one, only with occasional glances towards each other present. Both Jane and Leo were asleep on the backseat: their little lady propped in a sitting position with her head leaning on the window, and young Leo curled up on the seat, nose scrunching up once and a while. Somehow Niall wished the perfect moment would never end and he saw that in Liam’s eyes as well.

As they drove back to Cardiff, Niall closed his eyes and leaned onto the seat. He felt Liam’s hand wrap around his, so, so warm and gentle. He squeezed and Niall squeezed back, a small smile breaking through his sealed lips. Liam and him – their relationship is far from perfect. Their lives were never the same since the day they met and not one single day from then were just a piece of cake. He had problems, and so did Liam. But they fix each other – they complement in every way – and, yeah, Niall only had one conclusion for that:

Yes, it’s safe to call this love.


End file.
